A Beautiful Sin
by Krystal Karpenter
Summary: A girl discovers her family's intertwining fate with a parallel world when he mother is murdered. She is innocently thrusted into a world of beauty, magic, but sin. She must save the paradox from an evil being Nismai, whose powers go beyond comprehension.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I have seen things that you cannot imagine. I have seen people, creatures, and a world, which extends to beyond our understanding alone. I am not normal. I am a part of the Judge's Class, which has now fallen under all darkness. My hope is gone and I do not wish to continue interacting with this strange place. This Class was meant to protect one so beautiful, but now I see that it has failed. Our own greed has blinded us from helping this paradox. Not too long ago did my people and I uncover a dark prophecy. A prophecy that says the Dark One will return…Nismai will arise from the Well of Tears and take over like he had done a few centuries before. This can only mean chaos, but yet…hope always meets chaos. The prophecy also contains Nismai's eternal fall. He shall fall to one in the Sehnis bloodline. My bloodline. I already know it cannot be me, for I have seen too much. I am about three hundred years old and I plan on returning to my native world. I cannot bear to come near this world again, but I know that my fate is tied to it. No matter what I do, my life will always be connected to this place…the Realms.

_~Mary Sehnis_

**Coming This Saturday**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Part 1_**

**Chapter 1**

_

* * *

Okay, I have written the first half of the story and I decided to give it to you now, because it would have been a lot if I started everything in the spring. This first part has sixteen chapters and I'm still working on Part 2, but it will probably be equally as long. I haven't really decided on how to lay the chapters out, but I'm probably going to go with one chapter every Saturday from here on. If anyone has any other suggestions let me know, because think about it: sixteen chapters-sixteen weeks? That's a bit long for just one part of a story. Anyway, here goes the first chapter. Pay attention to everything. I have worked this out into a puzzle, which I dare you to solve. It's going to surprise you, I can guarantee you'll be surprised at some point or another while reading this story. Alright here we go!_

* * *

_Cairo, Egypt 1892_

"God, why can't I go to London and stay at Grandmother's? You know London has some of the finest schools and it's not so…" I snarled and looked around the pitiful market place we were at. It was unbearably hot and dust filled the air practically suffocating me on top of my bodice. "…Barbaric," I continued with an irritated sigh.

This was one of my useless attempts to convince my mother to send me to London. I have always dreamed of going since I was around ten. Now I am sixteen and tired of not being able to go balls, or dance with handsome men. I have lived in Egypt all my life. I glared at a monkey on a nearby man's shoulders trying to act cute and playful in order to get money. My mother, of course, always gave the little rats a tip of some sort.

"Well, Izumi," my mother responded gently, "I told you I would talk to your father about this request of yours. You merely need to give it time." She wasn't really paying attention to me; she was looking at some handmade pots.

I fought back a low growl and said, "Time? I've been asking for six years."

My mother shook her head, "Why must you go to London, it's perfectly nice here."

"Oh, yes, indeed, because here after sunset you can't even walk two paces without being beaten or robbed." I responded icily.

"Izumi, please," my mother snapped, "what is the matter with you lately? You've been very ill-mannered and quite negative about everything. I want you to stop this instant!"

I furrowed my eyes and huffed under her intense stare. My mother's large green eyes slowly slid off of me and to the next market stall. That was what my mother and I were known for, our startling, green eyes. I looked a lot like my mother, but my hair was a bit lighter than hers. I have a very honey, blonde tone and she has more dirty blonde hair.

At the next stall, I notice a mirror reflecting my appearance. I smiled a bit to myself. I was actually quite pretty, but my mother would always complain about me being exceedingly vain, which was not totally off target, but still unnecessary to say. I continued to be in my dull mood throughout the afternoon. The sun was beating down unusually hard today and draining me of my energy. I tried cooling myself down with my fan, but it was really no use.

"Mother, it's too hot, can we please head back to the house," I moaned with despair. I couldn't understand why my mother and I hadn't been getting along lately.

"One more complaint and you can forget about going to London," she warned with a stern look.

I gasped and glared at her with all my might. "I hate you," I muttered between my teeth.

All of a sudden, gun shots were heard. I heard screaming and whirled about, but couldn't see anything. People began to run and I heard my mother call my name, "Mother!" I cried as we began to be separated.

I pushed my way back to her, but then another gun shot was heard and I saw her collapse on the floor. I let out a scream and began to run towards her, but a young boy around my age ran in front of me and stopped me. He grabbed my arm saying in a low voice, "You must leave,"

"No! Stop!" I struggled against his hard grip, "Let me go! Mother!"

"You will be killed! Stop!" he pulled me through the crowd and in to an alley way. He looked at me sternly, but I couldn't see him well as my head was spinning with the chaos. I still try and pry my arm from under his grip, but it was no use.

Suddenly, two men dressed in dark clothes began to run after us. The boy my age ducked as one of the gruff-looking men swung his arm clumsily toward our direction. The boy retaliated with a punch to the face. The man staggered back and gave a menacing growl, but was thrown back again by a powerful kick to the jaw.

The room began to spin and I felt dizzy. I stumbled on my feet and supported myself on the stoned walls of the alley. The second man is quicker, and the young boy received a strike to his stomach causing him to double over in pain. He swiftly moves out of the way as the man tries land his elbow on the boy's spine, and then takes out a dagger plunging it into the quick man's chest. The man's blood spills to the floor and soaks his black clothes. The boy then stabs the other man as he begins to charge at me. The man's gasp is quick and sharp. His corpse collapses to the floor at my feet.

The boy turns to me and says, "There's nothing you can do, I will take you home, but you must not come back. They will kill you two and your fate will be the same as your mothers."

"What happened to her?! Who are they!?" I screamed and tried to run away, but he stopped me again.

"We cannot stay,"

I was so overtaken by all of this, my knees buckled. I collapsed on the floor and fell unconscious. My last words to her were 'I hate you…'

* * *

_**A Beautiful Sin**_

_**By **_

_**Krystal Karpenter**_

_

* * *

_

_Three months later…_

I sat bleakly on the train to London. The rain was pounding on the windows and the gray sky seemed to go on forever. It had been three months since the day of my mother's death and my mind still raced with the memories of that day. A tear ran down my face, one of many, and I closed my eyes painfully. My heart was beating ever so agonizingly and my movements were slow. I was on my way to live with my Grandmother.

I sobbed. Tears were running everywhere and I blew in to my handkerchief. I quickly shook all my thoughts out of my head and tried to straighten up. We would be arriving in London soon and if my Grandmother saw me like this, she would have a heart attack. It angered me to know that she planned on telling everyone my mother had died of an illness, for it would give the family a bad name to know that my mother had been murdered.

My grandmother was very keen on keeping a good reputation for the family. Dressing well, acting emotionless at times, and conversing well. I could care less about social statuses. It was really quite absurd to think that the only purpose for the female is to get married and make children. I narrowed my eyes at my reflection in the dark window. It was time to shape up and dive in with a brave smile.

When the train arrived, I carefully walked off and immediately spotted my grandmother under a yellow parasol. She motioned two maids next to her to retrieve my bags. It wasn't necessary; I could carry my own things.

"Izumi, come quickly to the carriage," my grandmother ordered in a patronizing tone, which would normally anger me, but I was in no mood to raise my voice to her. "I know, this is all quite sudden, but you will be attending Grace Academy in Northern England. It's not too far, but still a long carriage ride."

"Wait, am I going right away?" I asked completely overwhelmed.

"Yes, hurry, child!"

I didn't have time to respond, the next thing I knew I was in the carriage with her and on our way to…where?

"Pardon the hastiness of this departure, but it was necessary. We must get you enrolled into a top-class academy in order for you maintain your good name." She said with a smirk.

"So you're already sending me away?...I see." I sighed and rested my head against the window.

"It's not that I want to, but I have no choice. Grace Academy has only a few spots left and we must enroll you as soon as possible. We may be able to pull a few strings, for your mother attended there, but we shouldn't speak of her…" Her voice trailed off.

I glanced at the old, wrinkled woman next to me, with her head held high and her posture as straight as a wooden ruler, with a tiring anger. Throughout the ride, I kept myself calm as she continued to drone on about the latest news in the court by playing with the edges of my light, blue cotton dress. It was my favorite dress, for it the most comfortable.

After a while of sitting, a huge mansion came in to view. It was absolutely beautiful. The white structure stood out against the meadow it sat on and the forest, which seemed to grow behind it. As we drew closer, I noticed interesting statues decorating the courtyard. They were creatures I had never seen before, but some were frightening such as the three-headed dog, whose teeth looked so very sharp through the detail.

I tore my gaze away from the stone animals when the carriage came to complete halt. I jerk a bit forward not expected the sudden stop. My grandmother quickly pushed me out practically throwing me onto the dirt path.

"Hello," came a soft voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a tall woman with a kind and gentle smile. She seemed fairly young and her pale skin was evenly toned throughout her face.

"You must be Mrs. Sylvia Orimoto," the woman was speaking to my grandmother who nodded haughtily in response, "And you're our newest student. Izumi Orimoto, daughter of Mary Orimoto." There was a passing gleam in her eyes as she said my name.

I nodded silently, but when nudged by my grandmother I responded with a, "Yes, it a pleasure to meet you."

"No, no," the woman laughed and put her hand over her heart, "the pleasure is all mine, please come in."

The woman led us into the building and the first thing I saw through the doors was an odd clock in the center of the room. My grandmother immediately started to go on about the grand staircase that was made out of an elegant mahogany wood cut from the forest right behind the school, but the clock held my attention.

It seemed to be off beat, but yet kept perfect time. It was an odd design as well, it made a _tick tock, tick tock_ sound, but there was no pendulum, in fact, the clock was empty.

"Interesting isn't it," a voice from behind startled me. I jumped and sighed to see the woman watching me curiously.

"It's been in this school since the beginning. No one knows where the sounds come from," she stated and an odd expression beheld her countenance as spoke, but her face twisted back to normal when she looked back at me and smiled. "Oh, heavens! I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me! I am Mrs. Linda, the director of this academy."

I bowed my head respectfully and she gave my grandmother and me a tour throughout the place. It was truly a beautiful structure and yet there was something strange about its walls. It gave me a peculiar sensation. I felt as if I had been here before…

We were on the second story when I turned my gaze out the window and saw a young man around my age staring directly up at me. I was frightened and when I looked back he was gone. I had recognized him almost instantly. It was the boy from the market, who had led me away from my mother.

He was following me…

* * *

"Well, good luck darling, don't worry! You'll be visiting me during the holidays." My grandmother waved goodbye to me as she left in the carriage. I waved back, but with less excitement. I was terribly frightened that she was leaving me here alone.

"Well, Izumi, I will show you to your room. You will be rooming with Ariel Moon." Mrs. Linda said and I followed her with my bags being carried behind me by two servants.

We went all the way up to the third floor, to the far corner of the hall and finally we stopped in front of the snow white door. Mrs. Linda knocked before opening the door to reveal a comfortable size room with two beds, two desks, and two sets of drawers.

A small red-headed girl peeked to see us come in and she smiled brightly, "Hello! Your visit has been expected."

"Hello, Ariel, this is Izumi Orimoto, your new roommate." Mrs. Linda said with a smile and then turned to me, "I'll let you get settled, and classes start tomorrow at eight, so get your rest. You've had a long day."

Once I was left alone with Ariel, a silence crept into the room like a thick fog, but it was soon cleared away by Ariel's ringing voice, "You're going to have a rough few days."

I raised my eyebrow confused, "Excuse me?"

"Rosalie Chatsworth is not going to like you at first glance, but she doesn't like anyone really, but it's the new ones she really attacks." Ariel shrugged, "It's all well, we can be berated together by her and her posse. I do hope we can be friends."

"I hope so as well, for I cannot imagine sharing a room with someone who is not my friend." I stated and hauled my things to my side of the room next to the window.

Ariel laughed, "True."

"Wait a minute," I pondered for a moment before continuing, "is Rosalie Chatsworth _the _Rosalie Chatsworth as in the Queens Niece?"

Ariel nodded biting her lip, "She can be quite a witch though. I suggest you stay away from that girl for she can ruin your social status with the movement of a finger."

"Why? Does she not have better things to do other than berate people?" I laughed, but Ariel stayed grim.

"Because she's an evil witch and wishes to turn everyone into toads." Ariel said with utter seriousness, but then turned to me and cracked a smile.

I laughed and felt a huge amount of relief wash over me. At least I was going to befriend one person in this frightening place.

As I was settling in, she talked about various things which all included the school. I learned quickly that Ariel was quite a talker, but I really didn't mind, for I was in the mood to just listen and not say anything myself.

I folded my clothes on my bed and as I turned to put them in the drawer, something out the window caught my attention. In the forest across from the small patch of meadow behind the school, were a series of lights within the trees.

"Ariel, what is that," I asked, bluntly interrupting her rambling about the food here.

"Oh," she said as she followed my gaze towards the luminous glow. "Those are nomads, or gypsies, as we like to say. They come here from time to time to merely do absolutely nothing. Mrs. Linda allows them on the grounds as long as they remain far away from the school and don't cause any trouble."

"I see," I muttered, but then lost interest in the matter and began piling my things in the drawers.

Later on during the night, Ariel had fallen asleep rather quickly and I had just finished unpacked my things. I changed in to my night gown, but self-consciously kept glancing out the window as if I were being watched. I tore my gaze away and muttered to myself as if I were insane. Images of my mother began to haunt me and I tossed and turned in my bed.

Suddenly, I heard a noise from outside. Startled, I turned around, but saw nothing. There was absolute darkness in the night, just as there should be. I shook my head, for a throbbing pain began to escalate. I shut my eyes tightly for a moment as the throbbing began to grow more painful, but as quickly as it came, it left. I sighed and opened my eyes, but only to see that I wasn't in my room.

I gasped and found my self in a clearing of a forest. I was dumfounded, for everything felt so real. A small waterfall cascaded behind me into a small pond, which I walked over to. I dipped my hand carefully in the water to see if it would wake me up from this beautiful dream I was having. When my skin came in contact with the water's edge, a chill crept up my body and caused me shiver and take me hand back out.

That could not have felt so real in such a dream. I looked around at the breathtaking scenery and noticed how high the trees sketched their branches up to the brilliant sunny sky. I squinted as I tried to look up, but the light was too bright.

I looked back at the small pond and noticed someone watching me from across it. I jumped with a start as I noticed the same man from the market place. His brilliantly piercing hazel eyes bore into my startling green ones and I quickly leapt to my feet. I turned around and sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" I heard him call out, "How did you get here!"

I didn't have to look back to know he was chasing me, and I kept running, even though I knew that he was gaining on me. Suddenly, through a burst of light, I gasped and found myself back in the room and lying in total darkness. I panted for air as I shot up from my bed and looked around. Cold sweat appeared on my forehead.

What an odd thing, I thought to myself, but sleep swiftly came upon me and closed my eyes before I could think anymore about my dream. I fell into a sound slumber, but during the night, the face, which had appeared in the marketplace, out the window, and now my dream, replayed in my mind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

_So I've decided to get the first few chapters out of the way. I always hate starting out a new book or a new story-hence the next chapter. I'll update the third one in another three days and then after that the chapters will be coming every five days. Have a fantastical-awesome-crazy day!

* * *

_

"Izumi, I know it's going to take some getting used to, but it's time to wake up for breakfast." Ariel shook me lightly out of my slumber.

I moaned and stirred awake with an effort, so great indeed. I slowly lifted myself from my covers and began to get dressed. As I was fixing my hair, I noticed Ariel was looking at me oddly through the mirror.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern leaking through my voice.

"Nothing," Ariel bit her lip and sighed muttering, "good luck,"

This caused me to laugh more than anything, "I think I can get by, but thank you, for your luck is most appreciated."

Ariel laughed as well, but it was more uncertain.

Once we finished getting ourselves ready, Ariel lead the way through the green-walled halls, down the stairs, and into a beautiful light-filled room with long, tall windows, which granted the sun's rays entrance with a exuberant attitude. It was a very big room with a two columns of long, elegant tables. As the entire place turned their gazes to me, I gulped and my confidence faltered ever so slightly, but I continued on through the breakfast line to get my food.

The room was quieter for a moment or two, but all talk resumed after everyone was done having their look at 'the new girl'. I sighed and Ariel led me to a table with a few other girls, but they were all quiet and shy; far from Ariel's more outgoing and friendly personality.

Ariel introduced me to a few of the girls, whom I really paid no attention to, for they didn't seem to really be interested in me. As Ariel continued to speak for the entire table, in a moment everyone was silent as the large doors in the corner opened.

I immediately recognized the girl entering the room. It was Rosalie Chatsworth and behind her were a few other girls that looked as if their noses had been stuck up on a wire with a clothespin. Rosalie's beauty was captivating, though, but it looked like she already knew that. Her black locks traveled down her shoulders and her harsh blue eyes scanned the room of mere puppets in her view.

I sighed and knew that in every school there was one of these girls, who commanded the attention of everyone who had an attention span.

I didn't notice her blue eyes land on me until I looked at Ariel, who looked at me with a worried look. I met Rosalie's gaze with the same intensity and this seemed to catch the dark-haired girl unawares. As the room began to fill with voices once again, a small snarl appeared on Rosalie's pink lips, but it was soon replaced with a smirk. She glared at me one last time before turning her eyes somewhere else.

I felt proud to have not lowered my gaze, but Ariel was slapping her head in frustration. "Why did you do that, Izumi? You know she already hates you."

"I'd rather be hated that be a weak puppy with no courage. I cannot believe no one's thought of standing up to her before." I stated confidently.

"There's a reason no one does it to her! Remember the fact that she's the Queen's niece and can alter someone's social place just by-," I cut Ariel off quickly.

"Moving a finger, yes, of course," I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my sparkling cider.

After breakfast, I followed Ariel to our first class, which was…French? God, I've never even heard that language used and yet I have to speak it. Brilliant.

We entered the classroom and the teacher, Mrs. Abigail, let's me sit next to Ariel. I thank her and she returns my response with a small smile. She gives me a French book, which the class was required to study from and says to me, "French is a vigorous language, it's best to keep up and study daily."

I nod nervously; I already knew this was going to be a challenge. I was never any good at studying, but now I must do it in a different language. I sighed, but had to suck the air back in when Rosalie entered the door talking to one of her pawns that followed her like a lap dog.

"Rosalie," Mrs. Abigail gushed with excitement, "how wonderful it is to see you again for another year!"

I rolled my eyes prominently and Ariel elbowed me in the ribs.

I noticed Rosalie snarl with disgust as she saw me and then ambled to the table behind Ariel and I. I almost moaned with exasperation at the fact I already had somebody hating me at this place.

The class began and I was already utterly confused. Just because this is French class doesn't mean the teacher should teach in French! What on earth was the woman saying!

As I sat there dumbfounded, I heard snickers behind me. It was diverting my concentration and it was making me angry. I kept my focus on the teacher, but it was useless. I was too distracted.

"Rosalie, please quiet down," Mrs. Abigail asked in English.

The class, including me, turned our attention to Rosalie, who responded in perfect French. I knew it was perfect, because I couldn't understand her…

Rosalie casted me an arrogant smirk and looked back down at her paper as she began to write more notes.

I realized almost immediately she had been snickering just to get attention and her plan had worked. I internally groaned, knowing that she had gotten the reaction she wanted from me and the whole class.

After the hour was over, it was time for Social Studies, which I didn't seem to have much of a problem with. I did live in Egypt after all; I knew where I was in the world. Anyhow, I found all of the classes extremely long and tedious. My schedule went like this: French, Social Studies, Reading, Lunch, Etiquette, Study Hall, Writing, and last was Art. Art was especially awful, due to the fact that I have no artistic talent whatsoever.

When I came in to the classroom filled with canvasses and paints on the shelves in the back, the teacher immediately eyed me down as if I were some sort of disease. Her name was Mrs. Stasia, a stern lady around her mid-twenties. She was strict with everyone in the class including Rosalie, whom I overheard talking about what a witch the teacher was.

The first week went by like a blur. It was numbing and I still felt absolutely alone. This place was frightening and I was still having weird dreams, but nothing like that one night. Also, I had not seen the strange boy since the first night. Maybe everything was going back to normal.

Another week later, I was carrying a can of paint over to Ariel by request when someone stuck out their foot and tripped me, causing to drop the paint and let it land right on Mrs. Stasia.

"Izumi! How dare you!" she practically screeches and I see Ariel clutch her mouth in fear behind her.

I hear laughing behind me and Rosalie had done the deed. She tripped me and it only took me a fraction of a second to realize. I snarled and scolded myself for letting my guard down with this girl.

"I want you out of this classroom this instant!"

"Yes, Ma'am," I obeyed angrily, and stormed out of the room. I stomped off to the courtyard in the back and sat on one of the benches and tried doing my homework.

I only looked at my French book for a moment before slamming it closed with complete irritation. The nerve of that girl! I continued to sputter to myself until I began to calm down. I sighed and began to relax a bit more. I looked out over the vast field and into the nearby forest. I couldn't help, but wonder what it was like in there. I had never been inside a forest, but Ariel said it was instant expulsion if any were to go near the woods, but that fact made it more intriguing.

A warm breeze passed through, blowing a few of my loose locks that had come loose from my bun. I decided to attempt my French homework again, but it was too tedious of a language. I didn't want to ask Ariel for help for the fourth time in a row. I might end up failing…

My thoughts trailed off as my mind went blank when I saw a familiar face. I froze and the blood seemed to be drained from my face. That young man was standing right on the forest's edge was watching me carefully.

I was in no mood for this. He's the only thing that keeps reminding me of my mother and I couldn't stand it. I was now less afraid by the fact that he was following me and more livid by it.

I got up and tried to lose his gaze in the nearby garden, with hedges taller than me. I walked through the small maze until I reached a bench that faced a beautiful white stone fountain. I sighed with relief knowing that no one could watch me here.

This had quickly become my favorite place. The scene was so serene with its sound of running water and wafting smell of the roses. I had just gotten comfortable again when I heard footsteps close by. I stood up startled. As soon as I did, the foot steps stopped.

I quickly tried to gather by books, but while I was doing so, someone ran right through the hedge in front of me and fell to the floor as they went through. They landed right next to my feet and I gave out a frightened gasp.

It was that same boy! I was too shocked to move, so he stood up and covered my mouth quickly. I tried to slap him but he caught me hand.

"Wait, I have to talk to you!" he said in a hushed tone, but I was still screaming in to his palm, "Be quiet!"

"Let me go!" I screamed, but the sound was muffled by his hand. I resided with my last resort and bit his palm. He yelped with pain, but caught my arm as I tried to run away again.

"Look, it's important," The young man said with aggravation.

I tore my arm away from him, but stood my ground this time. "Why are you following me!" I demanded loudly.

"Shhh!"

"Don't shush me! I demand to know!" I stated stubbornly. I glared at him with frustration and he was returning the glare.

"I'll explain to you later, but right now, it is crucial for me to know how you entered the Realms." He was rubbing his temples and watching me intensely.

"The what? What on earth are you speaking of?" I raised an eyebrow and bent down to gather my dropped books.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you there," he sighed with exasperation and bent down to help me with my things.

I snatched my French book out of his hands and replied, "You must be insane, and all I remember you doing was dragging me away from my mother."

"It was for your own good, you did not realize the danger of the situation," he retort arrogantly.

"And I still don't! I don't realize _anything_ that is going on with me right now." My voice faltered as I thought about that fateful day when I saw my mother collapse to the dusty ground in a pool of blood.

"Look, I can explain, I can explain everything, but you need to trust me," I noticed his bright hazel eyes soften, "it was for your own good."

My gaze became ice again, "I need my explanation first. Without it I have no idea what you want."

"Look, I-,"

"Izumi? Are you here?" It was Ariel and she was nearby.

The young man and I both shared exasperated glances. I quickly looked to the direction I heard Ariel, but then glanced back to the young man, who had vanished. I was startled by his disappearance and also frustrated by it.

"There you are! You had me worried sick!" Ariel said placing a hand over her heart with relief and smiled at me, "Come on, you'll be late for dinner!"

It was near midnight when I woke up with a start from another strange dream. I sighed and got out bed to work my restless body. I paced back and forth in the room to try and become tired, but it only made me more awake.

I moaned, but stopped when I heard a noise. I whirled around to face the door, but it was still shut like it should be.

_Izumi…_

My eyes grew wide and I jumped as a whisper, clear as day, entered my ear. The voices were unrecognizable. I felt a cold chill run up my body and a silently lit a candle to shy the darkness away.

The voices were still filling my ears and I felt as if I was going insane, but for some reason curiosity got the better of me. I felt as if I were being led out the door. Slowly, I turned the knob and stepped out into the dark corridor with my candle in hand.

I quietly tip toed down the stairs and came into the foyer with the strange clock. I immediately felt drawn to it and I walked up to see the hands on 11:55. I looked beyond the clock in the direction where the hands pointed and saw an old acrylic painting of the fountain in the garden. I crept closer to it and ran my finger down the gold frame. As my slender finger traced the bottom corner, I felt an opening. Pressing on it, the entire painting opened and revealed a small compartment. The compartment was easily unlocked and I reached inside pulling out a small, red book. I blew on it to remove the dust and wiped it down. Opening it slowly, the front page read: 1697 Mary Sehnis.

I stopped when I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs above me. Quickly, I blew out my candle and took refuge in the darkness. I hid behind a set of knight armor and watched as Mrs. Stasia stalked down silently. She stopped in front of the clock and looked around suspiciously. I held my breath as she drew towards me.

"Mrs. Stasia?" I jumped and so did she as a voice from the hall right next to me sounded, "Is something of the matter?"

"No, Mrs. Linda, I merely thought I heard something. This old place creaks as if it were moaning." Mrs. Stasia answered as politely as she could, though bitterness was still evident in her voice, and walked back up the stairs.

Mrs. Linda sighed and turned her gaze toward the painting which I had left open. I gulped with fright and prayed she did not look down. To my intense surprise, all she did was close it without any trace of surprise on her face and muttered, "So it has begun."

I did not know what she meant, but I watched her travel back down the hallway she had come from. Once I no longer heard her light steps, I removed myself from my hiding place and traveled back to my room.

I lit the candle once again and began to read from the second page:

'_Dear Diary,_

_ I was along side the river one day when my mother and few of my fellow Judges told me about their idea of establishing a Class to restore order after Nismai's cruel reign that left the land crippled. It all happened quickly and the following day, we were sitting down with some of the Realm's leaders Leonidus and Elphaba, and the Redeemed, the sect of Judges that had withstood corruption and vowed to protect the land. My mother's plan seemed to agree with all of them decently and the Class was established in the Realms. We were all extremely happy to have order restored for the time being._

_ A decade after the Class was put in to play, my friends and I decided to explore the evil reaches of Caer's underworld. It was mistake on our part, but we didn't know at the time. What we had activated, by the living entering death, was a dark prophecy; one of Nismai's return. This is where my story begins. This is where things begin to slip away.'_

I stopped as I realized that this was what the boy was speaking of. I was immediately intrigued by the fact of the so called, 'Realms'. I wander if they really exist. No, it's impossible, there is no such thing as another paradox. In everything I've been taught, there is no such thing. These people were lunatics and I will not get involved.

Urgh, I was hoping this text would give me answers, but instead it led to more questions. How were the Realms discovered in the first place and what were the Judges or Class? Who on earth is Mary!? God, this was awful. I decided to put the diary away in my drawer and fall back asleep while I still had time. I couldn't believe I as asking these questions to myself, there is no such thing.

* * *

_P.S. Things are not always as they seem. If you don't understand something right away, I didn't make a mistake, its supposed to be that way. You'll find yourself not really knowing what to believe later on and not knowing who to trust. All will be clear. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

_Okay, aqui tengo el otro capitulo y creo que vas a gustarlo. Hehe, that was me, practicing to write in Spanish...My mom's from Costa Rica and so she speaks to me in Spanish all the time and I know how to speak it and all, but my grammar is like the worst thing ever! Oh, yea, anyway, here's the next chapter, I'm updating it earlier cause I wanna get into the good stuff! This isn't my favorite chapter, but enjoy! Try not to kill Rosalie, she becomes more important than you think. You'll learn to love her. I love her. I have a lot of fun writing her. So don't pull out those shotguns just yet (...blackandblood...-_-) hehe. Disfrutar esto capitulo! Y tambien tu semana! Oh, I forgot, I feel like giving you the next chapter in another three days, and then the rest of them will come in every five._

_

* * *

_

A month later, I was still trying to get back at Rosalie for tripping me in art class and putting me on Mrs. Stasia's bad side. The nerve of that girl! I couldn't stand the way she walked, talked, and sneered at everybody as if she were better than everyone at this school.

"Izumi, violence is not the answer," Ariel muttered from beside me as she continued to study her French while sensing my rage.

"Urgh!" I moaned in defeat, "It's not fair that she can get away with all of this."

"Fair or not, it's not smart to cause more tension than there already is," the redhead continued to say.

I sighed, knowing Ariel was right and pulled out my Social Studies book and pretended to study while really staring off into the courtyard we were sitting at. It was actually, a lovely day and the sun was shining brilliantly, but not brutally, on our faces. We sat in one of stone tables, which were spread evenly around the area. A warm breeze passed by, causing my papers to fly right off the table.

Frustrated, I turned around to pick them up and saw a startling face from a distance. He really shouldn't be surprising me by now, but that boy always seems to find me on my most irritating days.

Ariel noticed my distant gaze and asked with concern, "Is everything all right? I must say, you are quite an odd person…"

I whipped around with my fallen papers in hand and looked at her while replying, "No, everything is fine. Perfectly…" I look back to see the young man disappear behind the trees and continue. "…fine."

Ariel begins to laugh and shake her head, "Whatever shall I do with you. No one besides me wants to befriend you, now why is that?"

I laughed along with her, "You keep telling me it's because I won't keep my lips closed."

"Precisely," Ariel looked up from her work with a smirk, "you are way to blunt with people. Just because someone asks your opinion on something, doesn't actually mean to give your _true_ opinion."

"But Elizabeth's painting _was_ dreadful," I huffed and crossed my arms, "it's not my fault I'm honest."

"Well, try to be nice. Honest and nice are two entirely different aspects when you look at it," Ariel sighed, but continued to a play an amused grin on her lips.

The following day during our Etiquette class, Mrs. Linda, who was our manner instructor, sat us at a large dining table in the East Hall, which was the hall used for only special occasions. It was a beautiful room with an enormous fireplace against the wall, mahogany wooden floors to match the elegant dining table with intricate designs carved into it, and the ceiling was one large portrait of clouds, angels, and white doves.

"Don't take your seat just yet girls," Mrs. Linda stopped us before our bottoms landed on the chairs. "I will assign you where to go."

She looked at all of us and scratched her chin as if she were pondering something important, "Izumi,"

I was astonished to hear my name first, but took my seat right where Mrs. Linda had pointed to.

"Rosalie, take a seat right next to Izumi there,"

Rosalie's face went blank and I could tell she was fighting back the urge to retort, but eventually she ambled over to the seat next to me. I heard her growl lowly, but this made me feel happy to know she was suffering.

After everyone else was seated, we began practicing our table manners by pretending to dine. Mrs. Linda made everything as authentic as possible and had servants pretending to serve us our appetizers and drinks.

"Why so silent ladies, you're supposed to make light conversation with the people around you now go on." Mrs. Linda smiled and was humored by our lack of speech.

Rosalie and I stayed silent, but then I took the initiative to speak to the girl across from me.

"Hello," I said as kindly as I could, "I do not believe we have met, but I'm-,"

"Oh, please, is that you're pitiful attempt to converse with the people around you," I heard Rosalie's voice raise from its temporary grave of silence.

"Well, at least I can speak with decency." I retorted with a scoff and turned back to the other girl, whose pale eyes had gone wide with shock. "What's the matter now?" I moaned still looking at her reflecting face of horror.

"How dare you say in speak with indecency!" Rosalie glowered ferociously at me and her lip curled in to a sneer.

"I did not say such thing," I smirked and took a sip from my 'wine' (really juice) as Mrs. Linda passed by, "all I said was that I could speak with decency, I never said you couldn't."

"Yes, but you implied it," Rosalie continued to glare at me through slit eyes.

"Well, yes, I supposed I did," I then turn back to the other girl, who was still in shock at my words. I roll my eyes at her and say, "Are you really just going to sit there like a mute? Please, Rosalie's face isn't _that_ horrifying."

The next thing I knew, Rosalie had already calmed down and was looking at me with amusement, "Hm, I seemed to have misjudged you, Izumi. You're smarter than you look."

This caught me by surprise and I looked at her confused, but didn't say a word. I looked back at that same girl and her face had contorted into even more fear. She must have nightmares about Rosalie, or else her mental issues are beyond me!

"In fact, I think we should be friends," Rosalie's smug grin was evident on her face and it was saying, 'Don't trust me', but I was too dumbfounded to notice at the moment. "Meet me in the foyer tonight at midnight, I will have some of my girls with me and we're just curious if you can pass a test."

"What kind of test?" I asked still confused.

"You will see, but I personally don't think you'll pass." Rosalie smirked and then Mrs. Linda dismissed the class. I watched her swiftly get up and glide through the doors with her puppets following her and looking back at me snickering.

During lunch, I explain to Ariel what had happened. She merely moaned though and said, "You're not really thinking of going are you? I wouldn't be surprised if Rosalie has something up her sleeve."

"But she said I couldn't pass the test…" I trailed off trying to think of what she meant by that.

"What test? She's purely provoking you to make sure you show up." Ariel laughed and took a spoonful of her soup and put it in her mouth. "This is actually very good porridge, you should try some-,"

"-I can pass any test that girl gives me," I said angrily aloud and not really paying attention to Ariel's advice. "I must go; I have to find out what she's up to."

"The only reason you should be going is to apologize to her, so that you both can stop acting like quarreling children," she responded and rolled her eyes.

"Apologize," I looked at Ariel disbelievingly and gawked, "apologize! You wouldn't last a day in Egypt, that's one thing I know for certain."

That night, Ariel had warned me one last time before going to bed, but I reassured her everything would be fine. I was not going to apologize though...Psh! Apologize...

"I can take care of myself," I responded adamantly, as I changed into my comfortable blue dress, to try and reassure her, but she was still not fully convinced.

By the time the clock had struck twelve, I was descending the large staircase that led to the foyer. Immediately I spotted Rosalie with a few other girls looking up at me with smirks, but I wasn't worried.

"We're glad you could make it," Rosalie smiled and motioned for me to follow her. The others were close behind us and I noticed we were heading towards the back doors which entered gardens. Rosalie softly unlocked the door with a key she had hidden in her dress. With a sound click, the door opened and a chilly breeze rushed in causing me to shiver.

Once outside, one of the girls lit a small candle and we walked to the front gate of the garden which was also locked, but Rosalie, with all of her resources, unlocked that too and in a blur, I felt myself being pushed inside and then the gate was locked behind me.

Brilliant, I thought and scolded myself for having fallen for her plan.

"Let's see you get out of this," Rosalie smirked and the girls behind her giggled uncontrollably.

"Fantastic," I cursed and turned to her with a faltering confident look, "I'll get out of here, don't you worry."

"Right," she smiled wickedly, "after Mrs. Linda finds you and expels you, have fun."

She left and with her the candle, leaving me in complete darkness. Now the worry and fear began to sink in, but I refused to let her win. After five minutes, I was already feeling the chilly air trying to freeze me over. I took a deep breath and said to myself, all I have to do is find another way out.

I traversed the endless maze for a while longer until coming to the white stone fountain, whose water was still running and creating a soft sound. It wasn't until then I realized Ariel was right.

"Let's see, Izumi, how are you going to get out of this one? Oh, well, maybe you wouldn't be in this situation if you had listened to Ariel. Oh, geez, thanks, Izumi, I can sure count on you for advice. No problem," I muttered and took a seat on the bench, wrapping my arms around myself to stay warm. I cannot believe I just had a conversation with myself...

"Hello again," came a deep voice from behind me, "need any assistance?"

I gave a loud gasp and fell to the floor in terror.

"Oh, my apologies," the young man bent down to help me up, but I angrily shook him off.

"Now, I know you're trying to help, sir, but please don't ever frighten me like that again, really!" I snarled and wiped the dirt off my dress.

He lit a small lamp and rolled his eyes, "I did not mean to frighten you; I was just asking if you wanted help. I didn't know trying to assist someone was so frightening."

"No, but when it's the middle of the night in a dark garden with no one else seemingly around, it can catch one off guard," I remarked smartly and tried to catch my breath.

"Very well, then I think I'll be off now," the young man stated and began to walk away.

"Wait," the words came out of me like a beggar, which I was trying to be, "are you going to just leave me here?"

"Well, you obviously don't need any help," he shrugged and began to turn around again until I stopped him.

"I didn't say I didn't need help."

"So do you admit to needing it?" the boy asked with a smug grin which irritated me and caused me to respond stubbornly:

"No."

The young man nodded and sighed saying, "Then I'll be off…"

"Fine! I do need help, can you just get me out of here!" I fumed and couldn't hide the evident snarl forming on my lips.

"Only if you say it nicely," he replied with a smirk, which did not help with my rage at the moment.

"Sir," I began curtly, but soothed my tone, "would you please assist me with this…situation."

"There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" the young man nodded in approval and then said, "follow me; there's another exit towards the far end."

He led me through the maze in silence and I began to examine him more closely; through the dim light of his lamp, I could see he had lighter eyes that contrasted with his olive tone skin and messy auburn colored hair. It dawned on me that this young man was actually quite handsome, but I really hated admitting it, for I completely despised him at the moment.

I absolutely hated how mysterious he was and how I had no clue as to why he was watching me, so I decided to break the night's silence and ask him, "Why are you following me?"

He moaned, "Please, not this again." I heard him stop, though, as if he had realized something and then began to speak again, "I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"And that would be…" I cued impatiently.

"How did you enter the realms?" he asked as we continued to walk.

I sighed and responded, "I can hardly say I know what these 'Realms' are. If you mean that one dream I had where I did see near a waterfall of some sort then-,"

"-that was no dream, Miss Orimoto, that was real." He interrupted and glanced back at me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked in a suspicious way which caused him to chuckle lowly.

"It's not my place to say. I'm not really supposed to say anything for that matter, but…" he trailed off and shook his head as if trying to rid of a thought, "Anyway, that was no dream. You unintentionally entered the Realms using a skill called Tapping."

"What on earth are you saying?!" I rubbed my temples in frustration, "How do you 'Tap' somewhere?"

"Again, I can't say, but all I will say is that you have powers, Izumi. It runs in your blood, just like it did with your mother." The young man said with the utmost seriousness, which I found a bit unnerving.

"My mother?" I asked numbly.

"Yes, you mother."

"Are you telling me that the Realms are real?" I scoffed and folded my arms in front of my chest, "that's impossible, my mother was a perfectly normal human being, not some magical…thing."

"How?" he stopped and turned around to look at me curiously, "How is it impossible? Trust me, when you've seen what I've seen, nothing seems to be impossible."

My heart began to beat a bit faster as I noticed how close to my face he was and how warm his breath felt in this cold atmosphere. "I need answers," I said unwaveringly, "I need them quickly, not only to help me, but to help you."

The young man turned back around and sighed, "Meet me by the gardens tomorrow around this time and I'll show you."

He led me out through a small opening under one of the hedges and I followed him into the free meadow, which I was quite relieved to see through the moon's thin rays of light. I only had a short moment to take in the sight before the young man pulled me off towards a small wooden door, which led to the mansion's kitchen.

"Think you can make it to your room soundly from here?" he asked and I nodded. He picked the lock on the door and the piece of wood creaked open.

Before he left, I stopped him, "Please, just tell me two things right now. First; what is your name,"

"Takuya, my name is Takuya Kanbara." He responded impatiently and waited for the second question.

I took a deep breath before asking the second question, "Was my mother killed do to her being part of these 'Realms'?"

Takuya nodded gravely and whispered, "And whoever killed her will be after you."

"But why? I don't even know why this is happening?" I said with such frustration, it practically drove me to tears.

Takuya gaze softened on me and he said, "I promise I will explain, or at least everything will be answered in time."

* * *

_Oh come on Izumi, how can you not think Takuya is a sexy beast! Well, she obviously finds him attractive, huh? But she is not particularly fond of him just yet, but never fear! Krystal's here and making Takuya a bigger part of the story in the next few chapters. Yep, yep. Things are only getting more interesting from here on out!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

_Okay, this chapter is the beginning of the beginning. You're going to learn tons more about the Realms and you'll have to keep up, because its a lot of information. It's like the outer edge of the puzzle; its the basic part and sets up everything to fit together at the end. Okay, enough metaphors or similes-or whatever! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_

When I awoke the next morning, I couldn't help but think that last night's events might have been a dream. I got dressed and woke Ariel, who groggily sat up and blinked the remainder of sleep away.

"How'd it go last night," she yawned and pulled the covers off of her body.

So it wasn't a dream…"Fine," I responded nonchalantly.

She raises an eyebrow and gives me a perplexed look as she gets up out of her bed, "Just fine? That's all you have to say? What was the test?"

I sighed and tied my hair up in a tight bun with a slight look of irritation at my brow, "I really don't feel like talking about it, but no worries. I passed."

After giving her a small smile, Ariel shrugged and got dressed saying, "You are so odd."

At breakfast, I noticed Rosalie did not come. I wasn't concerned. She probably thought I was in the garden still waiting to be discovered by Mrs. Linda or one of the servants. The thought made me smirk, but then the witch herself entered the dining hall as if it were any normal day. She looks at me, and then turns back to her pose.

This aggravated me. Her heart was so swelled with pride that she couldn't even acknowledge my feat! But then again, it really wasn't me. I just got lucky that's all, and if it weren't for Takuya…

That name sent a chill down my spine. Whenever he was around, no good was at the corner. That insolent boy! Always answering my questions with more questions and never giving me answers! I was really quite sick of him and had half a mind not to meet him tonight. Oh, how he made me so angry-

"Why is Rosalie smiling at you?" Ariel interrupts my train of thought and I look at her blankly for a moment before following her gaze to Rosalie's table.

Indeed she was looking at me with a small grin, but not a wicked one. This puzzled me greatly and I respond, "I have no idea."

French class was awfully boring today and I felt my eyelids grow heavy. It wasn't until Mrs. Abigail decided to call upon me, even though she knows I don't even know how to say 'hello' in French, for an answer.

"Um," I begin to stutter, "It means…"

"May I have this dance…" a voice from behind me chirps.

"May I have this dance," I respond automatically, for I was in desperate need of a scapegoat.

"Very good," Mrs. Abigail grins brightly at me and then continues.

I turn around and see Rosalie smiling at me with a friendly grin, which deeply concerns me. I give her an uneasy nod to thank her and she accepts my thanks with a nod of her own.

During Study Hall, which wasn't really a class, but more of a free period, Ariel and I were outside sitting on our usual table doing our Social Studies work when Rosalie came up to us and sat down casually. She was alone, which was odd in itself…

Ariel and I exchange glances, but Rosalie's voice caught our attention, "Please, what's so odd about wanting to sit with you."

Ariel and I were speechless, and after a long minute, I began to say, "I thought you hated us…"

"I did, yes, but now I don't," she responded coolly and began to take out her own homework, "Hm, what did you get for this question?"

"Alright, look," I set my quill down and eyed her sternly, "I don't know what you are up to, but I can say it's no good. I'm sorry for our little spat at the beginning, but can we please forget it ever happened."

"I couldn't agree more, in fact, I would like to forget and start over. As of now, I am officially your friend." Rosalie grinned at us and continued copying my answers for the homework. "You know Lily, the one who normally follows me like a lost puppy, she is completely irritating, as are the others, and they are just as shocked as you two are at my decision to befriend you, but I really don't see how. Those girls hardly have brains and I have to do all the thinking for them, it's really quite sad actually."

I glance at Rosalie astonished and then looked at Ariel, who's mouth was agape. I furrowed my brows and said, "This really better not be a trick, because I-,"

"Please, Izumi, this is not a trick at all. I'm just curious as to how you got out of that garden," Rosalie glimpsed at me suspiciously, "it seems close to impossible, and I also know about your history and what really happened to your mother,"

I stood up defensively and growled with rage, "It's none of your concern."

Rosalie smirked, "I knew there was something going on at this school ever since you came. I don't think you realize it, but I love puzzles, and don't worry Izumi; I will piece yours together soon enough."

On that note, Rosalie left with her books in hand, but for some odd reason I still felt as if she really meant to be my friend and I could tell Ariel had that same feeling when she said, "I guess you finally made I new acquaintance."

I nodded slowly and bit my lip, "I suppose so…"

In Art class, Mrs. Stasia was showing us how to shade using pencils and your finger. I was not really paying attention, for I had no desire to. I stared out the window sullenly as I thought about what Rosalie said about my mother. I did not understand how she knew. Perhaps she was bluffing. It still brought back painful memories and the ringing of the gun shots soon filled my ears.

As my thoughts of that day began to deepen, I felt dizzy and light headed. The world around me began to spin and I felt myself collapse on the floor.

"Izumi!" I heard Ariel gasp.

I looked up at her, but my vision began failing. I began panicking when I everything around me went black. I frightfully began rubbing my eyes hoping the darkness would disappear, but when it didn't I kept my eyes tightly shut in fear. The voices from the classroom were all around me and I could hear Mrs. Stasia calling Mrs. Linda and Ariel trying to find out what was going on. Suddenly, the voices ceased and everything went silent.

I open my eyes and find myself by that same pond I had come to in my dream. The sun light was pouring through the trees and into the clearing stronger than I remembered and the waterfall sounded a bit more violent. I began to panic as my thoughts began to gather.

"Hello?" I call out into the forest, but there was no returning answer.

"Hello?" I whirl around to see Takuya coming out from a bush with a pile of wood in his hands, but my gaze fell onto his shirtless form. "Miss Orimoto," he continues, "how did you get here?"

"Like I know!" I growled and began to stalk in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" he called and dropped the wood he was holding to jog towards me, "What were you thinking about?"

"I beg your pardon?" My eyes can't help but flicker over his toned chest.

"Before you came here, what were you thinking of?"

"Oh," I blush and begin to think about the last thoughts that ran through my mind, "I don't know!" I shouted hopelessly, "My mother?"

Takuya nodded and looked over his shoulder as if he had to attend to something, "So you're not fully here, you're body is still back in the real world…I think, but it's interesting, because only Judges can….Nevermind…Are you meeting me tonight?"

I glanced at him with a small glimmer of hope passing through my eyes, "Will I get my answers?"

He nodded uncertainly, which made me slightly aggravated, but I didn't feel like letting my anger go at the moment. Instead, I wanted to look around this strange, but beautiful paradox. I walked over to one of the trees and ran my finger over its bark, for I had longed to touch one so tall. All we had in Egypt were scrubs and prickly green plants called cacti.

"Izumi, you should leave," Takuya said with slight irritation and anxiety, which I didn't appreciate.

"I'm sick of people telling me what to do." I stated simply and calmly without turning my gaze.

He groaned and I heard him pick his wood back up saying, "I'm not telling you, I am merely suggesting, because this place isn't safe if you don't know the way well."

I sighed and slid my hand off the tree, "How do I get back."

I heard him walk up behind me and say, "The pond."

He took my hand with his free one and led me over to the reflecting water, which rippled softly with the movement of the waterfall on the other side.

"The pond is a portal," he continued, "there are five portals to the main world in the Realms, but only four are known. The fifth one was created by a man and only he knew where it was."

I looked at my reflection in the pond and said, "I dipped my hand in the water, but nothing happened the last time I was here."

"That's because you didn't say the right word." He looked at me and smiled, "All the portals are activated with the word 'aperi'."

"Aperi," I repeated.

"Yes, now when you say it, you have to have your hand in the water." He said and nodded for me to go ahead.

"But, how did I get out the last time? I didn't use the pond or-"

He cut me off, "Yes, that's something that I don't even know that I thought you would. I didn't think it was possible to exit the Realms without using a portal, but you're not the first one to do it…"

I looked from Takuya to the water and dipped my hand in it muttering, "Aperi,"

I felt a surge of light surround me and in an instant it disappeared leaving me dizzy and nauseas. I found myself in my bed with an ice pack over my head and as I tried to sit up, someone stopped me.

"Izumi! You're awake!" Ariel sighed happily with relief.

"It's about time," A voice from the dresser muttered. It took me a moment to recognize Rosalie getting up and walking over to the bedside. "You were out for at least three hours," she continued, "and Mrs. Linda just came in to check up you, I'll go tell her you're awake."

When she left, I looked at Ariel, who merely gave me a small shrug and said, "She insisted on staying with you. I have no idea what she's plotting, but don't worry, I was on guard."

I raised an eyebrow and replied, "I don't know what she wants from me. I'm getting a bit concerned myself."

Ariel laughed and took the ice pack from my head and put it in a small pail on the drawers.

* * *

Midnight crept into view and I was already out my room door walking down the stairs. It wasn't until I got to the back door I realized I needed a key. I moaned with exasperation, but I couldn't give up. I needed to speak to Takuya and as my desperation grew, I noticed the door rattle and come ajar.

I jumped back startled and cautiously peeked out the door to see if I could proceed. I quietly closed the door behind me as I entered the courtyard and walking towards the gardens, I saw Takuya waiting with his small lamp.

"So, I was thinking, when you said I wasn't fully in the Realms, because my body was where I left it here in this world, how can you be fully in the Realms?" I asked as I walked up to him.

He looked at me and stated, "By knowing where you're going. If you wish to go to the Realms and do, then you're all there, but if you unintentionally go to the paradox, then a part of you is left behind, which is your body. It's all in the head."

"I see," I said and waited as he adjusted his lamp, "so where exactly are we going?"

Takuya smirked and pointed to a dark outline just down the hill, "The forest. Stay close, it can get dangerous."

"Are you mad? I can't go in there! I'll get expelled!" I raised my voice, but still tried to keep quiet.

Takuya laughed, "And you think coming out to meet me in the middle of the night won't get you expelled anyway? Just relax and follow me, you won't get caught. I promise."

I glared at him for a moment then gave in, knowing that there was no going back now. I lightened my look and carefully followed him as he held up his lamp to see the way. As we neared the outskirts of the forest, he brightened the lamp so it burned with a brighter light.

"Alright, be careful, try not to step on a snake," He said with a smirk as we began our trek into the trees.

"Please, you're going to have to try a lot harder to frighten me," I scoffed and picked up my dress, so the bottom didn't touch the ground as I walked.

I heard him chuckle and respond, "It can't take that much to frighten you, I'm sure. You girls are all the same; learning about your French, Music, or Art. You're probably just as stuck up as everyone else at that school."

I gasped at his response in shock and spat angrily, "You don't know half of what us _girls_ go through! You think we have it so easy? All they teach us in school is about Social Classes and how to maintain them and how to marry. Women are so belittle in society, all you men want from us is a marriage and children. That's _all_ men care about. And we are certainly not stuck up!-Well, maybe some of us-but the people I know have gone through a lot!"

Takuya chuckled again and said, "And do you know why all we want is a simple marriage? Because you chat too much, are pains in our ass, and make life way to dramatic."

I huffed, but gave up when I realized I could care less about what this man thinks. I sighed and muttered curtly, "I can see that you're too arrogant to comprehend anything that isn't about yourself, so it's no use explaining."

"_I'm_ arrogant?! You hardly know me," he mocked.

"I don't have to know someone well in order to see how they walk, speak, and act." I replied tiredly, for I no longer cared for the conversation, "I've been around enough of your type to recognize it."

"My type?"

"Yes, you're type!"

"Are you saying you've been around other men like me?" Takuya looked over his shoulder to glance at me briefly and a look of uneasiness passed his eyes, which I didn't understand.

I raised my eyebrow suspiciously, but answered warily, "Yes I suppose that is what I'm saying."

After a while longer, my feet were beginning to blister and I was about to ask how much longer we had to walk until I heard music, laughter, and talking. I began to see more light shine dimly through the thicket, and suddenly, after passing through a series of bushes, we came into a clearing where many tents and fire pits were set up.

It was the Gypsy camp Ariel had mention, I'm sure of it. The music was exotic and the women were dressed in clothing that was comparable to the attire in Egypt, but slightly more colorful. The way these people were dancing was also akin to some styles in Cairo as well.

"This way," Takuya said taking my hand as we weaved our way through the people.

* * *

_Next chapter: _**MLK Day! Monday!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

_Okay, keep up with the info here and you're going to learn more about Izumi and her mother in this chapter along with the rest of the Realms. Also, if you play close attention to a detail about a certain character, you'll realize something that Izumi won't until a lot more chapters to come. I think you can figure it out, this is one of the easier things to solve. I can't tell you the name of the character, though, that might be the only hard thing. Enjoy the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

Takuya led me towards one of the larger tents where a few men dressed like Takuya were standing. I noticed they were all staring at the two of us and it gave me an uneasy feeling as I realized that they weren't the only ones who were staring. Everyone was, practically. Some of the women stopped in mid-dance as we walked by and small children scattered at our approach.

Soon, the place went silent and all that could be heard was the crackling of the fires and the nighttime crickets. Suddenly, Takuya stopped and I did too. He let go of my hand and set the lamp on floor. I noticed we had stopped in front of the tall tent and glancing at Takuya, I knew it was best to stay silent.

"Kouji, tell Jack we're here," Takuya said casually and one of the men with dark black hair, blue eyes, and a bandana standing outside of the entrance went in to fetch whoever it was Takuya said.

A minute later, a large gruff man with light brown hair and brown eyes came out followed by the man who went to fetch him. The large man gave Takuya a stern look, but his gaze lightened when he glanced at me.

His smiled broadly to me and said in a deep voice, "Welcome, Miss Orimoto, please come in, and as for the rest of you," he turned to the large encampment, who had all stopped to look at us, "continue your dancing you morons! No show here!"

With that, he began to laugh as did everyone including Takuya, who gave a small chuckle. He turned to me and motioned for me to go first, which I did, right behind the tall man.

Upon entering, I noticed the space was large and the ground was covered in sheets and mats. There was a large map, of the world in the back and a table set up in front of it. The room was filled with color and different styles of furnishings from around the world.

"Please, take a seat on whatever mat you like," said the man with a low chortle.

I did right next to Takuya near the mouth of the tent, and sat quietly and nervously. I did not like the feeling of being utterly confused, but I was right now. I shifted uncomfortable and adjusted my dress.

"Alright," the large man took a seat across from us and motioned for the other men to take a seat as well, "let's start with the introductions and move on quickly, for night's covering does not last. I'm Jack, just Jack- no last name. I assume you already know Takuya,"

I glanced at the hazel eyed man for a moment before turning back and replying a bit more confident than I felt, "Yes, I have had the pleasure."

I heard a laugh come from my right, where the black haired man had sat, "Trust me, meeting Takuya is the pleasure you wish you didn't have. I'm Kouji Minamoto by the way,"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Minamoto. It's nice to have someone to relate to," I smirked causing him to laugh.

Takuya rolled his eyes and pouted irritably, "Please, Kouji's worse than I am."

"Anyway," Jack interrupted with a chuckle, "I hear you need answers and I think it's only fair, due to your circumstances, that they are answered."

I looked at him intently and asked, "I would like to know what the Realms are before we begin, and how did it come to exist?"

"Alright, it's quite a long history, but I'll summarize it the best I can for you," he cleared his throat before beginning, "A long time ago, the Realms were discovered by many powerful beings, or wizards, known as Judges. The Judges possessed great ancient power and some had more than others. They discovered the Realms by tapping in to different dimensions of their magic using a skill called Tapping. The Judges saw the realms as an escape from human earth realities and longed to establish a life there and rule the lands, but of course, some judges wanted more power than others. A violent battle between the Judges broke out and slowly the Judges number diminished to few. The battle lasted three centuries. Natives to the realms were killed by Judges, who saw them as unnecessary and a waste of life. The creatures native to the land fought along side a group called the Redeemed. The Redeemed were Judges, who were against changing the realms in the first place."

It was hard to grasp, but I managed the best I could, and I asked, "Where are the Redeemed now?"

"We're the Redeemed," Takuya answered and lit a pipe he pulled out from his pocket with an arrogant air.

"Yes, and I'll get into that later," Jack nodded and continued, "Near the beginning of the third century of the war, a young Judge, Nismai, rose up and began killing his own people. Judges and the Redeemed fell to his great power and eventually he took over. After fifty years of his reign, one of the few judges left named, Isabella Sehnis, led a group of powerful Judges and trapped Nismai in to a dimensional prison they had made, for they could not kill him. Nismai still lives waiting to be unlocked from the Well of Tears. Nismai was the most powerful judge to ever exist, but his heart was black and selfish."

"Sehnis…that sounds oddly familiar," I pondered aloud, but let him continue when I couldn't remember where I had heard it.

"After Nismai's rule had ended, the remaining Judges and Isabella set up a system called the Class, where they tried to maintain peace with the natives, but also coexist. The Redeemed had no such problem with this and the Class and Redeemed formed an alliance, but the old ways of the Judges resurfaced two centuries later. People wanted more power within the Class and it eventually broke apart. The Realms are still sought after some Judges and the Redeemed still protects them, but ancient prophecy says Nismai will rise again and this time, more powerful than anyone could imagine." Jack said sullenly and seriously.

"I don't understand…If you're the Redeemed, where are the remaining Judges? And why are you here?" I asked.

"The other Judges reside all over the world, but mostly in the Realms. You haven't gotten a good glimpse of the cities in that paradox." Takuya answered with a puff of smoke blowing form his nostrils.

"We're here, because Grace Academy, or your school, is the birthplace of the Realms, and before it was an all girls academy, it was a school for wizards and Judges that no one knew about." Jack smiled, "This place has a great deal of magic, and we plan on protecting that, for it is our job."

"Okay, now what is this Tapping you and Takuya mentioned? You know the way to get to the Realms, because I somehow ended up there when I was thinking of my mother." I explained.

"Tapping is when you think of a memory and use the emotion in that memory to draw magic. The magic from the memory then acts as a portal, and if you're forming the portal on purpose it's more powerful and transports all of you, not just your mind. It's very easy to do it by accident though, and it's a very complex matter, for the more powerful a memory is, the more powerful a portal is and it can transport more into the Realms like other people. Usually you want to pick one memory to use all the time." Jack reasoned.

"And you mentioned creatures? What kinds of creatures are there?" I could feel my eyes glimmering with curiosity and I heard Takuya chuckle softly at my interest.

Jack also laughed, "We have much to talk about, but not enough time. I will give you some books which will be crucial to your education, and Takuya here has been assigned be me to protect you if harm comes your way. I'm sure he won't mind teaching a few things about your magic as well."

"I have powers!? How extraordinary!" I glanced at my hands as if I could see the magic at my fingertips.

"You have more power than one could dream of, but you must use it wisely, for magic is a very powerful and dangerous thing." Jack warned and handed me a few old texts.

I raised an eyebrow and put my hands down, "Alright, so what does this have anything to do with me or my mother?"

"There's another prophecy that states the end of Nismai's days. Your mother was part of the bloodline the prophecy mentioned, and Nismai's helpers must have tracked her down to kill her." Jack answered with an unyielding expression, "They will be after you if they know of your existence, which is more than likely."

I gulped, "Wait…why are they coming after me? I don't understand why…" I froze and muttered, "How can I possibly know how to kill this 'Nismai'? I don't have any clue what you're telling me!"

"Izumi, you're the last of the bloodline, you're the one fate's chosen and you can't deny it," Jack answered, "but we're going to help you. You're not alone."

I shook my head violently, "No! I didn't ask for this!" I stood up quickly and dropped the books Jack had handed me, "I think you have the wrong person."

Jack shook his head, "We don't, and I'm sure of it."

I began to feel dizzy and light headed, "B-But I haven't killed anything in my entire life, and there's so much to learn about these Realms. It's impossible for it to be done. I cannot do it." I began to walk out, but Takuya grabbed my arm.

"It's too late to turn back," he said softly, "you made your choice when you came with me. You can't go back to the life you once lived. You know too much."

I looked at him, and then at Jack. I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes, but I shook them away and sniffed, "I have no choice do I?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. After a minute he muttered, "I'm sorry,"

"And so it begins," I heard Kouji mutter.

* * *

On the way back to the school, I was silent as Takuya led me, and I could tell he was made uneasy be my stillness. He kept glancing back and then turning back around.

"It's hard to tell if you're alive back there when you don't speak." Takuya moaned as we neared the exit from these dark, gloomy woods.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sort of in a predicament," I snarled and quickened my pace, which caused him to quicken his.

"Destiny has chosen your path and it is relentless to give you a choice." Takuya muttered stolidly, which did not help my mood.

"You are so wrong!" I growled, "Our destiny is made up by the choices we make! Destiny is not planned out for us the day we're born. We can change things-"

"That's not true, our destiny tells us where to go and our choices our guided by our fate, we cannot abandon it." Takuya responded without looking back at me this time, "Just as it was my destiny to be in the Redeemed, it is yours to defeat Nismai and lead the Judges."

"I hardly think I _have_ to do this. I can choose not too. I can choose to go my own way. It all depends on my choice." I argued.

"It is true you can choose to go your own way, but the fact is you won't, because it's not your destiny to. Again, destiny guides your choices." Takuya answered arrogantly and surely. We were now out in the meadow heading towards the school.

"I do not wish to talk about this anymore, and I want it to be perfectly clear that I might _not_ choose this path. Perhaps it is my destiny to do so." I scowled angrily on the verge of tears again, and pushed my way passed him to get to the school faster.

He stopped me and whispered quietly, "Meet me here again tonight, and read your books. They'll tell you everything you need to know. I'll be watching you,"

I ripped my arm out of his grasp and went inside the haunting, white building. I felt my body quake with fear and now the tears slipped down my cheeks. My mother would have told me all of this. I can't be true. I'm not the one they want...but something inside me stirred and my hands began to glow a bright blue. I looked at them and began to cry harder, How can I be strong enough for this?

* * *

In French Class, it was terribly hard to stay awake, for last night's events had drained of any energy I might have had. I was in a terrible mood. How can any of those people expect me to just choose to help them? I have my own problems…

My mother. I wonder if she was a Judge. I couldn't help, but feel angry that she didn't warn me about any of this. Perhaps she was going to tell me until she was murdered, by…Nismai. I felt my anger grow and grow until I realized that I had to take out revenge on my mother's murderers before I found any peace.

Later on during Lunch, Ariel and I sat at our usual table. It was there when Rosalie joined us. I didn't say anything this time, though. I could feel her gaze on me as I was eating.

"Well, I see that there is no 'hello' for your new friend," Rosalie complained and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "alright, then I-,"

"Rosalie," I interrupted irritably, "I'm really not in the mood for your tricks or games."

"Oh, I'm hurt; you think I'm all about games?" Rosalie asked with sarcasm, "Well, at least I'm not sneaking out in the middle of the night with strange men,"

I froze and my icy gaze fell upon her. "How-"

"I followed you up to a certain point. Where you went and what you did with him is a mystery to me." Rosalie smirked, "You see, Izumi, you're now my friend and if you refuse this chance of a life time, I just might have to tell someone."

Ariel sat there in silence.

"Do you know already?" I asked her.

She nodded smally and replied, "Rosalie woke me up and showed me."

"Now tell me," Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "what's going on with you? Tell me this doesn't have anything to do with the Realms."

I practically choked on my water and began coughing violently. Ariel pat my back in order to help. After I regained as much sense as I could, I whispered, "You know about the Realms?"

"Every last detail," Rosalie answered with a smirk, "I'm the daughter of a Judge, and it's odd, because I'm the only one in my family to find out about his secrets. I know everything there is to, for I've read about it in old texts my father keeps, and I already caught Ariel up on her history."

I looked at the two of them shocked, "I don't-How-what?"

"Look at her, she's completely distraught," Rosalie rolled her eyes, "let me guess, you were with the Redeemed? That group of scoundrels has nothing to offer you, but really…neither does anyone. You are in a slight dilemma with the whole prophecy, your mother, and Nismai who's trying to kill you with his minions."

"How do you know all this? Does your father know about you knowing?" I asked in disbelief.

"Heavens, no! What about your father?" Rosalie asked.

"My father died when I was four." I responded dully and uneasily.

"Oh," Rosalie replied without even a hint of surprise or sympathy, "do you know how to enter the Realms yet?"

"No, but the Redeemed were going to teach me, or one of them at least," I answered while picking at my food.

"Ah, the handsome one," Rosalie smirked at me, causing me to blush, and continued, "Anyway, you can't trust them. Be careful with the Redeemed, I overheard my father speaking about them once. Also, we should all go to the Realms once, to see what really is out there."

"You're out of your mind." I snarled, but she didn't pay any heed to me.

"Take as long as you want to learn about the paradox, just take me there for I long to behold it." Rosalie smirked, "And Ariel is to come too,"

Ariel rolled her eyes, "I honestly have no clue as to what you all are saying. All I know is by what you two are describing is that the Realms are dangerous and not to be trifled with, but I still don't exactly believe it truly exists."

"Oh, hush," Rosalie snarled with exasperation, "they very well exist and now I think we should not speak of it here in this school, for this place is home to many memories, both good and bad."

I nodded in agreement and I knew that this secret would bind us to one another for the rest of our lives. It was almost as if we had to be friends now, but oddly enough, I didn't have a problem with it.

Study Hall came about and we were all sitting outside again in the sun doing our work. I decided to go to the gardens though, for I had much to think about. Rosalie and Ariel didn't object, which surprised me. I was sure that they would be very suspicious of me right now. I went into the garden and in my dress pocket was the dairy I had found the other night. I planned to read more of it now that I understood a bit more. I took my seat on a bench next to the fountain and began to read:

_Dear Diary,_

_The prophecy says that Nismai will awaken from the Well of Tears and that he will become more powerful than he ever was. This cannot happen. The key to his awakening is not known, but if it were ever to be found, hope would be lost._

_My mother, Isabella, is telling everyone about our discovery as we speak. It is a dark day today, and I feel as if this was all my doing…_

I gasped when I realized that this was the daughter of Isabella Sehnis. I knew I had heard that name before and when I turned back to the front page, it had the name Mary Sehnis.

"What are you reading?" a deep voice behind me asked, but I now knew who it was and the sound did not frighten me.

"Nothing of your concern," I stuffed the book back in my pocket and turned around to face Takuya, "why are you here?"

"I'm just watching you, remember." He smirked and came walked closer to me, but I had hidden the book already. "Are you coming again tonight, there is so much you must learn,"

"I guess I don't have a choice because of your 'destiny'," I sighed and sat back down on the bench in frustration. I buried my face in my hands and I felt Takuya take a seat next to me. I looked up and saw him holding a small white flower. As he brought it closer to me, it began to shrivel up and turn brown. I gasped, "Did you do that?"

"No," Takuya shook his head and answered, "you did,"

He pointed to the ground and I looked to see the grass around my feet grow brown and die. I gasped again and muttered incredibly, "How?"

"You have powers which come with your emotions." He said, "It's the hardest to control, but the most powerful kind of magic."

"But isn't all magic the same?" I asked still looking at the shriveling grass.

"No, I have the type where energy is needed, and that's the most common type. It's easier to control, but not as powerful or flexible. Yours is a combination of energy and emotions, which is the most powerful, but the most dangerous." Takuya stated.

I didn't respond. I merely sat there and watch the grass return to normal as I settled down. After a while I asked, "How can one control the power that's used in their emotions? It seems impossible."

"That's what we're going to teach you," Takuya said as he restored the flower with his own magic and handed it back to me.

I accepted it and smiled smally at him, "Thank you."

I twirled the flower in between my fingertips and after a moment of silence, I turned to Takuya to see him watching me intently, but this caused me to blush. When he noticed what he was doing, he looked away a bit red himself.

He stood up saying, "I must go,"

I nodded, but didn't reply.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Wednesday _


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Only two reviews...Haha, I'm just kidding, I don't write for the reviews, but I just wanna make sure if everyone's on the same page here. Ask me your questions and if they're not rhetorical, they shall be answered! PM me or whatever, I'll get to you...eventually...no, I'm just kidding I really will help you out. Okay, let's recap, Izumi learned about the Realms history and about her so called 'destiny' to defeat Nismai. Okay, Nismai is bad, in case you didn't get that, and Izumi is good. As for the other characters, you have to be the judge. Haha, get it, Judge. Nevermind...no pun intended. But seriously, people are not always what they seem and Izumi will learn that the hard way.

* * *

_

It was beginning to grow chilly as the mid November air started to settle over us like a mysterious fog. Rosalie, Ariel, and I were walking through the gardens merely talking about the winter vacation, which was nearing quickly.

"So we're hosting the Winter Ball this year and it's going to be just splendid!" Rosalie prattled on, "You both are invited of course, but try not to embarrass me or you'll regret it."

Ariel laughed, "I'll be sure to put on my most hideous dress."

"If you do I will make sure you go down in history as a social nightmare," Rosalie threatened fiercely and then turned to me, "you're awfully quiet. So when can we go to the Realms and explore for ourselves."

I sighed, "We're not supposed to go and you know that. It's too dangerous, and I'm still not familiar with the place. Mr. Kanbara was going to show me soon, maybe then-"

"No fair! You've spent far more time there than I have," Rosalie pouted like spoiled child, "why can't we go just for a little while? It will be very quick, just a peek around the place."

"You know I can't!" I said irritably, "Even if we were allowed, I don't think I could take all of us all at once."

"Just try, you've been working with the Redeemed for a month now! If you really can't take us all then I won't ask you again, but please just try!" Rosalie asked sternly, but earnestly.

I let out a sigh of defeat and told them, "Grab my hand."

Rosalie smiled and took it immediately and Ariel took my other eagerly. I took a deep breath and began to think about the time when Takuya gave me that white flower. I don't know why this memory held such significance to me, but I found myself using it. The way he was looking at me made my stomach feel flighty and airy. I remembered how we both blush when I caught him staring at me, and-

"Nothing happening," Rosalie moaned impatiently, but my eyes stayed closed and focused.

Suddenly, I felt as if the wind were knocked out of me and when I opened my eyes, we were all lying on the ground, but in the Realms. We were in that same beautiful clearing and I wanted to jump for joy, for I was so proud of myself for getting us here.

"Incredible," Rosalie muttered in awe and began to laugh in glee.

"How extraordinary!" Ariel exclaimed and began laughing with Rosalie.

"Remember, we can't stay here too long," I started, but I saw the two of them enter the woods and I growled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Exploring, what does it look like?" Rosalie responded curtly and she and Ariel began to step inside the thicket.

"No! Wait! Urgh!" I stumbled with my words, but followed after them. I could hear them laughing and giggling, but I had lost sight of them. I followed blindly, pushing away the branches and leaves from my face. Suddenly, I pushed away a bush and it revealed a vast meadow with the greenest grass I had ever seen. I noticed Ariel and Rosalie paused and gawked at the spectacle.

Across the field was a huge waterfall visible from miles away, outlined by snow peeked mountains. The wind blew softly and warmly and sent a wave that shimmered on the grass. A small river ran at the bottom of the hill we were on. I glanced back at the two of them, who turned to look at me and we all broke out into bursts of laughter.

Rosalie started running down the hill calling, "I'll race you to the river!"

Ariel and I exchanged glances then followed after her full of laughter. I picked up my dress, so I could run faster and catch up with her. I looked behind my shoulder to see Ariel lagging behind.

"Come on Ariel, we're going to win," I laughed.

"Running is definitely not my specialty," I heard her mutter.

She reached the river panting and for air, but still laughing. I looked at the gentle passing stream and saw that the water was as crystal clear and the bottom was perfectly visible. Rosalie took a look at it and gazed upstream.

"I think it leads to a lake," Rosalie said with excitement in her eyes and she began to follow it back into the woods. Ariel and I followed close behind. She was right, for just inside the woods, there was a large lake that was as clear as the river. I small waterfall cascaded down into the water and a few boulders surrounded the area. It was gorgeous. The water sparkled as the light breaking through the trees glazed the surface.

I began to climb one of the boulders and once I reached the top, I looked down at the water. It wasn't terribly high, but it was still a scary thought to jump in. I took a seat and admired the view, and soon Ariel and Rosalie joined me.

"This is quite amazing," Rosalie said with a broad smile, "and it's our secret."

"It's so beautiful," Ariel gushed and shifted her position to lie on her back. "Can we come back more often, Izumi?"

"Yes, please?" Rosalie joined her case.

I sighed and lied down on my back as well, "I don't know, I suppose since I don't see anything so dangerous about this area."

"Oh! Splendid!" Rosalie exclaimed happily and clapped her hands with excitement, "This will be wonderful!

* * *

The next day, it seemed to be even colder and I had to grab a white coat from my dresser before heading out the door. I drew the sweater over my arms and decided to take an early morning walk through the courtyard, like I had been doing for a while on the weekends. Saturdays, were very casual days for us and we rarely had any obligations.

As I took my turn around the area, a familiar face caught my attention. I walked over to him, and he quickly went into the gardens were it was safer to speak. I followed him and as I turned he corner to get to the fountain area, I noticed he wasn't alone. Kouji was there too.

"What are you doing for your winter vacations?" Takuya asked quickly.

"Hello, to you too, Mr. Kanbara," I rolled my eyes and answered, "I'm going to my Grandmother's in London. What we are doing there is a mystery to me; my friend Rosalie has basically planned my vacation."

"Hmmm," Takuya thought to himself, "two weeks is a long time, and in London! It's the perfect time for someone to track you down."

"Calm down, I haven't had any threats so far, so why now?" I asked and took a seat on the bench as I watched Takuya pace back and forth.

"Actually," Kouji interrupted, "Damien, one of Nismai's associate and powerful judge, has just learned about your existence. Word has reached him, but we don't know how. We fear that he might have seen you with your mother that day…"

"Damien?" I lifted my lip in a snarl, "Who on earth is that? Why am I just being told this? If you think he saw me with my mother, you mostly likely have known for a while now."

"Yes, but you were safe here," Kouji continued, "now that you're going to London, we thought you should know."

"Well, thank you," I growled with sarcasm, "you probably just ruined my vacation."

"It's okay, Takuya and I are going to London with you," Kouji smiled mischievously, "along with a few others. Just think of us as your personal body guards."

"Obscure bodyguards I hope," I sighed with irritation, "and I hope you mean just a _few_ others, not the entire encampment."

"Not, definitely not, just about fifteen or so." Kouji stated casually.

"Fifteen!"

"More or less,"

"No!" I scowled, "I won't let you! I don't need all your help; I can take care of myself. I think I know enough about my magic to defend myself. Maybe, two or three guards, but not fifteen!"

"You overestimate your abilities," Takuya argued.

"And you _under_estimate yours." I shot back, "I'm sure it doesn't take fifteen members of the Redeemed to protect me from one man."

"It's not just going to be Damien; it's a whole society that's after you. They're the dark Judges, Nismai's minions." Takuya continued to say, but I stopped him.

"It still doesn't take so many of you," I responded in a more tranquil tone, "You've done a good job protecting the Realms and I'm sure if you can protect a whole paradox, you can protect me."

With that, Takuya went silent. He and Kouji exchanged glances then looked back at me nodding. "Very well," Takuya said heavily, "we'll send three of us. Just three."

"Thank you," I smiled and began to walk away.

"You're very welcome," Kouji responded and waved as I left. I saw Takuya turn to glare at him from the corner of my eye. Those two utterly confused me and I was always left frustrated after speaking to them. Kouji was maybe a bit more helpful than Takuya, but they both kept their distance.

Takuya, I've noticed, has been appearing more frequently to me, though. It was as if he wanted to teach me new things about the Realms and its magic. Well of course he wants to teach you knew things, I said to myself, he and the rest of the Redeemed are counting on you to restore whatever balance there once was in the Realms. As I thought about it, I felt as if I were just being used. Those people had no idea what I was going through…

I sighed with irritation and stopped in my tracks. I decided to go explore on my own for once and go to the place Takuya had forbidden me to go alone. I used my magic to get me there in an instant. I angrily walked to the lake Rosalie, Ariel, and I had discovered the day before.

The water was just as clear as it was yesterday. I sat on the boulder and my thoughts whirled around the Redeemed. I couldn't believe they were going to follow me to London, and expect me to be alright with it. They expected me to be alright with everything…

After a while of just sitting there, I looked at the tempting blue water and made sure no one was around. I began to step out of my clothes. I carefully went into the water, which chilled me at first, but I grew accustomed to it quickly. I dove in and the sensation caused to gasp for air. The water was almost calming to the touch and soft on the skin. I couldn't suppress the smile that formed on my lips. I let my hair loose from its tight bun and swam over to the small waterfall on the other side. I bathed under the cascading waters and laughed out loud.

My joy was cut short when I heard the snap of a twig from my left. I quickly turned my gaze in that direction. I saw a pair of eyes, and, frightened, I summoned a burst of air to blow hard in that direction. Whatever caused the noise fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow," it mumbled.

"Oh God, Mr. Kanbara!" I screamed and went under the water to cover myself.

"What was that for," I saw him stand up from behind a brush while rubbing his head to ease the pain from his fall.

"What a stupid question," I gasped and looked at him in disbelief, "How dare you watch me!"

"I-It wasn't my fault, I heard something, and I went to see what it was! Y-You're not supposed to be here anyway!" Takuya growled and averted his gaze.

"But I saw you watching," I snarled, my face bright red, and moaned with frustration, "I can't relax for a moment before having something happen to me. Please leave,"

"U-Uh, r-right," Takuya stuttered, his face flushed as well, and disappeared in the thicket.

I waited a while before stepping out of the water. I put my clothes back on, but left my long hair stay out its usual tight bun. I decided to look around some more while trying to forget the humiliating scene a few minutes ago. I squeezed as much water out of my hair before going into the woods.

I walked around for ten minutes until I reached a dirt path, which looked manmade. "Hmm, I wonder where the nearest town is." I thought aloud.

"Just a few miles that way," came that too familiar voice.

I looked up and Takuya swung down from one of the branches and landed skillful on his feet on top of the road. "Don't you have some other place to be," I growled and turned away from him.

"Well, my job is to protect you, and if you're here _alone_ in the Realms, that's not good on my part, so the answer is 'no'." He smirked, "By the way, you're not supposed to be here."

"Tell me something I don't know," I sighed and started up the path.

"Where do you think you're going?" he inquired after me.

"I'm going to the town? I want to see what the people are like here," I replied with a small smirk of my own, and I glanced to him from behind my shoulder, "are you going to do you're job and come with me, or leave me alone?"

Takuya moaned, "Why can't we just go back, hasn't this day been eventful enough?"

I shook my head and continued. Eventually he gave in and caught up with me. We walked a little ways in silence, but then I asked, "What town are we heading to?"

"I believe we're going to Mystic Falls; it's a small and quaint town along the River Paisible, which is the river that connects to the lake and the one that runs through the river." He answered while playing with a twig he pulled off a branch.

"Paisible…that means Tranquil in French," I said happily, for at least I wasn't a complete failure at the language, "So do Judges live there?"

"No," Takuya stated, "just because people like us live in the Realms, doesn't mean they're Judges, it just means they're descendants. Most of the humans here don't know about our world, the real world, for their ancestry has always been here in the Realms."

"But…do they know of the danger they're in?" I asked astonished.

"No, they're completely oblivious. There are only a few Judges here, but they try and blend in, for they wish to not get involved with the Class, or anything again. The trouble is that they don't believe the prophecy or that Nismai will rise again. Most are fools and only care about their well-being," Takuya said with an indifferent anger.

"I'm sure most are just scared," I defended, "there must be some who care."

"There is none. The ones who did care were killed with your mother." He answered and my eyes fell into a downcast expression. He looked at me after a while and pointed out, "You're wearing your hair down,"

"Yes," I raised an eyebrow and my hand instinctively went to my head. I soothed out my golden locks which seemed fine, "is there something wrong?"

"No," Takuya answered quickly and blushed, "I-I just-I had never seen your hair down before,"

I felt my face go red, but I didn't know why. This boy's mysterious ways aggravated me, but my thoughts turned else where when we reached the end of the forest. We came to see the small town on the bottom of the hill. It looked like a beautiful place, for the meadow surrounded it and the river gently touched the out-skits of the town. I sighed at its beauty, and then laughed. I laughed out loud and Takuya gave me a strange look.

"Are you alright, Miss Orimoto?" Takuya asked, but was chuckling a little at the sight of my laughter.

"It's just…" I calmed down, but a huge smile was still on my face, "this place makes me happy. The Realms are so beautiful, I just can't help but feel extremely content when I see them. Have you ever had that one thing that makes you extremely happy?" I asked.

Takuya looked at me with a strange expression on his face, which I didn't comprehend, but he replied with a soft voice, "No. I've never had it and I think I never will…"

His answer caught me off guard and my smile was wiped clean off my face, "Everyone has something that makes them happy. I'm sure you'll have it too one day."

"It's more complicated than that," he answered stolidly, "I will _never_ have it…I cannot."

I stopped and changed my gaze to the town. I didn't understand how someone could be so serious and unhappy. I have been through much more than this man and yet have something to make me happy. What kind of life was Takuya living that made him so desolate?

* * *

That night I dreamed of my mother. It was dark inside my mind. There was only her, standing a few feet away with a white face and pale lips. Despite her appearance, her gaze was stern and motherly as it always had been. Her green eyes searched mine and she spoke softly, her voice was seemed shaky, "Izumi..."

I can feel my knees buckling and about to give way under my body and I choked back a hard sob. I whisper, "Tell me this isn't true? Tell me that this is not my fate."

My mother shakes her head somberly and stares at me with a regretful countenance. She responds again in a shaky tone, "I'm sorry I did not tell you, I was trying to protect you..."

My lip quivers, but I bite back my tears and say, "I love you. I never got the chance to say it...it was too quick, it was all too quick! Why did you have to go?" I begin to break down and I finally collapsed onto the black floor.

"Izumi...fate called me back into its arms..."I see her turn away as if she did not want for me to see her tears, but she begins to disappear again, "...it calls for me again...I must go, I love you. Find your strength in the magic and in me..." Her apparition fades into the darkness and then my dream ends.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Saturday...I wanna say Saturday..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Well, I'm very close to completely finishing the story, and it's so much fun writing the final scenes, but you all are still a while away before we get into that. You're going to see much more of the Realms very soon. It's awesome and I had so much fun deciding which creatures our hero will encounter. Anyway, as you noticed there is Takumi! I can't write a story without it, for I am a huge fan. Unlike my other stories though, Izumi and Takuya's relationship is going to be a lot more complex. It may seem quiet simplistic right now, but it's really not! You'll see...

* * *

_

"Please take a seat, we must discuss your vacation, which begin tomorrow," Mrs. Linda said to us with a kind smile as we began taking our seats in the West Dining Hall, which was only used for important occasions such as this meeting.

Mrs. Linda was going to go through the important details about our vacation. It was only two weeks long, just enough for Christmas and the New Year. Rosalie had already told me how everything worked and when we were supposed to be back for the beginning of the next semester.

"So, the ball will be on Christmas Eve," Rosalie continued to gush saying, "unfortunately my Aunt cannot make it, but the Prime Minister will be attending!"

"The Prime Minister?" Ariel and I both exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, Prime Minister Robert Talbot I do believe, but that isn't all. The President of America is coming! How exciting is that?! It will be the first time an American President will come to London for a ball!" Rosalie prattled and a pompous smirk were at her lips.

"The President? How interesting." I said passively. I didn't really know who the President for America was at the moment. The only one I've even heard about is the first one, but other than that, no idea. Funny...americans and their accents....

"Why will the Queen not be there?" Ariel asked curiously.

Rosalie sighed and straightened her back, replying calmly, "She and my father got into a little spat, but it will soon pass. They never get along too well."

"So, go to your rooms and begin packing your belongings, for tomorrow, you shall be on your way, and perhaps I'll see you at a ball or two," Mrs. Linda grinned and dismissed us.

That night, I had already packed everything and was planning to meet Takuya. I told Ariel and she told me not to be out too long. I had a feeling Rosalie and ARiel both didn't exactly trust the Redeemed, but they were the only ones who were helping me with my new so called 'powers'. I had no choice but to give them my trust. Takuya, though, was the only one I had a hard time getting through too. Kouji was much nicer and easier to get along with, but Takuya held a mind of his own.

"You know, you really worry me sometimes," she stated as she began moving everything from her dresser into a suitcase, "I don't like it when you're out all night."

"I'll be fine, it shouldn't take too long this time," I reassured and left quickly through the door, not wanting to be lectured at the moment. I've had terribly enough of that. Jack has been lecturing me more about magic techniques and blah, blah...

I walked silently through that familiar courtyard and saw Takuya waiting for me on the outskirts of the forest. I walked up to him and he seemed a bit agitated, but I decided not to bother asking him what was wrong, for he wouldn't tell me. I found this kind of behavior rather typical actually.

We arrived at the camp in a matter of minutes and Jack was the first to greet us, "Come, we have much to discuss."

"Alright, then." I laughed, amused by the man's hastiness.

We entered the tent and Kouji was sitting on one of the mats drinking what looked like tea. He greeted me when we saw us walk in, "Hello, would you like some tea from freshly picked leaves from the Realms."

"Kouji, she doesn't like tea," Takuya answered for me with a hint of irritation still coating his voice.

"How did you know that?" I asked with a bit of surprise.

"You told me that one day when you were complaining about how that was all you drank at your school," he answered dully without meeting my gaze.

"You remember that?" I inquired, for some reason, the fact made me giddy.

"Anyway," Jack cleared his throat and caught my attention, "here is what you need to look out for,"

He handed me a painting of a black flower with beautiful silver designs winding their way around the petals. "What's this?" I questioned.

"It's a tattoo." Jack replied, "It's worn by the Black Rose Society, hence the black rose. It's Nismai's army and followers. They will stop at nothing to see you dead, and they will be looking for you. We thought you should be on guard."

I feel my face go white and I dropped the painting, letting it slide from my fingers as my mind began cloud itself with horrid thoughts, "Well, then."

"Calm down," Takuya said noticing my reaction, "we'll be there to protect you."

"That we will," Kouji agreed and took a sip of his tea casually as if it were absolutely no predicament.

Jack nodded and began again, "You're our only hope, Izumi. We cannot lose you."

I furrowed my eyes in anger, "Look, why do you need me? I mean, if Nismai never rises again, then I never need to kill him. It's as simple as that."

"But he _will_ rise again, it says in the prophecy-,"

"Enough of this nonsense and prophecies, all we need to do is make sure he never rises! You should be guarding that dungeon he's in as we speak!" I growled and crossed my arms over my chest in attempt to keep them busy, for I felt like throttling the man.

Jack bit his lip with uncertainty, "No one knows where the Well of Tears and the only ones who could help us figure out are a few ancient elves and Leonidus, who rules the west half of the Chamlek region. We haven't spoken to them in ages."

"You are all totally unorganized! There must be answers. If we're going to restore anything, we must restore our lost allies. We must have the elves on our side and the rulers of the Realms." I argued and I felt a surge of power pass through my body. I felt as if I needed to be the one to do something.

Jack was left speechless for a moment or two until his smile returned on his lips, "You truly are a natural leader, Miss Orimoto. What you have said is true and will be done immediately." He turned to some of his men, "Bring Tommy Himi in here,"

Kouji left for a moment and came back with a younger looking man with brown hair and light blue eyes. "You called," the boy said in a deeper voice than I expected, but it still withheld some of its childhood innocence.

"We have a new plan," Jack smirked and glanced at me, "we need you and a group of men to call upon the elves. We need their help. Send for Leonidus again as well. This Council must be restored."

"But we haven't spoken to Queen Elphaba or Leonidus in years." Tommy said with utter surprise, "How will we know they'll respond?"

I looked at Tommy and responded with a bold tone, "Because you're going to tell them that if they do not help, Nismai will rise again and destroy everything they have. Tell them that I, Izumi Orimoto, have been chosen to fulfill that bloody prophecy, and I need their help to keep the Realms safe and restore to them what was once theirs,"

Tommy smirked as if he were proud to be the one delivering the message and bowed his head to me before leaving. I turned to Jack, who had a huge smile across his face, "And so she has chosen the call."

"Well, now I'm ready to go to war," Kouji said and laughed, "what now, Miss Orimoto?"

"Well," I thought, "we must learn our history. We need to know exactly how Nismai can rise from the well, and we need to know his most threatening allies. These questions must be answered: How is the Well of Tears activated? What is used to activate it? And how can we stop it?"

"Right," Jack said as he pulled out a map of the Realms, "This here is Chamlek, the whole region where the living walks, but the underworld, or where the dead live is here, Caer." He pointed to a desolate spot on the southern tip, "This is forbidden, for when the living enter, they unlock great evil."

My mind momentarily flashed back to the dairy and how Mary Sehnis had mentions something about that…

"The Elves live in the East, and Leonidus' kingdom stretches to the West. Up North we have the orcs, who belong to Nismai and only obey his orders."

"Call upon all of our old allies, when I get back, we must set up a meeting and get our army and information." I said and ended with that.

Jack nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Also," I said before ending the subject, "we need to find our old judges. There must be some who will help,"

"Doubt it, most want nothing to do with the Realms," Takuya stated sullenly.

"We must try anyway," I pressed and glanced at Takuya with frustration with his dejected mood then back at Jack, who nodded.

"We will try."

It was time for me to leave and I walked with Takuya back to the school. We were silent, like usual for most of the way, but instead of me breaking the silence, it was him. He stopped me and said, "You need to learn just one more trick before you go,"

"Oh, what is that?" I asked slightly amused.

Takuya took out a blade and swung it at his arm. Before I could stop him, the blade collided with his skin, but upon impact, a blue spark was emitted and he arm was unharmed. "It only works once in a while, for it's not a very powerful spell, but extremely useful."

"How did-what did you do?" I looked at him incredulously and kept gazing at his perfectly intact arm.

"You think about that memory and then apply in to your skin. You force the magic to defend you this way. The trick is called Munio. It means to 'defend' in Latin." He smiled softly. It was the first time I had seen him smile in days.

I smiled back, happy to see him at ease.

"You've been picking up your powers incredibly fast, and…you're beginning to really bring hope to some of us," he stated with a smile still on his face.

I couldn't help but feel a blush creep onto my cheeks, but I was thankful for night's cover, so it was barely visible. "Thank you, Takuya, you don't know how nice that was of you to say," I whispered.

I could feel his eyes piercing into mine. After a minute, he quickly looked away, and so did I. I did not know how I was feeling, but I found myself not thinking about it long, for I needed to get back.

* * *

The next day, I brought my suitcase down to the foyer with Ariel and Rosalie. We went out to the front of the school to see a large amount of carriages waiting with parents to see their children. I looked around and didn't see my grandmother just yet.

"Oh, there's my mother!" Ariel said with excitement pouring from her lips, "I'm leaving; I will see you both very soon."

"Indeed you will, for I forgot to tell you two that I will be picking you up Wednesday to go shopping with me. It's unbearable to go with my mother alone, so I'm bringing you two along. Be ready." Rosalie smiled and then noticed her carriage close by, "And now I must go,"

Two servants came up to her and carried her bags as she went up to the carriage. They helped her in and then she was off. Rosalie waved as she left and Ariel and I waved back.

Ariel then left me as well with a hug and kiss to the cheek, "It will be a splendid time. See you shortly!"

"Goodbye," I waved and she waved back with enthusiasm.

Right after she was gone, I saw my grandmother from a carriage window and I smiled to her. She smiled back and sent two men to pick up my bags. I was entered the carriage and she hugged me quickly saying, "We have very big plans, we've been invited to the Chatsworth Ball on Christmas Eve!"

"Yes, I am aware, I'm friends with Rosalie," I smiled and thought about how pathetic it was that that was the first thing she said to me after several months.

"Why did you not tell me? This is marvelous! You do impress me with your social skills, Izumi," my grandmother smirked and hugged me again. "I also cannot wait for you to see your new home."

I smiled and then looked out the window. I watched the trees pass by then let up into vast farmland and plains as we travelled.

It wasn't until dark we reached London and I was instantly amazed. It was so lovely, the streets, the houses, the people walking from store to store. It had always been my dreams to live here, but now I almost dreaded the thought. It began raining lightly and the cobble road shimmered with water on its surface. The horse's rhythmic footsteps came to a stop in front of a huge gated, three story brick house. It was truly impressive and my grandmother waited for me to say something, "It's gorgeous." I said admiring the architecture of the white pillars and brick structure.

"Isn't it!" she exclaimed happy with my remark.

We went inside and the wood floor was shining with new polish. There was a staircase on the right coming in, which led all the way up to the third floor. Down the hall from the foyer was the living room with a large, warm fireplace. I loved the house, but for some reason it reminded me of my mother and I felt my heart sink deeper within my chest. I blinked back tears, for I could not let them touch the ground with my grandmother so near. I turned to her, and saw her talking to a tall balding man with a small mustache on his upper lip.

"Izumi, come meet James, he is the head of the house while I'm gone." She introduced me to him.

"Pleasure," he said and kissed my hand politely.

"James has been with me since I can remember. He plans everything and runs everything to perfection around here." My grandmother prattled with pride.

"Allow me to show you to your room, Miss Orimoto," he said and arranged for two servants to take my bags.

He led me up to the third floor where my room was on the far corner of the hallway. He opened the door and the room was quite elegant. The walls were a dark, forest green and the bed and furnishings were all a mahogany wood. There was a window which had a clear view of the large back yard and structure, which resembled a stable, for I noticed a man helping a horse inside.

"I hope it is to your liking," James said.

I nodded and smiled, "It is, thank you very much."

"My pleasure, my quarters are down stairs, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me," James replied with a bright smile.

After getting settled, I went back down stairs where my grandmother was speaking to James at the dining table. They were discussing the new carriage drivers they were hiring and about other butlers in the house.

"I have hired a couple of men to do the job, I will call them in right now if you would like to meet them," James said with a hopeful look.

"Send them in," my grandmother ordered.

James left the room to go to the stables in the back yard. I watched him go through the window and noticed the rain began to pour down a bit harder. I saw three figures exit the stable and hurry back to the house before the rain caught up with them. James came back in with the others right behind. I froze when I saw Takuya and Kouji come through the doorway. They both looked at me for an instant then turned their attention to my grandmother, who was examining them carefully with her critical eye.

"Well, they seem perfect for the job," my grandmother nodded in approval and I noticed her eye Takuya then turn back to James, "are both to work in my stables? They look like they know how to handle a horse."

"They will if you wish it," James nodded and motioned for them to leave, "the addition of these two brings to the total of twenty servants in your household."

I looked at my grandmother surprised with the large amount, but then my eyes flickered to Kouji and Takuya jogging back to their quarters in the stables. I noticed Takuya look back briefly at me before entering into the building and out of sight.

"Would you like something to eat, Izumi, I'm sure Giselle, our cook, can whip you up a meal rather quickly," my grandmother asked before going upstairs to get her sleep.

"No thank you," I replied and continued to gaze out the window.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Thursday_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

_Okay, so soon we're going to be diving into more plot and action and information. I think the next two chapters are a lot of info, then the third we finally go into the Realms and find some cool action and creatures. Scaaarrryyy creatures! But not scarier than...zombies...eck! ZOMBIES kill me in my dreams! It happens to me like every other night. Okay, well, if you guys must know, I am totally scared with this whole Swine Flu Vaccination! What people become infected from that? You never know! Oh, anyway, here's the next chapter...zombies...

* * *

_

The next morning, I woke up to the bustling streets that were London. I leaped out of bed, not wanting to miss a minute, for my happiness here would only last two weeks. Before I got dressed, my grandmother's voice floated through my bedroom door.

She said, "Izumi? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Grandmother, is there something you need?" I responded as I unpacked my suitcase trying to get everything organized into the elegant wooden dresser next to my bed.

"I'm going in to town to meet a few people. I will be back tonight to help you get ready for the party." She responded and began to leave.

"Wait? What party," I asked with some excitement.

"Oh, Mr. Cleaver turns fifty today! You are not acquainted with his family yet, but it will be quite a celebration. It shall be around eight o'clock before we leave." With that, she left down the hall and I heard her descend the stairs.

I sighed as I realized all of the people my grandmother will introduce me too while I'm here. She insists on me knowing the entire city before going back to Grace Academy. This means I will have to be acquainted with _a lot _of people. Apparently it was 'proper'...but being proper is not always bad, maybe I should try it, after all, it can't hurt.

I put on one of the dresses my grandmother had surprised me with by giving them to me upon arrival and thought about putting my hair up in a bun. After staring at myself in the mirror for quite sometime, I decided to leave it down over my shoulders. I smiled, liking the lovely green dress I wore and the way my hair cascaded down my back. It was not often I went out with my hair down, for at Grace we had to have it in the tight bun.

I glanced out the window to see Kouji and Takuya helping one of the horses out of the stable to prepare my grandmother's carriage. I also noticed they were dresses in nice clothes and hats. I watched Takuya expertly handle the animal with care and blushed as I thought about how handsome he looked. I quickly shook him off of my thoughts and traveled down stairs to the warm scent of toast and marmalade.

I could feel my mouth water and my instincts led me to the kitchen, where two cooks worked. They looked up at me and smiled saying, "Good morning, Miss Orimoto."

"Oh, hello," I stuttered and blushed when my stomach growled.

"Hmm, she smells the marmalade, Giselle," one with a small structure, gray hair, light eyes, and wrinkled skin laughed.

The other cook, who stood a bit taller and was younger in age, laughed and turned to me asking, "Would you like some?"

"Um, yes, please," I nodded and smiled at the two, who seemed so very friendly.

I finished eating within the hour and decided to take a look outside. I went through the kitchen door to the backyard. I noticed a small fountain in the middle of some rose bushes and a cross section of pathways. The fountain supported a small angel holding a bow and arrow made out of stone. It looked so delicate, but beautiful. I ran my finger of the angel's dull arrow and smiled. I glanced over to the stables just across the way, but decided not to look inside just yet. I went into the front yard instead and saw the large gate which separated me from the bustling street.

I couldn't help, but notice some passing men give me second glances. One even almost ran into something when he turned to look at me again. I blushed, not used to so much attention. I must be looking rather lovely today. The thought made me giddy and happy. I began humming as I walked, but I stopped abruptly when I heard a low chuckle behind me. I whirled around to see Takuya watching me with his hands in his pants pocket. I examined him more closely this time and saw that his hair was nicely combed, his hazel eyes shone a bit brighter, and his clothes did make him look sharp and rather dashing.

"Surprised to see me so close?" he smirked pompously and I noticed him eye me intently.

I tried to hide my flushing face while replying, "I must admit I did not expect you and Kouji to choose this way of 'protecting' me."

"It was actually Kouji's idea, and it's pretty bloody brilliant, for now we get to go wherever you do. How exciting is that?" Takuya added with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and began to head back to the house, but he stopped me by grabbing my arm, which irritated me, for I could never pry myself from his strong grip. "What else do you want?" I asked with exasperation.

"I heard you're going to a party tonight." Takuya asked rather oddly and his statement was close to a mumble as if the words accidently slipped from his lips. It wasn't in the same arrogant tone he had used only seconds before.

"Yes, and your concern?" I sighed as my aggravation with this man began to build.

"Is it an all girls party?" his countenance was close to impossible to read. I had no clue what he was getting at and I groaned at my frustration, but I didn't know why I was getting so bothered. I took a deep breath to settle myself down.

"No, there will be gentlemen there, is that a problem?" I exhaled slowly. Then I noticed his grip get tighter around my arm, and his own face was written with provocation, which confused me. "Is that a problem?" I repeated.

"No," he answered quickly.

"Then would you please release my arm?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and watched him quickly retreat his grip.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

When he released me, we stood there for a while not saying anything and it made me rather uncomfortable. I cleared my throat and I saw him rub the back of his head as if he were uneasy as well. "Well, I should be going," I said and began walking towards the house. I turned back once to see him stare at the ground.

* * *

That evening, my grandmother came back with the most gorgeous blue dress, with a matching blue corset. She showed me saying, "This is what you will be wearing to the Chatsworth Ball,"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "It's beautiful!"

I ran my fingers on the silk, feeling the soft fabric underneath my touch, and I took in the lovely designs on the corset. It was a lighter blue than the dress and had a series of darker blue patterns on it. The gloves that went the gown were as white as snow and reached to the elbow.

"Oh, and that green dress looks very handsome on you! It's nice enough to wear to the party tonight; we'll just get you some gloves and a shawl to add to it." My grandmother laughed and went to the closet to pull out a pair of gloves and a light green and gold shawl to match my dress.

"Hm," she scratched her chin as if thinking of what else to add, "let's put your hair up. Giselle,"

"Yes, madam," Giselle answered coming into the foyer.

"Fix Izumi's hair and then find her one of our best feathered hats to go with her dress," my grandmother ordered and settled the shawl over my shoulders carefully.

Giselle nodded and motioned for me too follow her.

The day grew dark as the sun began to set. As Giselle began to finish my hair, she said, "You have such lovely hair. Look,"

I look up at the mirror and smiled smally. My hair was put up in a loose, curled bun, with strands of hair elegantly fallen on each side of my face. It was actually quite lovely, and I had never seen my hair in anything like this before. Giselle then placed a large, green feathered hat on top of my head. I noticed that the bun was practically designed to have a hat positioned on top, for they looked perfect in unison. "Thank you," I smiled towards Giselle.

"Of course, Miss Orimoto," she responded with a smile of her own.

There was a knock on the door, which I answered, and saw James there. He looked at me for a moment, but then cleared his throat and said, "It is time for us to depart."

I thanked him and before leaving, I casted a grateful nod toward Giselle, who accepted it with a small bow. I left the room and traveled down the stairs to see my grandmother speaking to Takuya. As I came down, my grandmother looked up and smiled brightly at me.

"You look absolutely lovely, Izumi, I cannot wait to introduce you to Mr. Cleaver! Did you know his son…" she continued to prattle again. It was, of course, her specialty to do so.

I nodded and pretended to receive what she was saying, but my eyes were on Takuya's, for I noticed he had not taken his gaze off of me since I entered. I felt self-conscious under his stare and I wanted him to stop. What if Grandmother noticed?

"Izumi, did you hear a word I just said?" my grandmother asked as she followed my gaze to Takuya then glanced back at me.

"Oh," I snapped my eyes away from his and responded, "yes, something about…Mr. Cleaver's son?"

She rolled her eyes and led the way to the carriage. Takuya ran ahead of us in order to assist us in. He offered me his hand, as he was expected too, and I took it, but rather hesitantly. After I was in he closed the door and began to drive away. The horses wheezed as we exited through the gates. It took all about fifteen minutes until we arrived at a large, black gate with an enormous house behind it. The house was all white-wash stone with large marble pillars in the front. It reminded me of Grace, but smaller. It had very similar designs, which leaned towards Roman architecture. The garden was ever so lovely as well with a large fountain in the middle and statues surrounding it.

There were a few other people just getting off of the carriages when ours pulled up to the front of the house. Some of the butlers waiting to assist came and opened our doors. One of them told Takuya, "Go park the carriage in the back."

When I stepped off the carriage, I glanced back at Takuya to see his eyes flicker to me once last time before leaving. I turned back to see my grandmother motioning for me to follow her inside.

"We must find Mr. Cleaver," she said as we entered the house. There were already many people here, but my grandmother had no difficultly navigating through them, unlike me, who was not used to weaving my way through masses. In one of the tall rooms I noticed a larger man with a full grey beard giving a booming laugh.

"Ah, there he is!" my grandmother exclaimed as dragged me toward him.

"Why, Mrs. Sylvia Orimoto, delighted you could make it this evening!" the man, who I presumed to be Mr. Cleaver, laughed. His eyes traveled over to me and he smiled, "Now, who is this charming young lady? Is this-?"

"-Izumi," my grandmother stated proudly.

"She truly has grown to be quite beautiful," he laughed and looked at me again, "Hello, Charles Cleaver at your service," he gave a small bow and I returned it with one of my own, "I am an old friend of your family. I remember holding you when you were merely an infant."

I smiled along with him and then noticed to his right was a tall young man with a dashing face, clear blue eyes, and lovely blonde hair. I noticed his gaze on me intently causing me to blush furiously. "It is very nice to meet you Mr. Cleaver," I responded trying to hide my flushing cheeks.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed and wrapped an arm around the young man next to him, "May I introduce you to my son, William, you two have actually known each other since infancy, but you may not remember."

I had to look back up and bow as I was being introduced, "Hello, Mr. Cleaver."

"Hello, Miss Orimoto," William responded with a small smile on his pink lips, "I must say, you've changed from the last time I saw you."

"Oh," I smiled and tried to keep my face from growing flushed again, "I have to be honest, but I do not recall you very well,"

"I know, but this is why we are being re-introduced," he beamed and kept his eyes on me throughout the conversation with my grandmother and his father.

"Will, why don't you show Izumi around, you might as well take her before someone else does," Mr. Cleaver laughed and again my face turned red. God, this was painful. I had never been to a party before in my life and attention was already on me.

"Of course, do you mind Miss Orimoto?" William looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Not at all," I smiled and took his arm when he offered it.

We went around the house and traveled into many of the rooms as we spoke to one another. I was talking about living in Egypt until now when he said, "Ahhh, Egypt, the land of sand and yet more sand."

I laughed and smiled saying, "It was not all that bad, but I do prefer it here. That is for certain."

"I prefer you being here as well," he smiled a crooked smile, but it was as if I had Takuya standing there beside me saying those words. I quickly shook the man out of my head, not knowing why he had appeared in the first place.

We continued to talk and I found William absolutely charming. We were in the middle of speaking when I heard someone call my name from across the room.

"Izumi!" the voice called.

I looked over my shoulder to see Ariel with a huge smile on her face and Rosalie with a somewhat irritated look. It was Rosalie who called me, "Izumi, I have been screaming bloody murder and you still cease to hear anything."

The two come up to me and Ariel embraces me happily, "Ah, I missed you so much!"

"Er, it has only been a day since I've seen you," I raised an eyebrow and laughed as we pulled apart.

"Yes, but a day is quite long enough."

"Ha, not nearly," Rosalie scoffed, but managed to pull off a smug smile, "it is nice to see you again, Izumi, I have been anxious to ask you something, but seeing as you are in the middle of conversing," she glanced at William and smirked, "I shall have to ask you tomorrow when we pick you up to go shopping in two days for my ball. Hm, will you be attending Mr. Cleaver?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Chatsworth," William nodded, but only glanced at her for a moment until he switched his gaze to me once again.

Ariel giggled and Rosalie's smile was somewhat feral at this point, "Good. Izumi is of course coming and is going to look absolutely gorgeous,"

I narrowed my eyes as my face began to heat up with pricks of embarrassment, "Anyway, Rosalie, it turns out my grandmother has already bought me a dress-,"

"But is it fitted, no. Is it lined with silk yet, no. Does it have matching shoes, matching shawl, matching hair ornaments, no, no, and no. But don't fret, we will visit the seamstress and find everything you need." Rosalie said with amusement, "Anyway, Ariel and I will be departing now, good to see you Mr. Cleaver, and Izumi."

I smile at her in spite of her thwarting remarks, for I knew she was trying to help in her witty, but untamed way. She returns my smile with a smirk and walks away with Ariel on her heels. I turn to William and say contritely, "Sorry, she's always been a mystery to me."

"And I as well," William replies rather grimly.

"You two are acquainted?" I asked.

"Well, she is at this party not as a stranger," William chuckles and I'm left flustered with my idiocy, "I do not know her well, though, but I know Miss Chatsworth is not to be trifled with."

"Well, that is all you need to know about her, the rest isn't interesting of the sort," I smirk up at him and he laughs.

"You are quite something, Miss Orimoto," William smiles at me and we share a brief unspoken moment before I hear my grandmother's voice.

"Izumi, dear, it is time to leave," she calls, but stops when she sees William and me, "Oh…I'll give you another moment."

My eyes fall to the floor as I flush and stammer, "I suppose I should be leaving now."

William sighs and bows as he says, "I truly had a very pleasant evening and wish to see you again very soon. I do wish we had more time together."

I smile graciously for his company and before I turn to leave, he takes my hand; kissing the back of my palm politely.

Back at the carriage, Takuya seems agitated, "A pleasant evening, Miss Orimoto?"

"It was indeed, thank you," I reply with a bright smile as he helps me into the carriage, but he pulled away rather quickly. I almost fall back onto the floor.

"So I noted," he mutterers leaving me confused, but my thoughts didn't linger over his words long. I give a long sigh of relief as I realized I had survived my first social party in London. With the help, of course, from a dashing Mr. Cleaver.

"I noticed you and the young Mr. Cleaver having a rather splendid evening together," my grandmother interrupts my thoughts with a frivolous smile, "Oh, this is all too good to be true. I knew you pretty face would draw some important attention."

I roll my eyes and lean my head against the window as we made our departure. That is really all she cares about and I knew it. Back at the house, I give another giddy sigh when I enter my bedroom. I jump onto the bed then walk over to my dresser and take a seat. I look at my reflection and say, "Well, hello Mr. Cleaver. You look…" I smile and sigh, "positively charming."

"Why, thank you," the mirror replies.

I give a yelp and stand abruptly, but ended up tripping over my chair on the way up and I find myself on the rug in a matter of seconds. "Reveal yourself!" I snarl to the dresser and out pops Takuya.

"Don't scream, please," he says with an amused smirk on his face.

"How dare you!" I growl and try to pick myself up from the floor, but I find the chair not relenting on giving me the bottom of my dress. Takuya bends down to help me up, but I shrug him off and eventually find myself on my feet once again. "What are you doing," I scowl.

"I've heard from Jack, he sent a telegram." Takuya answers, but still with an amused expression.

"What is it now?" I asked with utter irritation in my voice.

"Tommy, your third bodyguard, who apparently did not come due to other matters, has requested to speak with Leonidus, the ruler of the West, but he only wishes to speak to you," Takuya says bleakly, "We told him 'no'."

"What?" I asked incredulously, "I would love to speak with him! We must arrange it not fight it. Tell Jack to reconsider."

"It's too dangerous, we can't trust him; the Realms are full of deceit." Takuya answers.

I roll my eyes, "The _world_ is full of deceit. We must take our chances. Just because I wish to speak to…what ever his name is, doesn't mean I trust him. We need allies, but we cannot get them by shying away from every suspicious person we come across."

Takuya grumbles, but grudgingly agrees. Before leaving out the window, he turns to me asking, "Oh, how was the party?"

I raise a perplexed eyebrow, "Fine, thank you."

He turns to leave again, and begins to climb down, but then comes back up saying, "I saw you with Mr. Clover."

"Mr. Cleaver," I corrected and notice a strange look playing his face, "what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Takuya answers quickly and begins to descend once again, but then you climbs back up…once again, "What were you two talking about?"

"Is it really your business?" I begin to grow exasperated with this man, "Goodnight, Mr. Kanbara."

"I saw him kiss your hand!" he states, but it sounded as if he were complaining like a small child.

I huff and close the window rather roughly, and accidentally slam it on his fingers. With a yelp, I saw him fall off the vine leading up to my window and land on the floor with a loud thud. I gasped and opened my window again to make sure he was alright.

Takuya groaned, but smiled when he saw my concern, "I'll be fine."

I glared at him and slammed my window shut once again.

* * *

_Haha, Mr. Clover...Oh Takuya! Anyway, I love William! He's so cute in my head, but I know you guys are already wanting him dead, hehehe. _

_Next Chapter: Tuesday_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

_Hello everyone in FanFiction Land! Alright, not really much to say except R&R. And enjoy the chapter! Have a splendid day!...butterflies...hehe

* * *

_

_Dear Diary, _

_My grandmother told me that Nismai was loved. He was loved by a woman and the woman was bound to him. She was a judge who lived a life of purity until the day she met him. He deceived her in to thinking that his way was righteous and that Realms were evil and in need of taming. After Nismai's eternal imprisonment, they say she disappeared, never to return, but after the prophecy was unlocked, she is on a new mission. She must find the key to the Well of Tears and release her love. She works with the dark society that worships Nismai and his power. We cannot let her find the key, or Nismai will be released. She is possibly our worst threat, Grandmother says._

I placed the diary quickly under my pillow when I heard a knock on the door, "Yes?" I answer.

"Your grandmother would like to tell you she's going in to town and won't be back until later this evening, she has left you a carriage if you are in any sort of obligations," James' voice floated through the door airily.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes replying, "Thank you."

I looked back at the diary and pondered what I just read. It seems as if Nismai had a love interest. This is possibly the first interesting thing I've read from this old thing, but it might prove to be important. I shall have to ask Takuya if he knows of such story, for it may prove to be just that. A story. I grab my coat and head over to the stables where I find Kouji first. I watched him groggily rub his eyes and yawn before I make my presence known. When he sees me, his eyes widen slightly with surprise, but they go back to their tired look in a second.

"Well, hello, Miss Orimoto. What a pleasant surprise," he yawned and continued to rub sleep from his face.

"Please, it's not that early," I rolled my eyes, but continued, "where is Takuya?"

Kouji points to a door in the back, "He's in his room,"

"Thank you," I say and proceed on my way past the sounding horses and the smell of their manure. I knocked first, but there was no answer. I began calling his name and I heard the shuffling of sheets, but still no answer. I grew impatient and a bit worried for some reason. What if he was not alone? The thought angered me and I called again, "Mr. Kanbara! Open the door!"

Suddenly the door swung open and there was Takuya, alone. I gave a sigh and then blushed seeing as he was without a shirt...again. I averted my gaze and said with slight annoyance, "You were unable to appear presentable?"

"Well, my apologies, but it's hard to think when you're pounding on my door wildly," he responded and rubbed his eye drowsily, "Do come in, though, if you have something important to say."

"I actually do," I replied with a hint of pride.

"Oh?" Takuya looked at me curiously as he got dressed.

"Yes," I pulled out the old ragged book from my coat pocket and handed it to Takuya who looked at it with surprise, "it's the diary of a woman name Mary Sehnis, and she talks a lot about the Realms inside."

"Mary Sehnis?" Takuya asked and I noticed his eyes flash.

"Yes," I say slowly, "did you know her?"

"No," he answered quickly and opened the diary to look through its yellow pages,  
"continue what you were saying."

"Oh, right," I scratched my chin trying to remember where I was, "Apparently she unlocked the prophecy about Nismai's rise, because she entered the underworld, or Caer, as I've discovered."

"She entered Caer!" Takuya exclaimed angrily and formed fists at his sides. His eruption startled me, but I waited for him to calm down. He spat, "No mortal is supposed to enter Caer unless they want misfortune to come on them freely."

"I'm not done," I said patiently.

"Right," Takuya took a seat on his bed and waited for me to continue.

"Nismai had a lover. Is this true? It says in the diary that she was a judge, but she was deceived and began to fall in love with him. I assume that she is apart of the Black Rose Society since it is also mentioned in the book." I say and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Takuya nodded, but continued staring at the floor, "Her name was Medusa. She was a judge indeed, but Nismai was not only powerful, but beautiful. Many women fell for him, but he found Medusa most helpful, for she was one of the more trusted judges. She vanished the day Nismai was imprisoned, but we have no doubt she is alive and searching for the key herself."

I nodded in agreement, "She's probably the one person who is our biggest threat. We should probably search for her. Be sure to tell Jack."

"Of course," he responded.

There was a moment of silence in the room until I asked, "Have you received any word from Jack about the meeting with Chamlek's rulers?"

"No, his telegram has not come in," Takuya responded blandly.

I raised my eyebrows then sighed, "Well, then today I shall be rather bored. I'm going to the Realms,"

"What?" Takuya's eyes flickered in surprise and he stood up tiredly, "Why, what is there to do? You can't go off speaking to anyone yet. We must wait for Jack's response."

I rolled my eyes and smirk, "There are tons of things to do in the Realms and I promise I will not cause trouble. Now, if you excuse me, I will be leaving-"

"Not without I," Takuya moaned, "my job is to watch you no matter where you go, as much as I don't want to…"

"Then send Kouji, I don't mind, but I'm leaving," I said with irritation towards complaints and hurtful remarks, which I ignored.

The next thing I knew, I was in the clearing with the sun shining brightly on my pale skin. I smiled at its warmth and began walking towards the meadow. I noticed Takuya appear in a bright light and run up to my side.

"I thought you didn't want to come," I smirked, but was more exasperated with him than anything else. I did not exactly wish for him to come either.

"I don't," he grumbled, but I ignored him as I took a seat on the soft, grassy terrain and admired the serene calmness the Realms brought to me. I heard Takuya sighs as he took a seat next to me saying, "now what?"

I smiled and closed my eyes, "Now nothing. Calm yourself for once Takuya, it can be very relieving." After a while of sitting, I opened my eyes and took a blade of grass from the ground. Takuya looked at me confused. "Watch," I told him and cupped the blade of grass. I then took my hand away and a small blue butterfly emerged from my hands.

I placed a hand over my eyes to block the sun's rays as I watched the tiny creature fly into the clear, crisp air. I smiled then looked over at Takuya to see a small smile curling at his lips. He stood up and found himself a long branch. I watched him throw the piece of wood into the sky and in a flash, it became an eagle. It soared high and true, then perched itself on a nearby tree.

A wide smile appeared on my lips as I looked over to Takuya, who was smiling crookedly. He looks at me and says, "Want to know another interesting fact about magic,"

I nodded.

"Everyone draws their energy from a specific element of the Realms. There are only four; earth, water, fire, and wind. I draw my magic from fire." He says and forms a small fire in his palm.

"What do I draw mine from?" I asked curiously.

"I think you draw it from wind." He smirks. "Wind is not the most common element one bases their power off of, but you and a few others have the ability."

I felt the gentle breeze on my face and smiled, "How does one know which element they have?"

Takuya shrugs, "You feel it I suppose. Sometimes the element follows you. Touch my hand, see for yourself,"

He extends his hand to me and I hesitated, but without thinking, my hand flies up to touch his. I gasp, a bit startled to find it so warm and burning under his skin. I feel my skin begin to tingle from where I touched him, but that was not from his warmth. I quickly take my hand away and looked back down at the grass. I stand up and look over the vast meadow with another grin on my face. I close my eyes and feel the wind encircle my entire body. As I open them again, I feel my magic releasing into the air and out from the grass sprang hundreds of butterflies. I gasp and laugh as they all begin to emerge. One landed on my nose and I softly brushed it away laughing.

I turn to Takuya to see him watching me with a wide smile of his own. He chuckled, but then his face fell ever so slightly. My own smile disappeared as I noticed. I looked at him with concern saying, "Are you alright?"

Takuya looked back up at me and smirked nodding. As the butterflies began to disperse, I walked over to where he was and said, "I've had my fun, we should leave."

* * *

We found ourselves back to in Takuya's room and Kouji was there waiting for us. He glanced at Takuya suspiciously, but lightened his gaze when he looked at me, "Your grandmother is looking for you,"

I nodded and tried to straighten up my appearance using an old grimy mirror on the wall, which barely gave a reflection it was so filthy. "She's going to be quite wary if she sees me like this."

"You look nice," I heard Takuya softly, but so softly I doubted my own hears. I glanced at him from the mirror and saw a small smile on his face as he watched me, but Kouji's countenance was etched with concern.

I quickly left the room and trailed over to the house, where Grandmother was sitting on an elegant sofa in the living room. She looked quite happy and giddy, which concerned me, for this has to be something about me.

She didn't even look up when I entered, but continued to stare down at the recent telegrams and letters she received. She sighed and said, "You have so many callers! You truly are a natural in society! Look! Callers for the opera, for this ball, for that ball, and-the Cleavers have invited us to dinner on tomorrow!"

I couldn't help but feel a wide smile spread across my face, for I did fancy William very much, and I'm sure Grandmother knew this. She gave me a knowing look from her chair. She placed everything in a drawer and straightened her dress as she stood up.

"I will be off on another outing today," she said while pulling on her gloves, "I will allow you to stay here today, for I don't want you getting sick before tomorrow. You and William…how extraordinarily perfect!"

"Grandmother…," I stammered with a mad blush on my face.

"Oh, hush; I will make it certain you marry that boy. He already fancies you plenty. Alright, I am off," with that she left the room leaving me to my daydreams about William.

The following day, I was up early to get dressed for my outing with Rosalie and Ariel. We were to go shopping and around the town, but also I had to tell them about what I discovered from the diary.

I descended the stairs into the foyer and found Takuya waiting there with his arms crossed anxiously. When I reached the floor he said, "Where are you going today?"

"I'm going out. I shan't be long, but please keep your distance. Actually, can you not come along at all? Rosalie is sure to spot you if you're following us; she's quite good about the sort." I sighed and put on my gloves and coat, for it was quite cold today.

"Now, Miss Orimoto, you know I cannot due that due to your circumstances," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Just for one day! It's quite hard to concentrate when you're around," I blurted, but had not realized what I said until a huge smirk appeared on his face. The nerve…

"What did you say," he asked as if he had not heard me.

"I did not mean it as you presume." I growled and began to open the door, but he stopped me.

"Alright, I won't go, but only because you say I'm such a distraction," he laughed and then let me go, but not without flipping his hair and making it seem as if he were the most handsome boy in the world.

I rolled my eyes and scowled, "You're too bold by the half, Mr. Kanbara."

I left the house leaving him smirking behind me. I stomped to the gate in disgust at the man, who is arrogantly confused about his own status. I saw Rosalie's carriage approach just as I reached the street. It was quite a nice carriage. It was black, just like the horses, with a gold lining the different patterns throughout. Ariel popped her head out the window and smiled brightly.

"Hurry, Izumi, I'm rather excited to go today. It's probably the first time I've ever been excited to do anything with Rosalie," she quipped and giggled.

"I heard that," I heard Rosalie grumbled from within.

I laughed and James helped me into the carriage. I saw Rosalie smile anxiously and say, "Dear, Izumi, tell us the news about William. We are so keen as to know."

A flush worked its way up to my cheeks and I rolled my eyes to try and hide it, "I think you would much rather want to know about the Realms." I explained to them about the meeting for allies and Medusa, Nismai's lover, but I left out the diary, for I did not want to tell them of the possession just yet. It may not prove to be that important.

"Hm," Rosalie nodded disapprovingly, "a meeting? I do not like it."

"Why not?" I asked with irritation coating my voice, "We need help, or else-"

"I do not like the idea of trusting people from the Realms, it doesn't seem smart. Nismai's followers are bound to be among some of our alleged 'allies'," She tuts.

"I don't know, it seems like the only preference to our situation," Ariel stated.

"Please," Rosalie gripes, "Izumi is the most powerful person in the Realms and out, she can figure out something else."

"Wrong, Nismai has just as much power as I do." I reply grimly.

A dour face swipes across Rosalie for an instant before being replaced by a proud smirk, "We must find Medusa,"

"Brilliant," I mutter.

"We must find her and I think I know where to get a hint," she says with her chin held high.

"Well, tell us before we grow old," Ariel sighs.

"To the Library!" she exclaims and the driver nods in obedience.

"The Library?" I scoff, "Why on earth-?"

"Izumi, Izumi," Rosalie says frowningly, "You really need to pay attention in your Social Studies. I've heard Medusa's name before. In Ancient Greece, there were a series of myths about her, but the main one was with the story of Perseus. I believe their myths to be real to some extent, but the only reason is because many Judges lived in Greece at the time and might have based some stories from tales of the Realms."

I looked at her astounded, "Alright then. You are proving to be more useful than I ever thought,"

"Honestly Izumi, I'm more useful than that man who's always following us. What's his name? The handsome one," she asks boldly and it catches me off guard.

"Takuya?" I say uncertainly.

"Yes, that's the one." She smirks, "He seems to also have an eye for you, but I'm not going to get into that. William is far better and a proper gentleman."

Did Takuya really have an eye for me? No, stop that. I shake my head to be rid of the thoughts and begin to stare out the window. I don't know why, but I feel a large pit in my stomach that has me clenching my dress tightly, for whatever is to come now shan't be good.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Saturday_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

_Alright, I almost forgot about this chapter, Haha. You learn a ton of information and its awfully important you pay attention, but there might be some holes. Don't be shocked by these 'holes' for they will be filled in later chapters. Okay, when you really go into the Realms is going to be, definately, the chapter after the next, so that's why I'm starting to update a little more quickly. I just wanna get in to the cool stuff you all are going to encounter. Along with cool characters! Thanks for the fantastic reviews by the way! You guys are so awesome! Have a great day!_

_

* * *

We entered the library and saw that it was practically empty. Rosalie didn't seem to be bothered by this, for she pressed to the back. As we traveled to the end of the building there was an old sign hanging from above saying, 'Reference Books'. These books were not allowed to be checked out, for they were old and sometimes valuable texts._

Rosalie ambled through the aisle with expertise, but I highly doubt she has ever been here before. She merely has a way of handling things as if she owned them. She walks farther to the back with Ariel and I close behind. I notice another sign for 'Fictional References'. All the books here have most likely not been looked at for decades do to the dust that has collected on their pages.

"Here we go," she pulls out a large book on Ancient Greek Myths. I am already rather impressed with her finding. She opens book and I can hear the binding moan as if it were relieved to have a taste of fresh air. "Here, Izumi, check the index for Medusa's name while I scan the shelves for anything else helpful."

I nod and take the archaic book in my hands. I flip back to the index and cough as a cloud of dust flew up into the air as the pages slammed together. I wave off the cloud with my hand and begin to look. "Medusa," I say to myself as I discover the name, but Rosalie hears.

"What page?" she asks.

"277," I reply and hauled the books pages back to the approximate number, "it says that she was a gorgon, and a female monster; whoever gazed directly upon her would turn to stone."

"Yes, yes, we know the story and what she _supposed_ly was, but skip over that." Rosalie ordered, "We need something that could be true and has evidence to back it up…Is there a picture of her."

"Well," I bite my lip and sigh, "it's only a painting."

Rosalie takes a look, "Hmm, it doesn't look like the description of her. The book says she has snakes for hair and does she, no. Is this odd, not really, for no one has snakes for hair unless your Margaret."

I laugh softly, for Margaret was one of the odd girls at Grace with ratty hair and unsocial skills, which made her keep to herself. I turn back to glance at the picture and it seems oddly familiar. Her face looked pale, her hair brown, eyes brown, and her face was pretty. "Does she not remind you of anyone?"

Ariel shakes her head, "No, not at all."

"Hm, apparently Medusa had three sisters…which are not named…interesting," Rosalie mentions and puts the book down.

"Oh, look at this!" Ariel exclaims and pulls out a faded red book with intricate designs on the cover. She reads the title aloud, "A Parallel Paradox,"

I am immediately interested and I see Rosalie take the book from Ariel's hand and look at the inside of the cover. She says with curiosity, "This book was evicted; it's not supposed to be here, for I remember my father mentioning something about an inappropriate and illogical book being available to the public. The Queen agreed and all copies were taken and destroyed."

I gulped. We were stepping into Royal predicaments with the Realms now. This could go very bad if we not careful. I see Rosalie hesitantly open the book as if she also knew what could happen. She flipped to the index, found Medusa's name, and then went to the designated page. "Here, it says Medusa was a judge and one of the more trusted ones at that. She was deceived by Nismai…bound to him forever…Ah! Her sisters, one who is not named and Euryale, looked very much like her and were also judges, but not as powerful as she was. When Medusa began to follow Nismai, her sister Euryale, tried to stop her, but Medusa killed her. The other with her name disclosed disappeared, for she was devastated by the loss of her sister."

"That's fantastic! Why would they not name the other sister, this is absurd!," I say and exchange glances with Rosalie and Ariel.

"Where on earth do we start to find the other sister?" Rosalie moaned. "I feel that we should find her before Medusa, that way we're prepared.

"We need her name," I sigh and scratch my chin as I thought.

"Maybe some creatures from the Realms know," Ariel presented, "ask them when you go to meet them. She couldn't have disappeared as well as Medusa; she's not as powerful or skilled. There must be a trail of clues behind her."

Ariel was right. Rosalie and I nodded and I saw Rosalie glance at the book as if she wished to read more, but we were running out of time. "We need to take the book," she states and I give her an odd look.

"Have you lost it, we cannot take a Reference book, but especially this one that was supposedly evicted!" I exclaim, "There is also no way we can get it out of this place without being caught."

"Don't you ever use your powers?" Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"I'm not supposed to outside of the Realms," I respond adamantly.

"Who told you that, you friend Takuya?" she smirks and knows exactly how to convince me; "Do you honestly listen to him?"

I begin to grow angry and give a reluctant nod. I wave a hand over the book and it disappears in Rosalie's arms.

"What did you do?!" Rosalie fumes.

"Calm yourself," I smile with a smirk of my own, "it's merely not visible, but still there. An old trick I taught myself."

We walk to the exit and the librarian eyes us with suspicion, but looks away as he assumes we have nothing with us. Rosalie beams at Ariel and me as we make our way out. We climb into her carriage and with another wave of my hand the book becomes visible once again.

"Brilliant, Izumi, absolutely brilliant," Rosalie smiles as the carriage begins to move.

* * *

The day was eventful, that was one thing for certain, but we managed to find time to get our dresses fitted and buy other nonsense things as we rode London's magical streets. We decided to eat lunch at a famous café, which Rosalie absolutely adored.

I notice that a few tables across from us is Mrs. Linda with a book in her hands. I look closer and realize it was the mythology book we had just looked at back in the library. I say with concern, "Rosalie, look. It's Mrs. Linda."

"So?" she chides.

Ariel gasps as she also comes to the attention of my concern, "She has the book we looked at from the library."

"Please, that is absolutely…" she trails off as her eyes land on the familiar binding, "…absurd."

"Is she following us?" I ask.

"There's only one way to know for certain." Rosalie stands up and motions for us to follow. I reluctantly do, for I was actually rather tired from all of this running around. As we make our exit, I see Mrs. Linda's gaze fall upon us and as if on cue, she gets up as well. A chill runs down my spine as my memory travels back to the night I found the diary.

"She knows about the Realms…" I whispered and Rosalie and Ariel give me a strange look.

We climb into our carriage and Rosalie asks, "How?"

"She knows about the prophecy, for that one night when I was-I found this old diary about an old judge-she and…," I try and remember who else was there that night. "Mrs. Stasia! They were both down there. I think they were looking for something. Perhaps they were also looking for the diary, but when I found it I left the painting open…Mrs. Linda noticed and she closed it saying 'so it has begun'."

"She wants the dairy." Rosalie nodded in agreement. "But what is so special about this diary? Why did you not tell us about it before!"

"I shall explain later," I moan, knowing I could not keep the secret from them forever, "But I trust you to be correct on your notion. Mrs. Linda is looking for the diary."

"Why?" Ariel asks.

"That's a very good question. Mrs. Stasia must want it too." I say solemnly. "Very good question indeed."

Later that evening, the carriage pulled up to my grandmother's house and I was about to open the door when Rosalie caught me by the arm saying, "You must take us when you meet the leaders of the Realms."

"Are you absurd?" I reply shocked.

She shakes her head, "I dare say we are your only friends in the matter. Besides us, you cannot trust anyone, not even the Redeemed. All judges are power hungry, just because some want to protect the Realms doesn't mean they can. Many will try to kill you. You need us there."

I looked at her with a torn expression. After a while of pondering, I responded with a nod and reply doubtfully, "Alright, but its going to be quite dangerous. The Realms aren't exactly a park."

Rosalie and Ariel exchanged smiles. Ariel looks at me and says, "We can handle ourselves perfectly well, it's you that needs the watching over."

I sighed and smiled back at them before making my exit. "Oh!" I exclaim before they leave, "Are you going to the opera tomorrow?"

"Of course," Rosalie rolls her eyes, "Everyone is going. We shall encounter you once again at the opera house."

I nod and smile as the carriage rides off. James opens the gates for me and I thank him gratefully. I entered the foyer and saw Kouji passing by. When he notices my arrival he beams and asks, "A pleasant outing I presume by the smile on your face."

"Indeed," I respond.

"Well, I was actually waiting for your return, for your grandmother wishes to make sure you are ready for tonight's dinner with the Cleavers." He states.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I say and begin to rush to my room, "Thank you."

An hour passes and my grandmother arrives with an excited expression. With her return is Takuya, who had been out driving her all day long. I noticed the irritated countenance playing his face, but I shrug it off not wanting to speak to him at the moment. I did not wish for him to ruin my mood.

"Come Izumi, we must make our departure," Grandmother insists. "Mr. Kanbara, will you get back to the carriage at once,"

Takuya nods and bows slightly before leaving to his place. I follow my grandmother to the gate and she turns to take one last look at me before we leave. She nods in approval and Takuya opens the door for us as we make our entrance into the carriage.

I was nervous about the dinner, but also quite anxious. I smiled at the thought of seeing William again, but scolded myself for it was not proper to think of him so casually. I tried to avert my attention out the window, for the glass seemed like a barrier that protected me from the outside and all the wrongs the world held. I the glass with a finger and gasped at how cold it was, so I quickly pulled away.

We arrived at the Cleavers right on time and William was there with his father to greet us as Takuya pulled the carriage to a stop. The two smiled genuinely and I noticed William's eyes immediately found mine. He came around opened the door for me before Takuya could. I saw Takuya's eyes flare for a moment, but then he turned away to help my grandmother. What was it with that man? I could never predict his temperamental moods.

"So nice to see you again, Miss Orimoto," William says and flashes his beautiful teeth.

"Very glad to see you as well, Mr. Cleaver," I respond and returned his smile.

From the corner of my eye, I see Takuya wave his hand suspiciously and discreetly. I peek to see that he had made a hole in William's trousers! I began to panic as William notices my worried state.

"Are you alright, Miss Orimoto?" he asks with concern not noticing the slight absence of his fabric.

I fume with rage and embarrassment, but wave my hand swiftly and repair the hole. I straighten myself up and reply, "Yes, of course."

William laughs saying, "You're a mystery to me. Even at the party there was a mystery about you."

I cast a sharp glare to Takuya while William turns his gaze. Takuya rolls his eyes and merely shrugs me off. "Mr. Kanbara, why don't you go park the carriage," I say and look to my grandmother for encouragement.

"Yes, good idea," she responds as I liked.

Takuya bows and responds, "Yes ma'am," but if did not know him better, I would not have caught the venom in his voice. I wanted to slap that man for being so bold, but I had other matters to attend to at the moment.

"Miss Orimoto, we have much to learn about each other," William said, after exchanging a few words with his father, and escorted me inside his beautiful home.

I found that dinner went by rather quickly and I found myself laughing most of the time. William was so charming and when I was with him I felt carefree and elated with such relief. I had not felt this way after the death of my mother.

After we had finished our meal and his parents and my grandmother began to talk William asked me, "Would you care to take a stroll around the house with me?"

"Yes, that does sound rather nice," I reply thankful to get away from talk of politics and warfare.

"Yes, that is my father's subject. He loves to debate," William explained and led me up the stairs and through some very elegant rooms as we spoke. "What about you, Miss Orimoto, do you have any say in politics and state affairs."

"I would rather not make people upset by saying what I think," I sighed, but smiled when I heard him laugh.

"Small price to pay for voicing your opinion I think," he responds.

"True, but it is also an unnecessary payment,"

William gazes at me with an odd look, which surprised me and I begin to blush deeply. I avert my stare and try gazing out the window, but I still felt his clear, blue eyes on me. Suddenly I hear something a pang against the glass from outside. I jump.

Finally William turns his attention off of me and goes up to the window, opening it. A gust of chilly winter air blows fiercely from outside and I a cold shiver runs down my back. I walk up next to William to see what he was looking at, but it was too dark to tell. He grunted as he pushed the window closed once again.

"Odd," he mutters and rubs his hands together to get warm.

"Odd indeed," I agree, but I cannot help but feel rather suspicious. I quickly shrugged the feeling off though.

"Well I suppose it is time for us to go back," he says rather with a kind smile and I return it with a bit of disappointment. I did not want our conversation to have ended so soon. My thoughts are interrupted when I notice him blush from the corner of my eye, and before I can respond he says, "Miss Orimoto, I hope you shan't consider it too bold if I ask," he pauses nervously, "If I ask if you would like to attend the Chatsworth Ball with me Christmas Eve."

I feel my stomach leap from inside of me. It is as if the butterflies from the meadow decided to join me now and I smile brightly, so brightly it hurts, but I try to compose myself. I say slowly and calmly, but with utter sincerity, "I would love to."

He returns my smile with a laugh of relief and a grin of his own, "I cannot wait for Christmas Eve now." He kisses the back of my palm lightly.

Another hour passes slowly until William helps me into the carriage as my grandmother and I make our departure. My grandmother is of course joyous beyond reason to hear William shall be escorting me, and she prattles on about the arrangements. For an odd reason I find myself glancing at Takuya quickly and see a troubled look etched on his face.

"Izumi!" Grandmother snaps me out of my trance and I climb into the carriage. I wave goodbye to William and his family while thanking them for their hospitality. I cannot say why my eyes kept landing on Takuya's throughout the carriage ride home, but they did, and when they did I felt guilty.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Monday_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

_Okay, I'm going to be super busy alllll week long, because my school is giving some production that I'm in and rehearsals go from three (right after school) to ten. I'll try and update soon, but it might have to wait for the weekend....bummer. Anyway, have a great day!

* * *

_

My eyes opened to a white powder falling against the window. I smile into my pillow and lept out of bed traveling across the room to get a better look. I glance out the glass and laugh when I see that the ground is covered in the white powder known as, snow. It was the first time I had ever seen it for myself, but Grandmother would always talk about it when she visited my family in Egypt during Christmas. I open the window and don't mind the burst of frosty air that greets me. I stick out my hand and catch a small flake while watching it melt before my eyes. I laughed aloud again.

Excited, I closed my window, so that I could get dressed to go outside, but while I was pushing it closed I noticed Takuya watching me from across the white courtyard with a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but blush under his gaze, but I quickly closed the curtains to avoid him watching me any farther. Once I was dressed, I traveled down the stairs and took in the smell of fresh toast coming from the kitchen. I snuck a piece on my way outside where I walked around the white earth. I couldn't believe I was missing this all my years in Egypt. Snow was like a fairy tale and reminded me of the Realms greatly.

"Enjoying this fine, snowy day?" Takuya asks from behind me.

I turn around and smile, "Have you ever seen something like it? It's beautiful!" I breathe.

He smirks and picks up a mound in between his gloves while forming it into a ball, "You know what it's good for?"

I raise an eyebrow and think, "Eating?"

"No," he responds and swiftly throws the ball in my direction, hitting me in the leg, "Snowball fights!" He runs and ducks for cover as I begin to fume with rage.

I angrily grab a pile of snow in my hands, and after forming it into a ball as well, I throw it as hard as I could at him. I hit squarely in the chest. "Ha!" I exclaim proudly and begin to laugh.

He smiles and gives out a hard laugh himself. I find myself pausing and taking in the sound of his laughter, for it was rare, but lovely. He tosses another, but misses as I evade it. We exchange a few more powerful throws, but stop after a while, for the cold is energy draining. He tries to throw one last one, but I catch it with my magic and let the snowball fall at my feet.

"No fair." He pants while smiling.

Without warning, my legs give in and I give out a small yelp, but Takuya catches me before I touch the floor. He pulls me back up. "Thank you," I say breathlessly, for my throat feels thick and dry from the cold air I've been breathing.

"Let's go to the stables," he says and wraps his coat around me in attempt to keep me warm.

We go in and I begin to feel my fingers once again, for it is comfortably warm. He leads me to his room, which I enter and take a seat on his bed, while he lights the fireplace. Takuya looks back over at me and notices that I'm still shivering. He quickly grabs an extra blanket on the dresser and wraps it around me. I nod gratefully.

"I heard you went to the library the other day," he says as he takes a seat near me on a stool.

"You mean you _saw _me go into the library." I respond realizing he's been spying again, but it did not surprise me.

He smirks, "What were you looking for?"

"Your question should really be 'what did you find'," I cast him a conceited smile and continue, "Medusa has a sister, and we think it will be much easier to find her than Medusa herself. If we find her we find Medusa."

"Hmm," Takuya rubs his chin, "sounds like a plan, I shall inform Jack about this…Anything else?"

"Not at the moment, no." I say.

"Alright," he replies. There is a moment of silence between us, but Takuya breaks it with a quiet mutter, "Nothing about William either?"

I hear him and stand up appalled, "How do you know about William?"

I see him cringe with regret in saying what he did, but begins to reply, "I wouldn't trust him. Did you see the way he was looking at you last night? He only seems to care about one thing...Also, he looks strangely familiar. He has that unkind face..."

I gasped, "I'll have you know William is a much better gentleman than that! It is not your place to see anything less!"

"Please," Takuya scoffed, "a gentleman? Highly doubt he has much thought up in that small head of his."

It was there when I realized. Takuya's jealous! He is absolutely jealous! "Was it you who threw those rocks? I knew it!"

He is silenced and I begin to stalk towards the door, "Just stay away from him!" Takuya tries to reason, but I shrug him off.

"That is quite impossible now since I will be attending the Chatsworth Ball with him," I say angrily and open the door to leave.

"He's not good for you-," Takuya groans and follows me out the door.

"-and what do you know what's good for me!" I interrupt, "You wouldn't know anything about the matter of love anyway, for you've forbidden it in your life."

Takuya looks shocked and cries, "Are you telling me you love him?"

I pause, but then keep heading for the stable's exit, "No, but I'm very infatuated with him and I'm sure it's only a matter of time before these feelings of infatuation grow."

"You can't," Takuya stops and with him do I. There is something desperate in his voice. I felt myself wanting him to say what I thought, but I didn't know why. Another thing inside me clicked. Even though Takuya was the most infuriating person living, I felt connected to him. I felt connected to him body and soul, but I had no idea as to why. Such emotions unnerved me and make me sick.

"I can't what…" I breathe heavily and find myself aroused. I cursed the man, for doing this to me. Why was it that I felt so torn? I wanted him to say anything that gave me a sense he felt these emotions too.

"Nothing," he says quickly and the soft, desperate voice is gone; replaced by his normal dry, arrogant one, "I don't care, but I was merely warning you…It's my job."

I am utterly shocked and leave without another word.

* * *

Evening sought attention when it came quickly and quietly. I was preparing to go to the opera when a sound came from my window. I looked and found Kouji knocking against the glass. I jump, not expecting him.

I open the window and ask irritably, "Whatever is the matter, now."

"Takuya wanted me to give you a message," he responds and shakes his head in order to stir the snow out of his dark hair.

"Oh, I see," I roll my eyes and take a seat before my dresser, "and he couldn't deliver it himself like usual? Is there something wrong?"

"Don't be innocent with me, I know you upset him somehow, but whatever you two are bickering about now is not important or relevant to what I'm about to say." Kouji sighs.

"Well," I urge as he continues to stand there without another word.

"Jack responded to the telegram. He says you should go and talk to the creatures tomorrow. We will have some of our men with you though. Tommy will meet you in the clearing." Kouji explains.

"Alright," I say slowly, "if you are insisting to bring your men, let me bring at least two of _mine_."

He eyes me suspiciously, "Who?"

"Two of my closest friends, who have known about the Realms ever since I did. One even before." I reply casually, "Let them come along or I'm not going."

"Alright," Kouji moans reluctantly, "you better thank me, for its not my place to say who gets to go."

"Well, thank you, Kouji," I cast him a grateful smile.

With that he leaves and I'm left alone, wallowed in disappointment. Why could Takuya just admit that he might care for me more than merely a friend? Was he so arrogant as to not explain his concerns for Will and me? But then I wonder why it mattered to me what Takuya's feelings were. I could not care less.

I began to brood and feel agitated. As I waited in my room for my Grandmother to ready herself, I pulled out the diary of Mary Sehnis. I open it and begin reading:

_ Dear Diary, _

_Time is the key. To open the fountain, the key is time. May it be that Nismai shall never see the light of day again, for I must find the key and destroy it. If the key is destroyed, the dark hope is destroyed. _

I moaned to myself and closed the book roughly. Time is the key? What on earth could that possibly mean?! There is no location or absolutely anything. This book was proving more and more useless…The key it could be destroyed though…that was actually a fact to pay attention to, but it's hard to take this book for truth.

"Izumi, are you ready to make our departure," I hear Grandmother ask through the door.

"Yes," I reply, hid the book quickly under my pillow, and opened the door to leave.

We arrived at the opera on schedule and my grandmother turned to me with a small, pleased smile and said, "We will be sitting with the Cleavers in their Balcony, for they invited us just the other night."

I blushed, but couldn't say I was upset, though I wished my grandmother had not have kept it such a secret so that I could prepare. We entered the large doors of the beautiful marble opera house with sculptures and paintings covering the walls and the ceiling. I had never been to an opera, so I was quite excited, but Rosalie told me that they were not very interesting or enjoyable. She said people only attend for social purposes.

"Hello Miss Orimoto, delighted to see you again," William appears in front of me with his bright grin.

"Oh," I say off guard, but reply comfortably, "Hello, Mr. Cleaver."

"Excited for your first opera," He asks with a chuckle and then puts on an amusing grin expression.

I laugh, "Are they really as awful as people say?"

"Worse, much worse, Miss Orimoto."

"Izumi! How lucky are we to run into you!" I hear a voice come from behind me. I turn around and see Rosalie, with a vicious smirk, with Ariel at her side. "Oh, Mr. Cleaver, our apologies for our interruption, but may we speak to Izumi for a moment or two. It shan't be long."

William shifts uneasily before responding, but he says, "Of course," and walks away.

I turn to glare at the two as soon as he leaves, "This better be urgent."

"Please, you have the whole night to court with William, but I must know when our next trip to the Realms will be." Rosalie asks mischievously.

"I was not courting!" I growl with irritation, "My plans are to go tomorrow, for we are going to meet with some of the Realms leaders, and of course you must come."

"Very good, we shall be at your house first thing in the morning, I'm sure your grandmother wouldn't mind me coming." Rosalie says rather haughtily, though she was right. My grandmother would honestly have a heart attack, for she knows very well about the Chatsworth family.

The opera was about to begin as people took their seats. I left Rosalie and Ariel to go find Grandmother, but instead it was William who found me.

"Let me escort you to our balcony." He says politely and extends his arm, which I take with a bright smile.

The night ended and I was absolutely drained of energy leaving the opera, but my ears were ringing with the sounds of voices and more voices, singing and more voices…God that was awful…never attending an opera again…It occurred to me now that people only go to operas for the latest gossip. That is certainly all my grandmother talked about.

"We hope you enjoyed yourselves," Mr. Cleaver said cheerfully, along with William, as they waved to my Grandmother and I.

I couldn't even respond I was so tired, but I managed a small smile. Before Takuya started to move the carriage, William runs up to my window and whispers, "Drink some hot tea, for some reason it settles the ringing in your ears you must feel right now."

I sigh, "Oh thank God."

He laughs and steps back as the horses pull the carriage on its way. I glanced at Takuya and watched him steer the horses, pulling on their reigns when necessary. I was curious if he had seen William whisper in my ear earlier, but tried not to care.

We arrived at the house and I went up to my room to get ready for bed. I took a seat in front of my dresser and released my hair out of its bun. I brushed my gold locks gently, but turned my attention to the window when I heard a knock coming from the glass. It was Takuya, which I didn't expect for I thought he was still upset with me, and he was holding something wrapped up in a towel.

I open it for him and he comes out of the chilly cold night, but I noticed it began snowing again lightly. I closed the window after he climbed inside. He set the towel-wrapped object on my desk and rubbed his hands together in attempt to get warm.

"Well, I heard you are bringing some friends on our little trip tomorrow," Takuya starts and makes himself at home; taking a seat on a nearby chair. "I don't think it's wise."

"Please," I scoff, "I really don't want to listen to you complain tonight, Mr. Kanbara."

His gaze softens and he sighs, "Well, make sure you all are prepared to spend a few days in the Realms."

"A few days!" I say shocked, "Have you lost it, we can't be gone for that long! My grandmother wi-"

"Izumi, have you not noticed that the time spent in the Realms is different in our world. One day in the Realms is a mere hour here." He says with a chuckle at my reaction.

"Oh," I say and blush, "that makes sense." I sink onto my bed while holding my head as if it hurt.

After a moment of calm silence, Takuya snaps his fingers saying, "I brought you something."

I sit up, immediately curious.

He grabs the object on my dresser and begins to unwrap the towel around it. It is a hot pot of tea and then Takuya pulls out a small cup from his coat pocket, handing it to me. "You looked like you needed this," he says.

I take it gingerly out of his hand, but I was slightly surprised by his act of kindness. I couldn't help, but flush brightly as he looked at me while pouring me tea. There was something different in his eyes, though, but it was unreadable and I was in no mood to try and put together this puzzle of his.

I drank the tea slowly as he watched me with an odd expression. I smiled slowly and said after taking another sip, "You heard what William said to me."

He blushes brightly, "I am not one to pry into the business of others."

I raise an eyebrow suspiciously, "Of course not,"

* * *

_Next Chapter: Saturday (if I can do it earlier maybe Thursday)_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12

* * *

**

_Let me start off by saying I am so sorry! I did not mean to delay the update this long, but I was so busy and flooded with all sorts of work that I didn't even know I had to do. Very long week for me, but I hope you all had it much better. Alright, I think the wait, though, will be compensated by this long awaited chapter so here it is. Also I hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day! Alright, have a great day!

* * *

_

The next morning, Rosalie and Ariel arrived on schedule wearing casual dresses and their hair in buns. I met them at the gate and at the same time, bid my grandmother goodbye as she left to attend a club meeting, which would leave her gone until nightfall.

"This gives us several hours, or days if you will," Rosalie said with approval and we left for the stables where Kouji and Takuya waited for us.

"Ladies," Kouji says politely and gives us a small bow. Takuya does the same, but keeps silent.

"Hmm, I presume you are Mr. Minimoto," Rosalie sniffs and cocks her head toward Kouji.

I nod and he responds, "Yes, and this is Mr. Kanbara."

"Charmed," Rosalie and Ariel respond, but I hear the sarcastic tone in their voices.

"Alright, enough of the introductions, we must go," Takuya presses and in an instant he is gone.

"Quite the patient one is he?" Rosalie mutters while rolling her eyes.

"You have no idea," Kouji sighs before vanishing himself.

"Take my hand ladies, let us go," I said as I took hold of their palms. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them, we were all in the clearing. There was a group of five other members from the Redeemed besides Takuya and Kouji.

"Welcome," came a friendly voice from behind us. We turn around to see a dark haired man, a bit younger than me, with dark blue eyes. "Are you Miss Orimoto?"

"Yes," I answer then motion with a hand to Ariel and Rosalie, "and this is Miss Moon and Miss Chatsworth."

"Tommy Himi at your service," he bows and I see him cast a second glance at Ariel. Rosalie and I giggle as we notice her blush.

"Wait? Miss Chatsworth?" Kouji asks again and I can see Takuya's eyes grow wide along with his dark-haired friend's, "Is you father George Chatsworth the Judge."

Rosalie casually brushes a lock of hair behind her ear and responds coolly, "Yes, but don't ask me anything about him, for I know nothing. He keeps whatever he is doing a secret from me and my family."

Takuya has a slightly agitated look on his face, but turns away to get a canteen of water from one of the horses tied up to a tree. There seems to be just enough horses for all of us, but I had never ridden one before.

"Okay, let's get going, we have a long road to Helms Valley," Tommy stated as he mounted a black haired stallion.

Some men brought a few horses to Rosalie, Ariel, and I, which were designated as ours. Rosalie and Ariel mounted theirs with ease, for they had learned as a child how to ride. I hesitated before climbing on my gentle beast, for it did frighten me at first. I took a deep breath before stepping into the stirrup. I tried pulling myself up using the horn on the saddle, but continued to struggle. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands at my waist and push my up. I finally brought my leg around and seated myself on the saddle.

I turned around to see Takuya with an amused smile on his lips. "Thank you," I say quickly and blush.

"You obviously don't know how to ride," He laughs, "I'll have a rope connecting your horse to mine, so you don't find yourself lost. This should be quite fun."

I moan and turn around to see Rosalie and Ariel smirks on their faces. I growl and turn around aggravated. Tommy leads the group as our horses begin to walk. Not long after, we reach a cobble-stoned path and the stirring of pebbles is heard under each step of the hooves.

"Alright, we'll follow this for a while, but we might have to avoid busy roads later on," Tommy states.

"How long is the ride there?" I ask.

"About two days," Takuya answers, "you said your grandmother wouldn't be back until night fall? Well, we left at about seven in the morning, so really you have ten hours, but this trip should not take that long."

We walked a while in silence, but eventually I began speaking to Rosalie and Ariel. Ariel was saying, "Is it true you are attending the ball with William? There are already hundred of rumors going on about the two of you."

"Yes it is true, but I didn't think many people knew," I said with slight surprise.

"Well, they do," Rosalie says and after a minute continues, "there's something about him though, Izumi, that you must be careful of."

I see Takuya turn with slight interest at this from the corner of my eye, but I shake my head disbelievingly, "He's an honest gentleman, and I don't see any bad in him."

"Hmm, women, always second guessing us chaps," Tommy chuckles and takes a sip from his canteen.

"Yes, you would know," Ariel rolls her eyes, but smiles amused.

"Actually I would. I've been around longer than I look," he replies glancing behind his shoulder as he spoke.

"It's true, he would," Kouji smirks.

"Shut up," Tommy glares. Obviously there was a sort of tease going over our heads, but I catch Takuya smiling.

Suddenly I hear the bushes rustle, and the next thing I know Takuya leaps from his horse and tackles me from mine to the floor just as an object shoots past me. The horses begin to squeal and out from the bushes come three figures dressed in black, but they weren't human. Their clothes were worn and ragged, and I could see their skin was brown and rough. Their teeth, sharp and jagged, were visible as they growled. They were absolutely hideous creatures.

"Tarads! We've got some Tarads!" I heard Tommy yell and draw his sword as he moved in front of Ariel and Rosalie to protect them.

Rosalie grabs a nearby bow from the supply bag on her horse and also a quiver of arrows. "I have been trained as an archer since I was a child," she growls and begins to fire some passed towards the creatures.

Takuya pushes himself off of me and draws his own sword and spins it expertly. He swipes at one of the Tarads, but it snarls and evades the blade with great speed. It raises one of its hands, with sharp claws, and tries to attack Takuya, who pushes me back and rolls to the right as it misses. Takuya lunges forward with his sword, but the Tarad is too quick and moves to the left, retaliating with a strike to his back. Takuya gives a small yelp as the creature's sharp claws piece his skin.

I cover my mouth in shock, but quickly stand up and use my powers to send the vines from nearby trees to whip the Tarad in the back. The creature screams and turns to me. Takuya's eyes flash as he raises his sword to the Tarad's back, but it turns around and catches the blade. I used the wind to knock the creature off its feet and Takuya uses this moment to stab the Tarad in the shoulder. A purple ooze rushes out onto the floor as the monster gives a piercing shrill. Takuya twisted the sword farther into the creatures flesh, and the cracks of its bones are heard.

I stagger back, feeling faint from the sight.

The Tarad hasn't given up yet, for it lands a fierce kick in Takuya's stomach and he gives a grunt, as his body is sent backwards. The creature roars and yanks the blade out of its bloody-soaked skin. It uses the blade and takes a swipe at Takuya, who is still on the ground. His eyes grow wide, but he rolls to the right as the sword comes within centimeters from his head. Takuya leaps up, but has to duck in the next instant as the blade flies right above his skull.

Takuya pounces on a tree and then uses a branch to swing and give himself momentum as he lands a crushing kick to the Tarad's head. Takuya lands back on the ground skillfully and kicks the sword from the creature's hand. The blade lands on the floor next to me, and I toss it back to Takuya, who gives the fatal blow across the monster's chest. The Tarad collapses on its knees, but before it completely falls to the ground, Takuya gives the final decapitating blow. The headless body leaks of raw blood and the sight causes me to gag.

Takuya heaves his blade up heavily and looks around to see that the other two Tarads have been taken care of. He wipes his blade clean with a rag he pulls from his belt and places the sword back in its sheath. He looks at me with concern, but I give him a hard smile.

"So much for taking the main road," Takuya mutters, "Nismai's men are already on to us, we must take a different route."

Tommy sighs, "Alright, then. I wonder where they get their information from."

"Medusa?" Ariel suggests.

"Possibly," Kouji responds, but shrugs.

"I doubt it's Medusa," Takuya says and brings my horse to me. He whispers, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I reply shakily and I can feel my body quake with fear, "W-What were those?"

"Tarads, Nismai's assassins. They were trying to kill you, but we got them." Takuya said grimly, "I think you might need some rest."

"I'm fine, honestly," I say, but I feel as if I'm about to pass out. I try to get up onto my horse, but again Takuya helps me with a hand, and a doubtful look plays his countenance.

"We will stop soon, but first we need to get as far away from the road as possible." Takuya say and I notice that his hand has not moved from mine. I blush and he slowly, almost reluctantly, slides his fingers off of my skin. His touch causes a shiver to run down my spine. I couldn't tell why, but it was different from when William touched me.

"Let us move, I sense we're being followed," Tommy says gravely and we ride into the forest.

Nightfall comes quickly and we set up camp near a small creek, where Tommy and Kouji fill up the canteens. Rosalie, Ariel, and I took some blankets and made ourselves as comfortable of a bed as possible. As I was grabbing some other supplies, I saw Takuya start up the fire with a swift hand motion. I noticed he winced as he sat back on a log, and saw a large red stain on the back of his shirt.

I grabbed my canteen of water and went over to him. "Takuya, you're hurt," I say with a tired sigh.

"I'm fine," he responds, continuing to stare at the fire.

"You are quite stubborn," I say already irritated, but can't help but smirk, "let me see your back."

Takuya looks up at me and sighs as he peels off his shirt, revealing his muscular torso, which causes me to blush slightly, but I quickly regain my composure. I see that the wound on his back is long and deep. Some parts have already begun to scab over. It could have possibly gotten worse if ignored. I touch the swollen edge of the wound and he winced.

"You're very reckless, Mr. Kanbara," I tut, but then say sincerely, "it's not always good. This wound could have gotten infected."

Takuya flinched again as I begin to pour water on it. I take a rag and wipe as much blood as I can off of his back and around the large abrasion. Next, I concentrate and my hands begin to glow with a blue light. I touch the wound and his back begins to reseal. After another minute, I finish and his back is like new.

He moves to see if the pain had truly left, and it had. He gives me a surprised look, "How did you do that?"

"A small trick I learned on my own," I say and hand Takuya his shirt, which was still wet from blood.

"I see," he smirks and looks at his clothes stating, "I think I'm going to need a new shirt,"

"I didn't think men brought extra clothes," I scoff.

Takuya laughs and puts the shirt on, "We don't, I was just saying I needed some."

I cringe in disgust, and walk back to Ariel and Rosalie, who were already asleep. I lie myself down drift into sleep's open arms.

* * *

It was the crack of dawn when I felt myself begin to stir. I groaned and let my eyes flutter open.

"Izumi, it's time to go," I hear Ariel say as she shakes me awake.

I sit up and see Rosalie already awake as well. "Mr. Himi thinks its best to get an early start," she said as she began to mount her horse.

"It's more than that," Takuya explains as he comes out from a nearby bush with two other men behind him, "we're being followed."

"By what?" Tommy asked surprised and guides his horse to trot over to Takuya.

"Orcs, definitely. I can smell their stench from kilometers away, but I found their encampment. They are, at least, a day away." He replies fairly quickly.

Rosalie sniffs, "They can't possibly catch up. An orc's mind is practically a vacant hole."

"True," Kouji agrees, "but they're loyal to Nismai, and that's enough to drive them."

"Quick, let us depart," Takuya urged and Tommy agrees.

I mounted my snow, white horse with no help this time and began to gallop with the others. Takuya kept his pace in front of me, and Ariel was to my side. Rosalie was naturally at the front with Tommy. She had told me she wouldn't be taking orders from anybody, of course.

We kept our galloping pace until it reached midday. When we reached a break in the forest, for a large meadow separated us from the other side, Tommy stopped us saying, "Bloody hell. The Thorn."

Takuya sighed, "I think I'd rather take the roads, but the orcs have them swarmed. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. We should rest here before we begin into the forest."

We all descended off of our horses and I looked across the plains to see the darker side of the woods, which seemed to surfeit with mystery and evil. A chill ran up my neck as stared into its trees.

"There's something in that forest," I said quietly.

Takuya hears and responds as he walks up to me, "There are many things in there we wish to avoid, but like everything in the Realms, there is great beauty in the forest. Some beauty kills, though."

I glance and watch a look of trepidation pass through Takuya's face. I turn my gaze to the landscape once again and watch the mountains erupt from the forest miles away. "Those mountains," I point to those giant rocks with snowy peaks, "are we to go there?"

"Yes, that is where King Leonidus lives along with the rest of the stronghold that is his kingdom." Takuya states, "I suggest we look on the bright side of things. Better to go into the forest than Caer, which is certain death in itself."

"What's Caer?" I ask; the name sounds familiar.

"The Underworld."

* * *

_Next Chapter: Friday_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

_Ahhh, yes, more fun in the Realms. Honestly, I thought this chapter was a quick read, so enjoy it. Enjoy all of this Takuminess, because you are not going to like some later chapters....Yeah. Okay, so, have a great day!

* * *

_

The horses had their rest, and soon we found ourselves walking slowly into the forest Thorn, whose trees were tall and grey and branches mangled and sharp. There was a thick fog covering the forest floor that floated up when disturbed. The horses were obviously agitated and I struggled to keep mine under control.

"I hate this place," Kouji muttered as he and his horse trudged behind.

"I can imagine why, this place is quite frightening," Ariel shuddered.

"Keep quiet, we don't want any attention," Tommy ordered and we continued on.

Sunset was close upon us by now, and I could only assume the forest was more dangerous by night. Suddenly I heard a sound to my right. I turn my head sharply, but there is nothing to be found. I swing my gaze back in front and notice that there was a thin, spiny looking tree blocking me. It was not there before. I steer my horse around it, but just as I began to pass it, a branch wrapped itself around my waist and my mouth preventing the scream at my throat. The branches lift me up out of my horse.

"Izumi!" Ariel cries and tries to stop her horse, but it refuses and raises its front legs in resistance.

"Takuya! Izumi's in trouble," Kouji exclaims and draws his sword.

Takuya glances over to see the trees branches completely wrapped around my legs now. His eyes grow wide and he brings his horse around. He gallops over to me with sword in hand. "Tommy, I think it's a Dryad!"

As soon as Takuya declared his statement, another tree close to Rosalie begins to move and swipe its branches at her. She evades the tree's attack just in time and pulls out a small dagger. She begins to cut away at the plant and it leaks of yellow sap.

By now I am close to being fully engulfed by the trees branches and roots, and I can feel my breaths being cut off causing short, choppy pants. I try to call upon my magic, but I'm too distressed. Suddenly Takuya's palm begins to glow with fire and he bends down to the bottom of the tree. It flares up in seconds and a painful, women's scream is heard. The branches begin to loosen their deadly grasp and I'm sent to the floor.

Takuya sheathes his sword and pulls out a knife. He starts cutting away at the branches and pushes them off of me. He removes the branch from my mouth and I give a sharp gasp, trying to refill my lungs with as much air as I could. For a moment he pauses and runs his thumb across my cheek softly, relieved. Takuya helps me back on my feet, but I'm still unstable and in a panic. I cannot support myself at the moment and my world begins to spin. I feel Takuya lift me up onto my horse, but he climbs on with me. He ties his horse to mine and begins guiding them both.

"Let's go, Tommy!" Takuya shouts over the fire and crackling of wood burning.

"Right," Tommy and Rosalie nearly escaped their Dryad as they begin to gallop ahead. The rest of us follow close behind. I could feel Takuya's arm wrap protectively around waist. I didn't know how to react I was too dizzy and disoriented; all I could do was lean into him more and rest my head upon his chest.

* * *

"Izumi, wake up," I heard a voice stir me awake. I open my eyes and see that we were still moving, but it was dark. We had lit a few lamps, but it still didn't help much against the fog. I then realize who was speaking to me, and saw Takuya gazing down at me with his light eyes. "We're about to stop,"

I blush when I realize I'm in his arms and my head is on his chest. I try and straighten up, but I still feel weak. "What happened?" I asked utterly confused. I lifted my arm painfully and marveled how much effort it was to merely move.

"You were captured by a Dryad, a nymph who lives in the trees." Takuya responds, "They wrap their branches around their prey and suck them dry of life. Lucky we got to you in time, for you would not have lasted a moment longer. You may be weak for the next day or two, though. Try to move as little as possible." He chuckles, "You shan't have much trouble with that though, Miss Orimoto, for you shan't be able to walk until your strength returns.

"What?" I gasp, but I could not dwell on the thought long without feeling dizzy, "I need to rest."

"That you do," he smiles and stares at me for a moment or two with something different glistening in his eyes.

I blush and shake my head say, "Stop,"

Takuya's eye flash and he asks sharply, "Stop, what?"

"You know what you are doing," I whisper quietly.

He looks away a bit guiltily, but at the same time upset. His expressions were always the hardest to read.

Tommy finally stopped us and we found a very small clearing. The moon was bright tonight and I could almost feel its rays on my cheeks. Takuya got off of the horse and told me to stay on as he, Ariel, and Rosalie set up the blankets. I was limply left on top of the animal feeling absolutely useless.

Rosalie smirked at me, "You seem like you are having a very enjoyable time up there."

I roll my eyes at her _hilarious_ humor, "Aren't you quite the witty one?"

After everything was set up, I tried to push myself down, but it was no use. I was utterly handicapped. I didn't even have time to protest when Takuya suddenly took me into his arms and began carrying me to the blankets. What Takuya was doing was totally improper…what would William think?

He carefully set me down and said, "Honestly try not to move much, okay?"

I nodded with a troubled sigh. Once he left, I glanced over to Rosalie and Ariel, who were both casting me expressions of concern. "What are you doing with that man, Izumi?" Rosalie demanded.

"Nothing! I swear!" I slurred. I have not the energy nor patience for this.

"Izumi, we can't trust him, they are judges after all," Rosalie said, "Redeemed or not."

"There is nothing going on," I press, "I could never think of him like that."

"Alright," Ariel says unconvinced, "just be careful. It's dangerous...and it isn't proper."

I groan and whisper silently to myself, "I'm tired of being proper."

That night, I heard conversation by the campfire, but one caught my attention. Takuya was speaking to Kouji in a quiet argument. Though they tried to keep their voices below a whisper, I could still hear parts of their dispute.

"Takuya, what are you doing?" Kouji was asking clearly irritated, "…I don't like the way you look at her…distracting…Jack will take you out of the mission if you continue."

"I know, Kouji," Takuya scowled and threw a stick into the fire, "…I can't help it…I can't control my feelings…"

"Yes, but you can get rid of them…" Kouji responded, "Being apart of the Redeemed means you can never be with her…understand that and you'll be rid of all emotions."

"It's not that easy," Takuya snarls, "you clearly don't understand."

I hear him walk away, but I can't help feeling giddy at what I heard. This feeling only lasted a minute after I realized that Kouji was right. This was improper and had to stop. I have William and he's more than enough. I felt more with William anyway, right?

Morning came quickly, and we were all up at dawn's first light, though it seemed earlier for the forest was dark and muggy. The roof of the woods only allowed a few rays to creep through the thicket.

I stirred and immediately noticed I could move my limbs once again, which was a huge relief. I get up shakily, but adjust after a few steps. Rosalie sees that I'm up and walking and says, "Nice to know you're not completely useless."

I cast her a sharp glare and begin putting away the blankets. Ariel helps me and places the accoutrements on her horse. Tommy has already put out the fire and is cleaning his weapons as he waits for Takuya to return. He left to refill the canteens.

After another moment, Takuya came through the trees with a bag full of our canteens and mounted his horse. He tied his bag to the saddle and said to Tommy, "Let us go,"

Tommy nods climbs on his horse saying to the others, "Come, we should reach Chamleck by sunset."

Takuya looks over at me and asks, "Is your strength back?"

"I shall manage," a respond and give him a small smile, but struggle as I get on m horse.

He does not look convinced, but he turns back around anyway. Takuya trots over to Kouji's side and leaves me for the first time. I felt a pang of agitation when he did so, for I wanted him to stay, but I scolded myself for wishing so.

We walked on and towards midday, we were almost out of the woods, for the fog was less thick and more light was beginning to shine through the trees. I sighed with relief, but noticed a rustling in the bushes around us. I turn gasp as I thought I saw something, but nothing was to be found. Why can I never spot creatures of the woods?

Tommy halts our group. He hears it too and raises a hand motioning to Takuya. Takuya nods silently and draws his sword. I summon my magic to use if necessary. I hear whispering and voices among the trees. The horses grow uneasy and begin to huff.

Suddenly, the bushes around us all begin to sound, and a group of men came out surrounding us. They had bow and piercing arrows at their fingertips all aimed us. I gasp and one said calmly, "Put down your weapons,"

Takuya and Tommy exchanged glances, but then nodded and dropped their swords in unison. The other men followed, and Kouji and Rosalie lowered their bows. Tommy mutters, "Elphaba must be around, all her elves sure are."

I gasp and stare upon these men. They were dressed in light blue tunics with white patterns. The elves seemed to glow with a sense of peace and grace, and stood as tall as me. Their hair was as white as snow and braided to their waist. They were not at all like I imagined.

One turns to me and asks, "Are you Izumi Orimoto?"

My green eyes grow wide with surprise, "Yes?"

The elf nodded and motioned for the others to put down their bows. He was clearly the leader. He was more built than the others and he was dressed with a cape and a white tunic with gold lining. "I am Enlet, elven warrior, faithful servant to the highness Elphaba."

"So did Elphaba think we could not find our way," Takuya chuckles, "did she send you to make sure we got here alright, because you are a bit late."

Enlet laughed and went over to Takuya, who had gotten off his horse to give Enlet a strong handshake. "I see you haven't changed, my good friend, but the queen grows impatient," said the elf with a smirk, "did you get a hair cut?"

Takuya laughed and runs a hand through his hair, "Why, do I look dashing?"

Enlet grins, "Do I even need to answer. Anyway, let's go. We must not keep Elphaba waiting long."

"Who's Elphaba?" Ariel asks.

"She's the elven queen of Eastern Chamleck." Kouji answers, "Be careful what you say around her, she can be most unpleasant."

I sigh; more unpleasant people. How do I withstand it all?

We left the forest behind and came to the base of an enormous mountain with a peak that reached over the clouds. At the base was a large waterfall that fell into a crystal clear river. I could see the multi-colored fish swimming about underwater.

"Leave your horses, they will be taken to our stables," Enlet says and approaches the waterfall from a boulder that stood tall out of the water. He whispered a few words and the waterfall instantly split open like a pair of curtains. Ariel, Rosalie, and I stood in awe at such a scene, for within the cascading waters hid a cavern entrance. Enlet and his elves all went in and we followed. I could hear the echoing of our footsteps inside the cave. The floor and walls were moist and the air was cool. Deeper inside, we came to a wall with a large marble door. There were two guards, but they weren't men. They had the body of a horse, but the torso of an ordinary human.

"Greetings, centaurs," Enlet saluted with a smile and they bowed back, "we have Miss Orimoto."

The centaurs nodded and called for the door to be opened. After a moment, the heavy structure grumbled as it awoke and let us in. We entered the stronghold and I gasped at such beauty. It was a palace inside with the floors, walls, and pillars all made of white marble. The ceiling was covered with paintings of elves, centaurs, and other creatures I could not name. There was a red carpet leading us down the hall and through a set of iron gates, which led to the throne room. The room was filled with many creatures of the Realms, but the all went silent upon our arrival. They all turned to look at us, and we followed the blood-red carpet that ended in front of a grand throne made of white gold.

On the throne was a lion, but I thought my eyes deceived me. It was a lion dressed in a red cape with a gold crown on top of its head. The creature could also stand on two legs and carried a gold staff. He stood to greet us and I saw his brown eyes lighten in delight upon our arrival.

"Your majesty," Enlet bowed and with him the other elves.

"Rise, my brothers," the lion spoke in a deep, powerful voice. I exchanged glances with Rosalie, then Ariel. We were all utterly perplexed and at the same time frightened. "Welcome to Helms Valley, or the Stronghold."

Takuya and the others bowed, and the three of us simply followed in courtesy. Tommy rose and said respectfully, "King Leonidus, we have brought you the girl, Miss Izumi Orimoto, as you wished, now we must talk about Nismai."

The creatures in the room all seem to whisper in fright at such a name, but Leonidus simply laughs, "Patient is a virtue. One must rest before they can speak wisely, for it is unwise to be hasty. We will speak about the Dark Lord when the time is right, but first you all must rest." The lion turns to me and says, "Thank you for coming from such a dangerous path, but you were in excellent hands. Now, we are having a banquet tonight and I trust that you all should enjoy yourselves before we darken this time with dark words."

I nod quietly, for I am still awestruck.

Leonidus chuckles, "What's wrong, Miss Orimoto? Never seen a talking lion before?"

I smile cautiously, "I can honestly say I have not."

* * *

_Next Chapter: Monday_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

_I hate this chapter...God, I do. Actually, it's not too bad, but...Oh you'll see what I mean. It's not tragic...yet. Anyway, pay attention, for there are more clues about the key in this chapter. It's important stuff. Okay, change of subject, our community has reached another page! Woop! That's always exciting, haha! Also, Part I to this story is drawing near and then I won't be updating until I'm done with the second half, which shouldn't take be too long, but I'm not quite finished yet. Alright, have a great Monday/Sunday/Day depending on where all y'all live._

_

* * *

_

Enlet led us through the halls and showed us our assigned rooms, which had been prepared for our arrival. The quarters were larger than any room I had ever slept in before. The bed was magnificent and made from maple wood, carved with figures and designs. The walls were a dark green and a dark red carpeted the floor was also quite complementing. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"This will be your room, Miss Orimoto. Our servants have prepared for you a change of clothes. We hope to see you at the banquet." Enlet smiled and continued to show the others to their suites, which were just down the hall.

I closed the door and looked about the room for a while. I took a seat on the bed and pulled out the diary of Mary Sehnis from my dress pocket. I flipped to the page where I had left off, but merely skimmed the pages from there. There seemed to be nothing of interest until a passage caught my eye.

_ The key is locked away in time, but I regrettably do not understand. The key is a dagger, it is a knife carved by the elves from the trees of Eastern Chamleck. It is said to hold great magic. Blood is also needed to unlock Nismai, but whose blood I've yet to find out. The dagger has the last name of whose blood is needed. I must find the dagger._

From here on, a few pages are missing, but I close the book and think. The key is a dagger. Nismai needs the blood of whose name is on the dagger. The dagger is found in time. This prophecy of Nismai's rise all started with Mary Sehnis and how she unlocked it. I need to find Mary Sehnis if she's still alive, but how? I need more information on Mary, for I hardly know who she is, but she's obviously important.

I noticed that there is a lovely yellow dress on the bed and I figure it was the one prepared for me. I really felt too ill to attend a banquet today, but I put on the dress. I relieve my hair from its bun and began to brush it with a comb I found on the elegant dresser.

I hear a knock on the door. I open it to see Kouji standing there in different clothes they must have prepared for him as well. "Are you attending the banquet, Miss Orimoto?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose, though I do not wish to. I am not in my best state," I respond and walk back over to the dresser to continue combing my hair. "Why?"

Kouji sighed and lowered his head saying, "To be honest, Takuya sent me to ask you, but I also need to speak to you about him."

I put the comb down and shifted uneasily in my chair. I walked over to the door, closing it, and then ambled back over to him to sit down once again. "What is the matter," I asked, trying to appear casual.

Kouji sank back in his chair and replied, "Takuya can never return feelings of affection, for it is a rule of the Redeemed not to get emotionally involved, but I assume you are already aware of this."

"I most certainly do not hold any feelings of affection for Mr. Kanbara!" I exclaim and jump out of my seat angrily, but I am shocked. His words were blunt and harsh, and I cannot say they did not wound me.

"Nevertheless you must try to not to speak with him unless necessary. Takuya works best when he is focused and if he is not he could fail the Redeemed and you." Kouji stated with utter seriousness, but his voice softens when he continues, "Takuya is my friend, and I don't want to see him get hurt. Whether or not you have affections for him, I dare say he has such feelings for you, and if it grows deeper the more it will affect him in his duties. I hope you understand why I'm telling you this."

I bite my lip and take a deep breath. I did have affections for Takuya and to know he returns them is both overwhelming and troubling at the same time. How could I have fallen for the man whom I could never be with? I was angrier with myself than anyone else. I nod to Kouji and respond, "I understand."

Kouji nodded sullenly and left through the doors.

His exit was a cue for my tears to begin their descent out my eyes. Though I did not know why I was bothered by these facts Kouji had presented to me, I suspect it was because I had refused to believe it until now. I did not think my feelings for Takuya had gotten so uncontrolled, but indeed they had. I must put the man out of my mind for good.

The banquet had already begun under way when I arrived with Ariel and Rosalie. We were talking amongst ourselves when Leonidus had walked up to us. I was always left speechless with the way he beamed with such authority and grace.

"Miss Orimoto, I would like to have a word with you if you do no mind?" the lion asked softly.

I bowed and nodded, and then looked to my friends, who also bowed then went on their way. I began to walk with his majesty through the merriment until he led me to a curtain, which opened up to a balcony. The balcony was carved from the stone of the mountain side and gave way to a magnificent view of the Realms. It was sunset and I could almost see the far off meadow.

"It is a brave thing you are doing," Leonidus spoke as I awed at the sight. The wind was blowing softly causing my hair to swing with it.

I pushed back a strand behind my hear and sighed heavily saying, "I do not know how bravery works though. I'm frightened every moment I am here, but here I stand. Is it brave to have fear?"

"Everyone experiences fear. It is how one handles their fear; that is bravery. You do not run from your fears. This is merely one of the traits that reminds me of your mother." Leonidus chuckled.

I look at him wide eyed, "You knew my mother?"

"Of course," he smiles, "she was wise and very bold. You remind me of her greatly and you even look like her. Your eyes. You have her startling green eyes, in which I see her face. I miss her dearly."

I look downcast at the floor and whisper, "I do too. She would know how to help me. I need her now more than ever."

Leonidus nods in understanding, "You will find strength in your friends. Keep those close to you for without them, you task will be impossible."

"I still don't understand," I shake my head with dismay, "why was I chosen for this? I don't see how I'm so important to these Realms."

The lion smiles softly and replies, "There are things that you don't know or even realize yet, that must come with time. I cannot tell you these things for it is not my place. You must find your answers on your own. I can only help."

"Why?!" I exclaim with frustration, "Why can you not tell me all I need to know."

"Some things are not pleasant and can harm you instead of help you. Again I am here to help you, so I cannot tell you." Leonidus responds, "All I can say is that your mother played a more vital role with the involvement of the prophecy than it may seem, which puts you in the center of all."

I nod and looked out at the landscape once again, but it had now gotten dark. I turn my gaze to the curtains behind us as I hear them open. I see Takuya standing there looking guilty as if he felt bad for intruding.

"I'm sorry," he mutters, I did not know-,"

"We were just finished," Leonidus smiled and welcomed Takuya, "I wished to talk to you as well. Your dedication to your job is great, but I hope you keep your sense of right and wrong, but most importantly trust. Trust in you friends, the Realms, but most importantly trust in yourself."

Takuya nods and bows his head in great respect.

"I am pleased with you my son, continue keeping Miss Orimoto safe. I heard you saved her life on numerous occasions on the way here," Leonidus states content.

"Mr. Kanbara," I say uneasily and my voice shakes, "do you need something?"

"I-I," he blushes softly, but then smiles, "I would like to show you something if you do not mind?"

I look over to Leonidus, who seems to be smirking, but it's hard to tell for I've never seen a smirking lion before. I turn back to Takuya and against my better judgment; I nod with a small smile on my lips. I do not know why I can't think straight around this man, for it was almost as if I completely forgotten about the conversation I had with Kouji. Takuya extends his arm to me a bit strangely. I could see he was trying to be a gentleman, for this gesture is one William does all the time. I find this amusing, and I laugh as I take it. He leads me away from the banquet, which I find odd, but I keep silent and watch him intriguingly. He looked quite handsome with his hair combed back and his shirt was clean and new.

After a few minutes, we came to a door, which led outside. I was a bit reluctant to go, but followed his lead. It was dark, and I could barely see. The wind seemed to pick up and a chill went up my neck.

"Where are we?" I asked and shivered.

"We're in Aqueos, a small forest on the mountain, but it holds a surprise I think you might like," Takuya smirks and continues to lead the way.

Suddenly, there is a faint blue glow up ahead. Takuya pushes past the last few branches to reveal a pond that glowed with a bright blue and the leaves around the pond held glowing blue droplets, which didn't fall but floated. It was utterly odd, yet beautiful, for there were droplets of glowing blue water floating around the air. Droplets were also coming up from the pond.

I touch one and it disperses into more droplets. I gasp and laugh, "How beautiful!"

"I knew you would like it," Takuya smiles brightly and blows a droplet toward my face and it breaks apart on contact with my cheek.

I kneel down to the water and skim its surface. It feels and moves like normal water, but when I dropped a pebble into its glowing wakes, the droplets come up, but never go back down. They join the others in the air.

I noticed when the droplets touched my hair or my clothes they were absorbed. I look over to Takuya and see him watching me with a soft gaze.

I begin to flush and he kneels down next to me. He smiles as we both toss pebbles into the pond, but our hands touch as we reach for the same pebble. We quickly return our hands to our sides and look up at each other. I look into his beautiful light eyes that seem to hold more emotion than before.

I can feel my lips tremble as he brings his face closer, and I begin to lean in as well. Our lips were centimeters apart and drawing even closer. Just as our lips were going to touch, I pull back. I realize what I'm doing. I look away sharply and stand up.

"Takuya," I begin to say, "why did you bring me here?"

He is confused by my question and by my actions, "What do you mean? I thought you would like it. I...thought it would be somewhat of a stress reliever and make you happy." He blushes.

"Why?" I asked frustrated, "Stop playing around with my feelings, for you know they can never be true. Why do you want to make me happy?"

"Izumi, I don't understand, I'm not trying to 'play' with your feelings?" he responds and begins to grow irritated. "What is the matter?"

"Takuya, my emotions are not to be trifled with. What we were about to do…" I pause, "it's not right. I'm not supposed to be feeling this for you."

"Why?!" He snaps, "Is it improper!? Am I too 'improper' for you!?"

"Of course not," I choke and try to restrain my tears, "but you cannot pretend you are unaware that your affections toward me aren't harmful for your position. It is forbidden for the Redeemed to have these emotions and you know it. We could never be together because of that. You took your oath to the Redeemed, and if you don't honor it…"

He goes silent. He runs his fingers through his hair and moans, "My apologies. I-I did not know what I was doing."

"I do not think either of us did," I respond.

He stands up and kicks a branch fiercely off the ground in frustration, "But do you have feelings for me? Any at all?"

I stare blankly at the ground and know that I have to answer wisely, for if I say something wrong I could put his life in jeopardy. I close my eyes tightly and bite my lip. I let out a sob and shake my head, "No. I do not."

Takuya's eyes grow wide with surprise and he lowers his gaze. He stumbles back and supports himself by placing a hand on a tree. "Alright," he says dully and emotionlessly, "let's go."

* * *

The next day I woke up feeling miserable with an awful headache, and my stomach lurched with each step I took. I walked to the bathroom where I bathed quickly. I wrapped myself in a cotton towel and stepped out of the brass tub. I sighed and dried my damp hair, while going back into the bedroom to retrieve my clothes.

Suddenly, Takuya waltzes into my room without knocking and spews out words without even noticing my state, "Izumi, I am terribly sorry about what happened-Bloody hell!"

I scream and hide myself behind the bed infuriated. Why must he ruin my life! "Mr Kanbara! Leave, now!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Takuya reiterates over and over while averting his gaze and leaving the room, "Lock the door, dammit!"

I snarl and lock the door ferociously. I could never get away from this man! To my awful embarrassment, I will have to have him escort me to the council meeting.

When I am finally presentable, I come out and see him standing outside, waiting for me. I huff and cross my arms with the utmost irritation. He is clearly ashamed and frustrated when I see him.

He looks up and then back down. "My apologies," he mutters, "I suppose I should now do my best to keep away from you after today."

I open my mouth to agree, but the thought of not having Takuya near hurts. We stand there awkwardly and he clears his throat to break the silence that has come upon us. I look down both directions the hallways lead and ask, "Which way?"

"Oh, right," Takuya says, "this way."

* * *

_...Oh Takuya...aren't you the brightest light bulb in the bunch..._

_Next Chapter: Thursday_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

_There is only one more chapter after this one, concluding the first part of the story. In chapter 16 you will be attending the Chatsworth Ball where something...interesting goes down...yes, let's just say interesting. Alright have a great day!

* * *

_

The room where Leonidus had called the meeting was beautifully elegant with a long, maple wood table that could seat a large amount. There were four marble pillars around the table and on the marble walls were paintings of Leonidus and his armies along with suits of armor that had been hung. In the middle of the tabled was a gold outline of a lion with a crown.

I took a seat in between Ariel and Rosalie and across from Leonidus. He nodded at my presence and we waited for about ten minutes before his guards closed the large doors to the room.

"Wait," Leonidus raised his paw, "don't forget the elves,"

There was a murmur through the room, but the doors were opened once again. Soon came Enlet and his troops. He walked over to Leonidus while the rest surrounded the area; mixing in with Leonidus' men.

"Her majesty is coming," Enlet whispered to the lion then took a seat.

Another minute passed before the footsteps of someone making their entrance into the room were heard once again. In came a tall, beautiful woman with a long white dress that trailed behind her a good four feet. She was practically as pale as the dress and her dark black locks were near her ankles in loose curls. Her cool blue eyes were piercing and her head was held high. She wore a gold headpiece to match the trimming of her dress. Her eyes scan the room and fall upon me. I could see her lips being brought into a purse as she took her seat next to Leonidus.

The doors were finally closed and the meeting began.

"This is the discussion between Izumi, daughter of the bloodline, Leonidus, King of West Chamleck, and Elphaba, Queen of the East." Announced Enlet.

"Well," Elphaba sighed and sank back in her chair, "we are waiting for you to enlighten us Izumi, though I highly doubt you will be able too."

I felt my blood already begin to boil with this woman, but I stayed calm and spoke casually. "We know Nismai is coming, and all I'm asking is to set aside the differences of our past to protect the future of the Realms."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "We do not know anything. Nismai might not even rise. This whole conversation is pointless."

"Are you really going against the prophecy forged from Caer itself?" Leonidus asked with slight amusement, "Nismai will rise, and I have already planned to be your ally. You have my armies Miss Orimoto.

Elphaba stirred uneasily, "But prophecy's are not always true! And I find it absurd that this _girl_ is our only hope in defeating the Dark Judge. Look at her, Mary-,"

Leonidus stopped her with a low warning growl, "Does she have your support or not. We are not setting up a new Class, this is different. This is defending our home, the Realms."

Elphaba bit her lip and hesitated before nodding slowly, "For the Realms, I give you my elves."

I nod in gratitude, "I know you were not particularly fond of the Class set up in the Realms by the Judges for quite a long time, but his is not setting up a government, this is restoring good by defeating Nismai."

The room was silent for a while as we all thought about the situation. It was critical that all of us were on the same page now.

I shifted in my seat and began again, "Now, we need to find the key, there's a key to the Well of Tears, but I was wondering if you could help?"

"I have no clue where the key is, but ask what you need and I'll see to it you get as many answers as I can give," Elphaba sank back in her chair and smirked.

"Alright," I say slowly, "do you know about Medusa?"

"Of course!" the elf shrieks, "What a horrid woman! And her poor sister I almost feel sorry for. I used to be very close to her."

"Really?! Do you know where she might be now? What was her name?" I ask hopeful.

"Her name was Stheno, but I'm sure she's changed it. And as to where she might be I have not a clue, she ran off around the same time Medusa kill their other sister, but my elves might have some vital information on her," Elphaba looked to Enlet as if telling him to continue.

Enlet nodded and looked to Tommy then back at me while saying, "She knows you are here. Medusa was the one who sent her Tarads and Orcs. She and a another from the society were here."

"Who was she with," Tommy asked with surprise.

"We do not know, but my spies say he was a human. That's all the information we have on him, but Medusa, this is the first time she's been seen since Nismai's fall." Enlet replied.

"So Medusa is close by," Rosalie whispers to me, "She knows who you are."

I nod. After the subject settles, I bring up another, "Who is Mary Sehnis?"

Everyone seems to freeze except for my friends, Ariel and Rosalie, and Leonidus, who begins to say, "A very good friend of mine."

"Oh, do you know where she is, for I might need to speak with her," I say.

"Why?" Elphaba asks coldly and with a hint of mockery.

Leonidus growls at her again and replies to me, "I do not like to talk much about her, but I'm sure _you_ know more about her than you think."

I groaned. For some reason they would not answer my questions and this made me doubt my trust in them. I could tell Leonidus and Elphaba were hiding something very important, but I didn't want to press the subject. I had barely gained Elphaba's allegiance, so I didn't want to cause more tension.

I nodded and finished this meeting, for my work here was done. We must leave in the morning to go back to the real world: to London. I told Tommy when we were to leave and he agreed.

* * *

It was early the next day when I woke up and joined the others in Leonidus' throne room to bid the king goodbye. When I walked in, the creatures in the room started cheering. I blushed when I noticed it was all for me. I glanced questioningly at the lion, who gave a hardy laugh.

"They are happy, because they are hopeful," Leonidus smiled, "you bring them hope."

I looked back at all of the happy creatures and I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. I was on the verge of tears when Tommy told me they were read to leave. I nodded numbly and smiled, "Alright, then."

I give Leonidus a small kiss on the cheek before leaving and said, "Thank you for your armies."

"You shouldn't thank me," he chuckles, "I should be thanking you and your bravery, for leading them."

He pulls out something from a pocket on his cape. He puts something cool and hard in my hand. I look down to see five pieces of gold. I stare at them perplexed.

"Use them wisely," Leonidus smiled, "they can buy you a lot here in the Realms. Also, while you're out and about, search for Judges, there may be some that can help us yet."

* * *

The journey back was not nearly as terrible as before, for the elves accompanied us and kept us well away from harm. We made it to the small portal and Takuya, Kouji, Ariel, Rosalie, and I all climbed off of our horses. Tommy tied the animals to his and said to me, "Be careful, Miss Orimoto, Medusa is out there and waiting for any opportune moment to kill you."

I smile, "Well, Thank you Mr. Himi, for your soothing words. May we meet again soon."

He smiles back and nods as he and his men gallop off back into the woods.

The rest of us step through the portal and find ourselves back in the stables at around four o' clock in the afternoon. It felt quite odd to be back, for a few days in the Realms was only a few hours here. I found myself exhausted and in need of sleep. Rosalie and Ariel were already on their way, and I left without a word to Takuya or Kouji to go to my room.

Before Rosalie had left, she told me to meet her and Ariel at a café in Ellicott Square tomorrow. I agreed absently, too tired to process anything. It took me until the next morning to finally regain my energy. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head while glancing out the window. More snow seemed to pile up along the windowsill and the ground below. My eyes landed on Takuya shoveling the walkways of my grandmother's garden. He glanced up at me window and I hastily turn away, hoping he did not see me. I get dressed to leave soon. Ellicott Square was a mere two streets away, and I wanted to slip out unnoticed by Takuya or Kouji. I quickly leave through the front gate completely positive no one saw me. I'm at the café in a matter of minutes. I ambled quickly through the gravel streets of London.

"Over here, Izumi!" Ariel waves at me from the table she and Rosalie currently occupied.

I take my seat and order a cup of coffee, but better than tea…

"So what is the plan?" Rosalie asks while admiring her reflection in a small pocket mirror.

"Pardon?" I say suddenly confused.

"Honestly, Izumi, you really do make me worried about you. Sometimes you act as if you came from an asylum after checking in for a disturbance in mental awareness," Rosalie sneers obviously irritated, and I heard Ariel choke on her tea while trying to suppress a giggle. Rosalie continues, "We need to find this key of yours, do we not? What is your plan?"

"Oh, well-" I stop abruptly with my mouth agape.

"Oh, God, now what?" Rosalie raises a hand to her forehead in frustration, but finally decides to follow my gaze and goes silent. "Is that William with Mrs. Stasia?"

I nod numbly; this was not at all formal of William. The two seemed to be in intense conversation. William at one point breaks into a small chuckle. He nods as if agreeing to something Mrs. Stasia said. I did not know he was so well acquainted with my art teacher, who absolutely hates me.

"What ever could they be saying? Ariel asks, wondering aloud for all of us.

"Look! It's Mrs. Linda!" Rosalie motions with her head toward our headmaster, whom we caught acting rather oddly the other day.

Mrs. Linda walked over to Mrs. Stasia and William and greeted them with a bright smile. I notice the irritated glances exchanged between William and my art teacher before they return her smile. A shiver ran down my spine, William looked rather dark. His movements were not so graceful as usual, dark circles held their place beneath his eyes, and he looked absolutely fidgety, as if he were hiding something.

Mrs. Stasia looked the same, but I always found her dark. Mrs. Linda takes a seat next to her and I could feel the tension from where I sat. It was clear Mrs. Stasia did not get along with Mrs. Linda; I noticed this during the night I found Mary Sehnis' diary.

Soon, everyone stood to make their leave, but when the three were bidding their goodbyes, Mrs. Stasia's dress was caught on the leg of her chair. The dress lifted up slightly to her ankle and I inhaled quickly when I caught a glimpse of a black rose tattooed to her skin. I felt my world begin to spin; she was apart of the Black Rose Society!

"Mrs. Stasia cannot be trusted," I blurt and catch the attention of my friends.

"Why ever not?" Ariel asked, "Just because you don't like her doesn't mean-"

"She works for the Black Rose Society," I interrupt, "I saw a tattoo on her ankle with their symbol! She's working for Nismai!"

"How can you be certain?" Rosalie asks carefully. She always needs proof before being fully convinced.

"Remember I told you there was one night," I begin to explain, "the first night at Grace, I couldn't sleep and found an old diary written by an earlier judge called Mary Sehnis. There's a lot of information, which could prove useful to such a society, so I'm convinced Mrs. Stasia was looking for it as well. Also Mrs. Linda was there. I'm beginning to think she knows about the Realms as well, for she knew the diary was taken that night…by me…but, anyway, I don't think we can trust her either."

"Interesting…"Rosalie scratches her chin and glares with suspicion, "Why have you not showed us the diary? We've known about it for a while, and you promised-"

"I haven't showed it to anyone," I growl, not in the mood to be interrogated. Then realization hits me like a hard stone aimed directly at me head, "We can't trust William either," I whisper with shock, "He's been using me! I bet he's working with Mrs. Stasia!" I sit with shock and then utter disappointment crawls in. I've been so foolish to think a man like William, or a man of such standards, would be infatuated with me.

"I'm so sorry," Ariel chimes with sadness. My face falls and I begin to feel nauseous.

"That arrogant fool," Rosalie says bitterly, "he will regret treating in such a way, Izumi, don't fret."

I can't help but smile in spite of myself, but the smile quickly falters. "Oh, what should I do!? I'm going to the ball with him!" I cried and bury my face in my hands.

Through the cracks of my fingers, I see Rosalie smirk, "Play his game, but switch the cards."

I look up. She might have an idea.

"We must find out how much they already know. Did you tell him anything, Izumi?" Rosalie inquires with a determined tone.

"I did not say anything out of the ordinary, but…there was this one time when I had forgotten the diary was in my dress pocket during one of our outings. He saw it and asked me what it was. I told him it was just a diary, but not mine…they know I have it." I say softly, but gasp, "…We must get back to the house!"

"What?! Why?!" Rosalie asks surprised.

"They must've known we were going into the Realms yesterday, because they work with Medusa, who sent those creatures after us! The society has been spying on me! They knew that the Redeemed would be with us so I bet they invaded the house discreetly trying to find the diary!" I exclaim as it all began to fit together.

"I have no idea how sudden bursts of knowledge come upon you," Rosalie rolls her eyes and waves for the carriage as she murmurs, "Maybe your merely slow…"

We arrived at the house in a matter of two minutes. I run to my room with the others right behind. I open the door and everything seems perfectly fine. I lift my pillow and see that the diary is indeed gone, along with it, all the information about the key. I instantly regretted not reading farther ahead.

"This cannot be happening," I feel my face go white and realize Mary Sehnis is in danger. The society must know that her blood is needed to unlock Nismai and if they find her, she could very well die. This was all my doing.

"It's alright, we just need you to do your part with William," Rosalie assures, "There is still time to get it back."

* * *

_Play his game, but switch the cards. Oh Rosalie, so smart and yet so evil._

_Part I Finale!: Wednesday_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Part 1 Finale**_

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**

_Alright so after this chapter I won't be updating for like a month, because that's how long its going to take me to finish the rest of the story. Don't worry my good readers, for I will not leave you hanging, or actually....that maybe a lie. Depends. I leave you with a parting git though, and that gift is in this chapter. Shhhh, it's a surprise. Okay, well enjoy reading this and hopefully I'll get this story finished by the beginning of April. Have a great day/month!_

_

* * *

_

Christmas eve is always bustling with people and horses walking the streets to complete their last minute shopping. My heart was heavy and not excited, as most. I would have to be escorted with a man I now despise. William had used me for information. He doesn't care a bit for me in the least and I cannot say it isn't painful. Another I trust has betrayed me. I don't know whom to trust anymore, for I fear I might have no one left.

"Finished, Miss Orimoto," said Martha, one of my grandmother's servants. She was just finished with my hair for the ball this evening. I dare say it looked rather lovely. Various white flowers were also pinned into my golden locks, which were once again pulled into a loose bun. Some strands of wavy hair were kept at the side of my face though.

"Izumi! The Cleavers will be arriving any moment!" Grandmother calls from downstairs.

I realize she still wants me to marry William. I sigh. Over my dead body…

I change into the gorgeous green dress my grandmother bought me a while back for the occasion, but I can't bring myself to care about anything this evening. There's a knock on my door and I open it to see James standing there with a polite smile.

"You look marvelous, Miss Orimoto. The Cleavers have just arrived," He says.

I thank him with a small smile and make my way down the stairs. I keep my lifeless gaze ahead, but know that feeling sorry for myself isn't going to get information out of William. The foyer goes silent as I make my entrance. I see William, dressed in dashing trails, but my eyes don't stay on him for too long. They go over to Takuya, who is also nicely dressed for the occasion. I realize I haven't spoken to him since the Realms, and I didn't realize how much I missed him until now.

He was watching me intently. I saw his mouth open slightly when I appeared, but he quickly closed it and appeared quite casual. William comes up to me and whispers in my ear, "You look beautiful."

I see Takuya shift uncomfortably from the corner of my eye. For some reason I wish it were he who was whispering in my ear right now. I turn to William and begin my act by smiling brightly while responding, "Thank you."

"Shall we make our leave?" Mr. Cleaver asks with a cheery tone and we made our way to the carriage.

The Chatsworth house was utterly extravagant. They lived out in the country and their ballroom was as big as my grandmother's house alone. I was awed by the marble floor and pillars. The décor was exceedingly beautiful along with the grand piano toward the corner of the room where the live music was played.

"Now that you have done the honor of escorting me," William begins as we enter the room, "will you have me for the first dance? I fear I should ask you now before your card gets full for the evening."

"You may," I accept with a smile that burned on my lips.

"Wonderful, now if you excuse me, my father is calling," I watched William go to his father and when I turn back around, I find Takuya standing in front of me dressed in trails and his hair combed. I think he looks ten times more dashing than William, but after composing myself I gasp with surprise.

"What are you doing here?" I growl, but he merely puts on his usual smirk.

"I came to enjoy the festivities, care to dance with me for final song?" he grin is brimming with arrogance, which causes me to sneer, but I begin to lighten up.

"Takuya," I groan, "what are you doing here? Isn't someone going to recognize you?"

He shakes his head; "I placed a spell on myself. I'm completely unrecognizable."

I sigh, but smile gently, "You have the last dance."

He kisses my hand before fading into the crowd of people. Looking to my right, I see Rosalie in a radiant purple dress coming towards me with Ariel next to her in a beautiful red one.

"You both look lovely," I say to them with a smile, very happy to see them.

Rosalie smiles confidently, "Why thank you. You look rather presentable yourself, but we must talk business. Bring up the fact you've seen him with Mrs. Stasia. If he grows uncomfortable, keep pressing. You must let him know that you're on to him if you want him to leave you alone."

"Are you sure that's wise?" I ask hesitantly.

"The society is bound to find out soon enough." Rosalie says sternly, "The war has just begun. We need to make the first move."

I nod, and as the music begins, I watch William make his way over to me once again with his brilliant smile. I sighed. His charm was like a spell that captured me in every way, but I found that thinking of Takuya broke that spell. Rosalie and Ariel leave quietly, but not without giving me encouraging stares.

William holds out his hand, "Shall we?"

I begin my act and smile. I take his hand as he leads me to the dance floor. We stand on opposite ends of each other along with the rest of the couples. I make my move slowly around him and he falls into step. We dance in unison with the others. As I make my turn around him, I say, "It is a lovely house isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed," he answers politely.

After another while I make my move, "I did not know you were acquainted with my teacher Mrs. Stasia. How long has your family known her?"

I notice him stumble ever so slightly as he makes his turn around me. His face goes white and as Rosalie predicted, he grows uncomfortable. "She is an old friend," he answers as casually as he can, "Very nice woman."

"Indeed," I smile wickedly, "Do you remember my diary, William, the one you noticed the other day? It's missing and I cannot find it."

"That is most unfortunate, Miss Izumi," he responds.

"Also, have you noticed an odd tattoo on Mrs. Stasia's ankle? Quite peculiar I say," I continue.

His face becomes stone and for a few beats he doesn't speak. Suddenly he smirks and says, "So you've caught on. Well, don't worry, you cannot win. These situations are not meant for one so…fragile." As William steps in with me, he touches my cheek with a finger, "What a pity the society wants you dead. You are quite beautiful."

I sneer and slap his hand away, "You sick man! Give me back the diary and I won't harm you!"

He laughs, "_You _harm _me_? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you will never see those pages again and Medusa is looking for you. I would be on your guard, Miss Izumi."

"Tell me, who is Medusa?" I ask knowing he won't answer, but I need any information.

He chuckles darkly, "What makes you think I'd tell you?"

We dance more and when the song ends he grabs me forcefully. Pulling me close to him. He whispers, "You look a lot like your mother. By the way, I'm sorry for taking her so quickly."

My knees buckle and I gasp. Tears already threaten to fall as he lets go. He smiles viciously and leaves. I cover my mouth with a hand and begin to run. I push my way past the crowd and leave through a set of double doors into a garden. I run to a far bench and begin sobbing. I felt weak and nauseous.

I heard footsteps coming toward me. My gaze shot up to meet Takuya's. He looked angry. His fists were clenched and so was his jaw. He sat down next to me and growled, "What did that bastard do to you!? Tell me!"

I shake my head and begin to cry harder. I feel his arms wrap around my frame pulling me into his chest. I continue to shake as the tears fall freely. The snow numbs my body and I feel Takuya pull me in closer. After a while I begin to settle down as the uncontrollable tears begin to slow into small burst.

Takuya gently wipes a single tear away with his thumb and asks again, "What did he do?"

I look up at him and begin to shake uncontrollably, "He killed my mother…He works for Medusa in the society…He used me…"

I watch as Takuya face contorts to rage. He stands up and says, "I'm going to kill him!"

"No! Not now! Stop!" I pull Takuya back down next to me, "He will get his punishment, but not now. If we kill him, that makes us no better."

He looks at me fiercely, but then relaxes and says softly, "But he hurt you…"

I cup Takuya face in my hands and whisper, "This isn't the time nor place."

He reaches up and takes my hands in his. He smiles ever so gently and asks smally, "Are you still going to dance with me?"

I smile through my red, puffy face and nod, "Of course."

He hands me a tissue and says quickly, "Your friends are coming, I shall see you inside."

Takuya vanishes and Rosalie and Ariel rush toward me. They embrace me saying how worried they are. I explain to them what happened and they are utterly shocked. Rosalie stands with her mouth agape, "He will pay. They all will."

"I'm so sorry, Izumi," Ariel comforts and embraces me again.

We stay in the garden for most of the night. Before the last song begins, we return and my grandmother looks at me frantically. "The Cleavers have vanished! No one knows where they went!" she cries.

"Oh," Rosalie makes something up quick, "they left for a dire emergency. No one knows when they'll return."

My grandmother seems slightly relieved to be informed, "Alright then. Lovely ball, Miss Chatsworth, absolutely gorgeous!"

The final song begins and I'm whisked away by Takuya. He pulls me close to him, far closer than appropriate for public. I blush a deep shade of red as we take our places for the waltz. I smile as I notice he did not exactly know what he was doing.

I laugh when he steps on my foot. The pain was beginning to cease already. He blushes with complete embarrassment, but into the song he begins to grow more accustomed.

"You are very light on your feet, Mr. Kanbara," I giggle and continue to watch him figure out what he was supposed to be doing.

He smiles in return and responds while watching his feet carefully, "I trained with some of the most prestigious ballet dancers in the world. I even participated in a number of Russian ballets. Including _the Nutcracker_."

I laugh again as he spins me gently. I felt so safe in his touch. I began feeling something far more deeply than anything I ever sensed. I blushed slightly thinking about it. He had feelings for me and now I know I have those emotions too, and for once I didn't care what was proper.

The night ended and I was back at grandmother's house. Grandmother had already gone up to sleep, but I stayed by the fire in the living room a bit longer. I glanced at the presents under the tree, which stood in the corner of the room, decorated with gold ornaments. I had helped Grandmother set it up a week ago. I brush a strand of hair behind my ear. I'm still in my dress. I couldn't sleep now that I knew my mother's murderer. I heard the back door creak open, which cause me to jump. When I saw Takuya, I immediately let out a sigh in relief, but then realized a servant could still be around and see us.

"Takuya," I groan with exhaustion, "What are you doing here?" Secretly, I'm glad he came.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," He says putting his hands up to the fire an rubbing them to get warm.

"I'm fine," I respond tiredly.

I glance at the clock. It's already one in the morning. It's Christmas day.

"Izumi?" Takuya asks using my first name.

I look up at him from the fire and reply, "Yes?"

He pulls something out of his pocket. It's a small red box with a green ribbon. He hands it to me saying, "Merry Christmas."

At first I'm confused. I has absolutely no idea Takuya was a man of that sort. He seemed much too full of himself. I feel a dark blush appear on my cheeks. I take it gingerly and untied the bow. I carefully open the box and see a crystal butterfly glistening as the firelight touched it. I pulled it out and gasped. It was a necklace.

I meet Takuya's smiling, proud eyes and look at him shocked. "It's so beautiful." I have to put a hand over my mouth to prevent from crying. "Where did you get it?"

"Um," Takuya stutters and looks down to the ground sheepishly, "I-I made it. It was easy, I merely used an elven rock, heated it to the point it crystallized, and forged it to shape a butterfly. I knew you liked them."

I watch him with some much surprise and hand the necklace back to him. I pull my hair away from my neck and say with some excitement, "Would you like to help me put it on?"

His fingers were shaking ever so slightly, but he managed to hook the necklace around my neck. I turn back around and admire the piece of work with my fingers. Suddenly I remember something I had, which I was planning to give him as well.

I smile and say, "Wait here, your gift is in my room....Actually, come with me, I don't want you to be seen by James or someone else."

I take his hand and lead him to my room. I close the door behind us and go over to my shelves. I quietly pull out a long box and hand it to him. He eagerly moves to open it and pulls out a beautiful dagger I had seen at an antique store. It was embroided with gems and precious stones.

"It was made in Africa by the natives. I thought you would like it, for you use weapons more than I do," I say softly as I watch him twirl it through his fingers pleased. He puts it in it sheath, which was hand-painted with elephants and other animals.

"It's great," He says happily, "I love it."

"Good, because it's quite hard to shop for you, but-," I'm cut off when he steps toward me. Our faces inches apart. I can feel his breath on my lips.

"Izumi, I know it's all wrong and _improper_, but I can't stop thinking about you," he says softly while gazing into my eyes, "I would do absolutely anything for you and-,"

I put a finger to his lips and I feel myself begin to grow absolutely giddy. How can one grow happy with just words? When I take my hand away he touches my lips with his own. My breath is sucked out of me as I begin to feel sparks go off in my stomach. I wrap my arms around his neck and begin to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue enter my mouth. He wraps his arms around my waist and brings me closer to him. I can hear my head screaming that this couldn't work and it would never work, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I needed him too much.

I never wanted to leave his arms, but deep down in the pit of my stomach I knew I had too. This was just a fantasy. I could never be with him I could never have him.

* * *

I had kissed him and encouraged him when I knew our relationship was utterly hopeless. I scolded my heart for being so weak. Why did I have to feel for him so deeply? It was morning and the sun shine was peeking through the gray sky, but barely.

I get up and change into a casual, long sleeved dress along with my button coat in order to head outside. I wanted to see him, though again my mind screamed "improper!" "Wrong!" I shook off all thoughts and opened the back door. I gasp when the cold air hits my face. My mouth becomes dry and my muscles stiff. I walk over to the stables and find Tommy stroking one of the horses.

"Oh," I say with surprise, "Mr. Himi, I did not expect to see you."

"Oh, no worries, Miss Orimoto," he responds easily with a long breath continuing to stroke the black stallion.

"Pardon me, but may I ask of your business being here?"

Before Tommy can respond, Kouji comes out of his room brooding madly. His face is absolutely annoyed and I was astonished to see him in such a mood. I had never seen Kouji like so.

"Takuya," Kouji responds, "is gone. He left mysteriously and didn't say why. No one knows where he is."

I felt my world stop. I inhale sharply as if a dagger had plunged into my chest and twisted my heart out. "Did you see him before he left?" I asked trying to seem as if it did not matter to me, but my voice still faltered.

"Yes," Kouji's gaze darkened, "he said that there was nothing for him here and that he did not wish to stay, so he left. Jack is…very worried."

I struggle to keep my knees from buckling. I felt hot fresh tears forming in my eyes, so I quickly ran out the door. I go back to my room with a frenzy of tears streaming down my face. How much more hurt could my heart take? How could he leave me?

I sob, for what seems like hours on end. My grandmother came to check on me a few times concerned, but I waved her off saying I was feeling ill. Later during the evening, the tears ceased. I must learn to be stronger. I now know I could not rely on anyone but myself. I sniffed and my face turned to stone.

I could never have been with Takuya anyway. He is not in my class.

* * *

_Alright, I shall leave you with some parting knowledge to make things a bit clearer_

_1.) William killed Izumi's mom_

_2.) Takuya and Izumi did NOT have sex (just in case you were wondering); they just made out_

_3.) Takuya is an idiot_

_Alright. Bitter sweet, huh? Okay stay tuned for next chapter! Give until April 3rd._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17

* * *

**

Okay, wow it's been a while, and though I haven't completely finished the story, I thought I kept you guys long enough. I only have a few chapters left to write but much more is ready to be updated to give me time. It's all good. I hope you enjoy be sure to pay close attention as always! :D

* * *

"It is splendid to see all your smiling faces once again! Happy New Year ladies and let your Winter Session begin!" Mrs. Linda welcomed as we sat in the dining hall after arriving to Grace Academy the previous day.

Mrs. Linda continued explaining what changes have been made, but I paid no heed. My gaze extended beyond her to a vast imagination. I was daydreaming, about butterflies. The butterflies of the Realms whispered secrets in my ears. Their voices rang in song, "_Time holds the key._"

"What does that mean?" I ask them, and my fingers absently find their way to the crystal creature that hung about my neck. A young man had made it for me…

I hear their tiny voices gasp, "_How do you not know? You've seen it!"_

I watched the winged insects dance around me giggling and murmuring to one another. I began to grow frustrated and my heart sank deeper into my chest. "What must I do to remember?"

"_Oh, she will help! Yes, the White Sister! The White Sister will help!"_ they began to fly away. I tried calling after them, but they repeated saying "The White Sister".

I find myself back in my seat in the great hall where Mrs. Linda still spoke. "And now, I would like to introduce you to our new Social Studies teacher, Mrs. Snow."

We all clapped absently, but when I actually looked up, I saw that Mrs. Snow was quite young and quite familiar. To the left where the teachers sat in wooden seats, Mrs. Stasia sat stiff and pale. I looked back to Mrs. Snow to find her smiling with a line of brilliantly white teeth. Her skin was extremely pale, but fair. Her brown hair ended at her shoulders and I could sense her brown eyes rest upon me. I shifted uncomfortably while she continued to gaze upon me, and Mrs. Stasia upon her.

"I am very excited to be taking over for Mrs. Nan, who you all know has just recently retired." Her voice rang smoothly through the room.

"She looks very kind," Ariel said with a smile next to me.

"She does look rather pleasant," Rosalie responded with an approving glance, "Did you know that Grace is adding a number of after school activities such as Archery and Fencing. I though it would do us well to participate. It could prove useful."

I agreed and continued to watch Mrs. Snow attentively.

The following day, French went by fairly quickly and I had Rosalie help me with my work, for I could not fill in a single question right. Next hour it was Social Studies and I was quite curious to see Mrs. Snow.

"Sit down class," she spoke kindly and I took a desk in between Rosalie and Ariel toward the middle of the classroom. "I believe Mrs. Nan left off talking about ancient Rome with you when the semester ended, so let us begin."

I watched her teach and she seemed perfectly normal, but I saw a small gleam in her eyes. Was she evil or good? That was all I wished to know. Class ended and she mentioned testing us on Friday. The class moaned, but went along their way.

As I was leaving, I noticed a small gold locket on Mrs. Snow's desk. There was engraved on the front, but I could not see. Rosalie called me and I answered quickly, trying not to seem suspicious to Mrs. Snow, whom I saw a small smile playing her lips.

During lunch, Rosalie came to our table with her food and sat herself down across from Ariel and I. "I have signed us up for both Fencing and Archery. I really don't need to improve my skills with the bow, but you certainly do Izumi. All you do is wave your hand around and use magic, which will not always do good."

I sighed and asked bitterly, "How would you know? I could snap your bow in half with the movement of a finger."

She glared warningly, "I'm only trying to help."

I huffed, but then relaxed. She was right. My magic is still not so strong and I would have to protect myself, for I could not longer find the Redeemed. The gypsy camp had also seemed to disappear from the forest. I could care less if the Redeemed had gone; they never helped me. If anything they angered me.

"Mrs. Snow teaches both coincidently," Rosalie muttered to herself but I heard.

"When do the classes start?" I asked finding myself rather eager.

"This afternoon," Rosalie answered bluntly, still mad about my earlier comment. She will calm soon.

The day dragged on, but soon school ended after an odd class with Mrs. Stasia, whose stare seemed more distant than usual. I saw her face twitch with what I thought was rage.

"Which lesson is first?" I inquire as we walk to the back courtyard where the view gave way to a large field. It was there we noticed targets set up. "Archery?"

"Indeed," answered a voice from behind us. We turn to see Mrs. Snow carrying a bunch of supplies on her back and a number of bows in her hand. "Well is it just you three? That's no surprise, everyone loves to fence more than hit a target."

"They are fools," Rosalie says boldly.

"Perhaps," Mrs. Snow laughs and set her equipment down, "have you had training, Miss Chatsworth? I can see the control in your wrists already."

Rosalie smiles at this, "Yes, I have, but I still need work."

"Well, that is the first step to learning anything," Mrs. Snow smiles and hands Rosalie a bow, "you must except you need practice and work, lots of work."

She hands Ariel and I bows and quivers. Also, she gives us a special type of glove we strap to the wrist holding the bow. I watch Rosalie expertly draw from her quiver and take aim on the target fifty yards away. Steadily, she never lets her poise falter, and releases. The bow sighs when the arrow takes flight into the air, piercing the yellow area just outside of the bull's eye. It was a tremendous shot.

"That was fantastic, Miss Chatsworth, you do know a thing or two about archery," Mrs. Snow praise, impressed.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy spark within me. Everyone adored Rosalie at first sight. She handled herself with such pristine grace that I never could.

"Alright, Miss Orimoto, let's see you," she says and waits from me to draw my arrow.

"You shan't be impressed, for I have never handled such a weapon," I sputtered before drawing my arrow. I fumbled with it while I tried to place it on the string. It was much harder than Rosalie made it look. Once I thought the arrow was set, it would fall out of place again. I moaned with frustration.

"You are not keeping you wrist in place, or the bow." Mrs. Snow instructed, "Lift your arms, straighten you back, and most importantly, relax your shoulders."

I did so and she walked around me while fixing my stance. Finally she nodded and I placed my arrow on the bow's string once again. This time it stood straight. I pulled the string back rather quickly.

"Slowly, Miss Orimoto, take your time," Mrs. Snow explained.

I drew back, and released. The arrow flew high and straight…into some bushes. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Practice," Mrs. Snow stated, "Practice makes perfect."

My arms ached from holding them so stiffly for an hour, and now it was time for fencing. I was in no mood. I merely wanted to wrap myself in blankets and fall asleep.

We walked into the East Wing of the mansion and into a small room with mirrors along the walls and mats lay out on the floor along with white clothes folded neatly on shelves that sit on the far corner of the room. Masks lay on top of them. There was a rack of flimsy fencing swords and gloves.

There were a few other girls in the room getting ready for the lesson. I did not recognize any of them, but they were quiet. Mrs. Snow handed us white suits, which we were supposed to wear along with the mask and gloves.

The clothes could be easily put over our casual gowns and it was rather comfortable fabric. I put on the gloves and grab a sword. It was light and flexible with a blunt tip. Then I remembered to put on my mask. It was not that difficult to see through, but I knew it would throw me off.

"Alright," Mrs. Snow begins all dressed in the suit, but she was still putting on her gloves and held her mask under her arm, "we will not begin sparring right away. Everyone thinks fencing is just waving a sword around and hoping to hit something-no. It is all about technique. I will teach you many techniques, but the goal is to make up your own."

Mrs. Snow straightened her stance and, with sword in hand, placed one foot just ahead of the other. We watched and copied her through a mirror. "I will need a volunteer," her eyes found mine, "Miss Orimoto, you will do."

I already knew what was coming. I took my place in front of her and she instructed sharply to fix my feet like hers. When I did, she told me to try and stab her. Unsure of what to do, I took a step and leaned in to jab her with my blunt sword, but she moved her feet so quickly I could barely see them and evaded.

"It's all in the foot work," she said then she turned to me, "take a swing now."

I did and she lifted her sword to block mine, then with a twist of her wrist, my sword leaped out of my gloved fingers. I stared with surprise. "It all happens so fast," I muttered incredulously.

"Death can come quite fast as well," Mrs. Snow answered lowly and I could see the warning in her eyes. It made me determined, for some odd reason, to learn more.

My legs were sore, my arms were sore, and my whole body seemed to ache. My companions felt the same, but Rosalie probably suffered the least of us.

I sank heavily into my bed with a relieving sigh. I let my hair loose from its bun and lay my head upon my pillow. Sleep dawned on me quickly and I dreamed. I dreamed of that young man who made me the necklace. He had given it to me before abandoning me weeks ago. I did not understand why I still wore it, but my fingers did not find the strength to unfasten the chain.

We were in a meadow. It was the meadow in the Realms. I recognized the mountains in the distance. He was looking at me with concern, but all I wanted to do was to kiss those lips again. I was a fool for wanting to though.

He walked towards me and wiped my cheek with his finger. It was only then I realized I was crying, but I didn't know why. He was muttering something to me, but I couldn't comprehend his words.

My ears became clear soon. He was saying, "I will come back to you. I didn't mean to go…"

"I don't want to hear it," I found myself saying and shaking my head in despair. "We cannot be together anyway. It is better that you left."

He frowned, "But I didn't mean to go…"

"I don't want to hear it," I said again.

"Something has taken me," he says desperately and grabs my hand as I'm about to turn away.

I glance at him surprised and ask, "Who?"

He pauses. His hazel eyes look towards the ground and a blush appears on his olive-toned skin. "I cannot say," he hand slips out of mine.

"Then I cannot help you," I whisper and feel his lips draw closer. I could feel his breath on my skin, but then I awoke with a start. The room was dark and night was still. I found myself not being able to sleep. Wrapping my nightgown tightly around my body, and decide to walk around. It had been a while since I sneaked out during the night and I longed for some excitement.

I bitterly walked the halls and down the stairs into the foyer. I grew more upset with every step I took. It seemed as with each stride, a memory replayed itself in my mind. First, the day my mother collapsed on the floor, a bullet in her body, next, the day I arrived at Grace, next, meeting my friends, going to the Redeemed camp, going to London, seeing William, the ball, and then…the kiss.

I find myself standing before the white-stoned fountain in the garden. A tear, hot and salty, spilled down my cheek and into the still, clear fountain waters. I sighed and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. How did I get here? I must not have been paying attention. I was about to turn and head back to my room until I heard a low grumble.

I look around and see nothing within the darkness, but fear begins to gnaw at my bones. I glance back to the fountain and see that the water is moving in strange patterns. I step towards it and gaze into the water. The moon is shining brightly through the reflection, but when a cloud moves over the its blaze, I see something move inside of the fountain.

I gasp and begin to peer closer. Bending over to where my face was centimeters above the water, I hear the grumble grow louder and a whispering voice begins to sound.

"_Izumi…"_ a voice called so softly I could barely hear.

I feel my breath leave my body and I shudder with fear, but I cannot move. The water quakes as the fountain whispers my name. "Hello?" I whisper back.

"_You come to me?"_ the fountain asks, "_Why do you cry?"_

Alright, naturally, when butterflies and fountains begin to speak to you, one should begin to think they've gone insane, but the Realms have taught me nothing is as it seems. The voice was deep, but soothing. I sigh and kneel down to lower my head more. I could see something in the waters…

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_I…,"_ the fountain breathed heavily, _"I am sin…"_

"Sin?" I inquire confused, "How can you talk?"

"_Sin can speak. Sin can control. Sin can do many things…"_ replied Sin, "_but tell me, pretty one, why do you weep?"_

"I don't weep," I say stubbornly.

"_Don't lie to me, pretty green-eyed sorceress, I know you weep._" A low rumble came from the waters. It sounded like a chuckle, _"I should no you lie. I was once called the Prince of Lies. What or who do you weep for?"_

"I do not know," I respond warily and bitterly. Why was I speaking to water?

"_You speak to me, for you have no one else to turn to," _Sin responds as if it could read my thoughts, _"Do you weep for love? Most who come to my waters weep for love."_

My head snaps up and I snarl with frustration, "I must go. I do not know why I came."

"_You will be back,"_ Sin sighed, causing the waters to shake, "_you will return when you have no one else to turn to. You will trust me…"_

I leave with a start away from the fountain. Determination fills my eyes and I still did not wish to sleep. I find myself walking into the East Wing and to the Fencing room. I slowly open the door and find Mrs. Snow practicing with a real blade. She sees me and is startled for an instance, but then her kind smile appears on her lips.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Miss Orimoto?" she asks and sheathes her sword.

"I cannot sleep," I answer truthfully.

"What draws you here then?" she inquires and stows the sword into a small closet that a mirror had opened up to.

"I wish to learn how to fence," I say boldly.

She raises her eyebrow, but her smile is still on her face, "Are you not taking my after school classes?"

"That is not enough if I wish to be the best," I respond with a small smirk.

"I don't know," Mrs. Snow scratches her chin with uncertainty, "you will need this though," I hear her mutter lowly.

I'm perplexed by her low words.

"Grab a sword, let's begin," she says with a smirk of her own.

* * *

Next Chapter: Wednesday


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18

* * *

**

_What an odd week. It went by very slowly to me, but I hope y'alls was better! Okay, he's the next chapter and things are starting to pick up for the next part. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please read and review so I know what you're thinking :D It's always fun to see what you guys think will happen, lol. Okay, have a great rest of the day!

* * *

_

_One month later…_

It was a Saturday morning and I was down in the fencing room practicing with Mrs. Snow. She swung her blade quickly, attempting to strike my arm, but I evaded easily. I retaliated with a quick lunge, but her sword came down too fast and blocked my blade. The flimsy swords collided together with a _clink_. I jumped back as she swung her sword at my feet and then at my head. I was able to lift my sword in time to block a blow to my side. I twisted my wrist, trying to pry her sword out of her hand, but her grasp held firm. She seemed as if to lunge for my stomach, but faked and caught me on the hip. I sighed in defeat and took off my mask.

"Miss Orimoto, you have improved immensely and so rapidly," Mrs. Snow praised with a smile, "I must say I'm impressed."

I grinned at her compliment and nodded gratefully in response, "Thank you, Mrs. Snow, but now I must make my leave."

"Of course, be off with you," she smiled and dismissed me with a wave.

I walked off after taking off my white suit and left to meet Rosalie and Ariel by the gardens. They were waiting anxiously for me, especially Rosalie. Once I was in their view, they ran up to me.

"We must bade you our leave," Ariel says in a rushed tone, "Mrs. Stasia is leaving already to go into the town of Collins, and we must depart now if we are to follow."

I nodded, "Very well, make sure to watch her every move. Take note on who she meets. I will go into the Realms and try to locate a judge. Leonidus told me some could still help us."

We had devised a plan last week. Ever since we learned Mrs. Stasia was to go into a small town nearby, Rosalie insisted on following her. I agreed, but during the past weeks I have been taking matter in to my own hands. Now that the Redeemed have disappeared, I must look for more allies on my own. I must find Judges to help me bring down Nismai. Anyway, I could not go with them, for I had to pay a visit to the Realms. I have not been since that time to visit Leonidus.

"Very well, Izumi, good luck to you," Rosalie said, "Where shall you go?"

"Mystic Falls, just over the River Paisible." I respond and draw upon me a dark blue hooded cloak with a light blue hem at the bottom.

"Be careful," Rosalie muttered and nodded as she pulled on her white gloves. "We shall see you soon."

We parted ways and I waved as they left. Once out of sight, I went to the gardens in order to reach the Realms without being seen. I closed my eyes and thought hard about my mother, who to this day has been the source of my strength. I was in the clearing within seconds.

I sighed and breathed the fresh, beautiful air that was the Realms. I released my hair out of its bun, letting it sigh with relief as if fell past my shoulders. Upon my head, I drew my hood. I must not be recognized, though I doubt anyone would know who I was, but it's better not to take a chance. Under my cloak, I wore my light blue dress with mid sleeves, brown boots, and a brown belt was strapped loosely around my waist. I needed to blend in with the people here. I began walking through the brush and reached a dirt road within five minutes. The first thing I was going to do was buy myself a sword when I got into town, and possibly more, but I desperately needed a weapon.

It was a twenty-minute trek before the town came into view at the bottom of the meadow's hill. I began to walk down towards it. I remember the first time I saw this town. I was with the young man and I had asked him what made him happy. He answered 'nothing'…The town bustled with stalls and merchants selling goods. People hummed about like bees. The houses were quaint cottages, most only one story. There were restaurants, shops, stalls, and even fortunetellers. I couldn't help but look about at some goods the merchants brought.

"A necklace? For one of beauty?" one merchant persuaded while holding up a blue jewel on a chain.

"Oh, no thank you," I said and flushed a bit before continuing down the busy street.

Attached to my belt was a small leather pouch. I opened it to see the five pieces of gold Leonidus gifted me with before I made my leave from his palace. I took one out and fumbled it through my fingers wondering what I should do. I noticed a shop to my right. A wooden sign hung over the doorway. It read:

"Melee and Bows"

Without thinking I went inside and saw that no one was inside. The walls were covered in swords of different styles and shapes. They were all quite impressive, and the bows toward the back were long and broad. I wasn't an expert in the bow yet, but I was far better than when I began.

"Hello?" came a voice, then the shuffling of feet from a back room.

"Oh," I stammered, "Hello?"

I looked over the counter to see a small man with stubby legs and a long grey beard that covered half his face. It was a dwarf! He grumbled about and hopped on a stool in order to peer over the counter.

"Why, hello young lady," the dwarf smiled, "what can I do you for?"

"Well," I responded trying to pretend I see dwarves on a regular basis, which is actually quite hard to do, "I-I…I need a sword."

"Ah, a young traveler, yes, yes," the dwarf said to itself as it scratched its chin, "I always wanted to travel. Anyway, follow me,"

The small man wobbled off his stool and towards the wall of blades. He scratched his chin and stated proudly, "I have the most variety of swords within the next one hundred miles. We have elven swords, sharp to the curve! And swords forged by desert nomads in South Chamleck. Very different types! You will have to specify which kind you want."

I felt overwhelmed by it all, but I scanned the wall carefully. "How do I know which one I can wield?"

"Well," the dwarf chuckled, "only the most skilled can wield elven blades for it is difficult to a human to handle. The nomads' swords are more for war and hunting. You just have to sense it. Go on, grab one that catches your eye and feel the hilt in your gasp."

I reached for a sword that seemed quite simple, but when I tried to pick it up, it was awfully heavy. I placed it back with some effort. I tried lifting another, one made from the desert nomads, but it also seemed half my weight.

"Do you have anything light?" I asked with a grunt, weary already.

"Hmm," the dwarf wobbled over to the back and I followed. "These swords are the lightest I have and they are some of the best artwork as well. People return them though, for they think the blades are cursed when they learn where it came from…"

"And where is that?" I ask curiously.

The dwarf sighed, "Caer. The underworld, but the blades are absolutely harmless. I think they are rare and unique for only four swords were forged in Caer, I hold one. They're light swift, and as sharp as a dragon's teeth!"

He pulls out a beautiful blade out of its dark blue sheath with silver designs. The hilt also silver and was embroided with blue brimstones. The sword held a strange pattern engraved in blue along its blade. It was truly gorgeous.

"How much!" I asked eagerly yearning for it.

"How much?" the dwarf asked as if he didn't hear right. With his mouth slightly agape, he responds, "More than you can afford! At least two gold pieces!"

"I have it!" I exclaim happily pulling out the coins from my pouch.

The dwarf gives me a suspicious glance, but swiftly takes the money from my hand and stumbles back a little. He peers at the gold coins and then back up at me, "It's a deal!"

He jumps up with excitement and trips over his beard when he turns to go to the counter. I can't help, but laugh softly. The dwarf hands me the sword and jumps in the air with joy. He looks back at me with a smile, "I say, are you a princess? Do you have royal blood? I thought you looked it when you walked in…"

"No, none of that," I respond shaking my head with my own smile on my lips. "My name, though, is Izumi Orimoto, and you may just call me Izumi."

"Well, Izumi…" the dwarf scratches his beard, "Telbog at your service! I am a dwarf from the mines of Helms Valley."

"Helms Valley?" I ask with surprise, "do you know the old King then?"

"Oh sure!" Telbog exclaimed, "I worked with King Leonidus for many, many years. Mostly during the time of…of," his voice faltered, "Ack! Pay no mind to that matter, but I know him!"

"Wait? During the time of what?" I ask with curiosity teeming from my voice like an overflowing cup.

"Why are you so persistent to learn knowledge?" Telbog inquired.

"I must know, because," I paused, "I am on a quest for the King. He needs allies. He needs to find Judges."

Telbog's eyebrows shoot up and he seems excited, "In the King's name I accept! I will help you!"

"Pardon me?" I begin to grow confused.

"I am a Judge! I fought along side Leonidus when Nismai reigned!" Telbog began to wobble happily, "I will be happy to fight along side my king once again."

"So you know of Nismai's foretold return?" I asked.

"Know it! I dread it! Every day! I have been waiting for someone like you to come along and ask for my allegiance. You also have my dwarves, in the mines. We are great forgers of weapons and armor. Also, we fight hard!" Telbog bantered.

I laughed, happy to find a new friend, "It is fortunate that I have found you."

Telbog peers at me closely, "And you are that girl! The girl destined to destroy Nismai! Rumors about your presence have been spreading throughout the Realms as quickly as the merchants come and go with their vast tales! You are famous. You have the same startling green eyes that are used to describe you."

I am completely shocked. I did not know the Realms knew so much! They are not as oblivious as the young man from before made it seem.

"You are our hope." Telbog muttered with awe, "Take back your gold, I dare not take it from you,"

"Keep it," I smile and fold the dwarves stubby fingers back over the coins, "You shall need it far more than I."

I strapped the sword on my belt and pulled my cloak back over it, "We should meet again soon. I wish to speak more with you on the matter of Judges and such. My knowledge is still not as I like."

"Come back within the week, green-eyed Izumi, you shall find me here!" Telbog exclaimed happily before I left. I waved goodbye and went on my way.

I could not complain about being famous, but it also added on to the pressure. I must defeat Nismai; I must if I'm going to save these people. I cannot believe I let a young man persuade me into thinking that the people of the Realms were oblivious and in denial. They know what's going on, they know very well.

I was walking along the gravel path that led out of Mystic Falls and back into the forest, but I wasn't going back just yet. Telbog had told me of a larger city a few miles North called Esav, where more judges currently lived.

My hood was up over my head and the cloak covered my body. My hair spilled out of the hood and just above my chest. I stopped, hearing something rustle in the bushes. I peered over my shoulder to see that I was alone. I murmured to myself. I was going insane.

I continued on a bit further until another noise came, but now there was a multiple of bushes moving about. Then a hiss began to stir the air. Fear crept upon suddenly, but I stood my ground.

"Who'sss thisss?" a black-cloaked creature stepped out from the bush and pointed a brown gnarled finger in my direction.

Another one stepped out and made a gargling sound, which I realized was a laugh, "Well, if it isssn't the ssssorcceress. The green-eyed girl!" They were Tarads. When they curled their lip to laugh, their sharp, jagged teeth were visible. Their eyes remained hidden, though.

"We've been looking for youssss," the first one snarled, "Our massster wantsss you dead!"

"Well, she shall have to kill me herself, for you pitiful creatures shall not touch me," I respond boldly, despite my crawling skin, and smirked.

"We ssshall ssssee," it growled and they both pulled out their swords.

Suddenly, with the flick of my hand, the vines of the nearby trees began to move and come to life. I sent them on their way towards the Tarads, who snarled and began slicing away at the whipping plants. I, then, pulled out my own sword from its sheath. The grip felt perfect on my fingertips, and though it was heavy than the flimsy fencing sword, it was still faultlessly light. I twirled it in my hand with a smirk and collided blades with one of the creatures.

The blades sounded in a loud clash and we began our duel. The Tarad tried to lunge forward and catch me in the stomach, but I evaded with a spin and swiped my sword across my body to attack the creature from the side. It barely blocked my blow and tried to raise its sword again, but I swiftly landed a kick onto the Tarad's chest, sending it backwards.

The other, after fighting its way past the vines, charged at me. I ducked from its flying blade and countered with a swipe to its legs. The Tarad screamed as a large gash appeared on its cloak and skin. Blood spewed out from the wound and some landed on my blade.

I grimaced in disgust, but had to avert my attention to the Tarad behind me, who was recovering from my kick. It stood up straight and with great speed leapt at me. It was so fast, but I managed to raise my sword just in time. It tried to jab at me again, but I blocked it with magic saying, "Munio," and plunged my sword into the creature's side.

It howled in pain and some of its blood trickled on to my hand. I quickly pulled my sword out of its body, but forgot, for an instant, about the second Tarad. It swiped its blade down on me. I jumped quickly, but not before a deep cut formed on my left arm. I ignored it and blocked another attack to my legs. Quickly, while the blade I blocked lay close to my feet, I kneed the Tarad in the face causing it to drop its sword.

It growled fiercely, and I kicked its sword behind me. Suddenly, another rustling came from the bushes. Dread crossed my heart when I saw another cloaked figure, but when a normal, human hand drew upon his sword, relief swept over me. His face was also hooded though. He plunged his sword into the Tarad's back and the creature collapsed to its knees. The man in the hood kicked the Tarad's corpse off his blade and let the body fall to the bloody ground.

Soon, my relief turned into annoyance. I had everything under control, how dare this man barge in. I huff and wipe my sword on the Tarad's cloak before placing it back in my sheath.

"Do you know these creatures could have killed you?" the man snapped as he wiped his own sword, "Foolish."

I gasped, "I did not need your help, sir! I had everything under control. Who are you to say such things anyway?"

The man pulled back his hood, and I felt my knees buckle slightly.

"Miss Orimoto," Takuya greeted sternly with a dark gleam in his eyes.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Next Sunday (I'm going to be out of town for a while and I'm not going to be able to get to a computer)_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19

* * *

**

_Sorry about the long wait and the cliffhanger, but spring break came a bit late for my school. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers and have a great day everyone!!

* * *

_

Takuya Kanbara. I have not seen him for weeks. My face grows cold and I begin to walk away, but he stops me by grabbing my arm. "Ouch!" I growl and realize he's grabbed the am with the deep cut across it. Blood caked the skin around it and droplets had traveled down to my hands.

"My apologies," he murmurs and begins rummaging his pockets.

I sigh and sit down on a nearby rock in order to repair my arm. I take out a small cloth from my pocket and stare at him with a hard expression, "Tie this,"

He stops looking through his pocket and drops his gaze to my wound. He nods and kneels down to tie the cloth tautly on my cut. He made it so tight; I had to let a small, painful gasp escape my lips. "My apologies again, Miss Orimoto," he mumbles.

"What are you doing here?" I ask utterly annoyed. I pull back my hood and brush a lock of my hair behind my ear, "I didn't need your help."

"Yes, you did," Takuya responds with my same irritation.

"I had his sword on the ground, I was about to finish him off before _you_ came," I snapped bitterly.

Takuya grumbled lowly and muttered, "Where did you learn to fight anyway?"

"Why do you care?" I scoffed and stood up to continue along the path. I caught sight of a small stream nearby and walked over to it. Takuya wasn't far behind. I bent down to wipe my hands of the blood.

"I know you're mad at me," Takuya said softly with fists clenched at his sides.

"I'm not mad at just you," I said sourly, "where have you _all_ been? I thought the Redeemed was with me."

"We are! They are!" Takuya retorted and crouched down next to me, "When you told me William worked for the Black Rose Society, I told Jack. He put me on a new mission and called me back so suddenly, I had to leave. I was to watch William now, not you."

"Why did you not tell me?" I whispered. My voice had gone hoarse.

Takuya struggled to say the next part, "I-I…I cannot say…But you must understand-!"

"How can I when all I know is that you left me? You all left me!" I shouted at him. It was the first time I raised my voice to him since our first meeting. "You're not even in the forest across from the meadow at Grace!"

"I'm not even supposed to be talking to you now, Miss Orimoto!" Takuya exclaimed hopelessly. I knew that whatever secret he held was killing him, "Someone saw us that night…someone saw us kiss and told Jack. He was furious, for the Redeemed are not supposed to get emotionally involved."

My expression doesn't change. "What shall happen now then?" I ask.

"We move to the woods again tonight. Kouji and Tommy are your new protectors now, and I shall be with Leonidus. That's were Jack is sending me now. As for William, we followed him for the next few weeks, that's why the Redeemed has remained in London. We were trying to track down the society, but it was no use. Their hideout is in the Realms. The only information we retrieved is about a lady name Mrs. Sylvia Snow. William was seem speaking to her suspiciously. She bears the tattoo."

"What?" I exclaim incredulously, "Mrs. Snow? That cannot be!"

"Why, do you know her?" he asked, immediately interested.

"She is…" I pause, "A new teacher. My new Social Studies teacher."

Takuya's face grows pale and he looks away as he begins to think. He runs a hand through his hair and glances at my neck, where the necklace he gave me hung. He reaches out to touch it softly. I can't find the strength to shy away at his reach. I let him play with the necklace with his fingers. He looks back up at me, but I avert my gaze down at the stream.

"I wish I could be there. You're in much danger. Far more than ever," Takuya's tone grew rough and frustrated, "and I cannot be there to help."

"Perhaps it is better that way," I whisper quickly.

His gaze searches mine and his mouth twitches slightly, "You do not mean that."

"Of course I do!" I nearly shout, "Look what has happened to us already! We are being sent to different places and everything has gotten out of order already due to a simple kiss!"

Takuya falls silent. I know he knows I'm right, but he shakes his head not wanting to accept it. He tries to lean in closer. He wants to place his lips on mine again, but this time I pull back.

"Takuya," I say sternly, but I can feel that my voice is going to crack at any moment now, "do not do this…please…"

Takuya hesitates, but eventually pulls back. I see him shudder before standing back up. "Where are you going now?" his voice has gone cold.

I sigh and blink back my tears, "Back to Grace. I will go to Evas some other time."

"What were you doing in Mystic Falls?" Takuya inquires.

He had been following me-no surprise. "I will be at your encampment tonight to explain." I say, "I need to speak to Jack as well. There are questions that need to be answered soon. I feel…I feel that Nismai is drawing closer."

Takuya nods stiffly and replies, "I am on my way to Helms Valley. I will not be there tonight." His eye flicker to me and find mine, "We may not see each other for a while."

I stand up and face him. Involuntarily I brush a lock of his hair away from his face. Then, I cannot find the strength to look at him any longer, so I turn away.

Takuya's lips pull into a tight smile in return. He nods again and swiftly leaves through the thicket. As he leaves a part of me goes with him. It will take a while for me to recover, but recover I will.

* * *

Rosalie and Ariel returned during the evening. They seemed pretty exhausted, but Rosalie's eyes burned brightly meaning they knew something. As I walk up to them, they greet me wearily.

"Mrs. Snow," Rosalie begins indignantly, "is working with Mrs. Stasia. She went to meet her this afternoon."

I find myself not surprised. Another one I trusted falls bitterly into sin. I sigh heavily, "Do you know what for?"

"We were not close enough to hear much, but it was definitely about the society, it was mention on multiple occasions," Ariel responds and eyes me curiously, "you do not seem surprised…"

I go stiff, but reply, "I met Takuya in the woods."

Rosalie scowls, "I never liked that boy or his group of monkeys. The nerve of them to leave so suddenly,"

"It was not like that," I say a bit defensively, not knowing why I was defending them. I explain what Takuya had told me. They listen with interest, but Rosalie's lips curled a few times in disgust.

"You are not actually going to meet with them tonight, are you?" Rosalie snarls, "They cannot be trusted."

I groan, "Their intentions are good, their actions are not what we have hoped, but we have no choice but to trust them. They are on our side."

Rosalie goes silent, but I know she's not convinced. "Shall you go alone?"

"Shall you come with me?" I smile smally.

She returns my smile and nods, "Of course."

Ariel also smiles and nods, "Finally things are getting rather exciting once again. I shall certainly go to."

I laugh; glad to have my friends with me.

Nightfall came and the lights of the Redeemed encampment danced through the trees and into our view. We all drew our coats upon us and began walking through the night and out the mansion's back door. The cold wind blew out our faces, but we ambled through the snowy ground, with the white powder crunching under our boots. It was a ten-minute trek through the woods before we entered the camp. Tommy was one of the first people we saw.

"We've been expecting you," he says with a cheerful smile, "come with me,"

The three of us exchanged glances and then followed Tommy to a familiarly large tent. Inside, Jack was at his desk speaking with Kouji. The two looked up when we came in and Jack smiled.

"Miss Orimoto! It has been too long!" Jack said with a large grin, but I did not return it. He noticed and shifted uncomfortably before saying, "I'm sorry for our hasty departure, but you must know that we never stopped watching you. Kouji and Tommy have been here at Grace while the rest of us stayed in London."

"Then why didn't they make their presence known? And why did you not inform me about your plans before hand in the first place?" I crossed my arms with aggravation.

"Told you she'd be angry," Tommy snickered, but was silenced by an elbow to his rib from Kouji.

"We had very little time, also there were other complications," Jack explained, "we've set up our camp in the woods by Grace for years. Linda-or Mrs. Linda-your headmaster has always allowed it, but this year a new member to the staff has been added."

"Mrs. Snow," I say for him.

He nods, "She was fighting to be rid of us. She talked to Linda about not letting us camp here anymore. I believed Mrs. Snow had convinced Linda for a time, but then I stated a plea on behalf of everyone. It took much more time than I thought, but Linda's mind changed and said that we have never disturbed the peace, so it was perfectly alright."

It seemed logical. Understandable. I still don't understand why they didn't tell me about any of this, but it was probably an odd situation that they didn't know what to do at the time. Everything was very unintentional, but the predicament with Takuya wasn't.

"Alright then," I said with a small smile, "good to have you back,"

Jack returns my grin and exclaims, "So I heard the meeting with Leonidus went well! That adds on to our ally list."

"Also," I say, "I met with a Judge today. I dwarf named Telbog, whom I befriended."

Jack's eyes grew wide, "Telbog! I haven't seen him in ages, but I don't him all that well. Leonidus does though! And with Telbog means the dwarves of Helms Valley!"

Tommy seems impressed as he smokes a pipe while leaning casually on Jack's desk. He also smiles and says, "Well, Nismai better watch his back. He's going to be astonished by our growing numbers."

I smile, but it's a grim one. I had a feeling Nismai knew exactly what our numbers were, but he doesn't seem to be concerned.

"Any news about they key?" Tommy asks carefully while breathing out a puff of smoke.

I sigh and say slowly, "I might as well tell you for perhaps you can help. The key is a dagger, but not just the dagger. Blood is also needed," I add gravely.

"Whose blood?" Jack asks cautiously.

I shake my head fearfully and glance at him, "I do not know, but the name of the bloodline needed is engraved on the dagger."

"Then we must find it," Jack nods.

"Obviously," Rosalie mutters icily and brushes a strand of hair behind her hear, "any clue where though?"

"The only hint I could discover is that the key is locked away in time," I groan not knowing what else to say.

"These ancient people certainly like to speak in riddles, don't they," Rosalie rolls her eyes. She then glances at me suspiciously and whispers, "Where did you learn all of this? In the book from the library?"

"No," I respond quietly and made sure Jack and Tommy were engrossed in other issues before I continued to tell Ariel and Rosalie, "Remember the diary I spoke of. It told me everything."

Ariel goes pale and says, "And now the society has it…"

I nod grimly, "That is my number one concern."

The night drew to an end and we were entering Grace once again from the back door. We traveled quietly, with light footsteps, up to our rooms. While we were creeping down the hallway we hear voices. Rosalie, who is at the front, stops in her tracks and fear is etched upon her face. I whisper frantically for her to go inside the closet up ahead. The voices draw nearer and we quickly shove ourselves inside a storage room, which was not at all a closet. Shelves of documents and files enveloped the walls around us and in the middle is a square table with papers spread across it.

We grow still as the voices stop in front of the door. I hold my breath and listen carefully.

"…What are you doing here in the first place?" a sharp voice pierced the air like an arrow, "I thought I was rid of your pitiful self!"

It was Mrs. Stasia. I could recognize the ferocious edge in her voice at any moment. The second voice as soft and not as harsh, but I could also identify it as Mrs. Snow responding, "You knew I would not hide forever. I will avenge the fallen!"

"You will avenge nothing! You shall die before you have the chance," Mrs. Stasia's voice had more of a scoffing tone, "I am not afraid of you or your little society. Your death is imminent."

"The Realms must be controlled-," Mrs. Snow was saying, but Mrs. Stasia cut her off abruptly.

"Not by you!"

"You've lost the sense of right and wrong," Mrs. Snow said softly, almost regrettably, "You lost that a long time ago."

Suddenly, there were another sets of footsteps and the two teachers fled quickly from the hallway. We grew pale again as the sounds drew towards us. We heard an alarming gurgling sound.

"What's that Mr. Crawford? Of course, that is a pretty pony. Oh my…" came an old voice, which was now fading away back down the hall.

I let out a sigh, "That was Miss Olga…she sleep walks…"

"Oh right," Ariel responds and lets out her breath as well. She turns around to face the dimly lit room. A lamp on the square table in the middle has been left on, "Seems like someone was here not too long ago."

I walk over to take a glance at the papers and see my name on one of them followed by a whole file with my name, "These are records."

"And of us," Rosalie adds picking up a folder with her name on it, "Looks like everyone who's been to this school has one…"

Then another folder catches my eye, "Look!" I say with wide eyes, "It's the folder of Mary Sehnis! She attended Grace in…1642…that can't be right…that's so long ago…"

"Grace was a school of witchcraft back then," Rosalie states, "Mary Sehnis knew about the Realms and was a Judge so it must be right. The records never lie."

"Does it say anything about her now?" Ariel asked and peered over my shoulder to glance at the documents.

"I highly doubt it," I mutter and scan through her papers, "She was a pretty average student. Made decent grades, a great artist, apparently. But she did get in trouble once…"

Rosalie raises an interested eyebrow, "How?"

"She…" I try and read it correctly, the old cursive is absolutely illegible, "Was caught wandering out in the gardens in the middle of the night. She was by the fountain…"

"Hmm," Ariel says and takes the paper from my hands, "wonder what she was doing there."

"We must go," Rosalie said impatiently, "whoever was here is going to come back, they left this."

She raises up a hand to reveal a golden locket resting in her palm, which I immediately recognize as Mrs. Snow's. I nod and say, "Put it back, let's not tamper with anything more right now."

We leave the room.

* * *

Next Chapter: Friday


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20

* * *

**

_Ahhh fellow readers! I hope your week has been as good as mine, hahaha. I did have the most relaxing week and I encourage you all to just go to the beach right now, because its amazing! Anyway, this chapter there are some twists and turns. Whether you choose to believe them is your decision alone, but everything will be put into its proper place very soon. Stay tuned! Have a great week!

* * *

_

Mrs. Snow acted rather oddly for the next two weeks. She was no longer having after school fencing or archery classes after school, because Lily, the most annoying and childish brat I've ever met, pierced her hand with an arrow. How she did it is a mystery to me alone? Mrs. Linda called off the classes after her parents complained. What a…bitch.

I giggled softly to myself. Bitch. It was the new word Tommy had taught me the other day. He said they used it in America more than here. It was true, I had never heard it before, but he also said it was not the most polite word.

"Miss Orimoto, the answer?" Mrs. Snow was looking at me expectantly. She must've asked a question when I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, um, the Sahara?" I say the first thing I see in my textbook.

Mrs. Snow gives me an odd look over her spectacles. The class begins to giggle and she sighs, "Pay attention, Miss Orimoto, and you will know that it doesn't snow in the Sahara. The Sahara is a desert with no Arctic Winds blowing across it at all."

I moan. Of course it doesn't…

"Tell me, Izumi," Lily scoffed behind me, "Did it snow while you were in Egypt?"

The whole class bursts into giggling fits except for Ariel, Rosalie, and Mrs. Snow, who rolls her eyes idly. I cast her a malicious smile, "Now Lily, everyone knows it doesn't snow in Egypt. Anyone with a brain shouldn't have to ask _that_."

She raises her lip in a snarl, "You are an awful child!"

I shrug and turn back around in my seat as Mrs. Snow says, "Enough! This information is crucial, I would be listening if I were you." Her eyes skim over me and back to the board.

As she writes some important notes on the blackboard, the thunder outside sounds loudly, causing us all to jump. The blackened sky was all of a sudden casting down its rain with a vengeance. The water pitter-patted against the window loudly and then a shout was heard from the halls.

We all turn our attention to the door. Suddenly, Mrs. Linda, looking frantic, erupts in to the room. Her eyes are wild, but she is trying to appear calm. She walks over to Mrs. Snow, whispers something into her ear, and I see Mrs. Snow go pale. I sit on the edge of my seat wanting desperately to know what Mrs. Linda said.

"Class, read pages 203 to 206 for homework. Class dismissed, but you must all go to your rooms immediately or you are suspended." Mrs. Snow says quickly and speeds out the door followed by Mrs. Linda

The whole class exchanges glances for a moment and it is silent except for the rain. Lily huffs and says, "Well, let's get going ladies."

Everyone except for Rosalie, Ariel, and I seemed to listen. It was until everyone was gone we began to move. "What on earth is going on?" Rosalie asked with uneasiness

It wasn't until she spoke I became awake. "Quickly, we must see what is happening."

We grab our things and instead of taking hallway to the rooms, we head towards the foyer where many people are gathered. We crouch down and look down from the stairway.

"Was it a gypsy?" someone asked. I think the voice belonged to Mrs. Abigail.

"Yes," Mrs. Linda answered gravely, "it was one of them. Apparently it's not the first though. Two others were killed just this past week."

I hard lump forms in my throat. "Someone's killing the Redeemed?" I whisper with pure fear. "We must speak to Jack!"

"That's going to be impossible," Rosalie whispers back fiercely, "Mrs. Linda is more than likely to have the school in a state of emergency; locking us all in. At least until the police are called."

"Have you alerted the police, Linda?" Mrs. Stasia asked with an edge to her voice.

"Yes, of course. They are on their way. But we must have the kids in the school. All of them. This school is locked down for at least two days." Mrs. Linda orders and Rosalie casts a sideways glance at me for she expected this.

Suddenly, the gathering seems to be dispersing and it was our cue to leave. We head to our room and I'm in frenzy. "Someone knows we've been seeing the Redeemed! We led them right to their encampment!" I begin to panic.

"Izumi, calm yourself," Rosalie orders and grabs hold of my wrists, "we need to think. We need to find out who's been killed, and we need to speak to Jack."

"How are we going to get out of here in the first place," I exclaim, "the school's on lockdown! You said so yourself it was impossible!"

"I forgot about your bloody powers!" Rosalie growled, "Use them! I don't care how, just remember you have them!"

She was right. Alright, I needed to settle down. I had to go warn the Redeemed. I glance at the two and tell them, "We're going through the window,"

Rosalie turns to the storm outside, "It's pouring! I didn't mean we should go now!"

"Too bad," I push them both towards the window until we're all at a full charge. I hear them scream, but then next thing I knew, we were on the watery ground. They still looked petrified.

"Don't ever do that again, Izumi!" Rosalie screamed, but sighed with relief.

"Sorry," I say quickly and start towards the forest, "Not really…"

The rain was causing my vision to blur and my hair to stick to my face, but I manage to navigate to the encampment. They must already know they're being hunted for its in chaos. People are shouting and arguing, and Jack is trying to calm everyone down. When he sees me, he seems to be relieved.

"Jack!" I yell, "Who has died, what is going on!?"

"Quickly, out of the rain and into the tent," I can barely hear his voice through the thunder. We get inside the large tent and the warm air rushes into our bones. I sigh and can feel my face beginning to defrost, I tingling sensation.

Tommy and Kouji are both there, but with white faces. Kouji speaks first, "The Black Rose Society is here. They've already come for blood."

I'm taken back all of a sudden, "They're here? Someone must be leading them."

"William is," Tommy responds gravely and softly, "I watched him murder one of my men. We barely made it out of there."

My stomach churns and I feel sick all of a sudden. I cannot believe that man! I curse to myself, and then look up asking, "What are we going to do?"

"We need to find Medusa as soon as possible. They've come, because Nismai is about to rise. They will not attack us at full on these grounds, but they are messing with your teachers and us. They're trying to scare you, don't let it work." Jack responds adamantly.

"Too late," I fall into a chair, face as white as snow.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, we just need to find Medusa and call upon our reinforcements quickly. I've told Takuya, who has informed Leonidus. His army is on the move." Tommy sighs and twirls a dagger in his hand to take his mind off of his tension.

Takuya…I felt my heart tremble at his name. How I needed him now more than ever…

"Find Medusa," Jack orders, "that's all we need. Find her now, and find her quickly."

* * *

"Remind me as to why are we breaking into Mrs. Snow's room again?" Ariel asked with reluctance weighing down her voice.

"I think she knows who Medusa is," I answer and stop as we reach her room, "she and Mrs. Stasia both work for the Black Rose Society, which means they know Medusa. Mrs. Snow is at a conference with some other teachers at this moments, so why not?"

"Yes of course, why not?" Ariel scoffed and glanced both ways down the hall nervously.

I tried turning the doorknob, but it was locked. Not matter, I simply sent a spark through my fingertip into the lock causing the door to come ajar. We went in silently and Ariel shut the door. We rummaged carefully around her belongings and failed to find anything for quite a while. I went into her closet and found absolutely nothing as well. Then the gold locket on her desk caught my eye. Engraved on its surface were the words, "My Hearts". Curiously, I open it and it reveals two pictures on each side. I gasped.

"What is it, Izumi?" Rosalie comes up behind me, "Did you find…Mrs. Stasia? Is that her picture?"

I nod dazedly and glance over the picture of another woman a bit younger than her, but very much alike in appearance. "They're sisters…" I say softly and peer at the photos more closely.

"Sisters!?" Rosalie whispered alarmingly. "Mrs. Snow is Medusa!"

"Let's not jump to any conclusions," I whisper back harshly not wanting to believe it for a moment. "That's why Mrs. Stasia was so unsettled at her arrival, though. Mrs. Stasia's afraid."

"Oh, this search went better than expected," Rosalie nodded smugly and continued, "I never trusted the woman to begin with. She was far too nice."

I trusted her…I admitted to myself that even after Takuya told me about her, I still trusted her. I didn't believe him either at the time, but now its certain. Mrs. Snow is Medusa.

"We must go," I say and we do.

Later that evening, I decide to break away from Rosalie and Ariel in the dining hall to go to the gardens. I walk slowly, cautiously. I did not know whom to trust anymore, and I felt that I had been extremely naïve before as well. I felt cold, not only because of the weather, but because I felt alone. Of course I had my friends, whom I am entirely grateful for, but there was something missing. I make my way to the fountain and stop in my tracks. The water began to ripple though there was no flow and a low moan came again from the stone.

_So you come to me again, little green-eyed one. Do you have no one else to turn to?_ the fountain inquired with a low rumble in its voice.

I groan and shake my head. I had hoped that the fountain speaking before had only been a figment of my imagination…hope has seemed to abandon me. "What on earth are you? How can stone and water speak? Are you from the Realms?" I asked. Everything exceedingly bizarre must come from the Realms, I thought.

_I do not originate from such a world, but my magic does…and I told you, I am Sin. The water and stone do not speak, I do. _Sin answered warily.

"What are you doing in a fountain, Sin?" I ask, feeling the name settled uneasily on my tongue.

_I rest here, _he answered his voice now low and sure, _it has become my dwelling for many years…_

His voice was somewhat handsome, but I did not know why I thought so. It sounded very close to Takuya's deep one. I sit on the fountain's edge and sigh. I glance at my rippling reflection in the cold water and stay silent.

_What are you thinking about?_ The fountain-or I mean-Sin asks, _do you think about a boy? That is what many young ladies think about…_

I gave a dry laugh and responded, "How would you know what young women think about? You're something living a fountain for goodness sakes! I don't even know what you are…"

_Do you find me frightening? _Sin asks, amused.

"Not really," I answer truthfully, "but I am frightened by the fact I'm talking to a fountain, for I must absolutely bonkers!"

I hear the low rumble, which is its laugh, _You are most intriguing. More intriguing than many young women your age. Are the feelings you hold for the boy requited?_

I pause. What am I still doing here? I think to myself, but find my words crawling out of me, "Yes. They are. He's told me so…"

_Then why are you sad? Has he left you?_

"Yes," I feel a stinging emotion from within me erupt, but I add on quickly, "but he had no choice. I'm sad because we come from two different worlds and-"

_-you cannot be together_, Sin finished, _the usual ending…such a shame…I knew you would tell me though. You cannot share these feeling with anyone else, for they would not understand._

I wipe my eyes from the tears that were close to falling, "I have to go now. Goodbye."

_Farewell, pretty green-eyed one._

I left the gardens and continued to walk aimlessly inside Grace. Around four o'clock I met up with Rosalie and Ariel once again. We were all in my room doing homework for the following day. It was silent for a time, but then Rosalie slammed her book closed with a huff.

She looked at me and asked, "Let's go to the Realms. You seem so stiff, let's go and have our fun. We shan't be gone long."

I gaze at her with uncertainty, but Ariel pipes up as well saying, "Oh, please, let's. Just for a while, to walk around or go swimming."

I give them both a small smile and whisper, "Grab your things, though. There is still much danger."

They two of them smiled brightly and opened the closet to pull out our hoods and weapons. Rosalie and Ariel carried two long bows and I strapped my sword to my loose belt. We took each other's hands and closed our eyes. When we opened them once again, we were in that beautiful clearing, which I have come to call my home. Rosalie laughed and took in a deep breath, letting her lungs fill with the Realms' magic.

"Come, why not go to Esav now?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

I shook my head, "It's a day's journey."

"It's but a mere hour in our time," Ariel responded and walked with Rosalie, "it shan't hurt to go. May even be relaxing."

I sigh, but find myself smiling, "Alright, let's find our road."

We reached the gravel road and found a few other travelers walking along with their horses and wagons. We smiled, greeted each one, and the reaction was generally a warm greeting back. The three of us walked along and shared stories about school and what awful thing Lily had done to some poor girl the other day. I laughed as Rosalie gave her bold views about the girl and the school. It was always amusing to see her go on about the most unimportant things. Ariel was laughing as well.

We passed by Mystic Falls when Ariel looks back and whispers, "Someone has been following us for miles."

"Don't look!" Rosalie snaps, but tries to appear casual, "Try not to act suspicious."

I take a quick glance over my shoulder and see a red, hooded figure. The being was behind us a good 100 meters away. I didn't know what was to worry about, but Ariel was especially keen on situations like these. "Evas is a popular city. Many people go there. It's too early to draw conclusions," I say.

Rosalie rolls her eyes, "You always say that,"

"Then I guess I'm always right," I smirk and begin to laugh.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Tuesday_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**

* * *

**

_Alright, a somewhat long chapter is coming your way and this is actually one of my favorites. It has kinda a bit of everything; surprises, more mystery, new character, cliffhangers, and...well, you will probably frustrated with one thing, because its another turn. Also, at the end of the chapter, you will probably get a bit unsettled with Izumi. Anyway, Enjoy! Have a great day!_

_

* * *

_

Evas came into view after another hour of walking. We paid close attention to the hooded figure, who had been following us for quite a while, but I did not think of it as much as Rosalie and Ariel. They kept glancing back every few steps and I had to tell them to stop. Evas was on a hill and we began our ascend up the road, which was not steep, but long. The trek up the hill took about ten minutes, but when we passed through the gates, we saw the immense population of all types of people. Skin color was very diverse and I heard different languages being spoken. It was overall a very pretty city with lots of life, but merchants weren't the only people along the streets. On the main road you found performers and a parade was even circling around the town.

Rosalie pointed to a man blowing fire out of his nostrils expertly and then watched the lively parade flash with dancers on large wagons and jugglers juggling ten items at a time. I laughed at all the excitement, but my happiness was short lived as I saw the same hooded figure behind us on the road weaving their way through the crowd of people towards us. I tap Rosalie on the shoulder and point to our stalker. "You were right, they're following us," I say gravely and we push our way farther out of sight.

"Told you," Rosalie and Ariel chime in unison as we finally reach a break in the crowd. Suddenly the hooded figure appeared again and we begin to panic. I shoved the three of us into a nearby store and hoped the figure failed to see us. We all sigh a breath of relief and turn around to see an old woman in a chair behind a crystal ball. Her hair was gray, eyes blue, and skin shriveled and saggy due to the loss of youth. I saw Rosalie cringed and Ariel shudder.

"Hello," I say carefully, "I'm afraid we have the wrong place." The three of us are about to take our leave until the old woman gave a dry sound from the back of her throat and stood up.

"No you do not," she croaks with a small, near toothless smile, "destiny has led you here. I know, because I've been expecting you, Izumi Orimoto."

I stare at her in disbelief. Her toothless smile, saggy eyes are anything but promising and trustworthy. Despite myself, I take a seat at a nearby chair across from the old woman. "Izumi," Rosalie whispers fiercely at me in shock.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, ignoring Rosalie's warning glares.

The old woman cocks her head with amusement. "Do not ask me? Ask Siberan. She will be here in a moment. She is my master and told me to watch for the green-eyed sorceress, or judge." Suddenly, a cat, black as night, entered from the back room. The old woman laughed and whispered, "Here she is now."

The old woman leaves and the cat leaps on to the table were I am seated. It looks at me with a sort of curiosity. I hear Rosalie moan from behind me, "Is this some kind of joke!? Izumi, let's go."

"Not so fast, Miss Chatsworth, I will explain myself. I was just making sure I had the right group of girls, but there's no denying you three are it," the cat spoke with smiling pale eyes.

I blinked, as did Rosalie and Ariel. Ariel whispered in alarm, "Either that cat just spoke or we have gone bonkers!"

Just then, the cat leaped off the table, but before hitting the ground, it seemed to transform before our eyes in to a tall woman with jet-black hair and eyes as pale as ice, but her gaze held a warm tone to it. She was smiling at us and motioned for Ariel and Rosalie to sit, who did without a word. The tall woman laughed and took a seat across from us saying, "I did not think you'd be surprised seeing as you've already journeyed around these parts, encountering all sorts of magic."

"And you are?" Rosalie asked curtly.

The woman didn't seem to mind Rosalie's tone or rudeness and continued smiling as she replied, "My name is Siberan. I am a Judge and was part of the Class so many years ago. I have been expecting you." She then got up from her seat and walked over to a rack of pots and kettles in the corner of the room. She cleared a few things away to reveal a wood-burning stove underneath the mess of books, pots, and vials. She poured some water inside a kettle, placed it on the stove, and then lit the wood.

She ambled back over to us and took her seat once again saying, "Sorry for the mess, but I like to experiment with magic and potions. Leonidus says its always getting me into trouble."

"You know King Leonidus?" I ask hopeful.

"Of course, he attended all of the Class's council meetings. Very nice man, very good king." She nodded in approval at his name and then turned to me, "My good friend Telbog tells me you're gathering a group of allies for the war. I would like to join if that's okay?"

"That would be splendid!" I exclaim happily, "So you're a Judge?"

"Indeed," she replies, "and I knew your mother very well. I am very sorry about her fate, but she should have known she could not hide her history." Siberan shakes her head grimly and sighs.

"You mean she had a history here?" I ask with worry, "I though my mother was killed because of her bloodline having to do with Nismai's eternal fall."

Siberan pauses. She seems to have regretted her words and responds slowly with a tense jaw, "Yes…but she was mostly killed for that…but she was also apart of the Class with me. She was one of my dearest friends and I was there when we crossed…"

Her words stop and I am still waiting anxiously to hear what is next, but then the kettle begins to give its loud whistle as the water reaches a high temperature. Siberan stands and ambles gracefully over the mess toward the stove. She pulls out aset of teacups and tealeaves with magic from the cupboards and takes the kettle from the stove with a rag. Everything comes together at the table and she offers us all tea. Rosalie and Ariel accept, but I shake my head, "No thank you, I honestly don't like tea."

Siberan nods with a smile on her lips, "Just like your mother."

So she did know my mother. It was true, for my mother did not like tea as well. I began to feel more comfortable with every passing minute. Siberan took a sip of her tea and sighed saying, "Tea settles any mind, and that is earthly magic."

I smile and push a strand of hair behind my ear. "Did Telbog know my mother?" I inquired with curiosity.

"I do not think Telbog was apart of the Class, but he certainly wasn't against us. Ah, yes, I remember Telbog worked for the king and I met him one day in at the palace." Siberan laughed, "He was so very friendly."

"Did anyone in the Realms oppose the class?" I hear Rosalie ask and take a small sip of her tea.

Siberan scratched her chin and smirked, "There were the elves. The elves were not to fond of us, because Elphaba, their queen, could not stand the very sight of us. She was only cooperative because she respects Leonidus greatly and follows his every move."

I remembered the Elven Queen as bitter and very mean indeed. "She was most unpleasant in Helms Valley," I nod recalling her harsh words. "We have her elves though, no doubt because of the king."

Rosalie has seemed to be thinking very hard about something throughout our conversation and when she got the chance, she ask, "Did you know Medusa?"

Siberan's face loses her smile and her countenance turns bleak as she nods and responds, "I did and I can honestly say I never trusted that woman. I met her after Nismai was trapped in the Well of Tears, but I knew she was up to no good. I do not know where she is now, though. But I know about the society and how at large it is."

We all nod. I glance at a nearby clock on the wall and it says it's close to five here. I wanted to get back to the clearing before dark, for that is when things get far more dangerous. "We might have to go now." I say.

"Of course," Siberan smiles and then gazes at me with content, "you have no idea how much I have longed to meet you. You are the daughter of one of my best friends, so I promise to love you and you have my complete trust. You remind me so much of you mother," she sighs and a tear escapes her eyes. "Forgive me," Siberan wipes the tear away and continues, "I miss her greatly. I know you must too."

I nod and smile sadly. I did not wish to cry for my mother now. I try and cry into my pillow at night so I won't lose control during the day. My grandmother always told me to avoid crying in public at all costs…We leave through the door and begin to make our leave through the gates. The sun was setting as we walked along the dirt road in silence. I glanced over to see Ariel's head turned towards the forest as if she were looking for something.

"Is everything all right, Ariel?" I asked her with an arched eyebrow. Rosalie also turned to her with concern.

"I though I heard a-" the red haired girl didn't get to finish, for the next thing I knew, a sharp pain erupted from the back of my head and I fell unconscious.

My head was throbbing and I failed to comprehend anything. I heard voices and laughing, but I did not know what they said. My eyes ached as I opened them slightly. At first my vision was blurry, but after I blinked, I saw a group of men laughing around a fire and standing arrogantly with them was none other than William. He was smoking his pipe and twirling a sword between his fingers. I glance around some more and notice that Ariel, Rosalie, and I were all tied to a tree with hands and legs bound and a cloth wrapped around our mouths. Ariel and Rosalie had yet to awaken. I tried prying my self a bit loose in order to snap them out of sleep.

Rosalie seemed to stir and then Ariel followed. Ariel seemed to be in a daze while Rosalie fumed at our situation. Her eyes were narrowed and they glared ferociously at the men. I sighed and began to think of a way out of these ropes. I looked over toward another tree across from the small campsite and noticed our weapons leaning against it. This was hopeless…

"Aye, William, the ladies are awake," one of the men chuckled darkly and William's eyes danced with amusement at our struggle.

He walked over towards us but kneeled in front of me and let out a long breath of smoke in my face causing me to hold my breath. He smirked, took his pipe out of his mouth, and said, "Long time no see, Miss Orimoto. I'm pleased once again to make your acquaintance."

I give him a dark glare and the cloth around my mouth prevents me from snarling. I felt my body quake with rage, but I could do nothing.

"She's a feisty one," another man chuckled from behind William.

William chuckled and stood back up, "Too bad she's needed alive for now, I would very much like to have my fun with her."

I begin to shake with fear now. Why am I needed alive, though? I thought Medusa would want me dead for sure. Suddenly, a man screams and I hear the clashing of blades. I turn my attention to the noise and see the hooded figure following us earlier pierce their blade through one of William's men. William draws his sword, but I send him backwards using a magic hand I managed to pry out of the ropes. The hooded figure swiftly makes their way over to us and cuts us all loose. We push the ropes off of us and untie the cloth around our mouths. I hear a sigh of relief come out of me and Ariel and Rosalie had already run over to grab our weapons. Ariel tosses me my sword and I unsheathe it just in before a man tried to swing his blade down on my arm. Our swords clash loudly and Rosalie hits my attacker with an arrow into his head. He falls to the floor, lifeless, in a pool of blood.

William had now stumbled back to his feet and was charging at me with sword in hand. I dodge his first swing and counter by bringing my blade back across my body. He gives a yelp of surprise as my sword swipes the skin on his back. His eyes blaze with rage and he blocks my next attack to his side. He swings his blade down on my head, and a spark emits from the collision of the metal as I block. I spin away from him and pick him up with my magic, sending him into another tree.

His face is bruised and bloody, and his teeth are covered in red as he yells, "Fall back, into the forest!"

His men do not hesitate. They run fast and do not look back. I glance over my shoulder at Rosalie and Ariel, who seem to be okay, and then at the hooded figure, who is not hooded anymore. I gasp loudly and watch Mrs. Snow clean her blade with a rag she pulled from her pocket. She has a few scratches on her cheeks and lips, but other than that she's fine. She glares warily over at me and sighs as she sheathes her sword.

"Mrs. Snow?" Ariel asks in disbelief for all of us. Rosalie holds her breath in utter astonishment as well.

"Yes, it is I," she responds in a patronizing tone.

"_You_ followed us?" Rosalie glares at the teacher, but at the moment our savior, warningly, "And you killed your own men?"

Mrs. Snow raises an eyebrow in confusion, but then realization crosses her face and she sighs, "Why I followed you is a mystery to me. It's not my job too, but since the Redeemed have their own problems at the moment, I knew they would be preoccupied and wouldn't notice you girls straying about in the Realms." Then an amused expression holds her face, "And I didn't kill any of _my _men. I killed my enemies. The Black Rose Society is no ally of mine."

"B-but you bear the tattoo," I stutter, still in a daze.

"I joined, because my sister did, and back then I feared my sister. Tattoos cannot be changed, but minds can," she responds casually and glances at all of our confused faces, "I must go."

She turns and sprints into the thicket, and I stand there shocked for a moment, but the call out to her, "Wait! Mrs. Snow!" I run after her, but she has vanished.

* * *

"Is this true?" Jack asked with utter shock, and I nod gravely, "So she saved your life? Th-that's absurd! It must be some kind of trick or a set up to make you trust her."

I shake my head, "I highly doubt it. I could be so, but I don't think Medusa would free us like that and kill an entire group of men. Judges are scarce."

I was at the Redeemed encampment. Rosalie and Ariel had stayed behind to rest and I had come during the night. I told Jack the entire story and his reaction was the same as my own at the time. He couldn't understand.

"Look, Miss Orimoto, I apologize greatly for our absence. We were supposed to protect you and we failed," Tommy and Kouji had apologized at least one-hundred times and my response was that I forgave them…for the one-hundredth time.

"Mr. Himi, your people are dying around you, you are hardly to blame for the incident when you already have so much in your hands." I explain and give him an encouraging smile.

He smiled back and muttered something under his breath that I could not hear. He turns back to Kouji, whose eyes are also filled with regret. He smiles and I sigh, it was the first time I had seen Kouji smile since Takuya left. I turn back to Jack, who is rubbing the temples of his head in frustration.

"Alright," Jack sighs, "I suppose you should go back, but be careful. Kouji, walk her home."

Kouji nods motions me to follow him. While we walked through the forest he turns to me suddenly and says, "I was the one who told Jack."

I blink. "Pardon me?"

Kouji moans as if this was killing him for some reason and continues in a low voice, "I saw you and Takuya…I saw you kiss and I told Jack."

I froze and my face grows hard. I open my mouth and say slowly, "Well, Kouji, to be honest…I don't really care anymore…" That was a lie…Grrrr.

"Don't say that!" Kouji's eyes go wide in fear, "No! Please don't say that!"

"Why ever not?" I practically growl.

"Because…"Kouji hesitates, "Well, because Takuya does! And…well, I'm convinced he needs you."

I try my best to handle my emotions, but it proves to be more difficult than I had planned. It was because of Takuya, that part was for certain, but I didn't know why-I mean, I think I know why, but I refused to admit it. It was impossible. "Why do you think that? I'm sure he's perfectly happy where he is now."

"Takuya is my best friend and I know what he's been through. He was orphaned as a baby. The Black Rose Society killed his parents brutally and Jack managed to get there in time to save him. He was raised with the Redeemed, with us, and I've seen all of his sides, but he was never truly happy. He felt that his life was forced…until you came." Kouji explains quickly and guiltily as if it was not his place to be sharing this information.

I stand there dumbfounded and shaken. I gaze down at the ground with wide eyes and whisper, "That's not true."

"It is!" Kouji groaned, his blue eyes closed tightly, "You bring out something in him that I've never seen, and at first I was scared for him. I thought he would get hurt, but now I realize it was the best thing for him. He'll never be truly happy."

"Mr. Minamoto," I say breathlessly, "whatever Takuya and I have-had. It is impossible. It can never happen. I would-it would-"

Kouji sighs and opens his eyes sadly, "You cannot just give up like that."

I single tear rolls down my cheek. I say so softly, that I'm not even sure I say it at all, "I just did."

* * *

_Next Chapter: Monday_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22

* * *

**

_Yes, I know, I'm awful, for I thought I would have the story done by now, but I don't! I only have a couple more chapters left before I run out, but don't fret! I am almost done! I need at least three or four more chapters before finishing the story, I just have been soooo busy and cannot find any time to write without being yelled at to do something more 'productive' as my mom says. Anyway, have a great day and enjoy this chapter! Oh! THIS CHAPTER most of everything will be revealed! Most of the loose ends will be sealed! This is a critical, critical chapter!!

* * *

_

A slow, painful month passes along with another life. William and his band of men had killed another from the Redeemed. It was a woman this time. Tommy said her name was Kara, and that she was a good friend. He was angered and had tried to go after William himself, but Kouji stopped him. Medusa is still not found. It was Saturday morning and I was walking around Mystic Falls alone. I decided to try and escape from earth's problems, but how can I when the problems there relate to here? It seems impossible. I wondered how this would end. How on earth am I going to kill Nismai?

_Destiny_, someone once told me.

I laughed dryly to myself. Destiny was chosen not made up, correct? I can choose to do whatever I want to do; I make up my own destiny. The someone who begged to differ, though, did not have much of a choice. He was orphaned, as I had recently learned, at a much younger age than I. His path was already made up when Jack saved him.

I glanced around Evas and the street I was currently walking on. I noticed it was more of a back road, for there were only a few people here and there. No merchants, and very few stores. I noticed a sign hanging above one of the doors, though. It read, "Fortunes." I laughed again. I might as well, for I was rather curious. I go in and see an old woman leaning over her crystal ball. I have to glance more closely as I realize it was the old woman from Siberan's place.

She glances at me and smiles her toothless grin, "Welcome, little green-eyed one. I remember you and your friends," her gaze falls behind me, "no friends this time?"

I shake my head and respond, "No, ma'am. I am alone"

"Come for me to read your fortune? Sit down, young one, sit." The old woman motions for me to sit across from her. She peers inside her crystal ball and blinks away so quickly, I thought I was imagining things. She shakes her head as if in a daze and gasps, "You're future. It is powerful."

I fight back the urge to roll my eyes, but then remember this lady could very well be right in whatever she says, for the magic of the Realms is endless. I listen intently to what she has to say, for she begins to take another look into her crystal ball.

"I see I violent battle very near. It is mere hours away, but it's not the battle you think. I see your key," she says slowly and I sit up on the edge of my chair, "it is time, your key is in time."

I sigh with irritation and mutter, "I haven't heard that one before…"

"I see bloodshed, betrayal, and death," says the old woman gravely, "Your death. This task you bear will kill you."

I was taken back a bit, but I wasn't surprised. I thought it was rather odd that I wasn't utterly appalled, but I had come to figure that defeating Nismai would kill me at one point or another. I wasn't frightened by death anymore. I nod towards the old woman and leave quickly after that.

* * *

_Takuya Kanbara_

I sat out on the balcony that rested upon the side of the mountain looking out at the Realms with heavy eyes. I had just awakened a few moments ago, just in time to see the sunrise. I was sitting on the railing, and if I looked down I saw the dark crevice below at the mountain's foot. I levitated two leaves around my hand aimlessly while reading a book about emotional magic Leonidus had given me. Emotional magic was the type Izumi had.

A painful sensation ran its course through my body as I thought of her. How I wished to see her, to touch her lips, to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I could not stand being so far away from her. _You left me…_she had said. I didn't mean to leave that morning. I was sent away, because of my feelings for her. Apparently the Redeemed does not like it when someone is somewhat happy.

I was happy. With her. Why can't I be with her! I slammed my book closed and shut my eyes tightly. _Perhaps it is better this way…_It isn't. That is one thing for certain. My mind raced to the first time I ever saw her. She was standing with her mother, arguing about something in the marketplace that fateful day. I instantly thought she was beautiful, I always did. When she smiled it was as if the world was a brighter place. God, I am such a moron. Why couldn't I control my emotions for her!

Suddenly, I noticed the leaves I had been twirling pick up speed and then rip apart by the force. I glance at my hand with a raised eyebrow. "You have emotional magic as well, Takuya." I heard Leonidus say from behind me.

I jump off the railing and bow, "Your majesty."

"Rise, boy, you know I consider you my equal," the lion smiled and looked out at the Realms, "You are special. You always have been. Your mother could use emotions while your father could not. You picked up both skills and this is unheard of for a Judge. You're more powerful than you think."

I stay silent and watch him walk over to the railing, placing his paws along the cool stone.

"You were thinking of her again," Leonidus sighs, but a small smile appears on his face, "I saw that she returns your feelings. I saw it in her eyes when she was here. When you live for generations you pick up a few things." The king chuckled.

I did not respond at first. Instead I gazed at the ground for a moment before saying, "It cannot be possible. We are from different worlds…apparently."

Leonidus laughed. The sound surprised me. "Is that what she said? Women, they make things far more complicated than it really is."

I chuckle dryly, "What could be more complicated than defeating an evil sorcerer, saving a different paradox, while trying to stay alive at the same time. Jack is right. I would prove to be a distraction."

Leonidus smiled and there was silence. The wind could be heard swirling about the mountain's peak and it began to blow hard in our faces. "Did you know love is an emotion?" the lion asked.

I look at him with curiosity, "I suppose it could be called that."

"It is not called that, it _is _that," Leonidus continued, "Your magic is fueled by emotion, as is hers. Love is the most powerful emotion of all."

* * *

_Izumi Orimoto_

I return to earth to find myself back in my room. The school was going through controversial period with all of the murders around the area. Mrs. Linda had decided only yesterday that the students should be sent home until further notice. Rosalie and Ariel's parents have not been reached yet and my grandmother would not be here until tomorrow afternoon, for she had 'business' to attend to.

Rosalie and Ariel had been waiting for me. They looked frantic though. Rosalie was saying, "Mrs. Stasia's missing, as is Mrs. Snow. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

I look out the window and sigh, "I do too, Rosalie, Nismai is coming,"

"This is insane," Ariel cried, "how do you plan to defeat him? Can't we just stop Medusa!"

"It's not that easy," I respond grimly.

"We don't even know where the bloody key is and Medusa is soon going to find out!" Rosalie growled, "Mary Sehnis proved to be very helpful indeed. 'The key is time' oh, it's all so _clear_ to me, not! Why don't we just throw a bloody clock into the well of tears!" She continued to mock with sarcasm.

I freeze. Oh my God! I speed out of the room. Rosalie and Ariel exchange glances briefly, but then follow me quickly. Ariel looks at me confused, "Are you mad, Izumi? Oh God, she's gone mad!"

"No! I'm not mad!" I reply in almost a laugh and make my way to the foyer where no one seems to be. Many of the girls have already departed. In the middle of the foyer is that odd clock I had noticed since the beginning of the school year. I run quickly to it and rip open the front.

Rosalie gasps, "She is mad!"

"Again," I say and reach my hand in one of the compartments and feel something cool against my fingers. I grab it gently and pull it out revealing a dagger with a wooden hilt, "no, I'm not."

"Bloody hell," they both mutter.

I smile and scan the blade. I see small letters engraved in the metal. I peer more closely and it says, _Sehnis_. I gasp. The Sehnis bloodline. There's no way Medusa is going to find Mary in a few hours. The fortuneteller was wrong.

"Well, well, this could not have worked out any better," a piercing voice calls from behind us. I turn around and see Mrs. Stasia standing above us on the staircase with a smirk on her lips, "It seems you've done all the work for us."

"Mrs. Stasia!" Ariel gasps.

"Wrong," I correct gravely, "Medusa."

"I'm surprised it took you so long to figure, but I don't blame you. I am rather sneaky," she gives a hideous laugh and I hear Rosalie sneer from behind me, "I'm sorry girls, your adventure ends here."

My sword is still at my hips. I forgot to take it off before I ran down. I try to draw it, but Medusa uses her magic to freeze my arm. I try to blow a gust of wind to keep her occupied, but suddenly the doors of the school burst open and William leads a large group of men inside. They seize us all and William pries the dagger from my hand.

"You can't free Nismai! You don't have the bloodline," I say confidently as William hands the dagger to Medusa, whose simper sends a chill down my bone.

"That's were you're wrong," Medusa pulls out the diary of Mary Sehnis, "this book has told me everything I need. Bring her to the fountain. Kill the other girls."

"No!" I scream and struggle underneath a strong grip. Then, a crash is heard coming from the windows as they shatter and I recognize Tommy leading the Redeemed. He casts me a worried glance, but let's out a breath of relief when he sees me alive. The Redeemed draw their swords and Tommy even holds a gun in his hands. He shoots the men holding Rosalie and Ariel, but before he turns to me, William seizes me and drags me to the back door that leads to the gardens. Medusa leads him.

"Tommy! Kouji!" I cry, but they can't hear me above the chaos. People were now clashing swords and metal against metal was heard. I could hear gunshots flying followed by bloodcurdling screams as blood began to seep from bodies onto the marble ground.

William shoves me in front of him as we turn about the gardens and then we come to the fountain. Medusa smiles wickedly and pulls me out of William's grip. I feel drained of energy and dizzied. William must have put a spell on me.

_Did you bring the girl?_ I recognize Sin's voice. I yell and shout knowing now that it was Nismai. I can't find my breath to release a gasp. Sin rumbles with laughter, _Foolish girl. Your trust is always in the hands of the wrong person. I am Sin. Nismai._

I am Sin is Nismai spelled backwards. I've been so stupid. I feel William force out my hand over the water and Medusa pulls out the dagger. "You have the wrong bloodline!"

"Wrong! Mary Sehnis was your mother! You are the bloodline!" With that Medusa pierces my hand and my palm begins to glow along with my blood as it drips into the Well of Tears. I scream as the pain runs its course. There is a tremble in the earth and the fountain begins to break apart. Water spews into our faces and suddenly, before my eyes, there is a man dressed in black robes with raven black hair and bright amber eyes gazing at me. A dark magic, an overwhelming amount, wraps itself in his hands and I could see it. I could see the dark, ghostly air around his fingers.

He is beautiful, but I quickly avert my gaze. He chuckles and walks over to me. William releases his grip and I feel myself falling to my knees. Nismai kneels beside me and says, "You tried, pretty green-eyed girl, and you failed." He looks up at William and nods while muttering viciously, "Kill her."

I hear William drew his blade. I closed my eyes and everything goes silent. I can hear myself sobbing. My mother had activated the prophecy, and her family was the key. That was her part in the Realms along with being a Judge. I pray silently. My mind comes back to the screams and shouts about the area. Suddenly, I hear William abruptly scream and his blade falls to the floor. My eyes flutter open and I see Mrs. Linda with a bow in hand, and then look over at William to see an arrow through his palm. Blood is pouring down his wound and he yanks the arrow out with a tearing sound. I cringe, but then feel Mrs. Linda pulling me up.

"Run, Izumi, only you can save us." She whispered urgently and pushes me through the bushes where Kouji immediately spots me.

"No!" I shout and see through a gap in the plants Nismai using his dark air to consume Mrs. Linda. When the dark air disperses, all I see of her remains are her ashes, "NOOO!" I scream so loudly it leaves me dazed. I weep and shake. My whole body shakes, but Kouji grabs my hand and the next thing I know we're in the Realms. Rosalie and Ariel run at me, their faces dirty and bloody, and wrap their arms around me.

"Izumi, you're alright! Oh, come, Enlet is going to take us to safety." Rosalie tries to coo but her voice is also wild with fear. Ariel also takes me hand and I can feel her trembling.

"Miss Chatsworth is right," Tommy jogs up to us and I notice a long gash upon his forehead and his blood running down his face, "The elves are going to teleport you to Helms Valley, Leonidus' castle."

I am too traumatized to respond. Ariel chirps up in a weak voice, "What about the school? What about the other girls left, they're in danger!"

Tommy shakes his head; "Mrs. Snow has gotten them to safety. She is on our side and told us everything…Absolutely everything," he whispers and his eyes go to me, "Now you must go!"

I see Enlet and the elves out from the corner of my eye, their white hair shining ever so brightly. Enlet takes my hand and brings me to the center of his group. Rosalie and Ariel follow. I hear him mutter words from a different tongue and the rest of his elves repeat after him. There is a bright beam of light and I become blinded. My mind leaves me…

* * *

_Takuya Kanbara_

I was standing against the wall of the throne room as I watched with interest as a small dwarf enters to speak with the king. I am very amused, for the man is short and stout with a beard as tall as his entire being. He seems clumsy and hopelessly annoying. However, the king greets him with great joy, which surprises me a bit. Then I smirk, the lion's compassion extends to everyone I presume. They spoke for a while before Leonidus motions me over to become acquainted with the small fellow.

"Takuya, come and meet one of my dearest friends and now our ally, Telbog," the king says with a smile.

The dwarf eyes me down-or perhaps I should say up, for he has to look up at me, because I am a great deal taller-and notices the amused smirk at my lips. "It's my pleasure to meet any friend of my majesty," I say and give a small bow.

Telbog glares at me through narrow eyes and asks, "Eh, what's so funny boy?"

I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. His voice was the most amusing thing I had ever heard, but a chuckle escapes my lips followed by the wrong words, "I just-I have never seen a dwarf before."

Telbog's eyes flare, "And you think we're…amusing?!" The small fellow begins to fume and I hear Leonidus sigh.

"Takuya," the king warns.

At this point I begin to laugh aloud and I can feel my sides beginning to hurt. It was the first time I had laughed in a very long time. "I apologize, but they're a lot shorter than I expected." I continue to laugh, but then realize how completely moronic saying that was and I instantly regret it.

"Why I outta knock his nuts off!" Telbog growls and begins to charge at me, and since I was handicapped with all of my laughter, he lands a punch to my stomach, but I just laugh harder.

"Takuya," Leonidus sighs in despair, "Now you've done it. Telbog let the boy go."

Telbog, reluctantly, releases my shirt from his grip and he hops off. He soothes out his beard and looks back up at the king, "Yes, my king."

Suddenly, a bright light flashed with the room and I stumbled back to the ground before I could fully rest on my feet. I groan and rub the back of my head that came in contact with the cold marble floor. I glance at Leonidus whose face is grim and Telbog stands in utter shock. I finally look over to the where the bright light came from and I saw a circle of elves along with Enlet. Did they just teleport? Do they know how much magic it costs them? This must be solemn.

I slowly bring myself to my feet, but feel as if I will fall again when I see Rosalie and Ariel with dirt covered faces and their cheeks tear-streaked. In their arms is Izumi. My face grows cold when I see her bloody palm, tears still upon her skin, and her unconscious form. I begin to run up to them and Enlet turns to face me. His eyes are fearful and they breathe a sigh of relief when he sees Leonidus and I.

"Nismai has awakened," he breathes, but his energy is still drained from the teleport he preformed moments ago, "she was hurt. Jack is coming with the Redeemed as we speak."

"Where is Nismai?" Leonidus asked as he walked over to them slowly with a brave countenance.

"He has vanished," Enlet breathes.

"He needs time to recover from being imprisoned so long. He will not be looking for us when his strength has not been completely restored. Take Miss Chatsworth and Miss Moon to a room and Telbog, take Izumi to the clinic. Alert my servants," Leonidus orders me.

I stay silent, gazing upon Izumi's cataleptic form. I want to stay with her, but I bring myself to tear my eyes away from her and run to the servants' quarters.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Monday_


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23

* * *

**

_I hate mondays...Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Haha, this is really just setting up the next chapter which is pretty intense. So now the mystery to Nismai's rise has been unraveled obviously, but the mystery to his fall is another story, which you all might not like...you'll understand in later chapters ;)

* * *

_

_Izumi Orimoto_

I was hoping. Hoping to wake up and realize this has all been a dream. A nightmare. But hope is an emotion one gets when they're desperate, and I was desperate. I was clinging to all hope I had left, but this wasn't a dream, or a nightmare. It was real. I awaken to find myself on a large bed in a familiar room. I was in Helms Valley…in Leonidus' palace. I stir slightly beneath my sheets, but it hurts. My whole body is aching and my palm is still pulsing from where I'd been cut. I notice it has been carefully wrapped in a bandage, though. It was morning and I could see the cracks of light trying to make themselves present through the red curtains that draped over the window. I stirred again and wondered how long I had been asleep. I hear a light snoring coming from the other side of the room. Abruptly my eyes land on a sleeping figure sitting in a chair and head hung over. I gaze at it for a while, noticing his chest go up and down in rhythm with each breath he took. A smile fights its way to my lips and a huge sense of relief washes over me for some odd reason. A tear begins to escape my eye, but I quickly wipe it away when I notice him stirring and his snoring stop. His head shoots up and his hazel eyes find my green ones immediately. He stares at me in silence for a while, and I shift uncomfortably under his gaze. I blush as he continues.

Takuya lets out a loud, slow, staggered breath he'd been holding for a while. He finally stands up from his seat and makes his way, almost hesitantly, towards me. His boots leave soft thumps with every step he takes. "Izumi," he says in almost a sigh, "you've been asleep for a week."

My eyes grow wide and I sit up quickly, but too quickly, and I get that dizzy sensation one gets when they do so. I grab my head and close my eyes to try and regain my senses. "That's a long time," I say slowly and attempt to leave my bed but he stops me and responds, "Wait, Miss Orimoto, are you mad? You cannot get up, you're in no condition to."

I groan and roll my eyes, but lay back down. I narrow my eyes at him and growl, "Nismai has awakened and all you want me to do is lay here and watch as he destroys the Realms?"

"Nismai is currently in the same state you are. After hundreds of years without using magic and being bound can take a toll on someone even as powerful as himself. He shall need his time to recover and this is when we plan our strategies and figure out a way to kill him," Takuya sighed and pulled out an apple from his sleeve, "Hungry?"

As soon as he pulled out the delicious fruit my stomach began to rumble wildly. I blushed and snatched the apple from his hand, quickly taking a bite and savoring the taste. He smirks and seats himself at the edge of my bed. He watched intently as I finished the fruit quickly and dropped the remains in a bowl resting upon an elegant, wooden nightstand adjacent to my bedside. I am satisfied for now, but I know I shall have to eat again soon.

"Rosalie and Ariel?" I ask suddenly anxious to see them, "How are they?"

Takuya smiles a crooked smile that I had seen before. I always thought it was one of his most handsome smiles. "They are perfectly fine now, but worried about you," he replies and then more softly adds, "we all were."

I feel my cheeks flush, but I find myself caught up in his gaze. My hand instinctively goes up to stroke his cheek and his skin feels so warm. My eyes fall to his pink lips, which are slightly parted. I wanted to kiss him…but I couldn't. I let my hand fall back down at the same time he pulls his face away. Maybe he's moved on too…The thought unsettles me, though. Urgh! How could I be so selfish? I could not lead him on to keep rejecting him. This had to stop.

"Why don't you tell the others I'm awake," I whisper quietly.

He nods and leaves the room quickly. After he is gone, I attempt to sit up again, but my entire being is pulsing with pain. I try to ignore it with some effort, though. I swing my legs out from underneath the covers and my feet land on the cool, carpet floor. Finally, I push myself up to a full standing position, but still I have to support myself by clinging to the wall. I'm still wearing the same dress and I even spot my sword leaning against the chair Takuya was sitting in earlier. Looking over my shoulder, I spot my reflection and notice my tight bun was on the verge of losing its hold on my golden locks. I groan and carelessly let my hair fall over my shoulders naturally.

Slowly and now less painfully, I walk out of the room and begin stumbling down the hallway. It seems to take me an eternity before I lurch clumsily into the throne room where I see Takuya speaking with Elphaba and Leonidus, Rosalie speaking to Ariel and Tommy, and Kouji sleeping in a chair next to Rosalie. They all turn to me with surprise. Rosalie and Ariel jump up from where they are and begin to run towards me.

"Izumi!" Ariel cries out and pulls me into a huge embrace, "Oh thank goodness you're alright! We've been so worried!"

Rosalie also embraces me and says with a relieved sigh, "Izumi, worry indeed set us in, but there is something I've been meaning to tell you. My father has heard about what happened at Grace and he is going to help us."

"That's fantastic!" I say automatically, but then read her worried face, "What's wrong?"

"He's…he's having to go against my aunt, the queen, who ordered him not to get involved. Going against her word could cost our family…Social monstrosity…" she bites her lip and shakes her head, "It really shouldn't matter though, we need to save the Realms."

I give her a comforting smile and place a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you."

She smirks as she had always done and responds, "Of course."

"Miss Orimoto," it was Leonidus' voice, but I raised a hand to silence him politely and begin with my own words:

"Why did you not tell that my mother was Mary Sehnis?" I ask quietly, but fiercely and I can feel my body almost shaking with anger. I take turns exchanging glances with the people in the room and Elphaba, Takuya, and Leonidus' eyes are all downcast. Rosalie and Ariel are naturally innocent, but they still look upset. "Why did you not tell me?" I ask again, but even more softly than before.

"You must understand," Leonidus responded, with eyes still gazing at the floor, "it was for your own good. It would have distracted you-,"

"Distracted me?!" I repeated incredulously, "It would have done a great deal more than distracted me! I just-It would-Urgh! How could you keep it from me!" I was beginning to go into tears, but I attempted to wipe my eyes with my hands.

"Izumi…" Takuya began to say, but Leonidus hushed him.

"We are sorry," the king says, "but there is not the time to discuss this fully, Nismai's orcs are already on the move. They march as we argue, and they are going t attack the Realms hard. A dark magic is with them now."

I sniff and nod stiffly knowing he was absolutely right. Different matters need tending to now. As my thoughts come back down to earth, the room doors burst open and in come two people I am ecstatic to see. Siberan and Telbog enter, but with grim, dirt covered faces and torn clothing. Telbog's little legs are pumping twice as fast to keep up with Siberan's long strides.

"The orcs," she pants and comes to a needed stop. She places her hands on her knees and doubles over to catch her breath, "Men from the Black Rose society are leading the orcs towards the meadow. They are going to attack Evas."

We all froze and the room went quiet. Tommy rose from his seat and ran up to Leonidus, "I must tell Jack, he's on his way here with forces, perhaps I can catch him in time to tell him to reroute."

"Go," the lion nodded and turned to me, "I suppose you feel you must go? Because it is not necessary, Nismai will not be there,"

I stop him and replied quickly, "Of course I'm going. I feel well enough to leave. When shall we?"

"First thing in the morning." Telbog answered, "If we want to evacuate the citizens in time, we shall need to get there before the orcs do. A William Damien Cleaver is leading the army by the way."

Takuya's mouth flies agape, "I thought Damien was dead? He changed his name? I knew he looked familiar! How did I not see!?"

Kouji also seemed frustrated realizing this, but shook it off more quickly than Takuya and replied, "Who do we have? What is our army?"

Telbog flinched with anger, "My dwarves are not ready I'm afraid to say. We have not had the time to prepare. My apologies."

Leonidus nodded with understanding, "We shall have to rely on you, the Redeemed, how many men do you have?"

Kouji snorted, "No where near enough!"

"My elves! You have my elves my king!" Elphaba exclaimed and came out of her silence, "So do you, Miss Orimoto," she added hesitantly. I knew it was hard for her to say that, for she did not trust me still.

"Thank you," I nod and accept her statement with respect. I can't help but steal a quick glance at Takuya, but I notice he has left. This bothers me more than it is supposed to. I turn back to face my friends, who look somewhat eager.

"Just because William hurt you, Izumi, I'm going to let you kill him," Rosalie stated with a fiery countenance, "but if you want, I will be happy to do it myself."

I can't help, but laugh, "There will be no need for that,"

Later during the evening, I was preparing for the trip to Evas, and as Telbog said, we would be leaving at dawn. I did not have anything to pack, though, all I needed to check for was my sword, belt, and hood. Everything was in my closet and soon I decided to go to bed, for my energy was still drained. Just as I was about to climb into the sheets, a heard a knock on the door and I could feel my stomach get caught in my throat. I wished quietly to myself that it was Takuya coming to just take me away from all off this, but that is such a foolish wish. I walk over to open the door and my stomach settles back in its normal place when I see Siberan.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you," she says and bows respectfully, "but I thought you should know something."

"Come in," I say with a small smile, "Take a seat where you like,"

"Thank you," Siberan returns my smile with a dazzling one of hers. She takes a seat on my dresser chair and glances at me uneasily, "You are going to need the dagger back. The dagger used to open the fountain."

I freeze in the doorway, "Why is that?" I ask with dread filling my face, for I did not wish to look upon the blade ever again.

"It is Nismai's fall. You must stab him with that enchanted dagger," she states grimly and shifts uncomfortably, "I was with your mother when we crossed over to Caer and activated the prophecy. No one goes into Caer without a punishment being brought upon them. It was a blessing ours was not death-or that's what we thought-it might have been better if it was…I'm sorry I could not tell you earlier, but I did want too. Magic told me not to tell."

"I'm sure it did," I laugh dryly, but then realize I'm being terribly rude and I stop. A part of me knew it was her that went with my mother, so I was not terribly surprised. I turn to face her again and ask softly, "What must I do with the dagger? Plunge it into his heart?"

"I do not know," she replies honestly, but continues, "but everything ends where it begins. I fear that you will have to go into Caer at some point…The Underworld can also bring good, whether some people believe it or not, those people only focus on the punishment, which you will have to bear one when you go."

"That will not stop me," I respond adamantly, "I will do my best to do what is necessary…Do the punishments come right away?"

"Sometimes, but sometimes not," Siberan adds, "Fate is on our side though. You will not die or be punished without purpose. I am not an expert in these things, but I feel more will be revealed after this battle…you must kill Medusa. She will be there with William. You must try to kill them both."

I turn away and play with my hair. I pause then say, "I know."

* * *

At dawn's first light we mounted our horses and were on the trail with an army of elves behind us. Tommy had returned during the night and informed Leonidus that Jack, along with the Redeemed, had rerouted towards the city. I looked around the crowd of tired faces behind us and noticed Kouji was around, but not Takuya. He seemed to have disappeared. I shifted on my horse anxiously. Why did he have to disappear like that without telling me? God, the nerve.

"Izumi, are you alright?" It was Ariel asking and Rosalie was glancing at me with concern.

"Oh, yes," I lie, "quite alright, actually."

"You're lying," Rosalie states bluntly and changes her gaze to the front of the group, "Since it shall be a long ride, I might as well strike up an interesting conversation," she turns back to eye me down with a feral smile on her face, "I'm not moronic, but where is Mr. Kanbara, I could've sworn I saw him only yesterday."

A deep blush made its way to my face and I turned to gaze at the floor in embarrassment and shock, "Yes, it is strange." I cast a small glance at Ariel, who averts her eyes quickly as if Rosalie told her as well. "There is nothing between us," I say fiercely to her.

"Of course not," her smile is wiped away and her eyes are on flare, "Izumi! You being with him is social suicide! He is nobody in society and that could ruin your whole reputation in public. I know he cares about you a great deal, but it's not right, it never will be right, and it will never work out."

"Honestly, I could care less about my social status right now! And I am NOT with him!" I sneer and I could feel my eyes on the verge of tears, but I quickly regain control. "I really am not…"

Rosalie's face goes blank as if this were the first time in her entire life she was wrong, "…You…You're in denial, but you…" She cannot find the words to complete her statement.

Ariel has looked up at this point and a small smile is forming on her lips, "You love him." She states and Rosalie and I stare at her in absolute shock, which makes her turn the other way. Rosalie begins to squint her eyes in a cruel glare and also turns away abruptly.

"That better not be true, because that-that-Oh my God it's true isn't it! What are we going to do! Maybe…" Rosalie was going into a frenzy and I stayed silent, because I was too shocked to respond to anything. Only Ariel stayed calm and composed. "Maybe we can pass him off as a Russian duke, so that…society might except you," Rosalie continues, but meets my gaze again, "The hell with society. It's too much work to think about it and you know how I despise working." Her lips break into a small smile.

As much as I want to smile back, my face stayed bland and I shook my head softly, "We are not together…It still wouldn't work, but…thank you," I had my own reasons for saying these words. Fate only had me on route for one thing, and that was destroying Nismai. This will cost me my life, and I will have no time to love…

* * *

_Next Chapter: Monday_


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**

* * *

**

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY UTUSUKUSHII04!_

_Anyway, this chapter, I think, is pretty intense, so enjoy! Have a great week and remember to review!

* * *

_

Evas was just in our view and I noticed a long parade of people lining their way out of the city gates. Those who were making their way out were the ones who believed in the attack, but many stayed. Jack and his men had ridden through the city in the name of Leonidus, but still some refused to leave. The stubborn ones repudiated the mere idea of Nismai's return, but unfortunately they would soon learn how foolish they were. Women and children traveling out of the gates seemed to be in a hurry and many were crying and yelling. As we neared, I could here Jack screaming above the noise. His voice strained to keep its authority under the crowd, but as he saw us, a look of sheer relief flashed in his eyes. Also among Jack's men was Takuya, eyes glimmering a strange intensity. He was anxious for battle.

"Make your way to the mountain! Start the journey to Helms Valley is you can! It is the safest location!" Jack continued to order. He then turned to us and drove his horse in our direction. His face was filled with urgency. As he made his approach, he began, "Nismai's orcs are all coming straight from the south. Takuya and I have seen the army for ourselves."

"How many, Jack?" Tommy asked hesitantly, not wishing to know the answer.

Jack pauses. His breath falters slightly, but he replies, "At least ten thousand."

"Ten thousand against nine hundred! What is this!" Kouji exclaims from behind me and rides up next to Tommy with haste and an incredulous expression playing at his face.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose," Tommy mutters and his horse begins to grow agitated, sensing the tension, "to destroy all hope."

"Well, it's doing its job. Hope is already waning, but we must press on," Rosalie added rather confidently, "Are we really going to just stand here like morons and mutter about things that are not in our favor, or shall we proceed to prepare for war?"

We all stare at her disbelievingly, but I see Tommy and Jack exchange nods. They begin to gallop towards the city and the rest of us follow. We ride into the city gates and inside are many soldiers of the Redeemed setting up catapults along the city wall. By sunset, the townspeople had all made their way out of Evas and could only be seen vanishing n the distance. They were on their way to Helms Valley, where Leonidus would expect them and give them shelter within the mountains. Nismai's army would be here by dawn's first light, which is what Jack said, so we had few hours to obtain as much rest as we could. Rosalie, Ariel, and I were sitting along the wall looking out at the view. Evas rested on a hill, so the view was rather spectacular, but it wouldn't be in the morning. Orcs will consume this spectacle. This fortress, though, will prove to our advantage. Below, I see Takuya pacing back and forth on his horse, instructing a few men of the Redeemed about something. He gave them weapons and tools for battle and encouraged them with what words he had. Jack appeared next to him, as did more from the Redeemed. They were speaking of strategies. Elves began to conjugate as well and Enlet was among them.

Soon the group dispersed and I could hear Jack yelling faintly among them, "Go and rest, for tomorrow we ride the wave of battle." At this the men cheered and began to barricade the city gates with all we had. A few men came to rest on the wall like us. The horses were all dismounted and given food and water. Takuya was rolling a large keg along the dirt with a small smirk on his lips. He brought the wooden barrel to a stop with his foot and shouted to his men, "Ale for the nerves?"

The men all laughed and Kouji came out of a nearby store with a handful of goblets in his arms. He also laughed and added, "There is plenty for everyone!" Soon everyone was lining up to get their fill. Takuya was already chugging a pint and the men all cheered when he lifted his goblet up empty. I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze, but I was smiling. Soon the energy died down and Rosalie and Ariel had left me alone to talk with Kouji and Tommy. Those two also decided to start drinking. Next thing I knew, Takuya stood before me offering me a cup of ale. I looked at it curiously and then looked at him. Oh, he was completely and utterly drunk. I shake my head and laugh as he stumbles a bit before sitting down next to me. He spills the ale on his clothes and grunts.

"Hhhello," his slurred words make their way out of his mouth, "How do you do on this fine…*hiccup* evening,"

I burst out into laughter. This was…absolutely golden. He could barely keep himself upright and he was rambling about something from his childhood. I wasn't really paying attention, but I heard the words, "…there is only one person I have ever really loved…"

He takes another sip of his drink and I stop laughing. I look at him curiously. He never told me this. Could there be another from his past. My mother always used to say ale opens the deepest parts of our soul. "Who have you loved?" I ask.

He gives me a strange look as if he'd seen a ghost, but then reverts back to normal. He points a finger at himself and slurs, "The only other person, I have ever…ever! loved is…is…" he points to a rock and says, "…that camel." I sigh with irritation at this answer. So much for the deepest part of his soul...That's not even a camel…Suddenly, Takuya passes out and I bury my face in my hands. Unbelievable. Tomorrow should be quite the success.

* * *

Dawn's light had not yet broken the horizon when we awoke to the sound of horns being sounded in the distance and our night watchmen were yelling for everyone to get ready. Everyone was immediately awake and fully energized for the battle. I stood up and looked over the wall and saw a vast army swarming the hill below. Leading them was indeed William and I could see Medusa as well. The two were both on horses as black as night and a group of men behind them also rode on stallions. The orcs marched on foot. Takuya was shouting above everyone for the archers. He was attempting to get them at the front. He then put a spell on the fortress around us so that the stone would be harder to penetrate. "Munio," he muttered and it was done. The elves were some of the most phenomenal archers I had ever seen. They were precise and quick with their release. A deadly ally. They took their positions along the wall and I retreated down to within. I grabbed a bow and quiver for myself and attempted to find Rosalie and Ariel.

Before I could locate the two, Jack's voice boomed, "Get to the wall! Aim your arrows but do NOT fire. You shall only fire on my command! Takuya, get the catapults ready!"

"Right, sir," Takuya ran to help a group of men load whatever they could.

Soon, the first light of the morning came and with it, I better look at what was to come. "There are so many…"I mutter softly, and thankfully no one heard me or the dread filling my voice. I take and aim my arrow. They march closer and the orc leader, who is also riding on a horse next to William, blows a loud horn and the creatures all cheer and roar with excitement. These monsters will stop at nothing. Their dedication to Nismai is that strong. They do not fear death. Jack is walking behind us now. He paces down and up the wall and line of archers. "Steady!" he calls, "Steady! They are not yet in range."

Very faintly, I can see Medusa smirk. She raises a hand and the orcs begin to grow wild as they draw closer. She slowly motions her arm forward and only I can hear her whisper, "Attack…"

The army begins to charge. Jack nods and yells, "Fire!" The sound of arrows slicing through the thin morning air is heard and soon the first line of orcs is collapsing in roars. I shoot and piece one in the neck where it immediately is killed.

"Aim for the neck! Their armor is most weak there!" I yell and the elves all heed my advice for soon many were falling, but still many drew closer. With them I notice some are carrying huge ladders in order to climb up the wall. "Jack, they have ladders," I cry and as if on cue, the orcs fire a hook that attaches itself on the wall and pulls the ladder up. They begin their climb.

"Jack! Ladders!" More people start to scream, but I try and block them out. I begin to focus and feel my power starting to stir. I open my eyes and a powerful gust of wind blows from behind me and pushes back the hook. The orcs roar in frustration as their ladder lands on top of them. I see Medusa's eyes flash and she shuts her eyes. She begins to mutter to herself. I begin to grow fearful as the sky begins to darken. Suddenly the sun if blanketed by black clouds hovering overhead threatening to release their water. Soon, they do. Rain pours on our heads and I can hear Takuya yelling, "I can't get a decent shot at anyone!"

"Let us take care of that," Enlet replies, and his elf eyes seemed to never miss.

The orcs keep coming and soon it becomes overwhelming. A ladder has landed on the wall and the first of the orcs have climbed to the top. They take out their blades and in a roar begin to cut down the first they see. I abandon my bow and draw my sword. I block a blow to my side and slice the monster's face upwards, causing its jaw to be cut in two. Blood spews from its mouth. I turn to my right and chop down another on its back. It snarls in pain and dies at my feet. All too soon more ladders fly up, and with the wave my hand two more fall back down. I see Ariel and Rosalie struggling to fight off the surrounding creatures, so I help them by sending another gust of wind to send the orcs off the wall. They nod in thanks. I nod back and see we are still being overrun. A member of the Redeemed is stabbed right in the stomach before me. I gasp as the sound of the orc's blade twisting in his gut fills my ears. Blood begins pouring out of his wound and onto the stone floor, but the rain quickly mixes in with the red puddle.

"Takuya! There's too many!" I hear Kouji yell from below, where the orcs are trying to burst through the gate.

"Jack," Takuya says urgently, "we must ride out to meet them. They're taking the city!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Jack responds while cutting through an orcs neck, "Want me to throw you over the wall?" Blood dripped from his blade and down his arm. Red covered his face along with Takuya's, who also had it smeared in with dirt.

"No!" Takuya growls, "I know a secret way underground that leads to another hill 500 yards away. We break through there and come at the army from a different angle. This should distract them long enough for you to take care of the ladders!"

"Takuya! That's a suicide mission, practically! You and whatever men you take will not survive!" Jack moans as he is injured in the arm.

"It's a chance," he lunged and lands his blade through an orc's chest before continuing, "but we must take it."

My mind freezes. This is foolish! Takuya will die! "No!" I can't help but scream and grab Takuya's arm, turning him to face me, "You cannot go, it will not work."

For a moment the war stops and the sounds of screaming and pain are gone. I am back at the meadow with him that one day I drew the butterflies out of the ground. His eye flash and his fingers find their way on my necklace he gifted me on Christmas. I snap out of my trance and his eye find mine once again. He intertwines his fingers with mine and brings them to his lips. "My feelings for you haven't changed," he whispers, "but do not wait for me." Then he vanishes within the uproar.

"Takuya," I mutter, saying his first name aloud, "No…No!" It is too late. He had taken a group of a hundred men, fifty elves and fifty men with him. I had to stop them, but now the creatures are pouring in and I have no room to do anything but fight. Twenty minutes go by and the rain is beginning to clear. I look toward the west hills to see if Takuya has made it, but there is no sign of him. I find myself silently praying; for it's true we cannot last much longer. Hope begins to clear with the rain, but then there is snarling and a disturbance among the orcs.

There they are, charging down the hill on their horses to what seems like certain death. They charge the creatures along the wall and clear the city gates. Jack suddenly decides to help them out and orders, "Get out there! Help our men, take off the barricade to let us out!"

It works, the ladders are all eventually pushed back and Jack opens the gates to let more men flow out and reinforce Takuya's regimen. I also sneak off on a horse and find myself galloping out of the city. After more soldiers are sent out, the gates are closed back up and the elves are still firing their arrows from above. It seems we have the upper hand. I cut down orcs trying to stab me on my horse and seem to just ride through them. I frown and a feeling of hopelessness overcomes me as I realize there are still so many. The army if still half a mile long! Suddenly, I come face to face with her. Once my teacher, now my foe. Medusa grins at me with a wicked smile on her lips. She draws her sword and smirks, "Let's see if my sister has taught you well."

I lift my sword and within a split second she lunges at me with great speed. I am already caught off guard and cannot avoid her blade completely. I am scratched, but not seriously, on my arm. It's bleeding, but not gushing. I sneer angrily and realize that I must step my sword handling up a bit. Soon I feel myself fill with energy and think about speeding my steps. With magic in my veins, this is exactly what I do. I come at her with a new speed and our swords clash loudly together to the point they cause sparks. She slashes diagonally to the right and then the left. I block both easily. I counter by spinning into the block and slicing at her legs. I land a nice wound on her calf. Blood spews from her skin, but she only laughs.

"I may have underestimated you slightly, but no matter, you shall know pain by the end of our match," Medusa lunges forward and I maneuver out of the way just in time, but it was very close. Her blade was a mere inch away from my stomach. I gasp and step forward to swing down on her, but she puts up her hand and in a flash my sword flies from my hands. She begins to lunge at me, but I swiftly call upon the grass to entangle her feet and she is stuck. She tries to move her legs, but my magic has bound her for the time being. By the time I retrieve my sword from the ground Medusa is free. She growls with frustration as our battle lags on. Suddenly, after she has lunged at me again, I evade almost expertly and pierce her shoulder. She screams as blood pours from her wound when I pull out. With whatever energy she has left, she puts a hand up and mutters words I do not understand. There is a powerful blow that sends me backwards about five feet onto the floor. I cough and gasp at the impact. When I look back up she has fled.

I scramble back to my feet and watch her ride away, clutching her red, soaked shoulder, over the hills and away from the battle. I pant and can feel my energy leaving my body quickly. I am on the verge of fainting, but another familiar face catches my eye. William smirks maliciously as he holds up his sword to my chin saying, "Seems Medusa left me with the dirty work. Oh well, I guess I'm used to finishing her prey off." He brings his sword over his head and swings down. I shut my eyes to await the blow….it doesn't come. There is a loud bang and I can hear it right over my head. My eyes fly open and I see Takuya's blade blocking Williams inches above my skull.

I gasp and my eyes meet Takuya's for a brief second, but he then switches his gaze and smirk to William, who is also smirking. William laughs, "Are you serious, Kanbara? You love her? I can honestly say I was not expecting that, let alone your reflexes, Brother."

"As far as I'm concerned, I am NOT your brother. You've not only changed in appearance, but in heart!" Takuya sends William back with the wave of a hand and takes his position in front of me in order to protect me.

"Brother?" I mutter quietly in awe.

"Ahhh, yes. He didn't tell you." William laughs and holds his sword up and ready, "Why I'm his older brother, formally known as Damien. I cannot believe you did not recognize me the first instant you saw me with her," William says to Takuya, who is filled with rage, "but you know, magic can do all sorts of things

At this William swings his blade, which is quickly blocked by Takuya and he expertly counters by spinning into the attack and slashing at his brother's side. William dodges with great speed and lunges at Takuya, but he side steps just in time. Takuya then jumps and swings down at William. William is sent back in recoil as he blocks the blow. I watch from the ground as William nearly lands his sword across Takuya's chest. Suddenly William lifts his palm and sends Takuya off his feet and into a nearby boulder. Takuya is dazed but rolls to the side just as William slams his sword into the rock. Takuya kicks his brother in the side, knocking him over. This gives Takuya time to stumble back on his feet. He holds his hand up and fire begins to consume his palm. Takuya sends the fire at William, who laughs as he darts away from the attack. "This is quite the enjoyable match, Kanbara. You did not used to be this good in battle," William remarks as he attempts to land a stab in the stomach, but Takuya easily knocks his sword away.

Takuya smirks, "What can I say, I've been practicing." I can see greatly the resemblance of their cocky grins.

"I see your weakness though," William's laugh is sickening, but he takes off in my direction, though I notice he is running at half-speed. Takuya doesn't seem to notice, but his eyes grow wide as he also runs toward me in order to protect me. I notice William pull something out of his belt: it is a black dagger. William is still in front, but Takuya is running faster. It is not until William's cool blue eyes look back to see his brother nearing my side I realize his intent. I cry out, "Takuya don't!"

It is too late. Just as Takuya is about to overtake his brother, William stops abruptly, spins around, and, in a flash, buries his dagger in Takuya's side. Takuya is halted in his tracks and his lips part in shock as the William twists the dagger deeper into his skin and then pulls out. I scream and begin to rush to Takuya's side, but Takuya sends me backwards with the slight wave of his hand. Takuya collapses to the ground panting and shuddering with pain. William laughs and bends down while saying, "Practice a bit harder, little brother, but don't worry, Mrs. Orimoto will meet you in the afterlife."

I can see Takuya's eyes darken intensely while William shoves his dagger into the earth in order to wipe it clean of blood. In a flash, Takuya takes out his own dagger; the one I got him for Christmas…and plunges it into William's neck. "No, William," Takuya mutters with trembling lips, "you shall meet me there first."

William is shocked and I can see the blood squirt far out of his neck as his last breath is heard. He is dead in an instant and his corpse lays sprawled beside Takuya. Blood soaks the grass around both of them, but I quickly run to Takuya. When I go to touch his head, I notice he has gone cold. "No, Takuya, please, stay here. Do not leave me," I whimper and begin to cry freely. I cradle his head in my lap and continue stroking his cheek, feeling him grow even colder. Takuya trembles in my arms and his face begins to grow pale. Suddenly, he begins screaming in pain. His screams are deafening and I am utterly frightened. I go to inspect the wound at his side and realize it could be fatal, and the skin around it was black. It was spreading. He has been poisoned. I gasp and cup his face in my hands. His eyes land on mine.

"Izumi…"he breathes, but another bloodcurdling scream follows his words. "Izumi!" he gasps, "I'm sorry….I'm sorry…"

"Shhhh," I coo, trying to calm him down, "You saved my life."

He cannot answer, for all he can manage is a whimper or a painful scream. I feel so utterly hopeless and begin to sob into his chest. I look up and see William's lifeless body sprawled on the ground. I am filled with scorn and rage, but something in William's pocket catches my eye. It is the diary. I quickly take it and stow it away.

Suddenly, I hear horses coming in my direction. I look up to see Jack and Kouji galloping in our direction. Kouji's eyes immediately grow wide with shock, "He has been poisoned by a black dagger. Jack! He won't make it!"

"Quiet!" Jack orders as he dismounts his horse. He grabs Takuya from my arms and places him on his horse, "Izumi, ride with Kouji."

Kouji grabs me and I mount on behind him. I am still sobbing as I watch Takuya's body go limp slowly. We enter the city gates once again and Enlet is the first to meet us. I quickly get off of Kouji's horse to run to Takuya's side. "Takuya, stay with me, please don't go." I whisper and take hold of his hand. Enlet inspects the wound and places a hand on top of it. His palm glows blue and then the light fades into Takuya's skin. "Will that heal him?" I ask with hope in my eyes.

"It will slow the spread of the poison, but the wound is grave. He will need a real elven healer. He will need Elphaba; we must take him to her at once. He still does not have long." Enlet says to Jack, who is quick to nod in agreement.

"The city is taken. The orcs are too many. Enlet teleport Takuya immediately to the castle, I shall see you there." Jack said and Enlet nodded. He gathered his elves and they formed a circle around Takuya. Kouji held me back from going with them. I collapsed on my knees and sobbed my heart away as Takuya and the elves vanished into the air.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Monday_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25

* * *

**

_Here's a sweet little chapter you have all been waiting for...I think...well, anyway, enjoy and have a great week!

* * *

_

Evas was taken, but William was dead. It was a bittersweet ending to a long tiring battle, but I cannot see any good if Takuya does not make it. He must make it. I find myself riding ahead of all the others when the entrance to the mountain comes into view. I dismount my horse next to the water and part the waterfall myself in order to get to the door. The centaurs let me in, immediately recognizing me, and I sprint into the throne room. I burst through the large doors to find Leonidus speaking with someone very familiar. My panicked world seems to come to an abrupt halt as I recognize the stranger.

"Mrs. Snow?" I mutter with astonishment.

The woman turns around at the sound of my voice and sighs with what seems like relief. She places a hand over her heart and says, "It is such a relief to see you safe, Miss Orimoto,"

"Wait, how?-I thought," I begin to stammer, but I stop when I see something in her hands.

She follows my gaze to her palms and smiles, "Yes, I managed to obtain something for you." She unravels a piece of cloth and reveals the wooden dagger found in the clock, forged by the elves. Everything seems to be falling into place. We have the diary and now the dagger…

I look up to meet Mrs. Snow's gaze. Her eyes were worn and weary. These events have been affecting all and they must stop. I will stop them. I walk up to her and carefully take the dagger from her hands, and suddenly I wrap her in a full embrace. I can't help but collapse and begin to sob into her dress, and I can feel her arms instinctively wrap around me as well. "Shhhh, Izumi," she tries to soothe, bending down to come face to face with me, "you must not fret. You have friends; you are not alone. Rest,"

"Takuya?" I mumble and wipe away the tears streaming down my cheek, "Shall he be alright?"

Mrs. Snow turns to Leonidus, who gives her a grim smile, before continuing, "Elphaba is doing all she can. The poison is fast and quick to take life, but there is still hope."

I nod. Sniffing, I stumble back on my feet and ask, "May I see him?"

"If you wish it," Leonidus replies with a sigh, "but first, I sincerely urge you to wash up and rest for as long as you can."

* * *

I did what the king had suggested. I cleaned myself up and changed into a new dress before going to the clinic up on the fourth level. Just as I was leaving the room, I glance at the mirror and recall the times I looked upon my reflection, fixing my hair in order to impress the man I love. I smile smally as I recall the time when he startled me by erupting from behind my dresser unannounced. I look down with a smile still on my lips and leave the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I travel through the halls, almost stalling myself from going to see him by evoking memories, for I did not think I could bear bad news if it were heard. Finally, I begin my ascent to the clinic room, but as soon as I took the first step, there was a loud bang from upstairs then footsteps racing to descend. Rosalie and Ariel are rushing down with surprised faces and when they see me, they smile and embrace me tightly.

"He shall live, Izumi!" Ariel exclaimed and jumped up and down.

"What?" I ask like a moron as if not hearing correctly.

"Are you stupid? Mr. Kanbara shall live to see another day," Rosalie smirked and sighed, "I knew you were fond of him. It was written all over your face from the first time I saw you two together." Her gaze softens, "Forget what's proper for once, Izumi."

I feel my lips parting into a smile and laugh, "I have abandoned being proper for a while now! Shall he really live! I must go see him!"

They let me go and when I enter his room, Leonidus, Jack, Kouji, and Elphaba are all standing around his sleeping form. At my entrance, Kouji smiles reassuringly and Elphaba rolls her eyes. Her sleek black hair was tied into a ponytail and she was swelled with pride, "It is a great thing you have me, Leonidus. It is not often one can heal someone from a wound like he had. Consider yourself lucky."

"I consider myself lucky every day," Leonidus smiles brightly and he walks towards me, "Izumi, would you like to see him?"

"Of course," I breathe and find myself walking over to Takuya's bedside. Soon, I find myself alone with him. Everyone has gone and the night reached the eleventh hour. Still Takuya had not awakened. Another hour passed, and now I was beginning to grow a bit unsettled. Why has he not awakened? Is this normal? My questions were soon answered as I heard the stirring of sheets. I rush over to his side and watch as his eyes blink open. I gasp and set my hand gently over his cheek and feel the warmth that was always there. "Takuya, you're all right," I whisper as his own hand covers mine.

"Of course I am. No one kills me that easily. I have a secret layer of skin that protects me," he smirks, but then grimaces when he tries to sit up.

"That extra skin does not help the pain does it?" I laugh softly and a tear of joy streaks down my face.

The following day, Leonidus called a meeting to discuss the next plan of action. Apparently, the citizens of Evas and other neighboring cities had made it to the Valley during the night seeking the refuge offered. I walked through the mountain's tunnels and came into an enormous chamber where many were housed. Blankets, tents, and food were all being provided to everyone, but resources were barely enough. There were three chambers. This one, which was filled with over five thousand, was only one of them. I walked through in order to make sure the people and creatures were all right and healthy. The ones who might have been wounded were healed quickly by some of the elves and Siberan, who was feeding the sick children some medicine she made out of herbs from the mountainside. I was sent down here to inform her about the meeting, I just remembered. I made my way through everyone in order to get to her. I caught her giving a small bottle with brown liquid to a mother of three. Siberan was explaining to the mother when to feed her ill one the medicine. I tug her arm gently and motion with hand to come speak to me. She nods and follows me after turning to smile and wave goodbye toward the young ones.

"Nice to see you are well, Miss Orimoto," Siberan says as we walk through the large stone chamber filled with the voices from others. "I heard William, or formally known as Damien Kanbara, fell today. It was odd that Takuya was not able to recognize him from the beginning, but I'm almost positive Medusa was the one who laid the identification spell. Only she was strong enough to do so."

"Yes, I agree, but I failed to kill Medusa. She escaped after I wounded her," I say gravely and sigh, "It was not a successful battle."

Siberan turns to me and smiles smally, "But is shall be a successful war….I suppose Leonidus is calling a meeting, for that is why he sent for me?"

"Yes, it was, but I do not know what he has planned." I pause, "I do not even know what _I_ have planned. I have no idea what to do or how to defeat Nismai."

"Yes, but Izumi, despite the fact you are slightly lost and that Evas was taken, we still obtained two very valuable pieces to Nismai's fall from this. We have the dagger and the diary. We have the ingredients, but now are in need of instructions." Siberan smiled with hope.

Suddenly my eyes grow wide, "Actually, we might have the instructions, but are in need of one last ingredient! The diary should have some sort of hint in it and should tell us what to do."

"Let me see!" Siberan said, suddenly eager, so I hand her the book. She flips to the back and mutters while scanning the dusty, thin pages, "Mary should have left us some hint of the sort, your mother was extremely bright and…." As she continues to ramble, something falls from the book as the pages are disturbed. I bend down and retrieve a small piece of paper from the floor.

It was crumpled up, but when unraveled, it revealed a drawing and some writing below. The drawing had a river, with bones on each bank, and the dagger was in it as well. Next there was a picture of the dagger being dipped into the river, but fire rose from the other side of the river. There was a dark visage within the flames. I shuddered and Siberan notices my face had gone white. She gently grabs the paper from my palm and studies it.

" '_This drawing was on a boulder near the edge of the underworld. In these drawings, the river is the river Styx, the legendary one running through Caer. The pictures seem to press on the action of the dagger being dipped into the deadly waters. The flames across the river know all, but entering Caer and completing this action will have a cost. A cost I can only hope is not death.' _" Siberan finished reading the writing below and her own face was grim. She glanced over at me and I met her gaze. She whispers austerely, "You shall have to go into Caer."

"Are you completely bonkers? Are you mad?" Jack was exclaiming, "There is absolutely no possible way we can get into Caer even if we wanted too. There must be another way?"

Siberan and I had explained our discoveries during the meeting. Leonidus shook his head in frustration and sighed, "It seems like it's the only way to kill Nismai. I imagine the river's waters are poisoned beyond any mortal. It makes perfect sense."

"How on earth does it make sense!" Elphaba growled, "It seems like a fool's chance to me. She'll never get out of there alive."

Rosalie and Ariel are quiet beside me, but everyone else seemed to be arguing; Leonidus, Jack, Elphaba, Enlet, even Kouji, Tommy, and Siberan. I glanced over to Takuya, who was sitting there painfully in his seat in silence. I bit my lip nervously as I watched his gaze glaze over in thought. He was never this quiet. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I wanted to speak to him alone. Suddenly, it is his voice that snaps me out of thought.

"Well," he sighs and stands up slowly to make himself the known. "If she is to go at all she will not go alone," the room is silent as he says this, "I shall go with her."

"Takuya, sit down, you're not even fully healed yet," Kouji moaned and rolled his eyes, "she's not going anywhere."

"Oh, I think she is," Rosalie points her nose up with pride, "and she's not leaving me."

"Nor me!" Ariel stands up with Rosalie.

"I shall gladly go as well," Siberan casts me an encouraging smile.

"Well, someone has to put everything in order, and that shall be me," Kouji smirks and sighs after a long pause, "I can see there's no stopping you, Miss Orimoto. I best come to terms with that."

"We will continue this discussion later!" Leonidus stated slightly pleased, "We must rest! Nismai's armies will be here within the next three days. I will accommodate the people inside my chambers."

I smiled and felt a sense of comfort overtake me even though this last mission would be our most perilous. I looked around the room glancing at each of my companions, but when my eyes landed on Takuya, I stopped and sucked in a deep breath. How could he be coming if he was not in his best condition? When Leonidus dismissed us, Takuya limped out of the room quickly, ahead of everyone. I ran out to catch up with him. I found him down the corridor and said, "You really shouldn't be coming."

"Well, you really shouldn't be going," he replied stubbornly.

"Then why don't you stop me, Mr. Kanbara, instead of going with me," I furrow my brows and cross my arms in irritation.

"Because I trust you, and only you can do what's right," he responds with a small smile, but I am still annoyed.

"But you're too hurt! Takuya, I don't…" I stopped and could feel my throat beginning to swell, "I don't…I don't want you to risk your life for me. It's…" I quickly wipe away a tear, "It is not worth it. Don't go, don't-,"

I cannot finish before his lips find mine and he pulls me into a longing kiss that even I had secretly wanted to behold for the longest time. I deepen the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck bringing his body closer. He places his hand on my waist and begins to kiss my neck. I sigh as his warm lips trail along my cold skin. Soon he presses me up against a wall and our kiss continues to grow more fierce and passionate. Takuya's hands begin to travel lower off my waist and my fingers become entangled in his chestnut hair.

"Takuya, wait," I breathe, but reluctantly. I did not want to stop, but we couldn't do this in the middle of the hallway. I kiss him lightly one last time on the lips before taking his hand and leading him down the hall, "which way is your room,"

He stops and pulls me back into his arms with a smirk, "Well, it's not that way." He kisses the top of my head and leads me in the other direction, "this way." Taking a turn around the corridor, he opens the second door on the right and pulls me in. Closing the door, he picks me up by the legs so I'm in his arms as he leads me to the bed. I giggle softly as he lays me down and climbs on top of me clumsily. "Sorry," he mumbles, but smiles and pauses.

"What?" I blush when I realized he was staring at me with an odd look on his face, "What are you looking at." I cover my face with my hand embarrassed that I might have something on it.

He laughs and moves my hand away, then brushes a strand of hair away from my face while saying, "I was just thinking."

I laugh and push him off of me, so that I could get settled on top of him. "Does that happen often? I do not believe I've ever heard such a thing coming from your mouth, Takuya," I tease and rest my head on his chest.

Takuya looks at me again and sighs, "You called me by my first name. You've never done that before."

I raise an eyebrow, "Hm, I thought I had…" After a while of silence, I look up at him and bite my lip nervously before asking, "Takuya, do…do-I know I haven't been always honest, for when you asked me if I had feeling for you that one day we were at that glowing pond, I said 'no'. That's not true. I did have feelings for you, but I couldn't admit then, for-"

"It wasn't proper," Takuya mumbled meekly.

"At the time yes, but…" Should I tell him what was foretold of me?...No…he wouldn't understand. "Takuya, you told me on the battle field that you still had feelings for me and-"

"Izumi," Takuya sits up and takes my hands in his, "what's the matter? You seem worried, uneasy…not like yourself." I loved it when he called me by my first name just as much as I loved saying his.

"I…" This wasn't right. I can't do this to him…but my heart goes against its better judgment. I put on a small smile and look down at our intertwined hands, "Yes, of course. Everything is just happening so fast…I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

Takuya nods in comprehension and replies, "Someone's always going to get hurt, but you have to focus on what you have to do. If you do that, no one's life will be in vain."

I can't help but admire his words and I find myself hopelessly lost in his brilliant hazel eyes. I cup his cheek and kiss him again softly, but fervently. "We cannot be together, Takuya. You have your oath to the Redeemed, remember?"

"You say we cannot be together when in truth we are right now, secretly." He smirks and climbs on top of me again. "I just can't stand giving you up for anything."

"Would you give up being in the Redeemed for me?" I asked quietly and curiously.

"In a heartbeat," He whispers and presses his lips to mine once again. Suddenly, I feel his hands on my stomach, beginning to unlace my dress. My pulse quickens, but I don't stop him. Our breaths become quick and short as we undress slowly, but abruptly he pauses and asks, "Are you certain?"

I nod.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Monday_


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26

* * *

**

_Soooo, I have to be honest. i have been somewhat lazy and haven't gotten to finishing the rest of the story, but I'm only about three chapters away. I only have one more done and so after the next one, I will have to take a little updating break, but it will only be for a couple of weeks. Since school is coming to an end, I will have more time to complete the story. Anyway, I really want everyone to review so I know what you think! I'm in desperate need of feedback, because sometimes I get a bit confused, so if something does not make sense or if it doesn't line up, tell me please :) Have a great day!

* * *

_

Later during the night I woke up with a small start, for I almost had forgotten what occurred a few hours earlier. Takuya's arms seemed fastened around my waist and my head had been resting on his bare chest. I immediately felt guilty for leading him on so. Though I cared for him more than anything, we could never see each other the way he thinks. I slip out from his grasp and dress myself before tiptoeing out of his room. How I wished I could stay in his hold longer, but I couldn't. It was clear that my feelings had moved on from what seemed 'proper' for what I had done tonight was no where near that. In common society, I would now be known as a slut, but that all doesn't matter now. I pace along the corridor and took a left turn to come face-to-face with a large wooden double-door. I had never been through them before, but Tommy had told me it was just a study or library. I was restless and could not sleep so I decided to go on and explore a bit. The doors creaked open when I pulled them apart slowly. Upon entering, I gasp quietly, for I was not expecting such a vast room. It was larger than the throne room and the walls were lined with books and shelves all the way to the ceiling. I could not tell what color the walls were painted due to the shelves wrapping themselves around it. The ceiling, though, looked to be painted like a sky, with shades of blue and white, but it was almost too dark to tell. I took another step in, but then noticed something flying towards me. I jump back, frightened, but then realized it was a floating wooden ladder moving to and fro. There were several of them along the walls. I assumed they were being moved by magic in order to reach the books near the ceiling, for some went horizontally and other vertically. It was an extremely impressive system. On the ground, though, were elegant tables and desks for those doing work and reading. I noticed on one of the desks at the far corner of the study withheld a lit oil lamp. I drew closer and on the other side I heard something move and a shadow crossed my eyes. I flinch. Whatever could that have been? My thoughts were immediately answered.

"A bit late to be causing trouble, shall I say, Miss Orimoto?" Mrs. Snow's voice gently blew into my ear and sent my frightened shivers away. "Should you not be in your room?"

I sigh and relax a bit before responding, "I could not sleep." It was the truth. I watched her take a seat back at the desk and pull out something familiar. The diary was set before me and I drew closer with curiosity. "Did you not give this to me this afternoon? When did you retrieve it again?"

Sternly, she begins to explain, "It is true I gave you the diary, and I wished to discuss what I had read in it with you, so I traveled to your room later during the evening to find you were not there. You haven't been in your room this entire night, for I would go back to check to see if you had arrived. I've been staying up rather late looking up some information, but I needed the diary to further my research for our next step. I went one last time only a few minutes ago to see if you were in your room again, but when I found it empty, I noticed the diary on your nightstand and so I helped myself to it."

I flush in the dim, orange light and begin to muster an excuse as to explain my absence; "I-I was d-down at the thrown room, admiring-,"

"I now know where you were, Miss Orimoto, so do not try to lie to me," Mrs. Snow answers with slight irritation, "Do you think I'm stupid? But anyway, I also wanted to discuss with you about my sister, Medusa. I feel that it is only fair that I entreat you into our entire story, for you are the one who is going to save us all. You might as well know whom you are saving," she smiled smally and put her turned in her chair to face me. "Would you like to know my story?"

I nod, and I was still utterly embarrassed.

"Very well," and she begins, "My real name is Stheno. I was the youngest of three daughters. My sisters, Medusa and Euryale were my best companions growing up. We did and shared everything together. It wasn't until our sixteenth year Medusa began to fall in love. Oh, how she was so blinded by her love! This love caused her to almost completely ignore her friends and family, so I Euryale and I grew closer. When Euryale and I finally met Medusa's love, I instantly knew she was being deceived. Though he was quite beautiful, his evil desires Euryale and I sensed from the start. As the years went on, the war of the Judges did as well. My sister and I also noticed some dramatic changes in Medusa's character. Her once sweet heart now wanted nothing but power. She became cruel and harsh. Medusa forced Euryale and I into the Black Rose Society; the one her 'lover' was in charge of, but I had no idea what it was at the time. I didn't resist for I still felt that there was hope in getting my old sister back if Euryale and I grew closer to her once again. This failed desperately. When Nismai finally came out of the shadows with all of his powers and began to kill the Judges, I saw the way she smiled as each one of her own kind was smite down into the bloody dirt! I just watched; stunned, for I could do nothing. Euryale was the braver one. She saw this happening and threatened Medusa to stop. Medusa, blinded by love and rage killed her on the spot." Mrs. Snow pause. It grew harder for her to continue and a single tear escaped her right eye. "I did not know how to react to that. I kept shutting and opening my eyes hoping that the next time my lids flew open I would see my sister standing there still alive. I was hoping it was merely all a nightmare, but…it was not. I fled. Out of grief and cowardice I fled, but not before swearing to myself I would get my revenge. The years went on and I grew stronger, but by the time I was ready to face my sister your grandmother and her Class had risen and locked Nismai in the Well of Tears, but I realized Medusa was still alive. I searched for her until another few years past and your mother unlocked the prophecy. I knew that was my chance to redeem myself. I would make sure Nismai would die and along with him…my sister's love…." Again she pauses and switches her gaze firmly on me, "I used to think that killing Nismai would break her from his spell, but when Medusa continued to love him even when he was trapped in the well, I knew there was no more hope for her. We must kill her."

I look down sullenly. This story was tragic, but out of this I learned I could trust Mrs. Snow once again. Mrs. Snow had been with me since the beginning and this was a comforting thought. I was grateful for her telling me about her past. She turns back to the diary and opens it to one of the last pages. "Do you know how I shall kill Nismai?" I ask, sensing that she still had more information.

"I do," she responds with a small smirk, but it quickly disappears when she begins again. "But it is the most dangerous task you will have to perform yet. Mrs. Snow passes the little old book to me and explains, "You will be going into Caer, the underworld, and into the river Styx…alone…for only you can go in through the gates. No one else is allowed, but a group of us will accompany you to the entrance. The river is only about a mile off the gate, but it is a dangerous trek."

She is explaining exactly what I am reading with wide eyes. "I am going to have to take the dagger?"

"Yes. When you get to the river you will be greeted by a demon named Hades…He will not be pleasant, for he dislikes the case of a mortal entering his Realms, but a mortal with your great power he will be able to do nothing but ask you something in return for his services." Mrs. Snow glances at the floor then back at me, "What he asks is a mystery to every living soul, for its different each time. His wishes are never good, and this is where you will have to test your abilities to the fullest."

"I will do whatever it takes to kill Nismai, no matter what," I say with an intense fire in my gaze, "no matter what,"

Mrs. Snow smiles softly and whispers, "I wish I had been as brave as you at your age…you will make a deal with Hades and in return ask to dip the dagger in the river Styx. This river is poisonous to any mortal of any power, so you must not touch the blade, or you will die. You will face Nismai and plunge the dagger into his flesh. He will not be able to repulse the power of the poison…"

I hand the diary back to her and my thoughts drift to Takuya. What will be Hades' desire? I begin to be slightly hopeful. With an end to Nismai, Takuya and I might be able to live on together. Oh how I wished that to be true!

"So you and that boy from the Redeemed," Mrs. Snow smirked smally as my face became as red as a rose. "Your case with him is difficult and I can sense your reluctance with him and you friends. You don't like to tell them things, for you are afraid they will worry? I do not know what your reason is, but remember what I am going to tell you. Faith in your friends is a strength, not a weakness. Takuya Kanbara is a boy with many abilities you might not be aware of, or _he_ might not even be aware of. He can use power through emotions like you, but slightly not as powerful. He is the strongest in the Redeemed and Jack knows it, so he likes to have the boy near. I thought you should know Takuya will help you more than you think." She smiles that gentle smile I had not seen in so many weeks. It almost reminded me of my mother's smile and it caused my eyes to well up with tears.

"But I don't want to hurt him…" I whisper faintly.

She brushes a tear off my skin, a motherly gesture, which made me cry more. She says, "I know, but you must do whatever to kill Nismai or there will be absolutely no hope for you and him, or anybody for that matter."

I nod and look at her with a grateful expression. "Thank you," I say softly and placidly. From there our discussion is over and I exit the library to leave to my room. As I walk down the halls, I pass Takuya's room and stop. I smile softly and decide to go back with him instead. Closing the door behind me, I enter quietly and settle in the bed. He shifts and lifts his head up, half asleep.

Groggily, he yawns and his voice asks through the dark, "Where were you? Did you go to the bathroom?"

I smile and say gently, "No, I shall tell you in the morning." I feel around tenderly for his lips and I kiss them delicately. "Goodnight, Takuya."

I can sense his smile and he responds with a tired voice, "Goodnight, my love."

I rest my head back on his chest and fall asleep to the sound of his slow, rhythmic breathing.

* * *

"You are not serious!" cried Takuya after I had explained to everyone what our next move was. We were in the throne room, where Leonidus, Elphaba, Jack, and Siberan listened carefully. Rosalie and Ariel were in the room as well behind me next to Mrs. Snow. I had told Rosalie and Ariel before telling the leaders and the Redeemed. Takuya watched me with his mouth slightly agape in shock and surprise, "That plan is ridiculous, it is impossible. There must be another way!" No one answered him for a while, for everyone mulled over our current position.

Leonidus was the first to speak, "It seems that there is no other way, for this makes sense. It is clear to me what the plan is using and I feel this should work if executed strategically." Then his voice turns grave and he glances at me with concern, "It is very dangerous though. There is no telling what can happen, Miss Orimoto."

"I am aware of this," I respond somewhat hesitantly and afraid.

Takuya stares at me for a while then switches his gaze back to the king. He then begins to say, "There must be another way, though. Isn't there?"

"This is the only way we have," I reply to him and cast him a pleading look, so that he wouldn't fight any longer, "We don't have much time. Nismai must fall now….Who shall accompany me to the gates of Caer?" I ask.

"I shall go of course," Takuya sighed and then gave Jack a quick glance, who nodded his approval. Rosalie and Ariel stepped to my side, and Siberan stood up from her seat.

"I will accompany you as well," she said with a broad smile, "You have my allegiance 'til death, Miss Orimoto."

"Wait! Us too!" Tommy exclaimed and jumped off a pillar he was leaning on, along with Kouji, "Don't forget about us!"

"Alright, this group is set," Leonidus gave us a small smile, "Telbog is gathering our army as we speak, for Nismai attacks at nightfall."

I nod and next thing I know is that our group is preparing some horses for the long journey at the waterfall entrance of Helms Valley. As I adjust the saddle, the horse begins to squeal a bit and jump around. It's a big, dark horse with hair as black as tar. His beautiful mane was combed gently to the right side of his neck and his eyes found mine. The horse began to settle as I stroked its neck softly. I noticed Takuya come up from the other side of the horse and start rub its fur as well, but a little more roughly and playfully. Takuya's hazel eyes catch my green ones and he says with a small smile, "His name is NightAir. He one of the strongest, bravest, and fastest of Leonidus' horses. He also has a strong sense of danger," Takuya adds grimly and NightAir begins to stir with agitation as if he comprehended the word. "He and I both do, and I still don't feel as if this is our only way to defeat Nismai,"

I walk under NightAir's neck and come next to Takuya. I gently place my hands over his and bring them to my waist. He pulls me into a soft kiss and our foreheads rest on each other's. I cup his face and respond in a whisper, "It's the only way we know."

"I l-," Takuya pauses and I can see a blush beginning to form on his cheeks, but he continues, "I love you, and I won't let anything happen to you."

Tears begin forming in my eyes and I pull him in to a harder kiss with more passion than before and I murmur in response, "I love you too." I didn't know why I was crying. The man, whom I care about more than anything, just told me he loved me. Doubts about what is between us form in the back of my mind and my conscious is kicking and yelling within my head. I pushed everything aside, for I could not wish to think about that. I bury my face in his neck as he continues to hold me tightly.

Takuya and I soon part as we hear the sound of someone's throat clearing. There is Rosalie tapping her foot impatiently with everyone behind her watching us. I blush deeply and mount NightAir quickly out of embarrassment. We are just about ready to head off, but before we set out, there was a rustle through the trees of the forest to our left and Takuya was quickly alert. He drew his sword, but a few seconds passing the sound grew louder and bigger. This was more than one person, or thing. Suddenly, a chestnut colored horse with a gorgeous black mane gallops out of the thicket with a man in his forties, with black hair and icy blue eyes, riding it. Following was a group of twenty or so men. I hear Rosalie gasp and cry out, "Father!"

The man dismounts his horse just as Leonidus, Elphaba, Mrs. Snow, and Telbog make an entrance through the parting waterfall. Leonidus laughs and when the black haired man saw the old lion, he laughs as well. The two embrace and the king says with some enthusiasm, "I would never have believed the son of Queen Elizabeth to come help in our hour of need. I must inquire what your change of heart is, Sir James Chatsworth!"

"Dear old friend, my king!" exclaims Sir Chatsworth, "All the judges, even in England, are talking about the rise of Nismai, but also," he looks toward me, "of the lady to bring him down. I am here to help, and also on the persuasive call of my daughter, Rosalie. You have my fellow Judges that I have brought with me."

"Father!" Rosalie and her father embrace. She smiles more bright and true than I have seen in a long while, "I knew I should trust you to come!" She glances at the men he has brought, "These are judges? And I thought they were merely part of your gentlemen's club,"

Sir Chatsworth chuckles, "It's good to know that I have managed to keep some things from you, but you were always to smart to be trifled with."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Chatsworth," Siberan began and said rather hurriedly, "but we must make our leave quickly. There is no time to spare, I'm sure Leonidus can explain our haste." She looked to the king for help.

"Actually, I know where you all are going," James responded before the lion could speak, "Rumors have told me your intent. I find your plan rather mad! This is putting Izumi at a greater risk than ever before. Everyone who enters Caer is punished! It may not be death of a single being, but the death of this army! We are jeopardizing our victory!"

"There is no other way!" Leonidus boomed with great frustration, "James, this subject had been debated long enough! Izumi must go, or Nismai will kill us all."

James paused and sighed with defeat. He glanced at me, then to his daughter, "Is Rosalie to go as well?"

"It is her decision." Leonidus answered warily, "She has as much right to accompany her friend. Miss Chatsworth is brave and loyal, also an excellent fighter. I guarantee her safety. She has ridden with us to war. This trip in nothing compared to it."

Sir Chatsworth was absolutely stunned, "You allowed seventeen year old girls to fight!"

"Izumi needs her friends…" was the king's response. He was drained and wished to speak no more.

There was another brief pause, but soon, James nodded and let his daughter go. "Be careful, Rosalie. Don't do anything brash,"

"Oh, please, father! I am the most sensible one here," Rosalie smirked and the rest of us chuckled. Finally we were off.

Leonidus is right, though, I do need my friends. Mrs. Snow's words echo in my head, _Faith in your friends is a strength, not a weakness._

* * *

_Next Chapter: 6/09/10 (Next Wednesday)_


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**

* * *

**

_Shorter chapter, because I tried to add more to it, but there wasn't enough time to give it a proper ending, so you'll just have to wait three weeks for Takuya's POV, because something interesting happens in this chap, hehe. Anyway, I haven't completed the next chapter, because I split it off of this one and it's just...really confusing...anyway, school ends tomorrow for me and that is the same day I am vacationing in Canada! XD So excited, but I won't be able to update for two weeks-well, I get back in two weeks, but will have to finish the next chap so I say you'll have to wait three weeks. Sorry! The story is soon coming to a close and my new story will be released in the fall! Yay! I'll give you a sneak preview in an upcoming chapter. Okay, have a great three weeks! Be safe!_

_

* * *

_

We had been traveling for five hours, and now it was time to give our horses a rest. We stopped by a small stream in the middle of the woods and set up a small camp. Siberan was reading a map she possessed of the Realms. It was not all reliable, she said, for the Realms are constantly being changed, but it gives a sense of direction. Kouji felt that we would reach Caer's gates in another four-hour trek, but Tommy feels it will be less than that. Takuya was pretty silent for most of the ride, but I never left him and he never left me. His hazel eyes seemed to be in a deep concentration. He was being distant. Rosalie, Ariel, and I had been speaking with Siberan most of the way until I began to fall silent. I was frightened beyond belief about my punishment for entering Caer. I could not think about it long or else I would begin to tremble with a gnawing fear on my bones. Hades…that name was from the Greek myths long ago. Siberan was informing us that most judges were in fact Greek for a long period of time. That is why there are so many stories, which have been twisted to explain wonders of the world, of the Realms.

"Some of them are far from true, but they hold a significant amount of meaning," she spoke to Rosalie, Ariel, and I with the patience of a mentor. "They are quite fascinating to study, and sometimes impossible feats in history have a thing or two to do about the Realms. Did you know Alexander the Great was a judge? That is why he was able to conquer the Persians to easily. It wasn't until his men found out, they refused to conquer anymore, for they did not want his powers to be used in the real world. After the Greek judges you have the English judges in the Middle Ages. From then on England began to be one of the most dominant countries in the world. We still are a superpower, and…"

At this point I stopped listening, for my bones seeped with exhaustion. I went to the creek to refill my canteen, but see Takuya staring absently passed the thicket. I walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder. He jumps slightly and I ask with concern, "Are you alright? You look a bit pale. Should you not rest?"

Takuya breathes heavily and shakes his head looking back out into the trees. He responds with a slight tremble in his deep voice, but it remains strong, "Every time I close my eyes…I see my brother's face…" I feel the tension in his muscles. "I didn't want to kill him…but he was going to harm you."

I take his hand in mine and whisper, "I cannot imagine the pain you must be going through. He was all you had left and you lost him only a few days ago." I try and comfort him, but his eyes remain cold.

"No…" he says so softly that I do not even think he said it at all until he continues, "I lost him years ago…When my parents were murdered, he and I were left to care for only each other. I looked up to him greatly, for he was older, he taught me how to fight, and use my powers. It was not until he was ten that he noticed I was a bit different than him. I did not understand at the time, but now I know now it had something to do with my powers being emotional. He grew jealous, for he knew this meant I would be more powerful than him. On my eighth birthday, Jack found us and offered us shelter with the Redeemed, but Damien refused. He did not want anything to do with the Realms after the death of our parents and naturally I followed his lead. A few months later, Medusa found Damien and convinced him the Realms needed to be tamed, for they only caused devastation. Damien told me of Medusa and how brilliant he thought she was, but I knew from the beginning he was being deceived. I tried to tell him that _she_ worked for the people who murdered our parents, but he dismissed me completely when he learned I wasn't on his side. Another month passed. I remember it was Christmas, and Medusa offered Damien and I to join the Black Rose Society. I refused immediately, but Damien accepted and that was the moment left me forever. He loved me, though, and tried convinced me with all his heart that he thought this would be best. He did not want me to be separated from him. Little did I know Jack had been following us the entire time and so when he learned of Damien's transition, he immediately found me and took me away. For ten years I would never see my brother again…"

I tighten my grip on his hand and lean on his shoulder. I wanted to say I was sorry, but what would that do? I stayed with him and held his arm. It seemed like an eternity before he turned to me and smiled smally. He took both of my hands and intertwined them in his. I smiled back up at him, though it was a painful smile. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips and brought me even closer to him. As we held each other for a few more minutes, I began to giggle softly. Takuya seemed to notice and he arched an eyebrow questioningly. "What is it?" he asked.

I shake my head and looked up at him. I let those beautiful hazel eyes bear into me as if I had known him for my entire life. "I was just remembering when we first met…you made me so angry…I hated you for not telling me anything. I thought you were the most dense man I had ever met…I would have never thought to be kissing you in my entire life!" I laughed.

He smiled a crooked smile, which then turned into a smirk, "You thought I was brilliantly handsome! I know it!" He laughed and held his head up high in mock pride…actually, I do not believe his pride to be a joke…

"You are so full of yourself, Mr. Kanbara! I never thought such a thing!" I gasped, but what I said was utterly a lie and he knew it.

Takuya smirked even more and whispered seductively in my ear, "I suppose you never thought about making love to me either…because you thought I was so 'ugly'."

Again I gasp and smack his arm, "Quiet! That is something I do not wish to discuss! Hush now!"

He places his hand firmly at my waist and brings me so near that my chest is completely against his. His gaze on me softens and his expression has gone serious. He cups one of my cheeks with his hand and kisses my lips seven times. "You are beautiful…" Takuya whispers and I can feel myself melt in his voice.

I can feel tears beginning to well in my ears and I bury my face in his shirt. I never wanted to let go of this man…but I would have to…

* * *

The gates were now in sight and I cold, numbing sensation overcame me, making me sick. Rosalie sensed my uneasiness and asked, "Are you alright, Izumi? Do you need us to go with you?"

"We cannot do that," Siberan said quickly, "Only she came go. She must do this alone."

I noticed Takuya shift uneasily on his horse and he glances quickly at me. His eyes held a deep worry and another emotion that I had never seen in him. It surprised me at first, but then I began to scold myself. I had let this go to far. I turn my attention to the gates of hell and now they were closer than ever before. Finally the horses came to an abrupt stop, sensing the danger of going any closer. The gate was three stories tall and made up of long spikes. On top of those spikes were human skulls, which had been smashed through the point. On the other side was a deep fog that prevented from seeing inside at all. Thorny vines weaved their way around the black metal and when I dismounted my horse, I felt a cold burst of air meet my face and a violent whisper in my ear

"_Izumi…."_

Now I was frightened. I shuddered and turned back to glance at my friends' worried countenances. Kouji and Tommy exchanged glances, Rosalie and Ariel held each other's hands, Siberan placed a hand over her heart, and Takuya looked ahead with furrowed eyebrows. I turned back around and took another step. I felt in my pocket, the dagger, and the key. Instinctively I took in out and it seemed to lead me closer and closer to the gates of death. As soon as the blade touched the metal, the gates creaked and moaned. They began to open and the cold air began to surround me and draw me in quickly. As soon as my first step made in into Caer's grounds, the gates swung back closer and the mist surrounded me so that I could no longer see my friends. I held my breath and began to walk. I walked for what seemed like hours. Everywhere, on both sides of the small dirt path I was on, were dead trees, bones, skulls, and thorns. Farther in I began to see green, apparitions. At first they were orbs of light, but then they turned into silhouettes full body figures that you could see right through. They did not even acknowledge my existence, and while I looked around with awe and fright, one passed right through me. It felt like another cold burst of air, but this time being sucked out of me and I could see my breath. Chills ran up my spine. The faces of the ghostly figure wandering aimlessly were worn and old. They were hunched and disfigured with age.

Another hour passed and I was at a river's edge. The waves flopped softly on the shore and then I heard the creaking of what might be a boat rocking back and forth. The fog gave way to a wooden boat with a black hooded figure pushing it with a long stick with a skull at the top. A closer look I saw the hooded figure's hands were skeleton. He was all skeleton! I began to tremble more than ever before. When he reached me, he stopped and hissed. _"I have been expecting you…the master waits,"_ it said almost menacingly. I hesitated, _"Climb aboard, mortal…" _Not wanting to upset him, I did as was expected and set foot in the moaning piece of rotten wood. The skeleton figure pushed the boat off shore and let it ride on the rivers soft current. It was a while before he stopped the boat and spoke again, _"He is here…."_ He lets the boat pull upon the shore and I step out carefully, already worn from the journey.

I look out and begin to notice a distant, glowing orange light. I squint in order to make sure my eyes do not deceive me, for the light seemed to be growing closer. Suddenly, there is a flash of orange and fall to my knees caught off guard. "IZUMI ORIMOTO!" a voice boomed and the ground shook. In another moment, a dark man stood before me and the flames vanished with his appearance. He was a sickly pale, his hair was black and long past his waist, he had no nose, but only two slits as nostrils, his lips were blue, and his teeth were sharp and jagged. He was hideous and frightening! I stood back up on my feet and held my ground. He paces around me as if to examine me. "So you are the one chosen to kill Nismai…" the disfigure man mocks, "This is quite pitiful…"

"I did not come here for your opinion," I try and say firmly, but my voice trembles.

"I know exactly why you came here," he snares and continues, "my name is Hades, as you probably already know, I rule Caer and all its death. I know what you seek! I have only come to speak to you about a certain agreement I must make with you. No one who enters Caer leaves without a curse brought upon them."

"Then curse me, for all I want is Nismai's fall," I state demandingly.

Hades circles me one more time before pausing and saying, "You are powerful. I sense your magic throbbing out of you like blood from a newly cut wound…you could be useful to me…" Hades pauses and in a flash he is right next to me, breathing my scent in through his nostrils, "Give me your dagger…I shall poison it…"

He reaches for the blade, but I draw away, "I cannot trust you."

Hades smirks and laughs bitterly, "You think I would dare steal from someone as powerful as yourself? Give it to me!" He snatches it quickly out of my hands and bends down on the riverside. Muttering foreign words, he dips the dagger into the river, and the steal blade turns black. A dark energy, almost like the one I saw pouring out of Nismai, spills for the dagger now. Hades then turns back to me and says, "Now for my terms…"

"Yes?" I ask with fear brimming form my throat.

"In return for your dagger, you must give me your life..." he hisses and begins to chuckle darkly. He mutters another set of words and the dagger glows darkly again and then settles, "As soon as you use the dagger, you life will begin to drain away from your very body. You are to tell no one of your curse…"

I cannot help but begin to shake, even though I wasn't surprised. "Very well," I mutter shakily and Hades places the dagger back into my hands. Then I quickly place it back in its sheath. I had hoped that death would not be a part of this deal, but I should have known better. Especially when I realized this man was death's very keeper.

"You know I actually get two lives from you?" Hades chuckled and began hovering over me to my vexation, "I get your of course, but I also get that Kanbara's. Without you, I can sense is about ready to crack. His soul can only handle so many scars."

"You stay away from him!" I spat angrily and spin around to see Hades has disappeared.

"Don't tell me to stay away from him, but tell _him_ to stay away from me after you're gone…" I heard his voice sound in the distance from the fog now gathering around me. "I will now take you out of my domain! Leave!"

In a sudden burst of light, I feel as if I am being sucked into the mist and when I am spat out, I find myself laying on the floor just before the black gates are opening to reveal Chamleck, the real world, to me. I stand back on my feet and stumble out of the Underworld. As soon as I make my way out, I fall back to the ground and I hear voices coming from 20 feet away from me. Through my half-shut, blurred vision, I can see a pair of hands coming towards me. The next thing I know is that I feel as if I am being lifted up. As my sight was being restored, I see Siberan with wide eyes, her mouth covered by a cloth, hands bound, and two men dressed in black hoods to each side of her. Rosalie, Ariel, Kouji, and Tommy were also bound with ropes and n their knees. Whoever had been carrying soon set me down before a tall figure dressed in a black dress and veil. Where was Takuya? Suddenly I grew frantic as I began to make sense of the situation.

I hear the woman in front of me giggle and she reveals her veil. Medusa stood before me with a wide, malicious grin on her face. She bends down to and speaks with arrogance and triumph pouring from her tone, "Oh, how I would love to kill you right here and now! But apparently, Nismai wishes you alive for now. He is yearning to speak to you." She grabs my arm forcefully and drags me to my feet, "Come, its time you make a little visit. Don't worry, you're friends are coming too." She rolls her eyes as she pushes me forward, but then stops as if remembering something, "Get the boy!" Medusa yells at her men, "I cannot believe five of _my _Judges failed to capture him! Pitiful men! Find Mr. Kanbara or do not come back at all! He is a threat! More powerful than you think, so do not underestimate him."

Takuya…he's still out there…

Suddenly, my world goes black.

… … … …

When I wake up, my eyes find themselves roaming the darkness. After another few minutes, I can scarcely make out the other forms of Kouji, Tommy, Rosalie, Ariel, and finally Siberan, who I thought to be sitting up. She was awake…

"Izumi?" I hear her ask with some uncertainty.

"Yes? Siberan, where are we?" I ask with fright and concern. Suddenly, I realize my dagger-it was gone! I begin to panic and feel around the floor even though I know its not here…Medusa has it, "Medusa has the dagger!"

Siberan merely sighs, "I know. I saw her take it from you. She can't destroy it, though. The dagger cannot be destroyed until it has fulfilled its sole purpose, so she probably has it locked away and guarded somewhere in these underground chambers. We're prisoners to Nismai's underground lair. The Azkae Tunnels to be exact…"

"What can we do? We have to get out of here!" I begin, and attempt to stand up, but find myself chained to the cold, wet walls. I tried to free myself from the chains with magic, but found that none came to me. "Why am I powerless?"

"These chains have been enchanted," Siberan responded, "those who are bound by them cannot use magic." I can see her fold her hands in front of her lap as she begins again, "We must pray that Mr. Kanbara gets here quickly. He's our only hope."

Takuya will come. "He will save us. I know he will." I respond adamantly and sit back down on the stone floor.

"I hope he does before Nismai arrives and asks to see you…he is planning to kill you."

* * *

_Next Chapter: 6/30/10_


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28

* * *

**

Soo sorry for the very late update! I've been having such a writers block! This story is almost done though, but more twists and turns are still to come. I came up with a few more ideas on how to end the story...it might be a little bizarre, but whatever, haha. Anyway, enjoy and I'll try to update soon.

_

* * *

_

_Takuya_

Perfect. That was what this whole situation was. Brilliant is also another word I suppose I could use to describe. I am going to have to go to Azkae to get the dagger and my friends out alive. I've been walking for an hour following the group of men Medusa had originally sent after me. Obviously they failed to find me, so I honestly have no clue why they are going back after she had warned them. Their lives revolve around Nismai's society so much that I suppose they cannot live on without it anyway. I presume I can relate to that feeling, though my reason for living is much more important and righteous; they fight for evil, I fight for good. If anything were to happen to Izumi, I would be lost. I need to find her and save her. I must save everyone.

With newfound determination, I began to see the entrance of the tunnels as the men approached it. Two Judges stand at the outside as guards and motion to open the large iron gate into what seems more like hell than Caer itself. Azkae was found in the deeper parts of the forest Thorn, where the light scarcely touched the floor and mist shrouded the ankles. The trees looked dead and everything was cold. Izumi had been in here before, when a group and I were accompanying her to Helms Valley for the first time. I stay close to the ground, so the fog acts as a natural cover, but still the gate is about 500 feet away and I did not know how to get closer without being spotted…eh, I guess I'll just make a run for it-

Just as I began to take my stance, a branch snapped above me. I jerked my head up quickly to see that it was merely a white owl perched up on a tree. I look forward once again and begin to prepare myself.

"I would not try that if I were you…" I freeze and my eyes go wide. I practically fall from surprise, but catch myself on a nearby branch. Glancing back up I see the owl staring at me intently…did it just speak? I look back at the gate and notice the guards looking my way suspiciously. They must have heard me fumble in the thicket. Suddenly, one begins to jog over in my direction. I growl with frustration, but begin to back up. Taking cover behind a tree, I lean over to catch a glimpse at where the guard was now. I quickly fall back, for he is closer than I realized. He's practically five feet away from me. I hop over to another tree when he was not looking, but he heard me again. Spinning around, the guard begins to walk towards me. I pull out my dagger and plunged it into his chest just as he comes up to the trunk I was hiding behind.

The guard's body slips off my dagger and falls to the floor in a soundless thump. Quickly wiping my blade I begin to take a decent stance that was ready to charge at the entrance. "Alright, here goes nothing," I say, but right as I am about to take off, the owl I saw earlier flies in front of my face.

"Stop, foolish human!" it screeches and I fell to the floor absolutely shocked. I am losing it.

"What in the bloody hell!" I snap and climb back onto my feet, but then realize the other guard has been alerted and was coming my way. Taking out my sword, I point to the bird and mutter, "I'll deal with you in a moment." Again I catch the man by surprise by hiding behind another tree and bury my blade into his gut. He did not even have time to scream.

"Look, there is another way into the dungeon where your friends are being held hostage," the owl says calmly despite my angered tone.

"How can I even think to trust you," I spat and sheathe my blade once again.

"Well you must take the chance, or the chosen one will die…Nismai will kill her," said the snow, white bird. "Trust me, Guardian Takuya Kanbara,"

"Guardian, what the hell? How do you know my name? Would you please explain yourself quickly so I have _some_ reassurance?"

The owl paused. I sigh with impatience. After two entire minutes the bird continues to sit there frozen, and I'm about to turn away until it finally begins to say again, "We have time, Nismai still does not want to see her…I have time to tell you an ancient tale that you must hear,"

"Pardon me, but I really don't have time for an 'ancient tale'," I'm about to leave again, but the owl flies in front of my face in a hurry.

"Takuya, you must or Izumi will die."

* * *

I followed the bird into a dangerous, unused tunnel a mile away from the main gate. The tunnel looked very unpredictable…rocks were continuously falling from the ceiling. Also, it was very steep, looked more like a drop than a tunnel. I had to chop away some overgrown roots and clear the way to get a better look. I give a sigh, but jump in before I begin regretting the idea. As soon as my feet touch the floor, I begin sliding down and can't even try to come to a stop. "Ah," I yelp as I lose my footing just as the tunnel comes to an end. Soon my feet hit a flat surface, and I'm sent tumbling to the floor. I begin to cough out dirt from my lungs and struggle to stand back up. Then I realize it is completely and utterly dark. I can't even see my hand in front of my face. Snapping my fingers, a little, sustained flame erupts from my palm. With it, I look around for something to burn.

Turning sharply, I see the damn owl fluttering in front of me with a torch in its mouth. I jump slightly, surprised, but grab the torch, not really wanting to know how the bird got it. Lighting it, I put out the flame at my palm and begin walking down a long corridor. "Wait," the owl says, "first I must speak to you, so I suggest you take a seat."

"But I have to find Izumi," I growl with frustration.

"Please, Guardian, sit," the bird settles itself on the ground and I have to drag myself to do the same.

"Make this quick," I mutter.

"Very well, my name is Deas," the owl, or Deas, begins, "I've been watching you for a while. Takuya you are the last of something very very important and you are here in this precise situation for a reason. You are the last Guardian of the Realms, a species of man that has been long known to be extinct. The Guardian line has been awakened once again, because of Nismai and his prophesized return and death…" Deas pauses and begins to glance at my sideways before placing a wing on his forehead, "Forgive me, but I am still amazed to see one of you after so long,"

I blink at this strange, talking bird, "I have no idea what you are saying to me…What in the bloody hell is a Guardian?"

"A Guardian is a human that possesses a small amount of emotional magic in addition to the physical powers. You're not as powerful as Izumi, but you have the special ability to communicate with the dead and go into Caer without a punishment being brought upon you. You even have the power to bring one out of the underworld, but only under Hades' permission. You can even draw energy from Caer itself," Deas explains.

At this point I begin to laugh, "So are you saying I could have accompanied Izumi the day she went into Caer?"

"Yes."

"Well where were you twenty four hours ago! I could've saved her from being captured!" I yell.

"She would not let you go with her and you know it."

"I don't understand why nobody else has told me this," I furrow my eyebrows with irritation.

"Because nobody else has been alive enough to see the signs. Even textbooks and scrolls of the Realms are very vague about Guardians, for their era was so long ago during the first civil war of the judges. Guardians are basically official protectors of the Realms, but not from the outside world. Instead, they protect Chamleck from Caer itself."

"I still don't understand why Chamleck would need protecting against the underworld!" I begin to grab my head, throbbing in pain with all of this new knowledge.

"Hades. Hades' power will grow ten folds if and when Nismai himself is sent there. All of that dark magic that comes with Nismai will be sent to Caer as well. Your problems will not be over when Nismai is killed. Hades will then threaten to take over, for he will feed off of Nismai's dark magic. You will have to go into Caer and stop him. That is why the Guardian line has been called again."

"So I'm going to have to go in there and kill Hades? Is that what you're saying?" I ask incredulously.

"No, not kill him, but merely strip him of his powers. Hades is immortal, you can't kill him…To strip him of his powers you simply must defeat him in a duel," Deas says.

"I have a feeling that 'simply' is not so simple," I mutter.

"Well, true. But you will have to activate the power of the underworld. Once you activate it the first time, it will come naturally for the rest of your life."

"I don't understand! Why would Hades even think of trying anything if Izumi is still around?"

"He wouldn't, but I have a feeling that…Izumi won't still be around…"

"This conversation is done. I'm ending it and looking for my friend, Deas," I interrupt sharply not wanting to even hear it. "I don't even know how to activate something I don't have."

"You do have it, Takuya, but you're right. I don't even know what to tell you in order to activate it. The scrolls mentioned a blue flame and unbelievable anger…" the owl trails off. "I saw it while you were dueling your brother…it was only a spark though. I blue spark erupted from your blade when you saw William heading towards Izumi. Only I noticed, no one else could have possibly. It was just a spark, not enough to create a full activation, but that is how I know for sure that you are a Guardian."

"Look, this has been a nice talk, but now I would like to save my friends," I say standing up.

Deas sighs, "Very well. I have done my duty and told you what you need to know, so when you do activate your new flame you will know what to do. Farewell, Takuya. I have a feeling we will meet again." With that, the owl flies off into the dark.

I turn back around to face the long, dark tunnel that stretched for what seemed like miles. Carefully, trying to avoid falling rocks from the ceiling, I inch my way through the pass. It wasn't long before I reached a tall steel door that seemed as if it hadn't been opened in centuries. Damn, that owl, now how am I supposed to get through. I think for a little bit and then decide to try an old trick Leonidus taught me. I unsheathed my sword and glanced at the blade. Of course, I would forget the name of the spell…I place my sword carefully between my index finger and my middle finger. "Ignite, ignite…I need the other word…Incendere!" Nothing happens. "Oh wait, that's Spanish, I need Latin…oh, yes, of course. Lamina Ingnis!" Suddenly, the blade turns hot and glows a dark orange. Next, I plunge the sword through the steel door and it slices through as if the door were made of butter. I cut a hole large enough for me to slip through and stumble into a dimly lit hallway full of cobwebs and rats. "I guess this area is abandoned," I mutter to myself, putting my blade away.

Walking along the damp, stony floor, I come across a more vibrant corridor a hundred feet ahead. I put out my torch and drop it in a corner. I did not want to be spotted, for Nismai's men were walking up and down here. After a few of them pass, I peek around the corner and see that the coast is clear for now. I glide down the passageway quickly and stumble into another. I practically choke on my own breath and hide inside a crevice in the wall when I see five or six men coming down the way. I hear them stop and turn to a door I notice was there. "Get the girl, Nismai wants to see her," one of the guards says.

I freeze. Peering around the bend I see two men grab Izumi out of the room forcefully and slam the door behind her. "Izumi!" I hear others calling her name. I recognized Siberan's voice. The others were still in there. Quickly, Izumi was taken away, and when only two guards stood to defend the door, I made my move. Taking out my sword, I swiftly ran down the hall to catch them completely by surprise. They didn't even have time to yell I was finished with them so quickly. The fell to the floor in a pool of their own blood and I snatched the keys off of one man's belt. I almost fumbled them I was in such a rush to go after Izumi.

"Takuya?" I heard Kouji's voice question from the other side, "I'm about time! They've already taken Izumi!"

"I know!" I respond opening the door to see them all in chains. I toss the keys to Kouji, "get yourselves free. I'm going after her!"

* * *

_Izumi_

I was being led into Nismai's quarters. I could feel myself shuddering within my chains. I was so scared. A pair of large wooden double-doors opened in front of my and there stood the dark man in front of a fire place. His eyes gleam with dark magic and his smirk was sinful. His beauty could not fool me, for I knew his beauty was fake…a façade. The men escorting me suddenly released my wrists from the iron chains and dropped me on the carpeted floor in front of Nismai, who was now walking up to me. He waves his men off, "You may leave, guard the doors." The men obey and now I am left alone with him. "So…you are Izumi Orimoto…You're a lot more, what's the word…vulnerable looking than I thought, yet I can feel a strong presence of magic with you." He lifts my head forcefully causing my eyes to meet his bright amber ones. _His eyes are not more beautiful than Takuya's_ I tell myself in order to avoid falling for his trance. Mrs. Snow warned me about the way Nismai used his beauty to seduce many. "Hmph," Nismai smirks, "You are stronger than you look…I could use you…"

"Don't touch me," I spit and struggle under his grasp.

Suddenly he let's go and steps back as if to examine me. "Izumi, I would feel so bad letting such beauty go to waste," Nismai smirks, "why don't you join me and you can be my queen. I suggest paying close attention to my words, because this is the best offer you will get…Life and power…does that not sound," he bends over to whisper in my ear, "glorious…"

"All your words are brimming with lies," I sneer and flinch away from him.

"Oh, you're probably right, I suppose I should just kill you," he muttered, but pauses, "but I feel like we've just met, and I haven't exactly told you my story have I?"

I look at him incredulously, "Honestly? You are ridiculous! I think I shall have to make the first move," All of a sudden I am consumed with power and a light green ball of energy forms at my hands. I throw it in Nismai's direction and he falls to the floor with a loud bang, caught off guard.

"Oh, that was," Nismai rubs the back of his head, "slightly impressive." Then, at his palm is a dark black air forming. He thrusts the magic at me, but I evade quickly and counter with a gust of wind, which blows him back. Nismai flips in the air, but lands on his feet. He then motions a line of air at me and it sends me flying to the wall. For a moment I can't breathe and I struggle to get up again. I heave myself back up and this time send a line of energy from both my palms, Nismai does the same and our magic meets right between us. The power is equally balanced, but soon the black air begins to creep closer. His magic is right at my fingers and I struggle to stay in the fight, but then the doors swing open. I take this distraction and give one last burst. Nismai is unprepared and I send him to the other side of the room. I am slightly amazed at what I've done and then glance at the door to see Takuya's face in shock as well.

"Takuya!" I gasp and run up to him, wrapping him in a long embrace.

"Izumi, we have to go, now!" he takes my hand, but then is sent to the wall as Nismai hits him hard. "Ouch, okay, I was not prepared for that," he mutters rubbing his skull.

"Hm," Nismai smirks, "so this is why I can't seduce you. You were making me feel so self-conscious when really all it was was the fact you are in love. Ah, how precious."

Takuya grabs me and pulls me into his arms in order to protect me, "Damn you! You bastard!" Takuya spits and forces us to the floor in order to avoid another burst of dark magic.

"You look very familiar…" Nismai pauses to glance at Takuya, "are you a member of the Redeemed…well, of course…I just…hm, I just sense I different sort of magic with you. What's your father's name?"

Takuya gives him a furious look, "He thinks this is all a game," his muscles have all tensed, "I'll show him."

"Takuya, no," I stop him, "we must leave, but you have to help me distract him,"

He nods and the two of us call upon our magic. Takuya sends a blast of fire from his palm and I call upon my wind. Nismai blocks it with his dark air and the collision causes smoke to fill the room. This creates the perfect escape. As we exit the room, we hear Nismai chuckle, "Don't worry, Miss Orimoto, I will meet you fairly on the battlefield. I might as well let you leave to prepare for your death."

It felt as if his breath was right on my neck. In Takuya's arms I shake, but we manage to stumble away from the room. We are running through the halls and turning a corner, we collide into Tommy, Siberan, Kouji, Ariel, and Rosalie. In Rosalie's hands, I see something wrapped in a brown cloth. Before I can ask what it is, she embraces me and kisses my cheek, "Oh, thank God you're alive! I have the dagger, we went to fetch it, but have alerted a few men in the process."

"Yes, so that is why we must go, now." Siberan presses and we make our escape.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Meh...not sure, but hopefully it won't take as long as this one. _


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

_Well this has been long awaited, BUT I am finishing this story. It's my favorite one of the ones I've written actually and I really hope you guys are enjoying it, or really still keeping up with it. There is one more chapter after this...maybe two...but please enjoy! Next chapter will be up by next week._

* * *

_Izumi; three days later…_

Nismai had delayed his armies in order to gather them in one place for the full on attack on Helms Valley. We had taken the time to gather up our own forces, from Sir Chatsworth's men to Telbog's dwarves. We were out numbered…by many, but our army had faith. We had faith in each other and faith in the prophecy. They had faith in me. I was sitting on the bed in my room while trying to compose my nerves. I had spent all night crying and wishing that somehow my punishment could be different…I knew that as soon as I plunged that dagger into Nismai's chest, my life would be forfeit. I would never see my friends again, I would never see my family again…I would never see Takuya again.

I shiver every time my mind comes across the idea, but I had to face it. I had to sacrifice my life to save the Realms and if I didn't this world would be lost forever. I could never let that happen, for this was a place of escape and happiness. Without it, I might as well count my life as useless. With new motivation, I stood up and strapped my sword to my hip and took one last glance at my reflection in the bedroom mirror. My hair was loosely cascaded around my shoulders and my eyes were brighter than usual. I could literally feel the magic swelling in my veins and thought I faintly saw my skin glowing. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door, followed by it being opened. Looking over my shoulder, I see Takuya standing at the door watching me. I cast my gaze down, for I just couldn't bare to look at him. He walks up to me and lifts my chin in order to have me meet his soft eyes. He strokes my cheek gently with his other hand, but notices the sad look in my glance.

Instead of asking questions, he just leans over to touch my lips with his. I kiss him back slowly, but lovingly, pouring out everything I was feeling. I gave him everything and did not even bother holding back, for I knew this would be the last time he held me. As he deepened the kiss, I began to run my fingers through his hair. His tongue danced with mine for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, we parted, gasping for air, and Takuya pressed his forehead to mine while cupping my cheeks. I placed my hands over his and smiled softly. He smiles back. "I'm so scared," I can't help but say.

He pulls me into a tight embrace and I rest my head on his shoulder as he buries his face in my hair, "I know. I'll never let anything happen to you, Izumi…I promise. I'll do everything I can,"

It takes all of my strength to hold back my tears. All I can do is hug him tighter and whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too,"

* * *

"Are all the women and children safe in the tunnels?" Leonidus was asking Telbog as Takuya and I entered the throne room.

The dwarf was nodding in response and saying, "Every one, who came to seek shelter has been accommodated. Now, your highness, my men and I wait for your command."

Suddenly, Sir Chatsworth enters the room in a hurried pace and five of his men were following behind him. Rosalie and Ariel were also accompanying him. "Nismai's armies are just beyond the meadow. They will be here in an hour."

"An hour!" roared Leonidus, "Get everyone in position! Sets up my archers, Telbog, take your dwarves, and Jack, take some of your men down there as well. Elphaba, my archers!"

"Yes, your highness," the elven queen responds regally and bows before making her exit with three elves behind her.

"Takuya, Kouji, Tommy," Jack calls from the other side of the room, "you're with me. Saddle up your horses and prepare for the bloodshed of your lives." Takuya looks at me hesitantly, at first, but I urge him to go and he does.

Rosalie and Ariel came up to me and Ariel was the one who began first, "We're going wherever you are. We must stick together, as friends."

"Someone has to watch your back, you know?" Rosalie added with a smirk.

I smile brightly back at my friends who have never left my side and become overwhelmed with a sense of happiness I cannot even begin to describe. I was so loved, and to know that was so phenomenal. How could one, like Nismai, live their life entirely based on fear and hate? He would never be truly happy, even with all of his power. "I know," I reply to my friends and take their hands in mine.

Siberan and Mrs. Snow approach us now, all ready for battle. Mrs. Snow looked extremely impressive with her sword at her side and bow and quiver full of arrows across her back. Siberan looked as radiant as usual of course and motion for us to follow her, "Quickly, we must take you on to the battle field, but we must wait out for Nismai to enter the battle himself. That is when you must confront him Izumi," she pauses and looks at me, "I believe in you Miss Orimoto. We all do."

The meadow was still. The lush green grass on the ground swayed ever so gently with a passing breeze. Our army had been spread about on the ground while the archers stayed up in the castle watching the field from above. I rode next to Ariel and Rosalie toward the front of our regiment. Mr. Snow and Siberan were shouting out commands while we all kept a weather eye on the horizon where we expected Nismai's army to come at any moment. Across the field I see Takuya, sitting straight, almost confidently, upon his horse. Our eyes meet. He nods while casting me a small smile. I return it, with an underlying dread. The dagger seemed to burn at my side as I waited.

"Take aim!" I could hear the archers yell, and soon all of the foot soldiers were bracing themselves. Ariel and Rosalie took both of my hands. I glanced at them both, a tear running down my right cheek. Quickly, I brushed it away before they could see.

Orcs, goblins, and black-armored knights all appeared with in our sights, and leading them was Medusa herself, in all her cowardice. I scowled at the likes of her, not able to stand her breath any longer. She must die as well. The army of sin, stopped. There was silence for a long while, and soon, Leonidus appeared on an enormous stallion, covered in a beautiful gold armor. His mane barely fit within his helm, but nonetheless he tried to appear as one of the men. Looking over, his army and meeting my gaze, he began, "This is to save the Realms. It is not for the glory of a single person. It is black to the east; let us make it light again. May there always be angels to watch over us, and guide us each step of the way. Nismai will die today." The elves, dwarves, and soldiers gave out a courageous shout. I watched Takuya raise his sword, yelling with his men. "Ride with me!" Leonidus continued. His signal to charge was a huge, beastly roar erupting from his throat. Before I knew it, we were all riding to meet the army. I draw my sword along with my friends and smiled with courage, ready to save this land.

We met Nismai's army with the clash of shields and swords louder than lighting on the earth. I was quick to slit the throat of an orc. Blood sprayed onto my dress, but that was the least of my worries as another three goblins charged toward me. I blocked one of their swords muttering, "Munio." Drawing upon the roots of the earth, I entangled them all and watched as they died under the swords of my men. I ended up jumping off of my horse in order to fight more effectively.

"Izumi, we need to get rid of those catapults!" Mrs. Snow called, pointing with her blood-stained sword to five giant catapults already armed with boulders. They were aiming to take out our archers. Loading the giant machines, were ogres, large than comfort.

I nodded and immediately used magic to catch a thrown boulder in mid-air, sending it back onto the catapult. One rock managed to swing past me, and I watched as our archers fell under the impact and collapsing mountain. Growling, I sent a huge wind to knock over another; it fell on two of the ogres chained to it. I was just about to destroy the others when I felt a powerful force knock me off my feet. Rapidly spinning around, I watched Medusa near me with a long blade stretching to the sky. She hissed with a smirk saying, "Think you can rid me this time?"

With the green light at my hands, I begin to shoot at her with my magic. She avoids the first blast, but is hit by the next. She flies backwards, but quickly is back on her feet. With great speed, she raises her blade and swings down upon me, but I block her attack, spinning away and countering with a lunge to her side, which is blocked. Our swords spark as they collide with each other in rapid attacks. I swing at her legs, but she sends me back with a wall of red light. I groan, caught unaware, but bring myself to my feet and take another position. "You will not beat me," I say through gritted teeth. Calling upon my wind again, I force her to near me, which allows me to strike at her arm. A long wound begins to soak through her clothes with blood. She scowls, attacking with more force now. We continue our duel.

* * *

_Rosalie_

Oh my, this was certainly more than I bargained for…blood wise. God, did the battle field stink of the scarlet liquid, and the battle had just begun. Ariel and I were back to back, fighting off those wretched orcs, with the breath of a horses ass. Mrs. Snow quickly arrived at our side using her magic to send them flying in whichever direction she pleased.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Snow," Ariel says, sighing, relieved to be out of that predicament.

"Yes of course, ladies, but I need your help," she says pointing to those catapults, "I do not know where Izumi has gone, but we need those things destroyed."

"We are quite on it," I respond smugly, pulling out my bow and arrow. I quickly take aim on the ogres pushing the heavy machines closer to our archers as they fire upon us heavily. Their skin was too thick, and my arrows did little damage. "Come," I say to Ariel, and we run carefully closer to one of the catapults. We take shelter for a moment behind a large boulder, studying the weak points of the ogres.

Suddenly, two goblins jump upon us. Ariel, instinctively, strikes both of them down with her sword with reflexes I had never seen her use. She stands there after they are dead, obviously stunned by her own ability. I smirk, "Well, that was impressive, Ariel, I did not think you to be a killer."

"I-I'm not!" she objected, shirking away from her kill as if disgusted, "Oh God, I killed something!"

I roll my eyes and study their armor…they were just our size…I say quickly, "I have an idea, but I do not think you are going to like it…"

...

"Well this is absolutely filthy!" Ariel squealed as we had dawned on the armor of the goblins, which smelled like the raw end of a pig.

"Sh, we must near the catapult!" I say. I am honestly surprised none of the goblins do not noticed our dresses sticking out of the bottom, but nonetheless we walk casually with a couple of spears toward the catapult. Accidentally colliding with an orc, I speak in a low voice, "Sorry…"

"It happens…" the orc growls and sighs, continuing to fight.

I exchange wide-eyed glances with Ariel. "All right, that was lucky," I say, shrugging the strange encounter off.

Soon, we are near the catapults. I plunge my spear into the neck of the first ogre I see. It roars, coming to a complete halt. In pain, the animal struggles under its chains, unintentionally flipping the catapult over. Diving out of the way, Ariel and I watch as the rest of the giants go into a frenzy, with the goblins attempting to calm them down. "Hey, it worked!" Ariel points out surprise, hugging me.

"Yes, I know," I smirk.

* * *

_Izumi_

I was soon exhausted, and worried that I could not shake off Medusa like last time. I was attempting to store as much magic as I could for Nismai, but I feared that I might have to use some of my reserves on this witch. She has not wounded me yet, though, but my attacks were growing less accurate due to my weariness. I send another green ball of light in her direction, but she deflects it with her sword.

"You are going to have to do much better than that," she sneers, and continues to slash away at me.

How was she not winded? I'm at least 100 years younger than her and I was exhausted. Groaning, I continued to spin away from her attacks, but I did not see a blow of magic flying at me until it was too late. It collided with my side. I flew backwards, hitting my skull upon a rock on the floor. I began to panic as my senses grew disoriented; touching my head, I could feel warm blood flowing out.

"Now it is my turn to finish you," she snickered, eyes flashing with a dark evil, as she raised her blade high.

"I don't think so," comes a familiarly low voice. Takuya blocked her downward blow inches from my face. He easily send her flying several feet away with a powerful ball of fire. He runs toward her, maneuvering through the battlefield expertly. Jumping, with brute strength he brings his sword upon her. Medusa barely manages to avoid his attack. She scowls, countering with a spin and lunge. Effortlessly, he stops her futile attempts with a smirk on his lip. "You're getting old," he remarks, kicking Medusa's sword out of her hands.

She begins to panic, just as she had at the battle of Evas. I can see it in her eyes, she is about to flee, but Takuya knows better than to let her go. With lightning speed, he plunges his sword into her heart, twisting it until blood began to spew out of her mouth. I can see her shocked eyes glance to me before she lets out her last dying breath, which I swore whispered, "Forgive…"

Takuya breathed heavily over her body as his adrenaline began to subside. Slowly, he removes his blood-soaked blade from Medusa's chest and makes his way over to me. Kneeling at my side, he looks at me wound. I cling to him, thankful for his intervention. I place my hands on his head, bringing his lips down towards mine. "Thank you," I whisper.

He nods, panting and resting his head on mine. Takuya is about to lean in for another kiss, but screams erupt from the other side of the battlefield. Leonidus' roar is chilling as it travels through the air, causing everyone to quake in their skins. Takuya helps me to my feet and we spot the sight of fear itself.

"Nismai," I whispered. Again, I could feel the dagger burn a whole through my skin. Turning quickly to Takuya, I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him as passionately as I could, knowing this would be the last time I would be able too. "I love you," I say, touching his cheek gently with my finger, "promise me something?"

"Why are you speaking like this?" Takuya asks, worriedly, drawing me closer to him, "Anything,"

"Just in case," I say, soothingly, "promise me that you will watch after Rosalie and Ariel?"

"Of course," he says quietly, "I love you too."

With that, I tear myself from his arms and begin to make my way over to Nismai. It was not long until I came face to face with sin itself. He had dismounted his black horse, consuming men left and right with his black magic, which tore the flesh away from the bones. Skeletons fell limply to the earth around him. Turning to Izumi, he gives her a sinister grin, "Ah, nice of you to join the party. It was really getting quite boring without you."

"Please, stop killing innocent lives," I plead, glancing worriedly about to make sure my friends were out of sight, "it is me you want."

Nismai pauses…shrugging he says, "That's true," and with that, he sends a huge wave of black towards me. I duck, letting the dark energy pass over my head. He draws his black blade and we begin to duel. As we face off, I see out of the corner of my eye, a ring of people crowding us, awaiting the outcome of our fight. Igniting my palms with the green light, I send a huge blast of magic toward my foe, which knocks him off his feet.

Now enraged, he chuckles, "So that is how you want to play?" He sends another blast of dark energy. The blow hits me right in the chest. I gasp as the air was knocked right out of me. Spinning around, I swing at Nismai with my sword, barely scratching him. Swinging his blade with great force, he slashes my leg. I scream as blood gushes out and the immense throbbing of pain begins.

With determination, I manage to stand upright, blocking the next series of attacks and countering with my own. Green and black lit up the sky as our powers collided with colossal force. Soon, the entire army began to freeze and draw their eyes upon us. I saw Leonidus, Mrs. Snow, Rosalie, and Ariel fighting off a group of black knights trying to intervene. Takuya and the Redeemed were fighting across the field to my left. I groaned with exhaustion and heaved myself onto my feet again. My magic was slowly becoming drained.

Nismai was circling me now. His face was cut and bruised, but it did not block the heated visage playing his expression. Taking a sturdy stance in front of me, he intends on finishing me off. I am finding myself too weak. I do not know if I can do this. Again, Nismai lunges as me, stabbing me in the right shoulder. I cry out in pain; tears flowing down my face now. Nismai smiles malevolently, "I expected more from you." Leaping away from me, he begins to call upon a large amount of black magic.

Silently I begin to pray to my mother. Please, I plead, hoping desperately she can hear me, I need you; I cannot do this alone. Suddenly, Nismai lets out a shout followed by his attack. Closing my eyes, I throw my hands in front of me….When I do not feel his blow, I peek to see a bright purple light consuming my body and erupting from my palms, meeting Nismai's attack. With a renewed burst of energy, our magic collides, creating an almost blinding light, which indeed stops all fighting on the battlefield. As if a miracle had descended upon my magic, I began to overtake Nismai's dark energy.

He begins to panic as I draw closer to him. "What?" he growls, "NO! Stop!"

Soon I am inches away from him, overtaking the last of his attack. "Sin never wins," I mutter, and with a burst of strength I did not know I possessed, I sent Nismai flying backwards with a force so strong, he rips through a boulder. Quickly, I limp to his seemingly lifeless body. Taking out my dagger, I raise it high, ready to plunge it into his chest, but his hand shoots up, stopping me.

"You cannot kill me!" he roars, struggling to keep my blade away from his flesh.

"Watch me," I whisper, digging the dagger into skin. Blood spews out as he screams. Bright red liquid soaks my hands and my clothes, while I immediately begin to feel the poison from the dagger coursing through my own veins, just as Hades said it would. Convulsing, I fall back to the bloody earth opposite of Nismai. Before I knew it, I saw Leonidus, Mrs. Snow, and Takuya crowding my vision. Faintly I could feel Takuya wrap his arms around me and hear his shouts.

"Izumi!" He yelled, tears now brimming in his own eyes, "What is happening to her!"

Leonidus shook his head, muttering, "It must be the price she is paying for the poisoned dagger."

"She is forfeiting her life," Mrs. Snow whispered in shock, placing a gentle hand on my forehead."

"No!" Takuya shouted above everyone, and then lowered his voice to murmur to me, grabbing my hand and putting it to his face. "Izumi, you can't leave me. You have to stay with me."

I could no longer feel pain. I knew I was going to leave his world at any moment. Glancing to the left, I saw Rosalie and Ariel, tears running down their dirt covered faces; to the right was Elphaba and her group of elves, all looking grave. Jack and Kouji, along with the Redeemed stood there stunned. For Takuya, I used my last breath, saying ever so faintly, "I love you…"

And then it was over.


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

* * *

_Ah, and the story finally concludes ^_^ I am both happy and sad to be finishing this. It is definately my favorite story I have written and I hope you all enjoyed it. THis is the final chapter and naturally it is quite long. I will leave you with a final note at the bottom..._

* * *

_Takuya_

I held Izumi's lifeless body in my hands, which were covered in her blood. Tears ran down from my eyes like never before and I could feel an enormous rage brimming from inside me. I could not let her go. Trembling and shaking, I buried my face in her hair, sobbing; desperately wishing for her to come back to life.

"What has happened to her?" Mrs. Snow muttered, falling to her knees in shock and despair.

"She is with Hades," Leonidus answered in a calm tone that made me absolutely angry. Had he no sympathy at all?

"What do you mean?" Rosalie choked, her and Ariel also grief stricken by the loss of their best friend.

"No one leaves the Underworld without paying a price," the great lion responded, now showing water filling his big brown eyes, "her price was her life. Hades poisoned the dagger in return."

Hades…just as I thought of his name, Izumi's body vanished in my arms in a blue mist.

Suddenly, I stood up. I knew what I had to do, and trembling with a great anger, I marched toward the gates of Caer. The battle was over, and Nismai's men began to flee, but the war was not finished…not for me. That bloody owl gave me some important information about myself I intended to try out.

"Where are you going?" Leonidus roared, "do not think you can enter Caer, Takuya! She is dead!"

Wiping the tears from my face, I could see the lion trying to stand in my path. With the flick of my hand and a shout I pushed him back to where he was. I could feel a colossal amount of power overflowing from my hands and my body. The magic within me was growing so strong that I began to glow a bright red. "If she dies, I'll die with her," I growl, "Hades is going to wish he never took her."

"You're crazy! You will not even make it past the gates!" the lion growled, "We understand your loss!"

"NO!" I cried, whirling around to point an accusing finger at the lousy king. Suddenly, sparks were erupting from my hands involuntarily. "You have your kingdom back!" I shouted to all who was listening, "The Realms…they're safe…You will be all right. Everyone will be all right, for the thing they cared about the most has been saved. I…I will not be all right, for the thing _I_ cared about the most is dead."

I continued on and as I left, I heard Ariel croak, through her tears, "Bring her back."

"Takuya," I heard Kouji mutter as he stood next Jack and Enlet, "good luck, don't be stupid."

John Chatsworth was next to address me, "Kanbara, take my horse, before I change my mind."

I nodded, quickly getting on the beast. "Go!" I yelled, kicking the stallion into an incredible gallop.

I tore through the battlefield, and as the horse picked up speed, my desolation turned into fury. The thought of someone, or something, taking Izumi away from me was always a notion that I looked at with resentment. Hades, no matter how immortal he is, was going to be severely punished. Soon, both armies were but specks in my horizon behind me. Pressing on into the forest, about half way the horse could not take much more, so I leaped off the animal and began to run. I ran as fast and hard as I could. After two hours, my limbs were numb, but they kept sprinting ahead. I refused to stop, or slow my pace. Out of nowhere, though, something white collided with me, causing me to trip. I crashed to the ground, and could feel how raw my muscles were from running.

I look up to see that bloody owl, Deas picking itself up into the air with its wings saying, "Honestly, Guardian, watch where you are going."

"I would say the same thing to you," I sneer and try to get up, but my legs give way, not being able to take anymore strain. Inside, I am beginning to break down. I couldn't do this…what could I do to Hades when I get there? What would I do? Hopelessness began to sink in.

Then, Deas placed himself back on the ground, extending his wings over my legs. Next, his feathers began to glow, along with my limbs. Before I knew it, the light vanished and Deas was back in the air. Shifting my legs, I noticed they were completely back to normal. I jumped up, glancing at Deas with utter surprise, muttering, "So are you some enchanted owl as well?"

The bird was amused, but replied, "You could say that…but I have blessed you, Guardian, with the gift of speed. From now on, you will be unnaturally quick in everything you do on your own command. Though, what you are doing is rash and moronic! Now that all of Nismai's power has been sent to Caer, do you know how powerful Hades has become! You will die, just as Hades wishes, for you are the last Guardian. Remember he is immortal. The only way to win a duel can only be done by your powers. But you should wait to face Hades."

"Then why are you helping me now?" I shake my head, absolutely confused.

Deas sighs and plops down on to my shoulder, "I figured I should help you, because I know nothing in this world will stop you…"

I stay silent now. Deas flies away into the sky, cuing me to continue in a lightning fast pace. At first I was caught off guard by how fast was able to run, but soon my mind went back to Izumi and the speed became almost natural to me. It was only a matter of minutes that I grew closer Caer's gates, while the forest disintegrated into a lifeless desert with each nearing stride. The huge, black iron entrance was shrouded in fog. Storming to the gates, all I found myself doing was lifting a hand and the entrance parted. Sprinting, I traveled deep through the gnarled, dead trees covering the landscape, along the river, which would take too long to cover by boat. I ran and ran, until a bright orange light appeared in the distance. Soon I came to a clearing in the forest, which was filled with gravestones.

"HADES!" I began to yell furiously, veins popping out of my neck, "HADES!"

Suddenly, the bright orange light drew towards me and in a flash a ring of fire circled me, along with a new figure before me, who stood there with jagged teeth smirking with amusement.

"Oh God, I told her, I told her twice-no actually just once," Hades began scratching his chin. Black energy was pouring out of his hands almost uncontrollably, "yes, it was once, that I told her _you _would be coming to look for her after she died."

"You bastard! She was helping the Realms and you take her life," I snarled, spitting angrily in his direction, "You'll be sorry for killing her!"

"Whoa, whoa there," Hades laughed, putting his hands up in fake defense, "she was helping you guys, but not I. I am still stuck here because _you_ are alive. Fate decides to bring in yet another annoying Guardian to keep me in my place, well, I beg to differ. With Nismai dead, his powers in me, and now you are here, trying to rescue the girl you love, I have to say it all worked out far better than I planned. Look, how about I kill you, let you join your little girlfriend, and then let me get out of this place, eh? At least you'll be together."

Not wanting to hear anymore, I shoot an enormous blast of fire that just erupted from my palms. Hades met it was a black force, which easily consumed my flames. He smirk, "That was cute."

I draw my sword and begin to charge him, but with a finger he sends me back to the ground, my sword dropping to the floor five feet away. Struggling, I begin to crawl to my weapon, but then feel something sharp and hot piece the back of my shoulder. I howl in pain, looking up to see Hades pulling back his red bladed sword. Using magic, my sword makes it to my hands just in time to block a downward slash.

"You're fast, I'll give you that," Hades shrugged, spinning as he swung his sword to my right.

I blocked it painfully as my shoulder continued to throb. Despite everything, I smirked, "You're ugly, I'll give you that."

The fire around us grew higher as we exchanged our blows. Hades was strong, his magic poured in from every one of his blows. At times, I felt myself going in to a deep darkness that seemed endless. I struggled to keep myself conscious. Putting both my hands together, a burst of flames erupted from my palms again. Though the keeper of the Underworld blocked the blow with his sword, I managed to send him back. Again I send a beam of fire at him, but this time Hades counters with a wall of dark energy I had seen Nismai use. The wall of black magic drew closer and closer to me until, the next the I knew, I was consumed with the darkness. I screamed as my body felt like it was being burned alive. Hades' eyes grew wide while he laughed cynically with each second of my screaming. He drew closer, keeping his magic on me. I was hopeless. I could not move, could not think, I was dying.

"Finally, the last Guardian," Hades whispered, tears almost in his eyes, "at my finger tips…dying."

My eyes were beginning to fall into the back of my head. With the little strength I had left, I did not cast a spell, I did not call for my sword, I though of Izumi. I though of her smile, the way her hair always smelled, the way she kissed me the last time I saw her alive…

Suddenly, something within me sparked. The burning sensation slowly began to subside as I saw myself turning a bright blue color. My hands were glowing the brightest. I realized soon that I could not lose this duel. Not only was Izumi's life on the line, but also the Realms. Everything everyone had just fought to preserve. Inhaling deeply, a pent up of strength within my body was soon released in a bright blue flame. Hades howled and fell back, releasing me from his magical hold.

"What!" he growled, "this cannot be!" He tried to shoot at me again with his dark energy, but I easily stopped it with my new blue fire.

"You misjudged your control of a power too great even for you," I muttered lowly, "Izumi defeated Nismai, weakening his powers greatly. You overestimated what you have received. This isn't Nismai's magic, not all of it at least. You cannot kill me with this."

"You lie, you Goddamn bastard," Hades hissed, trying to hit me again. Blocked. His next blow. Blocked. Next thing I knew, I was face to face with the hideous monster. With lightning speed, I clutched his neck, lifting him off his feet, while my hand began to glow fiercely, burning devastatingly on his skin. He began to choke and cry with pain. His struggle underneath my grip was useless.

Finally, Hades ceases to resist, and in a flash of bright, white light, he is gone. Falling to the floor, panting I look up into the sky, seeing a break in the dark clouds in which light fluttered in to the clearing. The flames around me subsided.

"You have won, Guardian…I concede to you the soul you seek…" Hades' voice whimpered through the air.

* * *

_Izumi_

Death is a cold, lonely feeling that takes out even the brightest of flames. I did not even have a chance to see where I went, Heaven or Hell, before I was suddenly breathing again. It was quite odd, my first gasp of air. I coughed as dust and ash filled my lungs. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming, or if I had made it somewhere in the after life. I could feel every inch of my body so clearly, though, with no pain at all. I was in complete darkness, but could feel my eyes moving under my eye lids. Too afraid to see where I was, I kept them closed for another moment. As more senses began to return to me, I began to be aware of a dusty surface under my body. Moving a slow hand groggily along the ground, I could feel cool dirt between my fingers. Sniffing the air, it small like burnt wood. I was soon drawing up the courage to open my eyes in order to see if I was really dead.

I open…

Everything was blurry at first, but a beam of bright light coming from the sky caused me to squint. Blinking a few more times, I find myself in a clearing full of burnt trees and gravestones. Something had indeed occurred here, but I recognized this to be Caer…so I was dead…

No, told myself, looking down to see that I was dressed in a snow, white gown laced with intricate designs embodied in my bodice. My hands, my body, all appeared to look as if I was indeed alive. I had been in this part of Caer before when I was alive. This could not be happening, I laid there stunned.

Suddenly, I heard something breath very close to me. Startled, I looked up. What I saw sucked the breath right out of my body, and I felt as if I have died again. Takuya laid there on his stomach, still, unmoving except for when he inhaled. Besides his breathing, he looked lifeless, with burns tearing at his skin and clothes, which were also blood covered. His face was masked in dirt and blood, which trickled down from a wound he had received to the forehead. After a minute of just staring at him, I found myself with a renewed energy that I felt would allow me to run miles and fight hundred of battles. It was as if I had not received a scratch through everything I had recently been through. I was reborn, and had a feeling it was all because of him.

Still I was hesitant…I did not want this to be a dream I woke up from, finding myself alone. Reaching out slowly, I put a gently hand on his face. I gasped, feeling my eyes begin to water as I felt his skin under my finger tips. He was still so warm. Tears could not help but spill out of me as I simply sat up beside him, with on hand on his cheek.

I felt him stir. Takuya did not move much, but he managed to open his eyes. Blinking a bit, he strained to lift his head. His hazel eyes met my emerald ones. As if unsure, he breathed my name slowly, "Izumi?"

"Oh, Takuya!" I cried and leapt on to him just after he managed to turn himself on to his back. I began to cover him with kisses all over his face while I cupped his cheeks.

He winced, muttering, "Easy," as I threw myself on to him. But a wide grin was evident on his dry lips. Raising a weak hand to touch my jaw, he whispered, "You're back…I…I never thought I was going to see you again…Hades gave you back to me."

"You confronted Hades?" I stammered incredulously, looking around to see that indeed a battle had taken place, "You won? How on earth?"

"It's…a long story," he chuckled, grimacing as I accidentally touched his shoulder, which I soon realized had been stabbed, but the blood had clotted in the meantime.

"Takuya, let me help you," I whispered into his ear, while my hands began to glow. With the renewed strength I felt coursing through my body, I began to heal his shoulder, and other various burns throughout his body. I reached the one cut on his forehead last, gently running a finger over it. I watched as the skin sealed itself back up, leaving only the dried blood from before. Though I had healed him, I still could tell his muscles were dreadfully sore. Wrapping myself in his arms, I rested my head upon his chest as we continued to lay there in silence. Soon, I felt Takuya beginning to get some strength back. He stroked my hair, kissing the top of my head. He pulled me closer to him, as if he were still unsure that I was alive, next to him. "I love you," I murmured, my eyes bearing into his.

"Glad to hear it," Takuya smirked, coughing slightly, "because now I do not feel so worried about asking you something."

"And that would be?" I raised an eyebrow amused.

"Would you marry me?" he grinned, revealing his adorable boyish features.

"Hm," I began playfully, wiping away a tear, folding my arms, placing them on his chest, and resting my chin on my hands, so I was as face to face with him as I could be. "I do not know, Mr. Kanbara, just because you brought me back to life does not mean I will be so inclined as to accept such a proposal."

Giving me a crooked smile, Takuya, with more strength now, swiftly flips me over and climbs on top of me. "It is true that I ask something very important. And I know that most men do not fight the devil himself to win his woman's hand in marriage, but I thought it to be more of a twist."

"Indeed it is different," I laughed, smiling brilliantly at him, "I suppose I have no choice but to accept such a proposition."

"Well, it makes me very happy to hear you do so," Takuya grinned again, lowering his lips gently on mine.

* * *

_Three Months Later…_

"You may kiss your bride," Leonidus roared as the crowd erupted into an immense wall of cheering and whistling. When Takuya, dressed in a white collared undershirt underneath a gold vest with various white designs, white trousers, and boots, leaned in to kiss me, even more sound was made. When we parted, I smiled brilliantly at him and then to our audience. Picking up my billowing, white gown hemmed with gold designs laced throughout with silk and satin, the two of us walk down the steps of the thrown room. People immediately leapt from their seats to follow us into Leonidus' grand hall across his vast corridor, where a group of dwarves, led by Telbog himself began playing music to which everyone started to dance to.

I took Takuya's arm and we danced with Rosalie, Tommy, Kouji, and Ariel, while everyone else danced around us. My groom and I, though, quickly had to break away from the activities in order to travel to the right corner of the room, where people stood in line to bestow us presents.

First, was Mrs. Snow, who held a small box in her hands, but quickly set it on the large, round marble table beside us. Her gift was the first of many. Clearing her throat, she began, "Izumi I cannot express to you how grateful I am to you…how grateful we all are to you. Please except my gift as a token of my gratitude. It appears as though I shall be seeing you around from time to time, but tomorrow I make my journey back to the other side. I wish you the best of happiness." Smiling brightly, I embrace her with all my might.

"Please do visit, you are like a mother to me," I urged, and with that, let her go.

Next was Enlet, Elphaba, and their group of elves. Enlet shook Takuya's hand firmly, while the elf queen embraced me, to my surprise. All she muttered was "Thank you," but bestowed upon us a large present, carried by a number of elves.

And then it was Siberan's turn. With eyes bright and playful, she places a small, cloth wrapped box on the table. "I had no pretty paper to wrap with," she smiled sheepishly, scratching her chin, "but I consulted my crystal ball in order to decide what I should get the two of you. Well it is a small, straw lion doll I made myself." She lifted her head proudly.

"And what are we supposed to do with that?" Takuya asked bluntly, but I elbowed him in the stomach for being rude.

"Izumi is expecting," Siberan giggled, causing me to blush fiercely, "It is for that reason, but anyway, I shall be seeing you!"

Takuya and I exchanged surprised glances, but eventually we broke out into laughter, and I clutched my stomach with a mixture of fear and joy.

Suddenly, Telbog hopped over to us and he kissed my hand. "I knew you would do it!" he exclaimed, "Here is my present, and I do hope that we will continue seeing each other." He looked up at me and smiled before walking away.

It was now Rosalie and Ariel, who stepped up to embrace me with all their might. I relished their hold, they had been with me through everything. "My closest friends," I sighed, addressing them with sad eyes, "I love you so much, and I should really thank you for-"

"Nope! No, nononono," Rosalie placed a hand over my mouth hushing me while Ariel giggled, "_We _are thanking _you_. Izumi you have given us so much." It was here that I saw Rosalie cry the first time. Tears strolled down her face along with Ariel.

"Jack and the rest of the Redeemed are taking us back tomorrow," Ariel croaked, "and you are staying here we presume," she glanced at Takuya.

"My father says he wishes not to return, that his job is done here," Rosalie sniffs, placing a hand over her mouth, "Izumi, this may be the last time we see each other, but I promise Ariel and I will attempt to visit, but our families must be dreadfully worried. We must go."

I began to sob, but nodded my head in agreement, "I know. We will see each other again. I promise. Either I will find you or you find me, but yes I intend to live here now."

With that, my close friends, bonded like sisters to me, bid their goodbyes. Behind them were Kouji, Jack, Tommy, and the rest of the Redeemed, though they would still be around.

Finally, Leonidus approached the two of us. The music hushed and everyone waited to hear what his gift to us would be. In a deep, powerful voice, the lion began, "Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara, you have given so much to a world that you do not need. The Realms are forever in you and your children's debt. I am an old king, I will not be around too much longer and I lack any heirs to my throne. My gift to you is my kingdom and my crown. You deserve it more than anything, and I am more than happy, along with the rest of the land, to cede everything to you."

Overwhelmed, I was speechless. Looking over at Takuya, his eyes were set and it was as if he was being called to accept the offer. With his determination and passion, it was no doubt to me that he would make a great king. The two of us looked at each other, nodding. We knew it was what we were destined to do.

"We accept," Takuya responds, looking regal already, "we promise not to fail the Realms and to try to rule as just and fair as you have over these many centuries. We will never abandon this kingdom to anyone or anything."

Leonidus smiled, pleased to hear this. Placing a giant paw on Takuya's shoulder, the lion replied, "I know you will not. Takuya you have the makings of a king, with passion, courage, and a strong heart. I have more faith in you than any man. And Izumi, you have the kind, gentle heart of a queen. I have more faith in you than any woman. Together, I see a Golden Age in the horizon for Chamleck."

"All Hail King Takuya Kanbara and Queen Izumi Kanbara!" shouted Siberan and the entire castle erupted again into cheers and the celebration continued.

Takuya and I gazed at each, smiling, happier than we could ever be. He pulled me close to him, whispering, "I promise I will keep you safe for the rest of your life. You have my heart and soul. I devote myself completely to you, Izumi, only you and our family. I love you."

Bringing my mouth up to his, I kiss him as passionately and lovingly as I can. Wrapping my arms around his neck, elation written all over my expression. "I love you too," I smiled, lips on his once again.

_**The End**_

* * *

_And so, Takuya and Izumi lived happily ever after...for now..._

_I don't know, but I've always wanted to write a story about Takuya and Izumi's marriage. Perhaps I'll get around to making a sequel to this concerning their child, just to do something a little different, but eh, who knows. I'll be working on The Darkangel now, so please take a look at that if you wish. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and alerts. Thank you so much for all of your support, for it is greatly appreciated ^_^ Please keep in touch everyone, and take look at my other stories. _

_Alright, now I must bid my adieu, thank you again!_


	32. Announcement modified

**Announcement (Modified)**

**_The Sequel_**

All right! I've decided to update this, for there have been numerous questions regarding when this sequel is coming out. And the truth is I'm not sure yet, because I have a couple of other projects I'm working on right now, mainly a _Shadowe__d__ Flame. _**BUT THERE IS A SEQUEL COMING - **I promise. In the meantime, I encourage everyone who read and enjoyed this story to read a Shadowed Flame because it's right up the fantasy/romance alley that you all like. :) Mwah! Take care readers!

I'll answer some questions on the new story right now:

**Who will be in it?**

duh Takuya and Izumi are still a major part of this story, but the main protagonist will actually be their son.

Old Characters who are revisited in this story: Siberan, Kouji, Tommy, Jack, Mrs. Snow, Telbog, Enlet, Elphaba, possible Rosalie and Ariel (not sure yet)

New characters will consist of some new Redeemed members, Mrs. Snow's son, Takuya and Izumi's son (who will be about 18) and daughter (about 10).

**What's the setting?**

Mostly in the Realms, 19 years after the first story took place. Tons of old and new places will be visited!

**Is Nismai back again?**

Hell no. A brand new antagonist is manifesting itself. There is always evil left after evil is destroyed.

**Is there still romance?**

This really shouldn't even be a question...Duh, Takuya and Izumi are all over each other as always, but their son even finds a little somthin somthin.

_Ok, so anyway stay tuned!_


End file.
